Harry Potter, A Life Changed
by SweetiePie932
Summary: Complete AU... Takes place during Harry's 5th year and continues till he's out of Hogwarts. Features Child Abuse and a lot of suffering for Harry. But everything will get better in the end with help from Sirius.Written BEFORE Book 5 came out.
1. Chapter 1

This is not my story. This story was written by Bryzcloud on the Harry Potter Message Board and I thought it will be a good idea to post it here. I do not own any Harry Potter Characters.  
  
Vernon Dursely threw his nephew, Harry through the doorway and onto the hard floor. Harry groaned. "Never again will you go back to that school!" Dursley roared. He slammed the door. Harry heard several clicks which indicated that the twelve locks on his bedroom door, had been locked. Harry tried to move, but couldn't. Harry had been welcomed home with a beating. It appeared the Dursley's had been sent a letter from the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore had told them that Harry was in grave danger and that he was safest with the Dursleys. Well, Harry's Aunt and Uncle were not pleased. The minute Harry had walked in the front door, his cousin Dudley had whacked him with his Smeltings stick. Harry had fallen to the floor and the beating continued. Now, Harry was laying on his bedroom floor, a bloody mess. He had a large cut across his face and cuts from where the Smeltings stick had hit him in the back, chest and stomach. Harry somehow managed to crawl onto his bed. He groaned out of pain as he watched the sun sink, through the several bars that had been built into the wall.  
  
A WEEK LATER **************************************** Harry sat on his bed examining the gashes across his chest. They weren't healing very well. Harry was only fed once a day. Aunt Petunia would slip a few crackers under the door. Hedwig didn't like her new food. Harry was doing pushups when there was a hooting sound. An owl was flapping outside his window, trying to find a way in. Harry hurried over and squeezed his hand through one of the bars. He took the letter and the bird flew off. Harry opened it.  
  
Dear Harry, I'm so sorry I had to leave so soon at the end of the school year...How are you doing? I know it must be hard dealing with it all, but I know you can. I told you I would see you soon, remember? Well, I am staying at the place we talked about and Dumbledore said you could come and stay for a week. He said in the letter to the muggle's that you were supposed to stay there, but he said you can come and visit me! Send a reply back with Hedwig! I can't come if you don't reply. All my love, Sirius.  
  
Harry felt a lump develop in his throat. He knew Hedwig couldn't fit through the bars. He clutched the letter in his hand and curled up on the bed. Hedwig let out a loud hoot of sadness. Suddenly, Harry heard thundering footsteps. Then, the clunking of a stick...a Smeltings stick. The twelve locks all clicked and the door opened. Dudley was standing there, cradling his stick. He wore an evil grin. Uncle Vernon was standing behind him, looking completely innocent. Harry cowered on the bed...  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER **************************************** Harry was wrapped up in a blanket on his bed. The beatings from Dudley were becoming routine. To pass the time, Harry did push ups and such. He was beginning to get a build. There was a hooting at the window. Harry looked over. A very small owl was flapping it's wings. Harry thought for a minute it might be Pig, but it wasn't. Harry grabbed the owl and tried to pull it through the bars, but it was just too big. He took the letter instead.  
  
Harry, Did you receive my last letter? I am getting a little worried. I would have thought you would want to come and visit me! Maybe we aren't as close as I thought. If you want to come, please, please send an owl back! I have a horrible feeling that something has happened. Please Harry, just write back! All my love, Sirius.  
  
Harry almost let out a growl of anger, but stopped himself. Maybe Sirius would figure it out... LAST WEEK OF JULY **************************************** Harry cowered under his desk. This was possibly the worst birthday he'd ever had! When Dudley came in this morning, Harry had begged him to stop, just for that one day. It could be Harry's present! Dudley was even more enraged that Harry would have suspected a present from them. He beat Harry even worse. This was why Harry was hiding under the desk. There were four loud hoots. Harry prayed the Dursley's hadn't heard them. He rushed to the window. There were four owls, all carrying packages. Harry somehow managed to squeeze the gifts through, then the owls flew off. He opened the first gift. It was from Hermione. He read the note.  
  
Harry, Happy Birthday! Hope the muggles are treating you alright! Hope this gift comes in handy...see you at Ron's for the last week of August! Love Hermione.  
  
Harry tore open the gift. It was a refill kit for his broom servicing kit. Harry smiled. That was thoughtful, but it didn't help him now. Harry tore open the second gift. There was no letter, but Harry knew this was from Hagrid. A dozen rock cakes... Harry opened another gift. It was from Ron. He read the letter.  
  
Harry, Happy birthday! Want to come to my house for the last week of August? Mum said we can't take you if the muggles say no. Write back and say the muggles said yes...even if they didn't. Enjoy your present! -Ron  
  
Harry tore open the gift. It was a jumped from Mrs Weasley. Inside the jumper, was a couple of comic books. Harry recognised these as Ron's favourites. He smiled weakley. Harry turned to the last gift. It was very small. Harry read the letter first.  
  
Harry, I am extremely worried now. Open your gift right away! Love, Sirius.  
  
Harry dropped the letter and tore open the package. Something the size of a bill of money dropped into his hand. It was very heavy. There was a small button. Harry pushed the button. Sirius's face appeared. He was smiling at first, but was deathly pale the next moment.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius screamed. Harry closed his eyes. He heard the thunder of footsteps. He pressed his finger to his lips, indicating Sirius to be quiet. There were twelve clicks and the door flew open. "Didn't get enough this morning?" Dudley sneered. Harry began to shake. He dropped the screen onto the bed. "P-please...no!" Harry begged. Dudley raised the stick. There was the sound of wood on flesh and Harry fell to the ground, crying out in pain. The beating continued. Harry hoped Sirius couldn't hear him. The screams Harry made, the pain he felt. Finally, Dudley stopped. He left the room and locked the door. Harry lay in a heap on the floor, sobbing. "Harry?!" Siruis whispered loudly. Harry's arm shook as he reached up for the screen. He grabbed it and pulled it onto the floor. He stared at Sirius. Harry's face was all bloody from where he had been hit. Sirius had to clamp his hand over his mouth to stop from screaming. Harry had tears pouring down his face. The pain he felt was unbearable. "Sirius...help!" Harry whispered painfully. Siruis was shaking. "Th-there's nothing I can do!" He sobbed. "P-please help!" Harry begged. Sirius just stared back at Harry.  
  
Sirius was staring desperatly at Harry. His godson's face was all bruised, cut and bloody. Suddenly, Lupin appeared. He was smiling, then he looked at Harry. He opened his mouth to yell, but Sirius quickly covered his friend's mouth. Lupin's eyes were bigger than ever before. Sirius whispered something to him and Lupin nodded. Sirius removed his hand from Lupin's mouth. They looked back at Harry. His eyes were closed. 


	2. Chapter 2

This is a short chapter sorry everyone! I'll make it up in the next chapter.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius whispered. Harry weakley opened one of his eyes. Sirius had tears rolling down his face. "I'm coming there!" He said finally. Lupin grabbed his friend's arm. "Sirius, you'll be caught!" He said quickly. Sirius shook his head. "I don't care! Look at Harry! Look at him!" Sirius cried. He quickly covered his mouth. Harry didn't hear any footsteps. "S-Sirius, it's t-t-too dangerous." Harry choked. Sirius stared longingly at Harry. Then, he turned to Lupin. "You can go!" He said. Lupin shook his head. "My transformation is tonight." He muttered. Sirius sighed. "I'll write Dumbledore. He's on holidays but he'll get to you as fast as he can." Sirius said shakily to Harry. Harry nodded.  
  
Harry was still lying on the floor when dark came. Sirius was still on the screen, talking to Harry softly. "Harry, try and get up onto the bed." Sirius whispered. Harry groaned and tried to lift himself. He couldn't, he just couldn't. Sirius couldn't believe this was happening. And there was nothing he could do! "I wrote to Dumbledore. He's in the Bahamas though, so I don't know when he'll get the letter." Sirius said, trying to take Harry's mind off of the pain. Harry started to close his eyes. He wanted this day to be over. Before he drifted off the sleep, Harry propped the little screen up under the bed. That way, Sirius could watch him. Harry drifted off to sleep. Sirius drifted off to sleep too.  
  
Sirius awoke to a horrible sound. He looked around to see where it was coming from and his eyes fell on the screen. He saw Harry's limp body and then a stick. The stick was beating Harry. Sirius groaned and watched helplessly. He heard heavy footsteps and then a door slammed. There were several loud clicks. Sirius waited a minute. "Harry!" He called desperatly. Harry didn't move. "Harry!" Sirius called again. Nothing. Harry lay motionless on the floor.  
  
Sirius was glued to the screen for at least an hour, waiting for Harry to move. Finally, the boy stirred. "Harry!" Sirius whispered urgently. Harry opened one of his eyes and glanced at the screen. "Sirius..." He moaned. Sirius couldn't deal with this anymore! He couldn't just leave Harry to have to life beat out of him! Sirius cursed loudly and soon regretted it. He turned his head as Harry got another beating. Just then, an owl appeared on the window sill where Sirius was. Sirius ripped the letter from it's leg.  
  
Sirius, I am on my way. Thank you for writing me. I only hope I am not too late. I will bring Harry by.... Albus  
  
Sirius was very relieved. His relief faded however when he saw the stick come crashing down over Harry's head. Harry's broken glasses flew off his head and his eyes closed. Dudley left the room and locked the door. Sirius held the screen so tight, he thought it might break. "Harry! Harry please wake up!" Sirius pleaded. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. But just a reminder to everyone that I did not write this story so I do not take any credit for it. All the credit goes to Brzcloud from the Harry Potter message boards. I'm just reposting it so it would not be lost and other people can enjoy it. Sorry for the messing up the chapters up, this is the real chapter 3.  
  
There was a knock on the Dursley's front door. It was a hard, strict knock. Aunt Petunia answered. She shrieked when she saw Dumbledore. Uncle Vernon hurried to the door. "Get out of here!" He growled. Dumbledore brandished his wand and Vernon and Petunia backed off. Dumbledore swept past them and into the house. "Where is your nephew?" He asked coldly. At that moment, Dudley came down the stairs with his Smeltings stick. It had blood on it. Dumbledore's eyes had no twinkle. Dudley jumped back when he saw the old man. Dumbledore became infuriated and hurried up the stairs. He figured the doors with all the locks was Harry's. He unlocked all twelve chains, padlocks and deadbolts and pushed the door open. Harry was laying in a bloody heap on the floor. Dumbledore hurried into the room and bent over Harry. His eyes wandered under the bed. A Minisee was resting on under it. Sirius was staring at Harry and Dumbledore. Dumbledore pocketed the screen and lifted Harry. Harry had aquired quite a bit of muscle, and was pretty heavy. Dumbledore had no problems. Dumbledore turned to leave the room when he heard a hoot. He turned around and Hedwig was fluttering around her cage. Dumbledore waved his wand and the cage disappeared. Hedqig soared around the room and out the open door. Dumbledore left the room as well and headed down the stairs, carrying the unconcious and beaten Harry. Vernon Dursley was looking both pleased and angry. "If you ever lay a hand on this boy ever again..." Dumbledore began. "You will live to regret it." He spat. He swept from the house and disappeared before their very eyes.  
  
Dumbledore appeared outside a fair sized house. It was built in a secluded area. He hurried up the front steps, still holding Harry in his arms. Dumbledore reached out and knocked lightly on the door. It swung open immediately. Sirius stood there. "Oh my god!" He gasped. Sirius took Harry from Dumbledore and they hurried into the house. Sirius laid Harry down on a sofa. "Are you any good at mending cuts?" Sirius asked. "I never have been." Dumbledore replied. Sirius sighed. "Neither have I...we'll just have to do it the muggle way." He groaned. Sirius grabbed a bottle off of the coffee table and removed the cap. He waved it under Harry's nose. Harry started to stir. Sirius set to bottle back on the table and knelt down next to Harry. Harry opened his eyes. He didn't have his glasses, so everything was blurry. He started coughing and blood came out of his mouth. "Harry!" Sirius said shakily. Harry blinked a couple of times. "Sirius?" He croaked. Sirius held back tears. "Yeah...yeah, it's me." He whispered. Dumbledore watched sadly. Sirius helped Harry to the bathroom so he could get cleaned up. Harry removed his blood stained shirt. Sirius gasped. Harry had great abs, but that wasn't what Sirius was gasping about. ) Harry had long, jagged cuts all over his body. "How long have they been hurting you?" Sirius asked, examining the cuts. "First day of holidays." Harry croaked. Harry rather reluctantly stripped down to his boxers. There were horrible cuts and bruises covering his legs too. Harry swayed dangerously. Sirius gripped his arm. Sirius helped Harry up onto the counter and began to clean all the cuts. Harry flinched each time Sirius swiped his cuts. "Why didn't you write me and tell me what was going on?" Sirius asked as he cleaned a large gash across Harry's abs. "Bars on the windows. Nothing could fit through." Harry groaned. "Where's Lupin?" Harry asked. Sirius sighed. "Pacing in his room. He was supposed to transform last night, but didn't. He's worried. It's a god sent if you ask me.." Sirius explained. He finished applying bandages to Harry and helped him into the living room. Harry was a little embarrassed to be in his boxers, but happy he was with Sirius. Harry was almost at the couch, when Lupin hurried into the room. "Nothing's happening!" He shrieked. His eyes fell on Harry. "Oh my god Harry!" He gasped. Lupin rushed forward, examining Harry's cuts.  
  
"Eh Sirius...you screwed up here. These are broken ribs, not bruises. The this isn't a bruise on Harry's arm either, it's broken." Lupin said quietly. His eyes wandered down to Harry's legs. "Knee's swollen...probably frac-" Lupin stopped. He had gone completely rigid. Dumbledore had stepped back. "Sirius, his transformation was last night!" He said quickly. "Sometimes it's delayed." Sirius said hastily. He was ten feet from Lupin and Harry. So was Dumbledore. Lupin began the transformation. "Did he take any potion today?" Dumbledore asked quickly. "No!" Sirius yelled. A werewolf stood where Lupin had. Harry was petrified. Lupin lunged forward. "NO!" Sirius screamed. He jumped on top of the werewolf and Dumbledore had grabbed Harry by the arm. It was too late though. Lupin's teeth sank into one of the bandages. Harry didn't know what to do! Was he a werewolf now too? 


	4. Chapter 4

Though it was too late, a very pale Sirius removed the werewolf's jaws from Harry's leg. He dragged the beast down a flight of stone stairs. Dumbledore quickly sat Harry down on the couch. A minute later, Sirius appeared. He shut a very heavy metal door and locked it. All those clicks brought back the memories of the Dursley's. Sirius hurried over. He looked worse than ever. He quickly unraveled the bandage that had been bitten into. Since this cut was already bleeding, they had no way of knowing if Lupin had passed on the poison. "We'll put him on a mixer of pills." Dumbledore said quickly. Sirius nodded. Dumbledore disapparated. Harry was shaking. He didn't want to be a werewolf! "S-Sirius...." Harry's voice shook. Sirius put an arm around Harry. "It'll be okay kiddo...it'll be okay." He said quietly. Sirius made Harry lay down. He wrapped a blanket tightly around him and didn't leave Harry's side.  
  
When Dumbledore appeared again, Harry had his eyes closed tight. Sirius was sitting beside him, talking in a hushed voice. He looked up when he saw Dumbledore. Dumbledore pulled five pill bottles out of a paper bag. He waved his wand and a goblet of pumpkin juice appeared. Sirius gently shook Harry. "Come on son..." He said quietly. Harry reluctantly opened his eyes. Sirius handed him a handful of pills. Harry took them one at a time. They were huge! When he was done, Harry let Sirius rewrap his ribs and such. Harry stood and Sirius took a roll of tensor bandage. He wound it tightly around Harry's ribs. Then, he took another roll of tensor bandage and wrapped Harry's arm and knee. Sirius had conjured a pair of pajama pants for Harry. Harry pulled them on and plopped back down on the couch. Dumbledore pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. They were his glasses...only different. These glasses weren't really round, they were more oval. Harry liked them. He slipped them on his nose. Harry spread out on the couch. Sirius sat down with him. Dumbledore announced he had to go, and disapparated with a loud pop. Neither Harry or Sirius knew what to say... As Harry drifted off to sleep, Sirius read the pill bottles. He was reading the side effects. Drowsiness Vomiting Weakness Fainting spells Heavy bleeding Pain Sirius read the last side effect over again. Pain? Hadn't Harry been through enough pain? Sirius put the bottles back on the table. He rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "What would James say if he saw you?" Sirius asked quietly. Sirius knew what he would say, but it's not suitable for a FF. Sirius rested himself in an armchair that was right beside Harry. He heard the growls coming from downstairs. Lupin had built that basement room for the days when there wasn't the wolfsbane potion. It came in handy when he forgot to take the potion though... Sirius closed his eyes. He didn't realize how late in the day it was. He drifted off to sleep. He was quickly woken though. Harry was trying to get up from the couch. "Harry! What's wrong?" Sirius yelled. Harry limped to the bathroom as fast as he could. When Sirius arrived, Harry was bent over the toilet. Sirius sighed. It sounded really painful. He rested a hand on Harry's shoulder as the teenager vomited.  
  
Sirius helped Harry back to the couch. He noticed Harry shudder when they passed the growls coming from the basement. As Harry settled back on the couch, Sirius took a deep breath. "You're gonna be fine Harry." He said quietly. Harry looked at him and sighed. "After everything that's happened this summer, I somehow doubt that." Harry said. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Sirius tried to sleep as well, but couldn't. Harry was right. He had been through so much, why should he have hope? 


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius had gotten a little sleep, but he woke up early. Harry was still asleep. The pill bottles scattered in front of him. Sirius made his way to the basement. Lupin should have been back to his normal self. Sirius took a couple of steps down the stairs and peered into the cement room. The old couch that had been down there, was now dismantled. Lupin was laying on the floor. Sirius hurried down the stairs. He shook Lupin awake. "Wha?" Lupin moaned. "Come on pal...upstairs." Sirius said, lifting Lupin to his feet. Sirius dragged Lupin up the stairs. Lupin, froze when he saw Harry. His eyes darted from the teenager to all the pill bottles. "I didn't..." He began. Sirius sighed and walked over to Harry. It was time for him to take his pills anyways. "Harry, come on..." Sirius said gently. Harry stirred and opened one of his eyes. Sirius pulled the blanket back. Most of the bandages on Harry were soaked with blood. Heavy bleeding. Sirius refilled the empty goblet that was on the table and gave Harry a handful of pills. Lupin watched in horror as Harry choked down the massive tablets. "Come on, we'll get those bandages changed." Sirius said quietly. He helped Harry into the bathroom, up onto the counter and began removing the bloody bandages. Harry closed his eyes. He was obviously tired. Lupin was standing in the doorway. "I...I..." He said nervously. "You do what werewolves do, Remus." Sirius said quietly. He was throwing the bloody bandages into the garbage. "He's not...he can't be..." Lupin said quickly. Sirius glanced at him. "We've got him on one mixer. Dumbledore is gonna bring another one by." He said quietly. He re-applied the bandages and then rolled up Harry's pants. He changed the bandages on his legs and then patted Harry's shoulder. Harry's eyes opened wearily. Sirius helped him down and back to the couch.  
  
Harry collapsed onto the couch. Sirius ruffled his hair. "You hungry?" He asked gently. Harry nodded weakly. Sirius swept off into the kitchen. Lupin hurried after him. Sirius cracked some eggs into a frying pan. "I d-didn't b-bite him!" Lupin protested hopefully. Sirius sighed and slumped his shoulder. "Yeah Remus, you did." He said quietly. "James is gonna turn over in his grave!" Lupin groaned. Sirius stopped for a minute, then continued making Harry breakfast. He didn't say anything in reply to Lupin's comment. Sirius hated cooking the muggle way. He took Lupin's wand and waved it. The food was instantly cooked. Sirius put everything on a plate and took it into the living room. Harry was laying down. He sat up a little when Sirius returned. "Thanks. This is loads better than a couple of stale crackers." Harry forced a smile as he dug into the bacon and eggs. Sirius smiled and led Lupin out of the room. They were talking in the front hallway when Dumbledore appeared. He was carrying another paper bag and also had Harry's school things with him. "You went back there?" Sirius asked, disbelieving. Dumbledore nodded. They made their way back into the living room.  
  
Harry was finishing up his breakfast. He smiled weakly when they all sat down. Sirius sat next to Harry. Dumbledore removed four pill bottles from his paper bag. He set them on the table. Harry stared at them. He felt a lump develop in his throat. "A-are these g-gonna s-stop me from changing?" He asked shakily. "They are your best hope Harry." Dumbledore said quietly. Harry's eyes started to water. Lupin quickly left the room. "It's not his fault!" Harry said to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded and swept after Lupin. Sirius put his arm around Harry. "You're gonna be fine. Can you trust me when I say that?" He asked quietly. Harry stared into Sirius's eyes. The dead, haunted look they had had only a year ago, was fading. Sirius looked back into Harry's green eyes, glittering with tears. Harry bit his lip and nodded slowly. Sirius forced a smile. "That's a boy!" He said quietly. "Now, let's see if we can choke down a couple more pills." He said, glancing at the bottles. The goblet of pumpkin juice was refilled as Sirius gave Harry four large pills. Harry choked them down. "I don't feel well." Harry said suddenly. Sirius looked at him. Harry looked horrible. "You can stay in my room. Come on." He said as he stood up. Harry shakily got to his feet. Sirius draped his arm over Harry's shoulder and led him down a hall. He pushed open a door. There was a bed in there, a dresser and a fireplace. Sirius led Harry to the bed. Harry climbed underneath the covers. "I'll come and check on you in a bit." Sirius said quietly. Harry nodded and removed his glasses. Sirius left the room.  
  
Sirius closed the bedroom door softly and made his way down the hall. He spotted Dumbledore and Remus out on the deck. He took a deep breath and joined them. Remus had his elbows resting on the railing and his head in his hand. Dumbledore glanced at Sirius. "Where's Harry?" He asked quietly. "I put him to bed in my room. He doesn't feel well." Sirius explained. He went up beside his friend and rested a hand on Lupin's back. "Remus..." Sirius said quietly. "James would hate me Sirius! He would hate me!" Lupin yelled hoarsly. Sirius took a deep breath. "No he wouldn't." He said quietly. Lupin looked at him. "How can you say that? I may have just ruined Harry's life!" Lupin shrieked. "Remus, you did nothing wrong. It was a werewolf that bit Harry, not you." Sirius said calmly. Lupin stared at him and then wandered off into the yard. Sirius closed his eyes. Dumbledore stared at him. "How is Harry?" He asked quietly. "Terrified." Sirius said simply. Dumbledore bowed his head. Those wounds won't be healed by the time he gets back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. "I know. Poppy can mend them." Sirius said quietly. "His friend, Ron Weasley, invited Harry to stay there for the last week of the month." Dumbledore said quietly. Sirius let out a long sigh. "I'll think about it." He muttered. Sirius shuffled back inside the house. He went to check on Harry.  
  
Harry was laying on top of the covers. His face was pressed into the pillow. Sirius walked over to him. "Harry?" He asked quietly. Harry let out a low grunt. Sirius sat down on the bed. Harry slowly turned over. He still looked awful. "Harry...do you want to go stay with your friend Ron for a week?" Sirius asked quietly. Harry propped himself up with his elbows and stared at Sirius. It was a little hard since he wasn't wearing his glasses. "What a stupid question!" Harry said wearily. Sirius stared at him. Of course Harry wanted to go to Ron's. "I'm not going anywhere unless you can come." Harry replied. Sirius stared at him. "Really?" He asked. Harry nodded. Sirius smiled. Harry smiled too, but then he clapped a hand to his mouth. Harry reached frantically for his glasses. He shoved them on his nose and hobbled out of the room. Sirius followed him. They pushed past Dumbledore. Sirius closed the bathroom door as Harry crouched over the toilet. Dumbledore looked at Sirius. Sirius held up a hand. Then, the sounds of Harry gagging came. Sirius lowered his hand and Dumbledore nodded. Lupin appeared. "What is that?" He asked, listening. "Er...a side effect of the mixers." Sirius said quietly. Lupin sighed. Sirius ducked into the bathroom to check on Harry. Harry was laying on the cold bathroom floor. Sirius flushed the toilet and bent down to check on Harry. There were beads of sweat on Harry's brow. "You poor kid." Sirius sighed as he looked at all the bandages Harry had. Harry tried to get up, but couldn't. His legs wouldn't hold him. Weakness. Sirius lifted Harry off the floor and put an arm around his middle, to support him. They hobbled out of the bathroom. Lupin and Dumbledore stared as Sirius led Harry back into the bedroom. Sirius emerged a minute later. He glanced at Dumbledore and Lupin and hurried past them. Dumbledore sighed and swept after Sirius. Lupin scuffled into the room where Harry was. The teenager was laying under the covers on the bed. Lupin shuffled forwards. Harry raised his head a little and forced a smile. "Hey..." He said wearily. Lupin sat down on the bed. "H-Harry..." He began. "Forget it." Harry said weakly. Lupin smiled appreciativly and said nothing else.  
  
Sirius was standing in the entrance way. Dumbledore walked up behind him. "Sirius?" He asked quietly. At first, Sirius said nothing. "It's not fair. Too much has happened to him. His parents died, he had to go live with those horrible muggles, he was beaten and now..." Sirius had to stop. "And now, he might be a werewolf. It's just not fair!" He growled. Sirius placed a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "I know." He said quietly.  
  
Dumbledore told Sirius he had to go. Something about a meeting with Fudge. Sirius said goodbye and then headed back to check on Harry. Lupin was just leaving the room. Sirius glanced at him nervously. "I have to go out. I won't be long." Lupin said quietly. Sirius nodded and Lupin disappeared. Sirius waited a minute, then went in Harry's room. He was laying on the bed, fast asleep. Sirius went and sat down on the bed. Blood was starting to show through the bandages again. He placed a hand on Harry's cheek. The boy was so young...so young. Sirius gently ruffled Harry's hair and pulled the covers up over him. He stared at Harry for a few minutes, then left. He busied himself around the house. He was in the kitchen doing dishes when there was a loud pop behind him. Sirius turned around. Molly Weasley was standing there. Sirius jumped back. He began to shake furiously. 


	6. Chapter 6

"I...I...I..." He began. Mrs.Weasley smiled and raised her hand. "I know." She said quietly. Sirius stared at her for a moment and then relaxed. "I guess your husband doesn't know you're here. He works at the Ministry, doesn't he?" Sirius asked nervously. Mrs.Weasley bit her lip. "He knows I'm here...he doesn't know you are." She said quietly. Sirius nodded. "Er...not to be rude, but why exactly are you here?" Sirius asked quietly. Mrs.Weasley's expression became quite serious. "I received an owl from Dumbledore about Harry. He told me where the boy was staying." She said quietly. Sirius nodded. "Can I see him?" She asked. "He's sleeping, but I have to wake him up anyways. I have to change his bandages." He said quietly. As they headed to Harry's room, Mrs.Weasley offered to magically mend the wounds. Sirius thanked her, but declined. He said he had his reasons. He slowly opened the door to Harry's room. Mrs.Weasley watched from the doorway as Sirius went and sat on the bed. "Harry...come on son, wake up." Sirius said softly. Mrs.Weasley felt her eyes sting. Harry stirred and looked at Sirius. His glasses were on the nightstand. "Wazza matter?" He mumbled. "You have to take your pills and I have to change the bandages." Sirius said quietly. Harry groaned. Sirius pulled back the blankets and helped Harry up. Mrs.Weasley gasped when he saw all the bandages on Harry. "Who's 'ere?" Harry asked weakly. He began to sway. Sirius grabbed him around the middle and helped him to the bathroom. Mrs.Weasley followed. She watched as Sirius removed the bloody bandages and put on new ones. She almost started to cry when Harry groaned with pain. Sirius had just cleaned a particularly deep wound. Sirius looked up into Harry's eyes. "It's alright, deep breaths..." He said quietly. He continued to changed the dressings. He rolled up Harry's pant legs and checked his knee. It was still swollen. Harry still didn't have his glasses. Sirius had pocketed them. "All done." Sirius announced. He helpd Harry off the counter and they hobbled over to the couch. Mrs.Weasley settled herself in an armchair and watched as Sirius tipped around ten pills into Harry's hand. He handed him a goblet. Harry slowly choked the pills down. Sirius handed him his glasses. Harry slipped them on his nose. Everything came into focus. He smiled weakley at Sirius and then his eyes wandered to Mrs.Weasley. "He's not...he didn't...wrong guy..." Harry began frantically, grabbing Sirius by the arm. Mrs.Weasley looked quite alarmed. Harry began to shake. Sirius grabbed his arm gently. Their eyes locked. Mrs.Weasley was very pale.  
  
"Harry dear, calm down. I know all about Sirius." She said quickly. Harry was still staring at Sirius. A smile danced across Sirius's face. Harry relaxed a little. They all sat down and had a nice conversation. Well, the topic wasn't really nice. Mrs.Weasley wanted to know everything the Dursley's had done. Harry glanced at the clock. It was twelve thirty.  
  
"Do you want some lunch, Harry?" Sirius asked, reading Harry's thought. Harry smiled and nodded. Sirius ruffled his hair and headed into the kitchen. Mrs.Weasley followed. Sirius began to make some sandwiches.  
  
"Sirius..." She began. Sirius bit his lip as he put mustard on the bread.  
  
"I can't believe..." She said slowly. Sirius closed his eyes. Was this going to end him back in Azkaban?  
  
"I can't believe the relationship between you and Harry." She finished quietly. Sirius opened his eyes and stared at her.  
  
"Huh?" He asked, stunned.  
  
Mrs.Weasley nodded.  
  
"The way you are to him...it's all Arthur and I ever hoped for Harry!" She said. Her eyes started to tear up. Sirius couldn't help but smile. He continued making the sandwiches.  
  
"I didn't do what I was imprisoned for." Sirius said quietly.  
  
"And...I didn't give Lily and James up to Voldemort." He added. Mrs.Weasley flinched.  
  
"I believe you. I really do. Unfortunately, that isn't enough to clear your name." She said sadly. Sirius nodded.  
  
"I know. I don't need my name cleared though...as long as I can help Harry, I don't care." He sighed. Sirius placed six sandwiches on a plate and took them into the living room. Mrs.Weasley followed.  
  
Harry, Sirius and Mrs Weasley all enjoyed their sandwiches. Unfortunately, Harry's pills were started to kick in. He grabbed his stomach. Sirius knew what was coming. He grabbed Harry by the arm and heaved him up. Mrs Weasley had no idea what was going on. Sirius grabbed Harry around the middle and helped him down the hall. Harry clapped a hand to his mouth. Mrs Weasley was in the doorway of the bathroom. Harry was crouched over the toilet. Sirius just patted his back as Harry gagged. Mrs Weasley just stared at Harry. She felt so sorry for him! Harry collapsed on the floor, next to the tub. Sirius went to help him, when Harry raised a shaking hand. "Just give me a minute." He gasped. Sirius hesitated and nodded. He shuffled out of the bathroom and shut the door. Mrs Weasley was in the living room, reading the pill bottles. "Mixers?" She asked, confused. Sirius shifted awkwardly. "Just a precaution." He muttered. Mrs Weasley stared at him and then figured it out. "He was bitten?!" She squealed. Sirius closed his eyes. "It was an accident. Harry was in the wrong place at the wrong time." He explained quickly. Sirius turned to Mrs Weasley. "Molly, please don't tell anyone about this. The bite or...even the beatings. Harry wants to try and get over this. That means that people can't be asking him loads of questions." Sirius said quickly. Mrs Weasley bit her lip, but nodded. Harry appeared in the hallway. He was looking very faint. "Harry?" Sirius asked. "I'm fine." Harry weazed. He hobbled off towards his room. Mrs Weasley hurried after him. Sirius knew Harry just wanted some time. Sirius cleaned up a bit and got changed. Mrs Weasley emerged from Harry's room. "You shall both be coming to stay for the last two weeks of the month." She said shortly. Sirius stared at her. "I can't..." He began. "You'll have to find a way! Harry refuses to go anywhere without you and I am not going to have him miss a visit with us!" She said sternly. Sirius stared at her. She flashed him a smile and then disapparated.  
  
Sirius decided to give Harry a little alone time. He stretched out on the couch for a nap. Three hours later, someone was shaking Sirius. "Wha?" He groaned. Sirius opened his eyes. Lupin was standing there. "Come on Padfoot, up you get." He smiled. "Harry...is Harry okay?" Sirius asked quickly. "He's fine. He's sleeping right now." Lupin said with a faint smile. Sirius smiled too as his old pal Moony helped him up.  
  
DAY BEFORE VISIT W/WEASLEYS. **************************************** "How much longer does he have to take the mixers?" Lupin asked as he sipped his coffee. Sirius sighed. "End of the month. We'll find out on the full moon." He said quietly. Lupin nodded. "What about his cuts and stuff? Are those almost gone?" Lupin asked. Sirius shook his head. "No, that's what surprises me. They're still pretty deep." He said thoughtfully. Harry came hobbling into the kitchen. He was being careful with his bad leg. He kept his left arm tucked into him. "How're your ribs today?" Sirius asked. "Sore." Harry muttered as he poured a glass of juice. He sat down next to Sirius. Harry took a long swig of juice. "What're the plans for today?" He asked, stifling a yawn. Lupin smiled. "Packing." Sirius replied. Harry looked at him. "Packing?" He asked, confused. Sirius slapped his forehead. "Did I forget to tell you? We're going to stay at your friend's house!" Sirius said, as if it were obvious. He winked at Lupin. "Ron's? You can't go there! His dad works for the Ministry!" Harry said quickly. "I know, that's why I have decided not to go." Sirius said sadly. Harry stared at him. "Padfoot is going." Lupin smiled. Sirius changed from the clean shaven man, to a large dog. Harry smiled. The dog licked Harry's face. "Alright! Alright! Geroff me!" Harry laughed. Sirius changed back into himself. Harry got up to leave, but Sirius grabbed his arm. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked quietly. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. He stuck out his hand. Sirius gave him nine multi-colored pills. Harry choked them down. "And here I thought I get get away with missing out on vomiting for a day!" He said sarcastically as he hobbled out of the room. Sirius stared after him. He turned back to Lupin. "Guess I'd better get ready." He sighed. Lupin nodded and Sirius turned into the giant dog again.  
  
DAY OF VISIT W/WEASLEYS **************************************** Sirius and Lupin dragged all of Harry's stuff to the front door. Harry hobbled in. He had a backpack slung over his shoulder. It had his pills in it, along with bandages. There was a sudden knock on the door. Harry glanced at Sirius, who changed to Padfoot. The dog sat politely beside Harry. Lupin opened the door. Mr Weasley smiled at Harry. "Harry!" He said happily. Harry forced a grin. Mr Weasley glanced at the dog. "Er...this is my dog, Snuffles. Professor Lupin gave him to me." Harry explained quickly. Mr Weasley nodded. He had a short conversation with Lupin, and then took a hold of Harry's arm. Harry rested a hand casually on Padfoot. Mr Weasley, Harry, Padfoot, Hedwig and all of Harry's things disapparated with a loud pop.  
  
They appeared outside The Burrow. Mr Weasley waved his wand, and Harry's trunk disappeared. It had moved upstairs to Ron's room. They made their way into the house, Harry sticking very close to Padfoot or, 'Snuffles'. Harry stepped into the small kitchen. He did his best to hide his limp. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ginny and Mrs Weasley were all chattering in the kitchen. They all smiled when they saw Harry. Ron and Hermione rushed forwards. They stopped when they saw Padfoot. "Is that..." Ron began. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "It's just a dog." Harry said awkwardly. Everyone had their hellos and then Harry made his way up the stairs with Ron, Hermione and Snuffles. Harry lagged behind a bit. He was having some problems on the stairs. Eventually, he made it up to Ron's room. Harry sat down on Ron's bed. Padfoot jumped up and rested himself across Harry's lap. Harry absent mindedly scratched the dog. Ron and Hermione were staring at him. "What?" He asked wearily. Ron just shook his head. "Kids! Lunch!" Mrs Weasley called. They headed down the stairs. Padfoot casually walked behind them. Harry enjoyed a long lunch with the Weasleys. He ate more that he knew he should have. Padfoot nipped Harry's foot under the table. Mrs Weasley also gave him a pointed stare. When people started filtering out of the kitchen, Harry went over to the backpack that was sitting on the counter. He waited until everyone was gone (except Padfoot) and then he whipped out the pills. He took one from each bottle. He choked them down with a bit of water. Padfoot watched as Harry tucked the backpack inside and empty cupboard and headed into the living room. Ron and Hermione were playing a game of chess. Hermione glanced at Harry. "What happened to your arm?" She asked as she saw the tensor. Harry shifted in his seat. "Er...just pulled a muscle." He muttered. Harry had gone very pale. He was always like this after he took his pills. Harry closed his eyes and leaned back against a pillow. Padfoot whimpered sadly.  
  
"Harry? Do you feel alright?" Ron asked. He noticed how pale Harry had become and the sweat trickling down his face. "No...I think I'll go lay down upstairs." Harry said quietly. He stood up and swayed slightly. There was no Sirius this time... Harry steadied himself and headed for the stairs. He gripped the railing and began the long climb up the stairs. Ron and Hermione stared after him. "Maybe he's ill..." Hermione said. "I'll ask my Mum. She'd have something for him." Ron said. Hermione nodded. They went into the kitchen. Mrs Weasley was flipping through a cookbook. She looked up. "Where's Harry?" She asked curiously. "He's not feeling well." Hermione said quickly. Mrs Weasley bit her lip and looked back at her book. "Could you give him some like Pepper Up potion or something?" Ron asked. "Harry doesn't need Pepper Up potion. He just needs rest." Mrs Weasley said hastily. Ron stared at her. "I'm gonna go check on him." Hermione said quickly. She turned and dashed up the stairs. "Mum...is something going on with Harry?" Ron asked finally. Mrs Weasley snapped the book shut. "No Ron. Harry is fine." She said simply. Ron eyes her suspiciously.  
  
Hermione was almost at the top landing when she heard a gagging sound. A minute later, the bathroom door opened. Harry stepped out. He was shaking. "Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked quickly. Harry eyes her for a minute then nodded. He shuffled into Ron's room. Hermione hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ron and his Mum were fighting about something. They stopped when they saw Hermione. "I think something's wrong with him..." She said nervously. "Why?" Ron asked quickly. "Well, he was just....well...sick." Hermione explained. "He tossed his cookies?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. Ron rounded on his Mum. "Just let him rest!" She said shrilly. Ron stormed out of the kitchen. Hermione dashed after him.  
  
They climbed the winding staircase. Ron tapped on his bedroom door quietly, then opened it. Harry was curled up on his cot. He appeared to be sleeping. Padfoot was resting his head on Harry's legs. "What's wrong with him?" Ron asked the dog. Padfoot just whimpered. "Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?!" Ron cried angrily. Harry stirred. Hermione slapped Ron's shoulder. "We should stay with him..." She said quietly. Ron nodded. Hermione plopped down on the floor and Ron sat on the bed. They just watched Harry sleep. At around three, Mrs Weasley came into the room. She saw Harry on the cot. "Come on you too...I need your help de-knoming the garden." She said hastily. She pushed them out of the room, but stopped on her way out. She bent over Harry and rested a hand on his head. She let out a long sigh and ruffled his hair lightly. She left the room.  
  
An hour later, Harry stirred. He opened his eyes. When had he fallen asleep? Harry lifted himself up and shuffled down the stairs. He had a little bit of his colour back. As Harry reached the bottom stair, he tried to hide his limp. Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table. She smiled at Harry. He forced a grin. "Erm...Mrs Weasley?" Harry asked timidly. Mrs Weasley spun around. She smiled at Harry. "Where are Ron and Hermione?" He asked quietly. "They're de-gnoming the garden!" She smiled. Harry thanked her and shuffled out of the kitchen. The minute he stepped outside, he had to duck. A gnome had been headed right for him. The little waddling potatoe like creature hit the side of the house. Hermione giggled from across the yard. Harry made his way to where Ron was sitting under the giant tree. He slid down next to him. "Bit hot out isn't it?" Harry asked. He started to pull at the sweater he was wearing. His shirt started to come up and bit. Padfoot rushed over and pulled Harry's shirt down. Ron stared at the dog. "What's that all about?" He asked. Harry shrugged and stood up. Hermione stared at him. She dropped the knome she had been holding. Ginny, who had just come outside, was also staring at Harry. Ron glanced at Harry too. "Whoa!" He said, astonished. Harry looked down. What were they staring at? "What?" Harry asked. "Oh I don't know..." Ron said. He poked at the muscles that were bulging under the sleeves of Harry's shirt. He poked Harry's abs too. Harry flinched. Ron was staring at Harry's face too. "You really have changed!" He laughed. Harry had no idea what Ron was talking about. Hermione and Ginny did though. They were gazing at Harry's ruggedly handsome face and his hair, which was no longer boyishly messing, but fitted him well. Harry noticed Hermione's eyes wander to his abs. He waved his arm. "Erm...my eyes are up here." He laughed. Hermione blushed. 


	7. Chapter 7

Here are the next couple of chapters.  
  
LAST WEEK OF AUGUST **************************************** Harry had been having a hard week. Hermione and Ginny seemed to be following him. Harry was also responding badly to the mixers. It was the last week of August and Mr Weasley announced a trip to Diagon Alley. Everyone was quite happy. Harry had talked with Mrs Weasley and they had decided that Harry would stay at the house. Lately, Harry had been having more side effects that usual. His cuts were bleeding heavely, he was vommiting more, he was always tired... Mrs Weasley thought the empty house would be good for Harry. He could relax. Ron and Hermione weren't too keen on this. "Who'll get his stuff?" Ron protested. "I will." Mrs Weasley answered. They bickered back and forth. In the end, Ron lost. He and Hermione said goodbye to Harry, before disappearing into the fireplace. Harry enjoyed the day. He slept through most of it. Padfoot dragged Harry up the stairs half an hour before the Weasleys and Hermione were due to come home. They went into the bathroom and Harry hopped up onto the counter. Padfoot turned into Sirius. "Come on...need to change your bandages." Sirius said quickly. They had been doing this in secret for the past week. Harry took off his shirt. Sirius began to remove the bloody bandages. He cleaned all of the cuts and applied new bandages. Sirius was applying the last few, when the door burst open. Ron appeared. Hermione was behind him. They both gasped. Sirius closed the door quickly, but it wasn't quick enough. Ron and Hermione had seen. Sirius finished up and Harry pulled his shirt back on. Sirius changed back into Padfoot and they left the bathroom. Ron and Hermione were waiting outside the door for him. They bombarded him with questions. Harry began to back away. They were pressing questions on his. Harry was backed into a corner. He started to breath heavily. Padfoot placed himself in between Harry and his friends and began to whimper. Mr Weasley came along. He faced Harry. Harry started to sway. He fell forwards. Mr Weasley caught him under the arms. There was complete silence.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Mr Weasley were dumbstruck. Padfoot was whimpering like crazy. Mr Weasley laid Harry down on the ground. Padfoot started licking Harry's face. "Ron, go get your mother." Mr Weasley said quickly. Ron and Hermione darted from the landing and down the stairs. Mr Weasley shook Harry, but he wouldn't wake up. Padfoot, bit into the collar of Harry's shirt, very gently, and began to pull him. Mr Weasley pushed the dog away. Padfoot came back and did the same thing. Mr Weasley again, pushed him away. Sirius growled, then grabbed Harry by the shirt collar. Mr Weasley watched as the dog dragged Harry down the hall and into Ron's room. Ron and Hermione appeared a minute later with a very worried Mrs Weasley. "Where is he?!" She asked shrilly. Mr Weasley pointed to Ron's room and they all hurried in there. Harry was resting on the camp bed. Padfoot was licking his face, trying to revive him. The dog stopped when he saw Mrs Weasley. He whimpered for a moment, then continued licking Harry's face. Mrs Weasley turned to her husband, Ron and Hermione. "W-Wait outside." She said quickly. She tried to push them through the door. "Molly, he needs to go to the hospital!" Her husband protested. "N-No he doesn't! You n-need to w-wait outside!" She said quickly. Ron was staring at her. "You do know something!" He said angrily. Now Mr Weasley was staring at her. "Molly..." He began. "Arthur, you can't be in here." She said quickly. "Why? Why can't I be?" He asked. Mrs Weasley sighed. She and her husband got into a bickering match. Finally, Padfoot stepped between them. He barked once, and then, a man stood where the dog had. Mr Weasley jumped back. "S-Sirius B-Black!" He yelled  
  
Mr Weasley opened his mouth to yell, but Ron lunged forward and clamped a hand over his Dad's mouth. "Arthur, relax!" Mrs Weasley said quickly. Mr Weasley's eyes were bugging out of his head. He frantically moved his arms. He pointed from Sirius to Harry and then dragged a finger along his throat. Sirius was angry for a minute, then calmed down. "I would never, ever hurt a hair on Harry's head." He said calmly, a bite of anger in his voice. Mrs Weasley dragged her husband, Ron and Hermione into the room. She shut and locked the door. Ron uncovered his Dad's mouth. Mr Weasley and Sirius locked eyes for a moment, then Sirius bent over Harry. Mr Weasley pulled out his wand, but his wife grabbed it. "M-Molly!" He said, disbelieving. "Arthur, watch him!" She said angrily. Four sets of eyes fell on Sirius and Harry. Sirius was kneeling down beside Harry's camp bed. He shook him gently. "Harry..." He said quietly. Harry didn't move. Sirius pulled a bottle from his pocket. He removed the cap and waved it under Harry's nose. There was a minute, then Harry started to stir. He opened his eyes weakly. Harry tried to sit up. Sirius rested a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Just relax son...deep breaths...just relax." He said softly. Mr Weasley's eye were bugging out so far, they were in danger of falling out. Harry was staring at Sirius. "Wha happened?" He asked weakly. Sirius sighed. "You fainted..." He said quietly. Harry closed his eyes. Sirius rested a hand on Harry's head. Harry took in and let out long breaths. He opened his eyes again and smiled weakley. Sirius smiled back. Then, Mr Weasley took a step forward. Harry could see him now. Harry and Siruis's eyes were locked for a moment, then Harry's eyes wandered. They fell on Mr Weasley. Harry went very pale and tried to grab Sirius. He was stuttering, trying to explain. He right arm got a firm hold on Sirius's arm. Mr Weasley was watching, disbelieving. Harry was frantically trying to keep Sirius with him. Mr Weasley just stared at them. "P-please d-don't take h-him!" Harry begged. His eyes were stinging with tears. Sirius was trying to calm him down, but to no avail. Mr Weasley just stared. "Don't you know what he did?" He asked, staring at Harry. "He killed thirteen innocent people. It's his fault you have no parents..." Mr Weasley said in barely more than a whisper. "N-no! H-he's innocent!" Harry cried, still gripping Sirius. Mr Weasley was shaking his head. "It's true Dad." Ron said quietly. Mr Weasley turned around. "What?!" He asked. "We were there..." Hermione said shakily. "Peter Pettigrew did it." Ron said. "Oh not this story again!" Mr Weasley groaned. "H-he did Mr Weasley! P-please, don't t-take him!" Harry begged.  
  
"Harry!" Sirius said in barely more than a whisper. Harry locked eyes with him again. "It's okay." Sirius said quietly. Harry was shaking his head. Tears were slowly starting to fall from his eyes. Sirius pryed Harry's fingers from his arm and stood up. Harry was shaking his head. He reached desperatly for Sirius. Sirius turned to Mr Weasley, who had reclaimed his wand. "You have to do what you have to do. Just like I had to do what I had to do." Sirius said quietly. Mr Weasley stared at Sirius for a minute, then waved his wand. A pair of magical handcuffs fell into his hands. Sirius stuck out his wrists. "No!" Harry cried. Mrs Weasley rushed over and put an arm around him. She did this to both comfort and restrain him. Harry watched in horror as Mr Weasley tighted the handcuffs that were now around Sirius's wrists. Their eyes locked for a moment, then Mr Weasley looked down to the floor. Sirius turned to Harry and Mrs Weasley. "Molly, his backpack is in the bathroom. Once a day and three times a day." He said quietly. Mrs Weasley bit her lip and nodded. Sirius turned to Harry who was fighting desperatly to hold back tears. "It'll be okay Harry." He said quietly. Harry shook his head and reached out for Sirius. Ron and Hermione were fighting with Mr Weasley, trying to convince them of Sirius's innocence. Mr Weasley sighed, and dragged Sirius from the room. Ron and Hermione chased after him. Harry just sat, numb, on the camp bed with Mrs Weasley's arm around him.  
  
Harry curled up on the bed. He didn't want to see anybody right now. Mrs Weasley understood, and she left. Ron and Hermione came in, and tried to make small talk. They thought small talk was asking Harry how he had gotten all those cuts, and why he fainted. Harry just ignored them. It must have been an hour since Sirius had gone when someone came into the room. Harry didn't know who...his back was to the door. Whoever the person was, sat down on Harry's camp bed. "I just want to be alone." Harry muttered weakly. Someone sighed. "Alright, I'll go then." They said. The person rose from the bed. Harry sat up quickly. Sirius was standing there! He flashed Harry a smile. "B-but Mr Weasley...works at the...what happened?" Harry asked quickly. "Dumbledore just showed up." He replied quietly. "He's explaining everything to them now." Sirius smiled. Harry got up off the bed and hobbled to where Sirius was. He wrapped his arms around Siruis's chest. Sirius smiled and hugged Harry back. They stood embraced, for at least a minute. Then, they separated. "You should probably change back into Padfoot. There's still Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ginny, Fred and George." Harry said quietly. "No...they went to go play quidditch in some field." Sirius explained. Harry nodded. He began to sway. Sirius instinctively reached out and grabbed him. "Wanna go downstairs and see whether my secret is still safe?" Sirius asked nervously. Harry nodded. He and Sirius made their way down the stairs. Sirius was still holding onto Harry. They stepped into the living room. That's where everyone was. Five sets of eyes fell on them. Harry and Sirius made their way to a vacant couch. Everyone watched as they settled themselves. Sirius had sat down first, in the middle of the couch. Then, Harry stretched out across him. His knees were resting on Sirius's lap. "Think you're funny do you?" Sirius smiled. Harry shrugged and smiled too. Mr Weasley was just staring at them. Dumbledore continued talking about what he had been before they had come downstairs. "And then, I received word of a...er...problem at Harry's Aunt and Uncle's house and I retrieved him from there." He explained. "Sirius has been caring for him for the past two..well, three weeks." Dumbledore finished. "Harry's been at our house for the past week." Mr Weasley said quickly. "Yes, but Sirius has been caring for Harry." Dumbledore explained. Mr Weasley was very confused. "Arthur, I am gathering evidence that will help clear Sirius's name. He did not commit the crimes he was imprisoned for and he did not sell Lily and James to Voldemort." Dumbledore said seriously. He ignored all the people that had flinched. It appeared Mr Weasley was making his decision. Sirius grasped Harry's hand, waiting for the verdict...  
  
Sirius and Harry waited nervously as Mr Weasley tried to decided what to do. Finally, he let out a long sigh. "How much evidence do you have?" He asked wearily. "Almost enough." Dumbledore replied. "Like?" Mr Weasley asked. "I found a letter that was sent to Peter from Lily and James. I found it in his old house. James explained all about Sirius suggesting Peter." Dumbledore explained quickly. Mr Weasley's eyes wandered to Harry and Sirius. Harry looked so happy with this man... Harry deserved a real family. A family that cared about him. "Fine! Fine...I won't say anything!" He said wearily. Sirius smiled, so did Harry. Ron and Hermione let out long sighs. Mr Weasley looked very tired. "You did the right thing Arthur." Mrs Weasley said tearfully. Mr Weasley sat down in an old armchair. "I know. It sucks." He laughed. Dumbledore smiled. "Harry, Sirius, could I have a word?" He asked quietly. Sirius nodded. Harry lifted his legs and Sirius got up. He helped Harry up as well. They went into the kitchen. They sat down at the kitchen table. "Are you still taking the mixers?" Dumbledore asked quietly. Sirius nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he takes them until the end of the month." He replied. Dumbledore nodded. "How are the side effects?" He asked. "They're getting worse." Harry replied. He shuddered. "That means that the pills are having a hard time working. If you keep taking them though, you should be fine." He explained. Harry had gone very pale and he was shaking. "They're having a hard time working? Wh-what h-happens if th-they don't work?" He asked nervously. Sirius put an arm around Harry's shoulder. "They will work. Okay? You're gonna be fine." He said quietly.  
  
Ron and Hermione watched Dumbledore, Sirius and Harry from the living room. They couldn't hear what was going on. "What do you think happened?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged. "I have no idea. Why won't he tell us?" She asked. Ron just shrugged. "Sure as changed though, hasn't he?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he looks really...er...mature." She said quickly. Ron looked at her. She was blushing. "Oh god! I thought you were with Krum!" He growled. Hermione shook her head. "I'm fifteen...he's nineteen." She muttered. She was staring at Harry, a dazed look on her face. "So Harry, just go to the hospital wing when you reach Hogwarts. I suggest taking some friends with you." He said. Harry shook his head. "They don't know. They don't know about any of it." He muttered. "Maybe they should. Sirius won't be with you at school...you'll need someone." Dumbledore said quietly. Harry bit his lip. He knew Sirius wasn't going to be there... "Well, just try and enjoy your last week." Dumbledore said finally. He disapparated with a loud pop. Mrs Weasley came bustling into the kitchen. "Who wants lunch?" She asked. Harry smiled. Just then, the backdoor opened. Sirius went very pale. He turned into Padfoot. Ginny, Fred, George, Percy, Bill and Charlie came in. They were all smiling and very sweaty. Bill slapped Harry on the back. Harry flinched. Bill had hit one of his sores. "Feeling better Harry?" He asked with a smile. Harry nodded weakly. Padfoot nipped Harry's finger gently. It was time for Harry's pills. "Er....I'll be right back." He mumbled. Harry shuffled out of the kitchen, trying to hide his limp. He and Padfoot climbed the stairs. Little did they know, that Ron and Hermione were close behind. Harry dug through his backpack in the bathroom. He pulled out the pill bottles and took a pill from each one. He grabbed a cup that was sitting on the counter and filled it with water. Harry began to swallow the pills. Padfoot let out a quiet bark. Harry glanced at him, then at the open door. Ron and Hermione were staring at him. Harry quickly choked down the rest of the pills. "Harry, what..." Ron began. Harry hastily put the pill bottles back in his back. "It's nothing." He muttered. Harry brushed past them, clutching his bag. Hermione turned to Padfoot. "What happened to him?" She asked quickly. Padfoot just whimpered and swept after Harry. Ron and Hermione were growing both worried and angry. 


	8. Chapter 8

Harry shoved his backpack into his trunk and locked it. Ron came into the room. Hermione wasn't with him. He shut the door. Harry tried to get past him. "Harry..." Ron said quietly. "Can I get by?" Harry asked, annoyed. "No. You tell me what happened to you!" Ron demanded. His voice was shaking. "It's nothing, really." Harry muttered. He tried to get past Ron again. Ron grabbed at Harry's shirt. The blue long t-shirt lifted up a bit. Ron gasped. He was staring at the bandages. Some of them had blood coming through. "Harry!" Ron gasped. Harry pulled his shirt down. "Just leave it, okay?" Harry said angrily. Ron was staring, open mouthed at him. Harry pushed past and shuffled out of the room. He bumped into Hermione on the staircase. "Sorry..." She apologized. Harry just kept on walking. He went out the backdoor and out into the yard.  
  
Padfoot scowered the house looking for Harry. He wasn't there. He was about to go outside, when two sets of hands grabbed him. Ron and Hermione lifted the dog off the ground and dragged him up the stairs. Padfoot was squirming wildly. Someone, the two managed to hold on. They let him go in Ron's room. Ron and Hermione blocked the door. Padfoot became Sirius. "Come on...I need to find Harry." He said hastily. Ron shook his head. "Tell us what happened!" He said forcefully. Sirius sighed. "I can't...it's not my place." He muttered. Hermione started to go off on him. Sirius glanced out the window. He saw Harry. He was walking in the shade of the tree. His head was bowed and his hands were shoved into his pockets. Sirius noticed his limp. He felt a pang of sadness for Harry. So young and he had to deal with so much.... Harry walked around under the big oak tree. He looked up into it's several branches. Many birds were nesting there. Harry reached up and grabbed a sturdy branch. He held his left arm close to him and pulled himself up with his right. Harry wrapped his left arm around the branch, above the elbow. He pulled himself up. Harry was now sitting on the branch. He slid down it, to the trunk of the tree. There was a little dip. Harry settled himself there and closed his eys. He had so much to worry about right now. Thoughts of Voldemort hadn't even entered his mind. On top of everything else, it was just too much. Harry hear footsteps. He peered through the leaved of the tree. Ron and Hermione were walking towards him. Their heads were bowed and they were talking quietly. Harry held his breath as they stopped under the tree and continued their conversation. "You can't say that though Ron, think of what happened to him last year!" Hermione protested. Ron shook his head. "I know, but still..." He trailed off. "And why won't he tell us what happened?" Ron asked angrily. "Maybe it was something really painful...something that hurts him to talk about." Hermione said quietly. "It's just not like him! He tells us everything!" Ron growled. "I don't know...I really want to know why he's taking all those pills..." Hermione said quietly. "I'm more concerned about all those cuts he has." Ron said. "Me too, but I want to know about the pills..." Hermione muttered. "I was bitten by a werewolf." Harry said quietly. Ron jumped back. He peered through the leaves and spotted Harry. "What?!" Hermione squealed. Harry lowered himself to the ground. He straightened. "I was bitten by a werewolf." He repeated. Ron instantly took a step back. "S-so you're a..." He began. Harry was a little hurt by Ron's retreat. "Don't know yet. I'm on two mixers of pills. That's why I've been sick, that's why I fainted. Side effects." Harry explained. Hermione's eyes are bugging out of her head. "Wh-what about your cuts?" She asked nervously. A lump developed in Harry's throat. He began to sway, but caught himself. Ron was taking a few more steps back. Harry noticed. "This is why I didn't tell you." He said, his voice shaking. Harry limped off towards the house, not bothering to try and hide his injury. Hermione stared after him. Then, she rounded on Ron. She slapped his shoulder. "Why did you do that?!" She asked shrilly. "He's a-a-a werewolf!" Ron spluttered. "No, he's our friend!" Hermione spat. She stormed off after Harry.  
  
Harry hobbled into the kitchen. Mrs Weasley was doing the dishes. She glanced at Harry and saw how upset he was. She opened her mouth to say something, but Harry just limped up the stairs. A minute later, Hermione dashed into the kitchen. She tore off, up the stairs. A minute later, Ron came in. He was pale and shaking. "He's a werewolf!" He said shakily. Mrs Weasley stared at him. "You better hope you weren't like that when he told you..." Mrs Weasley said, her lips pursed. Ron just stood there, shaking.  
  
Harry was going to go into Ron's room, but changed his mind. He went into the bathroom. He quickly locked the door. He heard footsteps and then... "Harry?" It was Hermione. Harry bit his lip and sat down on the floor. He leaned against the bathtub. "Harry!" Hermione tried the doorknob. "Open the door Harry!" She said nervously. She continued to pound on the door. Then, Harry heard a dog bark. He closed his eyes. There was a scratching on a door...like a dog scratching with his paws. Harry felt his eyes sting as he heard a whimper. Hermione banged on the door. "Harry, please open up!" She begged. "Ron was being a git! I don't care if you're a - Ow! - I mean...I just don't care!" She said. It sounded like Padfoot had nipped her to prevent her from saying 'werewolf'. Harry then heard light but strict footsteps. There was a quiet tap on the door. "Harry dear, why don't you open up?" Mrs Weasley called softly. Harry grabbed his stomach. It seemed his pills from earlier were kicking in. Harry crawled over to the toilet. On the other side of the door, they heard Harry gagging. Padfoot started whimpering even louder and scratching frantically at the door. They heard a toilet flush. Harry collapsed on the floor. He was sweating and shaking. "Harry! Open the door!" Hermione cried. Mrs Weasley clucked her tongue. "Well, this is just a bit ridiculous." She said. She whipped out her wand and waved it. "Alohamora!" She muttered. The door opened a little. Padfoot pushed through and went over to Harry. Hermione gasped when she saw him. The dog ran into the hall to check if there was anyone there, then he returned to the bathroom. He turned back into himself. He lifted Harry off the floor. Mrs Weasley and Hermione moved aside as Sirius hurried past.  
  
Sirius carried Harry into Ron's room and layed him on the camp bed. Harry was still sweating and he was still very pale. Sirius knelt down beside him. "Is it getting worse?" He asked quietly. Harry nodded weakly. Hermione and Mrs Weasley hurried into the room. "Hermione, can you stay with him? I want to talk to Ron's Mum." Sirius said quietly. Hermione nodded nervously and knelt down beside Harry as Sirius and Mrs Weasley left the room. Harry closed his eyes. Hermione could see the little beads of sweat on his forehead. Harry opened his eyes and glanced at her nervously. "It's okay...I don't care." She said quietly. Harry bit his lip and closed his eyes again. Hermione had been sitting with Harry for fifteen minutes when they heard a horrible scream and then a minute later, a loud thud. Hermione stood up quickly. Harry got up too. He swayed a little. Hermione grabbed his arm. They slowly left the room. At the end of the hall, Mrs Weasley was bent over someone...Sirius.  
  
Harry gripped the doorframe while Hermione hurried forward. Bill was standing in the hall, clutching his wand. Mrs Weasley was talking to him, trying to explain all about Sirius. She waved her wand and Sirius woke up. He blinked a couple of time and the quickly got to his feet. He saw Harry standing in the doorway, looking quite nervous. "It's okay Harry...go lay down." Sirius said quietly. Harry bit his lip and nodded. He staggered back into Ron's room and sat down on the camp bed. A couple of minutes later, Sirius, Hermione and Mrs Weasley returned. "Eveything's okay." Mrs Weasley forced a smile. Hermione glanced at Harry's shirt and gasped. Harry looked down. There were a couple of red spots on his shirt. Blood. Sirius rushed forward. Mrs Weasley closed the door. Sirius lifted Harry's shirt and looked at the bandages. He bit his lip. "Harry, where's the key to your trunk?" He asked quietly. Harry pulled a key out of his pocket and handed it to Sirius. Sirius handed it to Mrs Weasley. "The black packpack." He muttered. Mrs Weasley nodded and fumbled with the trunk. He extracted the backpack and handed it to Sirius. Sirius rested the bag on the bed. "Harry..." He said quietly. Harry nodded. He peeled off his shirt. He blushed when he saw Hermione staring at him. Sirius started removing the bloody bandages. When Hermione gasped, Mrs Weasley ushered her out of the room. Harry leaned back on the bed, propping himself up with his elbows. Sirius extracted a black bottle from the bag. "This is gonna hurt...alot." He said quietly. Harry nodded. Sirius handed him a thick piece of black plastic. "Bite down on that." He said quietly. Harry was getting a little scared. He placed the plastic in his mouth, between his teeth. Sirius removed the cap from the bottle. Smoke started to billow out. He dampened a cloth with a black substance and stared nervously at Harry. Their eyes locked and Sirius saw the fear in Harry's eyes. He took a deep breath....  
  
Sirius quickly swiped the cloth across one of Harry's cuts. It was pain like Harry had never felt. His fists clenched, his abs contracted, his face screwed up and Sirius saw the plastic bending in Harry's mouth. The cut was smoking. Once the smoke cleared, there was no blood. "It stops the bleeding for a couple of hours." Sirius explained shakily. He dampened the cloth again and swiped another cut. This time, Harry let out a muffled cry. Sirius felt so bad for doing this, but it had to be done! They continued on. Sirius kept avoiding the deep cut across Harry's abs. Finally, there were no more cuts to apply the liquid to...except that big one. Just as Sirius dampened the cloth, Ron and Hermione came in. Ron shifted nervously and backed up against the wall. "You guys shouldn't be here." Sirius said shakily. Hermione shook her head. She closed the door and stood beside Ron. Sirius took a deep breath and turned back to Harry. "Deep breath..." He said quietly. Harry closed his eyes. Tears were mingling with sweat on his face. Sirius quickly swiped the cut. Harry let out a muffled cry of pain. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes tightly. Even his toes curled. Hermione stiffled a sob and turned around. She couldn't watch! After a minute, Harry relaxed. He was shaking though. Sirius removed the plastic from his mouth. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered. Harry shook his head. "Gotta do...watcha gotta do." He said weakly. Sirius nodded. He pulled a roll of gauze from the backpack and wrapped it around Harry's stomach. He re-wrapped the tensor bandage that was holding Harry's ribs, as well. Harry grabbed a clean shirt and pulled it on. Ron was staring at him, but Harry wouldn't meet his gaze. He just curled up on his camp bed, Padfoot at his feet and his back to Ron and Hermione.  
  
TWO DAYS BEFORE BACK TO HOGWARTS **************************************** Harry hobbled into the kitchen in his pajamas. The table was full of delicious foods, but Harry didn't eat. He realized that the less he ate, the less his threw up. Mrs Weasley didn't like that Harry wasn't eating, but didn't push the issue. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bill and Mr and Mrs Weasley were still the only ones who knew about Sirius. The others did find it strange that this big black dog followed Harry everywhere... Ron and Harry weren't doing too well. Ron was terrified that Harry might transform at any minute. It was a pretty warm day when Harry sat under the big oak tree, all alone. Padfoot was running around the yard, chasing the knomes. Harry was quite surprised to see Ron making his way towards him. Ron looked nervous, but sat down across from Harry on the ground. "I...I'm sorry." He said quietly. Harry glanced at Ron. "Sorry for what?" He asked. Ron sighed. "For being such a bloke!" He cried angrily. A smile danced across Harry's face, then quickly disappeared. "Yeah, you should be." He said quietly. Ron stared at him. "It's just...I was so surprised. And you haven't been yourself at all this summer." Ron explained hastily. "You wouldn't be yourself if you had gone what I went through." Harry said quietly. Ron stared at him. "How do you know? You won't tell us what happened!" He protested. "I..I can't." Harry said in a hoarse whisper. "Why? Why can't you tell your best friends what happened to you?" Ron demanded. Harry looked into his friend's eyes. Harry own eyes were beginning to sting. "Cause it's too freaking embarrassing!" He growled. Harry got to his feet and walked away. Ron stared after him. 


	9. Chapter 9

OFF TO HOGWARTS..... **************************************** Harry climbed into one of the horseless carriages. Ron and Hermione followed. The train ride had been very quiet. Harry had a hard time saying goodbye to Sirius. Tonight was the night Harry found out if all those mixers had worked. Tonight was the night... The carriage lurched forwards and into the cold night air. Hermione was staring at Harry. "It'll be okay Harry." She said quietly. Harry snorted with doubt. The rest of the ride was silent. Harry climbed out of the carriage when it came to a stop. He made his way into the castle. He heard murmurs, whispers and giggles as he climbed the front steps. Harry just ignored them. Ron and Hermione ran to catch up to Harry. He was already half way to the hospital wing. Hermione grabbed his arm before they went in. Their eyes locked for a moment, then Hermione released him. Harry stepped into the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was waiting for him. "I'm so sorry about what happened dear." She said quietly. Harry shrugged. "Dumbledore asked for some pictures of the wounds." Madame Pomfrey said quietly. "Pictures?" Harry asked. She bit her lip and nodded. Harry groaned and undressed. He was just in his boxers. He was rather uncomfortable while Madame Pomfrey snapped pictures. She began to heal up his wounds. "Broken ribs, fractured knee...splintered wrist!" She tutted. She was mending up the last of the cuts when she said something that Harry wished she hadn't. "Damn muggles and their child abuse." Madame Pomfrey spat. Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth and Ron went very pale. Harry closed his eyes and leaned back. Madame Pomfrey finished up and told him he had to stay the night...to see if he transformed. Harry pulled on his pajamas and climbed into bed. Hermione and Ron were staring at him. "They...they beat you?" Ron asked. Harry looked at him, then looked away quickly.  
  
Ron and Hermione didn't know what to say. Ron was about to ask Harry if it hurt, when Hermione elbowed him in the stomach. A couple of hours later, Dumbledore appeared. "Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, the feast is not yet over. Why don't you go have something to eat so I can have a little talk with Harry." Dumbledore said quietly. Ron and Hermione nodded and left the hospital wing. Dumbledore settled himself in a chair next to Harry. "Harry..." He began. Harry closed his eyes. "If the mixers did not work..." Dumbledore said quietly. Harry gave an involuntary shudder. "There is a new medicine that can be administered. It is given in heavy doses and can only be given to first stage patients." He said quietly. Harry looked at him. "What does it do?" He asked, his voice shaking. "It is the cure. But, only for first stage patients. If it is not administered immediately after your first transformation, you will forever be a werewolf." He said quietly. Harry's hands were shaking. "Now, I am very sorry to tell you that you cannot stay at the school tonight." Dumbledore said sadly. Harry looked at him. "There is a friend waiting for you in the Shrieking Shack." Dumbledore said quietly. Harry nodded. Dumbledore placed something on the bed. It was Harry's invisibility cloak. "I thought you might want to avoid being seen." He said with a small smile. Harry nodded and got up from the bed. He pulled the cloak over him and disappeared. He and Dumbledore made their way to the whomping willow.  
  
Harry and Sirius sat silently in the Shrieking Shack. Neither knew what to say... Sirius was there to become Padfoot, in case Harry transformed. That way, he could prevent Harry from hurting himself. Sirius watched as Harry rocked back and forth, eyes budging, sweat trickling down his face. It scared Sirius to even think that Harry could be a werewolf...even if there was a cure. Harry would still have that horrible experience. It was nearly midnight when something happened. Something Sirius and Harry had both been dreading. Harry had been pacing the room, when he went rigid. Sirius stood up quickly. "No...no...no..." He begged. Harry began to shake. His feet were turning into paws. His robes were ripping. There was a look of pure agony on his face. He let out a scream of pain. Sirius quickly turned into Padfoot. By the time he had, a fair sized werewolf stood in front of him. The wolf snapped it's jaws and lunged forwards. Padfoot darted to the side and missed the bite. The werewolf rounded and turned back to Padfoot. Harry! Sirius thought desperately. The werewolf's eyes no longer became hungry and blood thirsty. He could hear what this dog was thinking. Just calm down Harry... Sirius whimpered. The werewolf hesitated, then slowly walked towards the dog. Padfoot back off, afraid the wolf might lunge forward. Lay down! Sirius thought quickly. The wolf bended it's hairy legs and sprawled out. It was staring at the dog hungrily. Drool spilling onto the floor, teeth barred. Padfoot just circled the beast, knowing that inside it was a boy. A poor, helpless, harmless boy. The night was very long. Several times, the werewolf decided it was tired of laying down and lunged forwards onto Sirius. Dawn was breaking when the werewolf started to change. It's claws were replaced with fingers, it's paws with hands. The wolf started to howl out of pain. Eventually, the howls turned to screams. Harry collapsed onto the dusty floor. His robes were torn to shreds. Padfoot turned to Sirius and rushed to the side of his godson.  
  
Sirius tried to wake Harry, but knew it was useless. He remembered Lupin's transformations. Sirius glanced at his watch, it was quarter to six in the morning. Dumbledore told Sirius he would return to check on Harry at six. Sirius lifted Harry off the dusty floor and placed him onto a sofa that had chunks missing. Harry wasn't wearing his glasses. Sirius went and found them. They were across the room. Sirius sat nervously with Harry. If Dumbledore didn't hurry, it would be too late for the antidote. Suddenly, there were footsteps. Dumbledore appeared, but he wasn't alone. Lupin was with him. They immediately saw Harry. Lupin groaned and Dumbledore bowed his head. "Come on, we need to get him up to the school." Sirius said hastily. Dumbledore nodded. They conjured a stretcher and placed Harry on it, his invisibility cloak folded under him. Sirius changed into Padfoot and they all left the Shrieking Shack.  
  
They crossed the damp grounds. There were no students out yet, but Hagrid was in his garden. He stared as Harry passed on the stretcher. "Lord n' behold!" He cried. It took Dumbledore a couple of minutes to calm him. He told Hagrid that Harry had had a scrape with the Whomping Willow. Hagrid was relieved to hear that it wasn't anything serious...but it was. The hallways were pretty empty in the school. They made their way up to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was waiting, to see if anything had happened. She closed her eyes and shook her head when she saw Harry. "He'll be out of it for a couple of days, then the medicine will have it's fun with him. I'd say a week before he's released." She told Dumbledore as they removed Harry's torn robes. Soon, he was in his pajamas and had a large needle in his arm. There was a tube connected to the needle, which was pushing a thick, gloppy green liquid into his arm. Padfoot rested on the bed next to Harry. He licked his hand sadly and whimpered. Lupin was sitting in a chair, his face in his hands. Dumbledore was just staring at Harry, wearing the saddest expression. No one said anything.  
  
It was around lunch time when Ron and Hermione came bursting into the hospital wing. They hadn't seen Harry all day and feared the worst. They spotted Lupin and then peered behind the curtain. They saw Harry lying motionless in the bed. "Oh god..." Ron muttered. Hermione stiffled a sob and ran from the hospital wing. Ron chased after her. Harry started to stir. Padfoot lifted his head off the covers and stared at Harry. So, did Lupin. One of Harry's eyes opened. "Poppy!" Lupin yelled. Madame Pomfrey came bustling over. "I'll go inform the headmaster." She said quickly. She dashed from the room. Lupin closed the curtains around the bed and Padfoot changed to Sirius. Harry opened both his eyes now. He groaned. Sirius hurried to his side. "Hey kiddo..." He said quietly. Harry was really sore. It felt like he had taken a whole bottle of skelegrow, not just a little. "It happened, didn't it?" He groaned. Sirius bit his lip and nodded. Harry began to take deeper breaths and he lost all his colour. He wasn't going to cry, he wasn't going to cry... "But you know, you'll take the antidote and you'll be fine!" Sirius said quickly. Harry closed his eyes. They heard the hospital wing door open. Sirius quickly changed to Padfoot. Dumbledore pulled back the curtains. Harry opened his eyes. "I thought you said he would be out of it for a few days..." Dumbledore said to Madame Pomfrey. "Out of it doesn't necessarily mean sleeping. I meant...help up. In bed...that sort of thing." She said hastily. Dumbledore nodded and forced a smile for Harry. Harry scowled, closed his eyes and shook his head. Not even Dumbledore could make him feel better...  
Harry was still quite sore, but the side effects from the antidote were overwhelming him. Harry was sick at least three times a day, he felt excruciating pain, he became so weak he couldn't lift a quill, he had night sweats, coughing fits and sometimes, he would just pass out. This medicine was even worse that the mixers! Ron and Hermione were visited him as often as they could. Padfoot never left Harry. Harry had asked Hermione to check a book out of the library for him. A book about this antidote he was taking. Harry found out, that only eighty out of one hundred cases had been cured. Harry and Sirius had gotten into a bit of a fight about this. Madame Pomfrey had left for a meeting with Dumbledore, so Sirius was in human form. "Why didn't you - tell me?!" Harry demanded during a coughing fit. "Harry calm down! You're getting yourself worked up over nothing!" Sirius said hastily, trying to calm Harry. "Nothing?!" Harry coughed. "There's a twenty - percent chance I'll - stay the way I - am!" He choked. The bickered back and forth until the hospital door opened. Then, Sirius had to turn back to Padfoot.  
  
Madame Pomfrey appeared. She bustled over to Harry's bed. "How're you feeling?" She asked quietly as she checked to see how much more of the antidote there was. "Not very - good." Harry coughed. Madame Pomfrey looked sympathetically at him. "Well, the antidote is almost drained, then you'll just have to deal with the side effects." She said quietly. "How many more days - do I have to - stay?" Harry choked. "Two to three." She smiled at him, then hurried to tend to a boy with a horn growing from his forehead. Harry layed back on his pillow and closed his eyes. Maybe this was a dream...or a nightmare. A horrible, horrible nightmare.  
  
"Harry..." Someone was shaking Harry. He was lying on his stomach, his face buried in the pillow. He was so tired and so sore...what had happened the night before? Something that drained all the energy from him. "Harry, come on, wake up." The person continued to shake him. Two strong hands rolled Harry over. Harry had dark circles under his eyes and he was really pale. Though he didn't open his eyes, the light burned his eyeballs. Harry tried to turn over, but someone stopped him. "Wake up! Open your eyes!" Harry lazily opened one eye. Everything was blurry. He quickly closed it again. There was a long sigh, then Harry heard the curtains around his bed being shut. Harry felt two hands grip his shoulder. "Come on son, wake up." Sirius whispered. Harry stirred, then groaned. "Lemme sleep." He mumbled. Harry heard muffled laughs. "Come on kiddo..." Sirius said in that affectionate sort of way. Harry groaned and reached for his glasses. He slipped them on his nose and stared at Sirius. "You scuzzy dog...you get me with that every time." He smiled weakly. Sirius winked at him. Harry looked around. There were some people standing around his bed. Harry recognised Dumbledore and Lupin, and then his eyes fell on a woman he didn't recognize. Harry instinctively grabbed Sirius's arm. His grip wasn't very tight though, he had very little energy. Sirius smiled. "Don't worry about her, it's the guys out there that you should worry about." Sirius said in a hushed voice. He motioned behind the curtains. Harry nodded weakly. Sirius changed back into Padfoot. "Harry, Cornelius Fudge is here." Dumbledore said quietly. Harry rolled his eyes. "There are some other people here as well...wizard judges and such." Dumbledore said pointedly. Harry stared at him. Dumbledore glanced at Sirius, then back at Harry. Harry understood. "Okay..." He said, not really understanding why he was needed. Dumbledore placed a frail hand on the woman's shoulder. 


	10. Chapter 10

"This is my friend Anastasia. She is our fury friend's lawyer...as well as yours." Dumbledore said quietly. Anastasia smiled at Harry. She was quite pretty. Harry didn't understand at all what was going on. Lupin hurried forward and propped some pillows behind Harry, so he was sitting up. Dumbledore waved his wand and the blankets became smoothed. "I have not told them why you are in the hospital." Dumbledore said quietly. He waved his wand and Harry's t-shirt sleeves grew down to his wrist, concealing the needle in Harry's arm. "Are you ready?" Lupin asked quietly. Harry took a deep breath and nodded. He had no idea what he was ready for though... Dumbledore pulled the curtains back. Fudge was indeed standing there, in robes of horrible mustard yellow. He was holding a pink bowler hat. There were some other men there. Two older ones and a younger man...no older than thirty. They all waved and smiled at Harry, all of them except Fudge. "Mr.Potter..." He said curtly. Harry rolled his eyes. "Mr.Fudge." He said shortly. The young judge stifled a laugh and winked at Harry. Harry forced a smile. Padfoot climbed onto Harry's bed and rested his head on Harry's stomach. Fudge eyed the dog for a moment, then looked back at Harry. "I would have like to have had this meeting somewhere a little more...official, but Dumbledore informed you are not feeling well." Fudge said in a hollow voice. "Your scar hurt again?" He added in an undertone. Harry seemed to be the only one to hear this, except for Padfoot. The dog growled and barred it's teeth. "Actually Mr.Fudge, I'm just a little under the weather. You know how it is...being chased everywhere by a man that wants you dead... Makes it even harder when some people are too bull headed to accept the fact that there is dark power again. But you know...great medical service here." He scowled at Fudge. Dumbledore tried to hide a smile, but it was pointless. Lupin also smiled. Several people did. The young judge was one of them. "Yes, well... Speaking of dark power, I am here investigating Sirius Black." Fudge said hotly. Dumbledore's smile faded. Everyone's did. Harry scowled at him. "You are mistaken Mr.Fudge." He said angrily. Fudge stared at him. His eyes bugging out of his head. "Excuse me?" He growled. "You cannot use Sirius Black and dark power in the same sentence. It's an oxymoron." Harry said calmly. Fudge glared at him. "Now see here boy, you can't expect to call the Minister for Magic a moron and..." Fudge stopped. Several people were stifling laughs. "Er..Cornelius?" The young judge asked. "Oxymoron is a word. By definition, is a rhetorical figure in which incongruous or contradictory terms are combined." The judge said, sounding like he swallowed the dictionary. "It's like saying...a deafening silence." One of the older judges laughed. "It's just wrong." Harry sighed. Fudge turned a horrid shade of red. He obviously didn't like being shown up in front of important people.  
  
"Yes, well I suppose we are here to determine if it is an oxymoron. Though, I think it's obvious it isn't." Fudge said shortly. Harry glared at him. "What do you want from me?" He asked coldly. "Dumbledore here has come forward with some evidence he collected trying to prove Black's innocence. He would like you interviewed, because he feels you have some rather useful evidence for Black." Fudge said in a professional manor. Harry glanced at Dumbledore. "I would love to help you. I would be ecstatic if Sirius's name were to be cleared. He is innocent after all." Harry said sourly. The young judge was looking at Harry with interest. Fudge on the other hand, was staring at him, disbelieving. "Don't you know what he did?" He asked quietly, but angrily. "Cornelius..." Dumbledore said warningly. "He sold your parents out to He-who-must-not-be-named!" Fudge spat. Harry felt his face burning. "Fudge..." Anastasia said strictly. "He killed your parents!" Fudge yelled. Dumbledore's eyes were blazing. "Cornelius that is enough!" He said harshly. Harry was staring at him. "Sirius had nothing to do with it. Peter Pettigrew sold my parents out! Voldemort killed them!" Harry yelled. He began coughing. Fudge was shaking his head. He stepped towards Harry, but the judges grabbed his arms. Harry was still coughing. Fudge was pulled back. Harry couldn't stop coughing. Lupin pushed a goblet of water into his hands. Harry choked it down. The coughing lightened and then subsided. He was red in the face. Anastasia and Dumbledore and Lupin were now in a heated argument with Fudge. The older judges were watching. The younger one stepped up beside Harry's bed. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Dan. Dan Harper." He smiled. Harry shook his hand weakly. Dan sat down. "Harry, could you tell me a bit about Sirius Black?" He asked quietly. "Er...well, I've only met him once." Harry said quickly. "Uh huh. What did he seem like when you met him?" Dan asked. "Really nice. He seemed to care a lot about me, and my parents." Harry said wearily. Dan nodded. "Did you and he get along when you met?" He asked. Now Padfoot was looking at Harry. "Once I found out he was innocent, we kinda clicked. He told me I could go live with him..." Harry smiled. A dazed look crossed his face as he remembered when Sirius had said that. "And then what happened?" Dan pressed. "Well...we took started to take Pettigrew up to the school, but there was an incident and he got away." Harry said hastily, leaving out the part about Lupin. "How did he get away?" Dan asked quickly. Harry glanced at Padfoot. The dog licked Harry's hand. Dan was watching this. "Er...well, Pettigrew is an unregistered animagus. A rat to be exact." Harry said quietly. Dan nodded. He pulled a photo out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. "Is that the rat?" He asked. Harry peered at the picture. There was an index toe missing. Padfoot noticed this too and whimpered. Harry nodded to the dog. "Er...yeah. See? His index toe is missing." Harry pointed to the picture. Dan's eyes were on the dog. "That's a very nice looking dog you have there..." He said quietly. Harry felt his ears burn. "Er...yeah. I just ya know, found him. Loveable stray." He said quickly. Dumbledore and Anastasia appeared again. Dan dropped the subject of Padfoot. "Thank you for all your information Harry, it'll be very helpful. I hope you feel better." He smiled. Harry nodded and Dan left.  
  
All the judges left, along with Fudge. Harry was still holding the picture in his hands. "You want this?" He asked, putting the photo in front of Padfoot. The dog growled and then attacked the photo. He shred it to pieces. Harry smiled. Dumbledore waved his wand and the picture became whole again. He grabbed it and pocketed it. "Could be useful evidence." He explained. Harry nodded and turned to Anastasia. "Not to be rude, but why-" Harry stopped. He was feeling really light headed.. He blinked a couple of times. Everything was going out of focus. "Harry?" Dumbledore asked. His voice was very distant. "Little tire...maybe just nap a little." Harry said hastily before his head hit the pillow.  
  
Harry opened his eyes. Anastasia, Dumbledore and Lupin were talking at the foot of his beds. Padfoot was staring at Harry. He whimpered and hurried forward. He laid himself down on Harry's chest and licked his face. Harry smiled weakley. "Alright, alright!" He laughed. Dumbledore, Anastasia and Lupin looked at Padfoot and Harry. The all smiled. Only, Anastasia's smile was a sad one. "Even if I get his name cleared, I don't know if I can do the other thing." She said quietly to Dumbledore. "I can't send Harry back to his Aunt and Uncle's. Do you need to see the pictures again?" Dumbledore asked. Anastasia shook her head. "I'll do what I can, but they aren't gonna wanna put Harry into a convicted murderer's hands." She sighed. Her eyes fell on Harry and Padfoot again. They looked so happy together...  
  
SATURDAY **************************************** Harry wearily pulled on his sweater. He was just getting comfortable in the hospital. Madame Pomfrey had given him a bottle of pills to take for a week, just to make reinforce the antidote. Harry pocketed the pills. He looked in the mirror. The dark circles under his eyes were gone. He realized how warm he was in the sweater, and pulled it off. He slung it over his shoulder as he gathered the rest of his things. Sirius had left that morning. He had a meeting with his lawyer and couldn't meet her at the school. Harry had had a hard time saying goodbye. He pushed this out of his mind as he walked along the corridors. He sighed as girls whispered and giggled as he passed. Harry made his way to the portrait of the fat lady. "Er..." Harry said awkwardly. He had no idea what the password is. "Harry?" Harry turned around. Parvati Patil was standing there. She wasn't wearing her school uniform...they didn't have to on weekends. She glanced at Harry and smiled. She stepped towards him. "The password..." She said quietly, almost in a whisper. "Is 'beautiful dreamer'." She finished. She flashed him a smile and turned around. She walked away. Harry stared after her. Something hit him in the arse. He spun around. The portrait was open. Harry scrambled through, unsure what to think. As he entered the common room, he was met with more giggles and stared from the female population of Gryffindor house. Harry groaned and trudged up the stairs to his dormitory. He pushed the door open. Ron was sitting on his bed, reading a comic book. Dean and Seamus were sprawled out on the floor, looking at a magazine Harry didn't really think they were old enough for. "Oi Harry!" Dean smiled. "Wanna meet Katrina?" He asked, pointing at the magazine. "Quite alright." Harry laughed. He plopped down on his bed and took the pill bottle from his pocket. Ron stared at him. "Are those..." He began. Harry glanced at Dean and Seamus and nodded. He opened the bottle and swallowed one of the pills. They weren't nearly as bad as the mixers....  
  
He and Ron talked for a while about the classes Harry had missed. "We don't have Potions with the Slytherins?" Harry asked, disbelieving. "Nope! Hufflepuffs. I tell ya, Neville isn't the only dunderhead in class anymore..." Ron laughed. Harry smiled weakly. His pills were kicking in. "Oh, and there's this new girl! A real fox!" Ron said happily. "Oh yeah!" "Total babe!" Dean and Seamus cheered in. "Waz her name?" Harry asked. His eyelids started to droop. "Abby. Abby Keaton." Ron said. "In Gryffindor?" Harry asked. He was starting to sway. "Yeah...you alright Harry?" Dean asked, staring at him. Ron jumped up. "He's fine! Just needs a bit of sleep, that's all!" He said nervously. He closed the curtains around Harry's bed and tipped the pill bottle into the drawer of the nightstand. There was a muffled 'thud' as Harry hit the mattress. Dean and Seamus were staring at the closed curtains. "What's up with him?" Seamus asked. Ron shrugged. "Bit under the weather I guess." He said quietly. He peeked inside the curtains. Harry was fast asleep. Ron made his way out of the dormitory and down to the Great Hall for lunch. He bumped (literally) into Dumbledore on the way. "Sorry Professor." Ron said hastily. "Not at all Mr Weasley. Where might I find Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "Er...he's sleeping right now. In the dorms." Ron explained. Dumbledore thanked him and swept off. Ron shrugged and headed into the Great Hall. He sat down next to Neville who was goggling at Abby.  
  
Dumbledore climbed through the portrait hole. A couple of students gasped when they saw him. Hermione was coming down the stairs from the girl's dorm. "Ah, Miss Granger!" Dumbledore smiled. Hermione blushed. "Could you please ask one of the boys in Harry's dorm to wake him? I need a word..." Dumbledore said quietly. Hermione nodded and headed up to the boys dorms. She tapped on the door, then opened it. Dean and Seamus glanced at her and threw the magazine under the nearest bed. Hermione eyed them suspiciously. "Professor Dumbledore is in the common room. He wants Harry." She said finally. Seamus scrambled to his feet and pulled back the hangings to Harry's bed. Harry, was fast asleep. Hermione knew she wasn't allowed in the dorm. "Wake him up!" She said as if it were obvious. Dean got up and began to shake Harry. "Mate, wake up!" He laughed. Harry didn't move. Dean kept shaking him. Seamus opened the drawer to Harry's night table and pulled out the bottle of pills. "Maybe he took too many pills.." He muttered. Hermione gasped and pulled out her wand. "Accio pills!" She yelled. The bottle flew from Seamus's hand and into her own. Seamus stared at her. "It's not polite to go through other people's things." She said sternly. Dean was frantically shaking Harry. "I can't wake him!" He said nervously. Hermione sighed and against her best judgement, entered the room. She bent over Harry. He was so handsome... Hermione blinked a couple of times. She raised her hand. "I'm really really sorry about this Harry." She said quietly. There was the sound of flesh on flesh as Hermione hit Harry's cheek. His eyes opened. "Wha?" He asked. "Dumbledore needs to see you." Hermione said. Harry grabbed his cheek. "Did cha hit me fur?" He grumbled. Harry crawled off the bed and out of the dorm.  
  
This is going to be the last chapter for a couple of weeks. I'm going to be away for a little while but when I get back I will post a lot more. 


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay people. I'm back and I'll post more now. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I will also like say one more time that this is not my story so I do not take any credit for it.  
  
Harry was in danger of tripping over his own feet as he scuffled down the stairs. He blinked a couple of times, trying to wake himself up, but it was pointless. The pills were overpowering him. Harry saw Dumbledore standing at the portrait hole. He was talking with someone...a sixth year maybe. Harry reached the bottom of the stairs and went over to Dumbledore. The sixth year left. "You wanted to see me?" Harry asked, trying to wake himself up. Dumbledore smiled and climbed through the portrait hole. Harry reluctantly followed. Harry and Dumbledore walked along the hallways. "There is someone here to see you." Dumbledore said quietly. "Who? Siri...I mean Snuffles?" Harry asked quickly. "He is here, but this is someone else. A young man. That young judge." Dumbledore explained. Harry nodded. As they passed a cluster of girls, one of them 'dropped' their pen. Harry humored them and picked it up. As he walked away there was a roar of giggles. Harry rolled his eyes. Dumbledore had a bemused sort of smile. "What does he want?" Harry asked. "The judge? To ask you a few questions. Snuffles insisted on being present. He said he doesn't like the way this man is to you." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. They stopped at the stone gargoyle. "Chili whiskers!" Dumbledore chuckled. The gargoyle came to life and jumped aside. Harry and Dumbledore stepped onto the moving staircase. As it traveled slowly upwards, Harry felt himself drifting off. "Harry!" Dumbledore said quietly. He chuckled and grabbed Harry's arm. "Wha?" Harry asked. He found he was now in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was staring at him with a sad smile. "Maybe this is not the best day for an interview..." He said quietly. Harry weakly waved an impatient hand. A minute later, the door opened and Anastasia stepped in with Padfoot. The great black dog rushed forwards and licked Harry's face and hands. Harry laughed as the dog hopped up in one of the four chairs. Anastasia smiled. She settled herself on the other side of Harry. There was a knock at the door. Dan Harper stepped in. He smiled all around and his eyes lingered on Padfoot for a minute, then wandered around again. Harry was starting to have a bad feeling about this...  
  
Dan smiled at everyone. "Now, before you begin Mr. Harper, I think you should know that Harry is currently taking medication that is making him very drowsy. I ask that you use your best judgment and stop the interview if he seems too tired." Dumbledore said seriously. Mr. Harper nodded. "I'll leave you to it then." Dumbledore smiled at Harry and swept from the room. "Harry, why don't you go sit at the chair behind the desk." Anastasia said softly. Harry shrugged and plopped himself down in Dumbledore's chair. Padfoot followed him and sat on his lap. Harry smirked. Dan was watching with interest. Whil Harry was in danger of tripping over his own feet as he scuffled down the stairs. He blinked a couple of times, trying to wake himself up, but it was pointless. The pills were overpowering him. Harry saw Dumbledore standing at the portrait hole. He was talking with someone...a sixth year maybe. Harry reached the bottom of the stairs and went over to Dumbledore. The sixth year left. "You wanted ta see me?" Harry asked, trying to wake himself up. Dumbledore smiled and climbed through the portrait hole. Harry reluctantly followed. Harry and Dumbledore walked along the hallways. "There is someone here to see you." Dumbledore said quietly. "Who? Siri...I mean Snuffles?" Harry asked quickly. "He is here, but this is someone else. A young man. That young judge." Dumbledore explained. Harry nodded. As they passed a cluster of girls, one of them 'dropped' their pen. Harry humored them and picked it up. As he walked away there was a roar of giggles. Harry rolled his eyes. Dumbledore had a bemused sort of smile. "What does he want?" Harry asked. "The judge? To ask you a few questions. Snuffles insisted on being present. He said he doesn't like the way this man is to you." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. They stopped at the stone gargoyle. "Chili whiskers!" Dumbledore chuckled. The gargoyle came to life and jumped aside. Harry and Dumbledore stepped onto the moving staircase. As it travelled slowly upwards, Harry felt himself drifting off. "Harry!" Dumbledore said quietly. He chuckled and grabbed Harry's arm. "Wha?" Harry asked. He found he was now in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was staring at him with a sad smile. "Maybe this is not the best day for an interview..." He said quietly. Harry weakly waved an impatient hand. A minute later, the door opened and Anastasia stepped in with Padfoot. The great black dog rushed forwards and licked Harry's face and hands. Harry laughed as the dog hopped up in one of the four chairs. Anastasia smiled. She settled herself on the other side of Harry. There was a knock at the door. Dan Harper stepped in. He smiled all around and his eyes lingered on Padfoot for a minute, then wandered around again. Harry was starting to have a bad feeling about this...  
  
Dan smiled at everyone. "Now, before you begin Mr Harper, I think you should know that Harry is currently taking medication that is making him very drowsy. I ask that you use your best judgement and stop the interview if he seems too tired." Dumbledore said seriously. Mr Harper nodded. "I'll leave you to it then." Dumbledore smiled at Harry and swept from the room. "Harry, why don't you go sit at the chair behind the desk." Anastasia said softly. Harry shrugged and plopped himself down in Dumbledore's chair. Padfoot followed him and sat on his lap. Harry smirked. Dan was watching with interest. While Anastasia and Dan went over the content of the interview, Harry's eyes wandered aroumd the office. They fell on Fawkes. The beautiful bird soared gracefully over to Harry. It perched on his outstrechted arm. Harry smiled and stroked the bird. "Harry?" Harry looked up. Anastasia was smiling at him. "You seem to have a very special relationship with animals." She giggled. Harry couldn't help but smile. He shrugged. "I like dogs and I guess Fawkes and I kinda have a special relationship." Harry explained hastily. Dan was staring at Padfoot. "Harry, I'd like to ask you some more questions about Sirius Black." Dan said calmly. Fawkes flew from Harry's arm and perched on it's stand. "Alright I spose. But like I said, I only ever met him once." Harry replied as he rested a hand on Padfoot's head. Dan smiled and nodded. "Did Black seem fond of your parents?" Dan asked. "Oh yeah! He was their best friend!" Harry smiled. "Best man at their wedding!" He added. Dan looked at him thoughtfully. "Really? I never knew that...Where'd you find that out?" He asked. "Er...my friend Hagrid made me a photo album with pictures of my parents and there was a picture of Sirius in it." Harry explained. Dan nodded. "I had a talk with one of your Professors. Severus Snape...he said something about a map you had. Something you might have gotten from Black." Dan said, glancing at Anastasia. Anastasia was looking at Harry. "I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said calmly. His eyes were angry. It was just like Snape to tell Harper about the map.  
  
Dan was looking at Harry intently. "He said it was a map of Hogwarts. A map where you could see who was where..." Dan said suspiciously. "I already told you I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said. He was growing angry. "Move on Dan." Anastasia said quietly. Dan really wanted to know about this map, but reluctantly moved on. "Your lawyer is both trying to clear Black's name and give him custody of you. How do you feel about that?" Dan asked. Harry stared at him. "What?" He asked. Anastasia closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Dan..." She said angrily. "I...I'd love to live with Sirius." Harry said, unsure about what was going on. "I'm really not feeling too well. Could we do this some other time?" Harry asked. Anastasia nodded. Dan pursed his lips and stood. Harry was staring at Padfoot. The dog licked his face and Harry smiled. "Awesome!" He said quietly. Dan was watching this with interest. "Mr Harper, you can leave now." Anastasia said shortly. Harper swept from the room. He was in a much worse mood than he had been. "Harry, what map was he talking about?" Anastasia asked. Sirius whimpered. "Don't know..." Harry said quickly. Anastasia smiled. "Fine then! Don't tell me!" She laughed. e Anastasia and Dan went over the content of the interview, Harry's eyes wandered around the office. They fell on Fawkes. The beautiful bird soared gracefully over to Harry. It perched on his outstretched arm. Harry smiled and stroked the bird. "Harry?" Harry looked up. Anastasia was smiling at him. "You seem to have a very special relationship with animals." She giggled. Harry couldn't help but smile. He shrugged. "I like dogs and I guess Fawkes and I kinda have a special relationship." Harry explained hastily. Dan was staring at Padfoot. "Harry, I'd like to ask you some more questions about Sirius Black." Dan said calmly. Fawkes flew from Harry's arm and perched on it's stand. "Alright I spose. But like I said, I only ever met him once." Harry replied as he rested a hand on Padfoot's head. Dan smiled and nodded. "Did Black seem fond of your parents?" Dan asked. "Oh yeah! He was their best friend!" Harry smiled. "Best man at their wedding!" He added. Dan looked at him thoughtfully. "Really? I never knew that...Where'd you find that out?" He asked. "Er...my friend Hagrid made me a photo album with pictures of my parents and there was a picture of Sirius in it." Harry explained. Dan nodded. "I had a talk with one of your Professors. Severus Snape...he said something about a map you had. Something you might have gotten from Black." Dan said, glancing at Anastasia. Anastasia was looking at Harry. "I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said calmly. His eyes were angry. It was just like Snape to tell Harper about the map.  
  
Dan was looking at Harry intently. "He said it was a map of Hogwarts. A map where you could see who was where..." Dan said suspiciously. "I already told you I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said. He was growing angry. "Move on Dan." Anastasia said quietly. Dan really wanted to know about this map, but reluctantly moved on. "Your lawyer is both trying to clear Black's name and give him custody of you. How do you feel about that?" Dan asked. Harry stared at him. "What?" He asked. Anastasia closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Dan..." She said angrily. "I...I'd love to live with Sirius." Harry said, unsure about what was going on. "I'm really not feeling too well. Could we do this some other time?" Harry asked. Anastasia nodded. Dan pursed his lips and stood. Harry was staring at Padfoot. The dog licked his face and Harry smiled. "Awesome!" He said quietly. Dan was watching this with interest. "Mr. Harper, you can leave now." Anastasia said shortly. Harper swept from the room. He was in a much worse mood than he had been. "Harry, what map was he talking about?" Anastasia asked. Sirius whimpered. "Don't know..." Harry said quickly. Anastasia smiled. "Fine then! Don't tell me!" She laughed.  
  
Harry slowly walked back up to Gryffindor tower. He was so tired. He was nearly at the portrait of the Fat Lady, when he bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry." Harry said, looking around to see whom he had bumped into. The person was a girl. A very pretty girl. She had short, dark brown hair that was tucked behind her ears. It curled up at the end. She had glittering blue eyes and a wonderful smile. The girl was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and still looked great. "That's alright. I should've watched where I was going." She giggled. "Er....I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry said. She smiled. "Hi, I'm Abby Keaton." She replied. Harry smiled. So this was the bodacious Abby Keaton. "It was nice to meet you Harry." She smiled and walked away. Harry watched her until she disappeared. He turned to the Fat Lady. "Er...beautiful dreamer." He muttered. "Think highly of yourself don't you?" The Fat lady asked as she swung forward. Harry sighed and climbed through. There were a few people in the common room, but not many. Harry just plopped down on the couch and drifted off.  
  
Someone was shaking Harry. "Harry! Wake up Harry, it's dinner!" Harry opened his eyes. It was Ron. "Not hungry." He muttered and closed his eyes again. "You have to eat! Right here, it says on your pills 'take with meal'. That's why you were so tired! You didn't eat anything!" Ron shook him again. Harry groaned. "Fine!" He grumbled. Harry heaved himself up. Ron was dressed in his uniform. "Why are you wearing your school clothes?" Harry asked. Ron shoved a piece of paper in his hands. Harry read it. "We have to wear our school clothes on weekends? Why?" He demanded. "Cuz some people were dressing 'inapropriatly'." Ron spat. He was imitating Professor Mcgonagall. Harry crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it in the fire. He grabbed his wand and waved it. He was in his school clothes. "Those are snug, aren't they?" Ron laughed. Harry looked at himself. You could see his abs through the shirt. "Oh bugger of." Harry laughed. He buttoned up his robes and he and Ron went down to the Great Hall. "Why do you have my pills?" Harry asked, grabbing the bottle from Ron's hand. "You would've forgotten." Ron said. They entered the Great Hall. There were a lot of people there, but not everyone. Harry plopped down next to Hermione and across from Ron. Hermione was pouring gravy on her potatoes. Harry popped the cap of the pill bottle and took one of the orange pills. He put it in his mouth and chased it down with some pumpkin juice. He pocketed the bottle and loaded his plate. Harry and Ron were in the middle of a quidditch conversation. "Ron, I'm telling you. England won't make it to the cup this year." Harry sighed. "Neither will Bulgaria!" Ron said. "I think they have a fair chance!" Harry protested. "Have you read that statistics lately?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head. "England is two points ahead of Bulgaria. They have a better chance." Ron explained matter of factly. "Actually, since Bulgaria won their last game, they are ahead of England by three points." A voice said. Harry looked around. Abby was sitting beside him and he didn't even know it! "You like quidditch?" He asked. Abby nodded. So, the rest of the meal was spent talking about the Gryffindor house team. 


	12. Chapter 12

After dinner, Harry and Ron went back to Gryffindor tower to play chess. Harry explained all about the meeting with Dan and Anastasia. "I dunno...you say he keeps looking at Snuffles?" Ron asked as his bishop demolished Harry's pawn. "Yeah, it was really weird. And he wouldn't drop the subject about the map.." Harry said as he moved his knight into a suicidal position. "Ah Snape, what a prat! Course he was gonna tell about the map!" Ron spat. Harry sighed. Ron was too good at chess... At last, when all of Harry's pieces were ground to dust and his king was cornered, the game was over. They started to put the things away. Harry loved watching the pieces being put back together. Ron put the chess board back on the games shelf. "Wanna help me predict my horrible death?" He asked Harry. "Divination? Sure!" Harry laughed. Ron darted up the stairs. Harry waited in front of the fire. He heard the sound of bare feet on cement and looked over. Abby was coming down the stairs. She was holding a small book. She smiled at Harry and plopped down into a cozy armchair. Harry pulled his eyes away from her as Ron came bounding down the stairs. They set up his charts on a table. "Right...now, first I think I'll have an unfortunate accident with..hmm..." Ron trailed off. "Er...one of the professors." Harry said, flipping through the book. "Yeah! Because Mars is aligned with Mercury!" Ron laughed. Harry snickered.  
  
"Then I can get pulled into the lake by the giant squid." Ron said as he gazed at the chart. "Because...." Harry said, looking at the chart. "Because Venus is in the 6th house." Harry and Ron looked across the room. Abby was still reading her book, but it was her that made the suggestion. "H-huh?" Ron asked. He had never been good at talking to pretty girls. Abby marked her page and looked up. "When Venus is in the 6th house, it means you will have a water tragedy. I saw the way she picked apart your homework last week, and thought maybe I would offer some helpful hints." Abby explained. She smiled. "You a divination buff?" Harry asked. "A true Seer?" Ron added. Abby quickly stifled a giggle. "No. Not a chance. I just have made up my charts so many times, I have the moons and houses memorized." She laughed. She quickly went back to her book. "Ah, beauty and a fair mind when it comes to knowing a load of unicorn dung when she sees it." Ron sighed. He went back to his chart. Harry just shook his head.  
  
Harry didn't sleep well that night. He didn't know why though. He just woke up with dark circles under his eyes. Hermione quickly fixed that. Harry was sprawled out on the couch in front of the fire in his pajamas when Hermione came down the steps. She was staring at Harry. "Look terrible don't I?" Harry said, forcing a smile. Hermione muttered something that Harry thought sounded like 'impossible'. She blushed and pulled out her wand. "Here." She said. She knelt down next to him. Their faces were inches apart. Hermione traced her wand under Harry's eyes. The dark circles disappeared. "There..." She said in barely more than a whisper. "Th-thanks." Harry said. He was kinda uncomdortable. Hermione quickly stood up. "Er..I have to go to the library." She said quietly. She hurried from the common room. Harry went upstairs and got changed. He wanted to go visit Hagrid. Harry was almost out the entrance way doors when he remembered he forgot to take his pills. "I'll take them at Hagrids." He muttered under his breath. The sun was shining on the Hogwarts grounds. Some kids were sprawled out on the grass, other were reading by the lake. Harry made his way over to Hagrid's hut. He saw Hagrid, but there was someone else. Harry couldn't see who it was. When he got closer, he saw that Abby was kneeling down on the ground, rubbing Fang behind the ears. "Harry!" Hagrid cried. He rushed forward and hugged Harry tightly. Harry rubbed his ribs when they separated. Abby smiled, thanked Hagrid and swept off back towards the school. Harry stared after her. She seemed to be everywhere he was. "Spot o' tea Harry?" Hagrid asked. Harry nodded and followed him inside. Harry sat down at the scrubbed wooden table. "Could I have a glass of water as well Hagrid, please?" Harry asked. Hagrid nodded and handed him a ceramic cup. Harry pulled out the pill bottle and took one of the pills. He rested the bottle on the table. Harry popped the pill in his mouth and chased it with some water. When he lowered the cup, Hagrid had the pill bottle. He was reading the label.  
  
"Ferxamandenine?" Hagrid read. He looked at Harry. Harry wasn't sure if Hagrid knew what the pills were for. Hagrid seemed to be thinking very hard. "Ye came outta that passage ter the Shrieking shack a bloody mess, yeh missed a week o school and yer on Ferxamandenine..." He said. Harry knew he was piecing it together. Would he figure it out though? Hagrid put the pill bottle back on the table. He handed Harry a cup of tea and sat down. Hagrid said nothing else about the pills. They talked mainly about quidditch and lessons. Harry glanced at his watch. It was almost lunch. He was starting to feel a little tired. He hadn't eaten anything with that pill. Harry said goodbye to Hagrid and made his way to the castle. Harry made his way into the Great Hall. He took his usual spot, but none of his friends were there. To Harry's dismay, a lot of girls came to sit with him. They all seemed very chatty. Abby was a little ways down the table, but waved to Harry. Harry smiled. He got up and left the Great Hall after he had had something to eat. There was a small cluster of girls following him. Harry groaned. Where could he go where the girls couldn't? The boys room... Harry made a left turn, then went up a flight of stairs. He could hear the girls giggling behind him. Harry quickly went through the door with the picture of a boy with a pointed wizards hat. He heard the girls sigh outside. Harry wasn't the only one in the bathroom. Ron and Neville were in there too. Neville seemed to have locked himself in one of the toilet stalls. "Neville, open up!" Ron said, banging on the door. Harry heard a great blubbering. He made his way to Ron. "What's going on?" He asked. Ron handed Harry a copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry read the title.  
  
HANANGELA LONGBOTTOM ATTACKED'  
  
"Hanangela?" Harry asked. "His grandmother." Ron whispered. Harry nodded. He read the article. It basically went on to say that Hanangela was in the hospital with critical injuries. "Come on Neville!" Ron whined. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened. Lupin was standing there. "Is Neville here?" He asked. Just then, there was the sound of Neville blowing his nose. Ron raised his eyebrows. Lupin nodded. "Neville?" He asked quietly. The blubbering stopped for a moment. "Y-yes Professor?" Neville sobbed. "The Headmaster would like to see you." Lupin said quietly. There was a moment of silence, then the sliding of a lock. The stall door opened and Neville stepped out. His face was red and puffy. Lupin lead him from the bathroom. "Lupin, a Professor?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. "I thought I told you! Dumbledore hired him back as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Ron replied. Harry stared at him. Ron shrugged and they left the bathroom.  
  
Harry groaned as he saw the cluster of girls waiting for him. "What's this all about?" Ron asked. "I don't know! They follow me everywhere and I have no idea why!" Harry grumbled. Ron laughed. "Isn't it obvious? You're Harry Potter. The boy who won the Triwizard tournament, the boy who got a surprising amount of muscle over the summer...the boy every girl wants." Ron sighed. Harry couldn't help but laugh. This was ridiculous. "Ron, what a load of dragon dung!" Harry laughed. "It's not! My sister made a collage of pictures of you in her room. Ruined tons of library books cutting out your picture. Even Hermione..." Ron trailed off. Harry shifted. "She has been acting weird lately..." He added in an undertone. Ron nodded.  
  
"Whoa!" Ron said. "What?" Harry asked. "I just realized something!" Ron replied as if he had seen a man made of gold. "What? What did you realize?" Harry laughed. "There's no one left on the Gryffindor house team except...you." Ron said simply. Harry stared at him. "They all graduated last year!" He groaned. Ron nodded. "That means, by the official Hogwarts House Teams Quidditch rules, that you are captain. That means, that you have to pick a new team." Ron smiled hopefully. Harry groaned. Tryouts were going to be murder! They made their way back to Gryffindor tower. Harry was trying to think of people that could play quidditch. Harry returned to lessons the next day to find that he had missed nothing. The first week was usually review. It was the end of the day when Harry was making his climb to the North Tower for Divination. Harry had had to use to washroom, so Ron had gone ahead. Harry walked along the familiar corridor, hearing only the echo of his steps. Then he heard the echo of someone else's steps. Harry turned around to see who it was that was coming. It was Abby. Was this girl following Harry? Harry couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked in her school uniform. She smiled at Harry and quickened her pace to catch up with him. "Hey." She said quietly. "Hey." Harry replied. There was an awkward silence. "I hate Divination!" Abby finally sighed. Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Me too. I bet you ten galleons that she predicts me death today." Harry said, sticking out his hand. To his surprise, Abby shook it. Her hands were so soft and delicate. "You're on." She smiled. Harry grinned and their hands separated. "So she predicts your death often then?" She asked, biting her lip. "Oh yeah. In my third year she said she'd spotted a grim. What a load of dung." Harry grumbled. Abby smiled. They appeared at the ever familiar entranced to Trenlawney's classroom. Harry and Abby were deeply immersed in a conversation. All the boys were staring at him. The trapdoor opened and the ladder appeared. One after the other, they filed into the class. As Harry had suspected, the room was smoky and smelled heavily of perfume. Harry and Ron found two pouf's in the corner. "What were you talking to Abby about?" Ron asked in a would be casual voice. "Not much. She's gonna try out for the quidditch team." Harry said quickly. Pink smoke started to waft around the room. "Welcome my dears..." Professor Trelawney's misty voice called. Harry felt that hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Today, we will be ready the stars..." She said airily. Everyone pulled out their school books. Professor Trelawney placed a globe in the middle of each table. "Two boys and two girls to a table..." She instructed. Harry and Ron scooted over to the nearest table. They were soon joined by Abby and Lavendar Brown. Abby sat close to Harry as they peered into the globe that was filled with stars. As Ron and Lavendar started chatting, Harry whispered something to Abby. "You seem to like to be around me..." He said, stiffling a laugh. Abby blushed. "Yeah, well. I don't know many people here. You seem nice enough." She sighed. She was staring blankly at the globe. "Do you see any star formations?" She asked blandly. Harry laughed. "No, just make it up!" He laughed. Professor Trelawney glanced at them. "Look past the mundane and find what is not supposed to be found my dears.." She said airily. Ron groaned.  
  
Abby looked into her side of the globe. "Er...I see something that looks like a heart...let's see, that means...love. Go figure!" She joked. Ron snorted with laughter and Harry had to stiffle a laugh. Harry glanced over his shoulder. Professor Trelawney was watching him. Harry quickly glanced at his book to see what the worst star formation was. "Ooh...I see something. It looks like a...a dagger. And those stars kinda look like blood..." He said quietly. Professor Trelawney took the bait. She hurried over. She looked into Harry's part of the globe and gasped. "My dear boy! You are going to be murdered!" She shrieked. A couple of the girls gasped or squealed. Harry heard Seamus and Dean stiffling laughs. "Well, it's about time. I mean when that Grim didn't get me, I got a little worried." Harry said, shaking his head. Ron tried with all his might to stiffle a laugh, but it was pointless. He ended up rolling around on the ground with laughter. "That's enough for today. Off you go." Professor Trelawney said in a sharp voice. Everyone clambered out through the trapdoor. Harry and Abby ended up walking together. "Eh hem..." Harry said, a smug look on his face. Abby looked at him. "I believe you owe me 10 galleons." Harry smiled. Abby grinned at him. She playfully slapped his shoulder. Ron hurried to catch up. "God Harry.... that was bloody hilarious! Ron laughed. His face was still red from his excited spur of laughter. 


	13. Chapter 13

Harry climbed through the portrait hole. There was still an hour till dinner. What was he gonna do. Just then, Professor Mcgonagall came through the portrait hole. Harry tried to dash up the stairs to his dorm, but she spotted him. "Potter!" She called. Harry spun around and retreated down the stairs. "Yes Professor?" He asked in an innocent voice. "Scouting for our new house team starts tomorrow. I want you out on the pitch right now determining what kind of players we need." She said. Harry stared at her. "Am I supposed to fly?" He asked. She stared at him. "No, I want you to scoot around the field on your bottom...Yes you're supposed to fly!" She said, shaking her head. "Okay, okay!" Harry said. He ran up the stairs to his dorm and grabbed his Firebolt. He made his way down to the pitch. It had been so long since he had been on his broom. The first task of the Triwizard Tournament to be exact... Harry felt like he was at home when he stepped onto the smooth grass of the pitch. This was where he belonged. Harry pulled off his robes and vest and took off his tie. He left them on a heap on the ground. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt and mounted his broom. Harry slammed his foot down and shot off into the air. He darted around. He loved the way the Firebolt managed his every thought. Harry circled the goalposts. New keeper...new keeper... Quick, good reflexes and...hmm...strong. Harry swerved this way and that. New beaters...new beaters. Strong, fast and...aggresive. Harry darted towards the goalpoasts. Chasers...new chasers. Can throw...can catch and has to be able to fly really well. Harry flew around the pitch for a few minutes. Some girls started to gatehr in the stands. Harry rolled his eyes and landed back on the ground. He heard some groans of disappointment as he made his way back to the school.  
  
FRIDAY **************************************** Harry groaned. He pulled on his scarlet quidditch robes. He didn't need any of the padding though, he wasn't going to be playing. Harry grabbed his clipboard with all the names of people who had signed up for tryouts, and made his way down to the pitch. Harry smiled as he stepped onto the clean cut grass of the quidditch pitch. Hufflepuff and Slytherin were holding tryouts too, but they didn't get the pitch. They were off in fields 2 and 3. Justin Finch-Fletchney and Malfoy weren't too happy to find out Harry had gotten the pitch first. Professor Mcgonagall was waiting for Harry. There was already a mass of Gryffindors there. First years right on through to seventh years. Harry spotted some familiar faces...Ron, Dean, Seamus, Abby and Lavendar were a few of them. Harry met Professor Mcgonagal in the center of the pitch. "Ready Potter?" She asked. Harry nodded. "Right, you know what to do. I'll be in the commentator box." She said before sweeping off the field. Harry clutched his broom in one hand. He headed over to the group of kids. "Er...I need you to separate into age groups. There are markers where you're supposed to stand depending on your age." Harry said loudly. The group split into seven separate categories. Harry stood in the middle of the field. "Right, I need Alison Markcheknay, Dennis Creevey, Marissa Holliday, Colin Creevey, Dean Thomas, Erica Patten and Jack Bordeux to come to the center of the pitch." Harry called out. One person from each of the groups came forward. Harry handed them each a broom. "Right, we're not playing with real bludgers. They're padded soccer balls that have been bewitched." Harry told the group. There were some nods. Harry handed the beater sticks to Dean and Jack. Colin was trying out for keeper, Dennis, Marissa and Erica were trying for chaser and Alison was trying for seeker. Everyone mounted their broom. Harry threw two padded soccer balls into the air. They shot straight up. Then, he released the snitch. It darted about, then disappeared. Harry then threw the quaffle. The tryouts started. Harry shot up on his Firebolt and zoomed up into the stands. He quickly sat down at a table that had been set up and watched the practice.....  
  
FOUR HOURS LATER **************************************** Harry stomach grumbled. It was past dinner time. He wished the tryouts had been held on Saturday instead of after lessons. Now, he was down to the finalists. He had sent a lot of kids back up to the school. There were only fourteen left. "Alright, let's try Abby, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Lavendar, Colin and Damien." Harry called from the stands. They all shot up into the air. Abby, Lavendar and Damien were trying for chaser. Colin was trying for keeper and Dean, Seamus and Ron were trying for beaters. Harry had sent everyone that was trying for seeker, back to the castle. Harry was the seeker. The tryouts were a little confusing because the beaters kept trading off. Harry narrowed it down. "Er...Abby, Lavendar and Courtney are out Chasers. Ron is Keeper and Dean and Seamus are our Beaters." Harry announced. Eight of the students went back to the school disappointed. Ron went up to Harry. "I wanted to be a Beater! Like Fred and George!" He complained. "You've got the make of a Keeper and you've got good reflexes. Trust me." Harry explained. Ron reluctantly agreed. Harry brought out a box for the new team. He set it in the middle of the pitch and they gathered around. Harry opened the box and pulled out brand new uniforms. "Dumbledore found the money for new uniforms for our team and Quality Quidditch Supplies donated six Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones." Harry explained. "Abby..." Harry said. He grabbed her jersey and waved his wand. The word 'Keaton' shimmered in gold letters. He threw the jersey to her and also a pair of shorts. He did the same with all the jerseys. "Practice first thing Sunday morning." Harry announced. Everyone slapped him on the back and headed back up to the castle.  
  
THE NEXT MONTH **************************************** "Harry? Come on, we've got Divination in an hour." Ron called through Harry's hangings. There was no sound. "Harry come on!" He whined. Ron thought for a minute. Last night was the full moon. Was Harry in the Shrieking Shack? Ron quickly pulled back the hangings of Harry's bed. There was a mass under the blankets. Ron let out a sigh of relief and pulled the blankets back. "Harry, come on!" He laughed. He shook Harry. Harry didn't react. "Harry?" Ron asked. He grabbed Harry's shoulder and turned him over. Harry had heavy circles under his eyes. He was really pale and he looked a lot older than he should. "Jesus!" Ron gasped. He shook Harry. "Wake up!" He begged. Harry opened one of his eyes, then closed it again. "Harry! Are you okay?" Ron asked quickly. Harry nodded weakley and motioned for Ron to close the hangings. "But we've got class!" Ron said hastily. Harry motioned for Ron to close the hangings. Ron hesitated, then closed them. He grabbed his Divination books and headed off to class. Why was Harry looking so crappy?  
  
Harry missed all of his lessons that day. It would be an understatement to say people noticed. As Ron was heading back to Gryffindor tower, Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey went rushing past him. Ron stared as they clambered through the portrait hole. Ron ran to catch up. "Blinking bop." He said quickly. The Fat Lady swung forward. Ron clambered through the hole. Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey were disappearing into the boy's dorm. Ron hurried after them. He skidded to a hault in the dorm. Madame Pomfrey was pushing Dean and Seamus through the door. "It's our dorm!" They whined. She slammed the door in Ron, Dean and Seamus's face. "Bit rude eh?" Dean mumbled.  
  
** "Harry?" Dumbledore asked through the closed hangings. There was no noise. He pulled back the hangings. Harry was curled up in a ball, asleep. Dumbledore bent over him. "Harry?" He asked. Harry did nothing. Madame Pomfrey bustled over. She pulled Harry out of his ball position and straightened him over top the blankets. She pulled out a very large popsicle stick (tongue depressor) and opened Harry's mouth. She put the stick on his tongue. "Hmm..." She said quietly. She lifted up one of Harry's hands and peered at his palms. Madame Pomfrey then checked Harry's pupils. "Well?" Dumbledore asked. "I think he went through the transformation without actually transforming." She said thoughtfully. Dumbledore stared at Harry. "So then he's not..." He began. "No, but he'll go through the cycle. He won't become a wolf, but he'll go through the pain. I'm surprised no one heard him last night." She said quietly. "So the medicine worked then?" Dumbledore asked. Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Should we take him to the hospital wing?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice. "Hmm...I think he'll be okay here. He'll definatly need to rest. I want him to come for a booster at every full moon. It will lessen the pain." She said quietly. Dumbledore nodded. He waved his wand. Harry levitated off the bed while the sheets below him straightened and folded back. Dumbledore lowered Harry and the blankets tucked themselves around him. He looked eerie. Dumbledore closed the hangings around Harry's bed and he and Madame Pomfrey left. Ron was pacing nervously in the common room. Dumbledore nodded to Ron as he left. Ron darted up the stairs to see how Harry was.  
  
Harry opened his eyes wearily. He couldn't see anything. Someone was holding his hand. Harry reached for his glasses and slipped them on his nose. He looked around. Hermione was sitting on the end of Harry's bed, holding his hand. Ron was laying on the floor with his hands covering his eyes. Harry felt very weak. He cleared his throat. Ron and Hermione both looked at him. Hermione didn't remove her hand. Harry looked at her, then his hand, then her again. Hermione blushed and pulled her hand away. Harry propped himself up. "What's going on?" He croaked. Neither Ron nor Hermione could answer. They didn't know. "Did I miss classes?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. Harry groaned and heaved himself out of bed. "What're you doing?" Hermione asked. "I have to go see Dumbledore...apologize." Harry muttered. Before either Ron or Hermione could stop him, Harry had grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. He waved his wand and he was dressed in those clothes. Harry staggered from the room. Ron and Hermione just stared after him. Harry dragged himself through the portrait hole and out into the hall. He immediatly ran into Filch. It must have been really late. "What're you doing?" Filch growled. "I have to see Professor Dumbledore." Harry said wearily. Filch eyed him then swept up the stairs, grumbling. Harry made his way down the stairs. He found he had to grip the railing. Harry rounded a corner and bumped into someone. Harry fell over. He looked up. Lupin was standing in front of him. He really tired, but not nearly as tired as Harry. "Harry, what're you doing wandering aruond?" Lupin asked, helping Harry up.  
  
"I have to see Professor Dumbledore." Harry said weakly. Lupin eyed him for a minute. "Did you have any problems last night?" He asked in barely more than a whisper. "What? What was last night?" Harry asked. Lupin looked at him, disbelieving. "The full moon." He said quietly. Suddenly everything came pouring back to Harry. The surging pain. He had clamped a hand over his mouth the muffle the screams. Harry grabbed his head. "Oh my god. I..I have to see Pro-Professor Dumbledore." He said quickly.  
  
Lupin stared at him. Harry didn't have time for this! He quickly shuffled past Lupin and towards Dumbledore's office. He came to the gargoyle, but couldn't remember the password. "Bertie Botts...er...Butterbeer?" Harry asked. He was losing energy. "I don't have time for this!" He whined. Harry began to sway. He grabbed the gargoyle. "Dragon dung!" Harry cried in anger. The gargoyle leaped aside. Harry fell to the floor but quickly scrambled up. He stepped onto the moving staircase. "Dragon dung?" He thought to himself. He slowly moved upwards. He came to Dumbledore's office door and knocked on it. There was a minute of silence, then.. "Come in!" Harry opened the door. Dumbledore stood up. He ushered Harry into the room, then shut the door. A black dog appeared from behind the desk. He quickly turned into Sirius. "Harry, why aren't you resting?" Dumbledore asked sternly. "I needed to..." Harry looked at Sirius. "What're you doing here?" Harry asked weakley. Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but stopped. Harry was beginning to sway. He looked for something to brace himself with, but there was nothing. Sirius grabbed Harry's arm and shoved him into one of the chairs. "Harry, I think you should go back to bed." Dumbledore said quietly. "I wanted to tell you that last night..." Harry began. Dumbledore held up a hand. "I know." He said quietly. "How?" Harry asked. "Your teachers reported to me today that you did not show up for your classes. I became worried and asked Madame Pomfrey to escort me to check on you. We found you looking quite a mess. Madame Pomfrey explained to me what happened." Dumbledore explained. The three spent nearly an hour talking about what had happened. Finally, Dumbledore sent Harry back to bed. Harry said goodbye to Sirius and returned to Gryffindor tower. Ron and Hermione were waiting for Harry in the common room. Harry plopped down on the couch. Hermione rushed over to sit with him. Harry made sure his hands were firmly behind his head. They didn't talk. Hermione tried to force conversation about the Halloween dance, but neither Ron nor Harry were very interested. Abby came down the stairs a little later. She was holding that same small book. She smiled at Harry. "Professor Trelawney asked where you were, so I did you a favour and told her you had been pulled into the lake by the squid. It was today that you had put down as your water tradgedy, wasn't it?" Abby asked as she sat down. Harry smiled. "Yeah, good memory." He laughed. Hermione was staring into the fire, her jaw was clamped shut and her eyes were blazing. "Was the old bat pleased with herself? I mean, she did say she had seen that one coming!" Harry laughed. Abby nodded. "Oh yeah, very pleased indeed. She said if you died, then that would chalk up to a horrific death!" She laughed. Harry chuckled. "I better get to bed. Want to be wide away for that Divination lesson." Harry laughed. He scrambled to his feet and dragged himself up the stairs. Ron dashed behind him. "God!" Ron laughed. "What?" Harry asked as he opened the door to the boys dorm. "You were totally flirting with her!" Ron said pointedly. "I was not!" Harry protested. "We were talking about my death! Jeese Ron!" Harry chuckled. He changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. Every single last one of his bones was sore. He though maybe his joints were rusty. He was so tired. Harry closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.  
Harry woke up to the sound of rain lashing against his window. He crawled out of bed. Ron was up and getting dressed. "You look better." He said to Harry as Harry ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah, but I still don't feel the best." Harry grumbled. He hastily got changed and glanced at his timetable. Divination was first. Harry grabbed his books and headed down to breakfast. He climbed through the portrait hole and went down the stairs. He was just rounding a corner when... "Harry!" Harry spun around. Hermione was dashin towards him. She slowed to a walk and walked alongside him. "Have you thought about who you're gonna take to the halloween dance?" She asked casually. "No. I don't know if I'm supposed to go." Harry said as he shifted his books around. "Not supposed to go? What do you mean?" Hermione asked, panic in her voice. Harry glanced at her. "I mean...that's the end of the month. I'm not gonna really be in any shape to go if that's the night I..." Harry trailed off. Hermione went very silent and hurried ahead of him. Harry was stunned at her behaviour. He took his usual spot next to Ron. Harry buttered a piece of toast and bit into it. "Hey Harry!" Harry looked up. Cho was standing across from him. Harry swallowed his toast. "Er...hey Cho." He said quietly. She smiled at him and went back to the Ravenclaw table. Why didn't Harry feel his stomach tie in knots like it usually did when he saw Cho? Maybe he was over his little crush. Harry finished his breakfast and headed up to Divination with Ron. "What's she gonna say when I'm not dead?" Harry laughed. "She'll probably say she saw you being saved by a powerful force." Ron snorted as they reached the landing. 


	14. Chapter 14

Harry entered the stuffy loft room. Professor Trelawney nearly fainted when she saw him. "I am not surprised you are still with us. I saw you being saved by a powerful force. Very powerful indeed." She said airily. Ron had to stiffle his laughter. Professor Trelawney gave him a dirty glare. "Today we are going to be doubling up for projects. I want you to creat a working star globe." She said roughly. Harry and Ron instictively moved closer to one another. "The partners will go as follows. Finnigan, Patil. Weasley, Brown. Potter, Keaton. Thomas, Longbottom....." She continued on. Ron really didn't want to partner with Lavendar. She took Divination so seriously. Harry was a little disappointed that he wasn't partners with Ron, but Abby was okay. She didn't like Divination any more than he did! They spent the rest of the class working out schedules for when to meet. "What about Thursday after dinner?" Abby asked, staring at her day planner.  
  
"Nope. We've got quidditch practice then..." Harry said as he flipped through a notebook he wrote practices, detentions and that sort of thing in. "Sunday?" He asked. Abby shook her head. "First Hogsmade visit of the year. I've never been there, looking forward to it." She said. Harry flipped through his book. "It's tuesday, right?" He asked. "Er..yeah." Abby muttered. "Alright, then how about during free block tomorrow, then after dinner on friday. Then on saturday after breakfast and before lunch. Then we can figure out more times then." Harry said, flipping through his book. Abby checked all of the days and times he had suggested. "That's perfect!" She laughed. She filled up the blanks for those days and time with 'Harry/Div Project'. Harry scribbled in his notebook 'Abby, Div Project'. Ron and Lavendar were having more problems. "I don't work on weekends!" Ron protested. "You're booked every day of the week though!" Lavendar whined. "I didn't even know we had quidditch practice Monday through Friday!" She groaned to Harry. "We don't! Only on Thursdays!" Harry laughed. Ron turned a deep shade of red while Lavendar glared at him. Harry knew he had said something wrong and scooted away from Ron. They left the Divination class half an hour later.  
  
Harry somehow managed to get through the rest of the day. He didn't enjoy Herbology at all! They were supposed to be looking for flesh eating worms in a tub of dirt, and Hermione kept slipping her hand on top of Harry's. In the end, he ended up with huge cuts all over his hands. He tried to rub the damp earth off of his hands on the way to the castle. In the end, he decided to wash his hands before dinner. He made his way to the bathroom, ignorning the mass of girls behind him. Harry scrubbed his hands together and watched as the dirty water floated down the drain. He turned off the water and dried his hands. Harry headed down to the Great Hall. He was just thinking that he should start going placed in his invisibility cloak, when he bumped into someone. Someone that he couldn't see. Harry reached his hands out. He heard the scuffle of feet. Harry darted forwards. He grabbed the hem of a cloak. The person kept running. The cloak slipped off of them. Harry stared as Hermione darted over to one of the suits of armour and danced around nervously. She was staring right at Harry and then realised he was staring straight at her. Hermione looked down and saw that she was no longer invisible. She squealed and then darted up the stairs. Harry knew this was his cloak. There was a tear in the hem from his third year when Goyle had stepped on it. Harry was very confused. He was quite happy there was no one around, they didn't know about the cloak. He folded it up and went to the Great Hall for dinner. He was going to tell Ron all about what had happened.  
  
Ron couldn't believe what Harry told him. They talked about possible reasons why Hermione would steal the cloak...but came up with nothing. After dinner, Harry returned to Gryffindor tower, under the cloak. Hermione was sitting in front of the fire. She jumped up when the portrait hole opene, she thought it was Harry. She only saw Ron. She relaxed a little and sat back down. "You're nutters you know!" Ron laughed. Hermione looked at him. "You could get suspended! You went in the boys dorm and you stole Harry's cloak!" Ron said pointedly. Hermione went very pale. "What were you thinking!?" Ron laughed. "I j-just wanted to s-see where he was g-goin after class. So I went and got the cloak and followed him. I thought h-h might be meeting..." Hermione trailed off. "Abby?" Ron asked. Hermione bit her lip and nodded. "So what if he had? Why do you care?" Ron asked. "I d-don't." She said forcefully. Ron laughed at her and then went back up the stairs. Harry hesitated, then pulled the cloak off. Hermione screamed. "You c-can't just eavesdrop!" She protested. "Why not? You follow me under my own cloak. What if I had gone to the lou? That's just wrong!" Harry said as he pulled a face. He dashed up the stairs, holding his cloak. The next day, Harry and Hermione didn't speak to each other much. Harry's first block was free. All the fifth years had a free block. Harry and Abby seated themselves at a table in the common room. Hermione shot Harry nasty glares. "Alright, any ideas?" Abby asked as she flipped through the book. "Er...we could use a crystal ball for the globe..." Harry suggested. "That's a good idea! Oh...wait. The glass is too thick." Abby sighed. Harry tried to think. "What about that plastic bubble charm we learned? Er...we could ask Professor Flitwick how to make it last longer. Like...what? A couple of days?" Abby asked. Harry nodded. "Now the stars..." He muttered. "I'm drawing a blank on that one." Abby laughed. "We could use actual stars.." Harry said suddenly. Abby looked at him like he was crazy. "Actual stars? They're the size of small planets!" She laughed. "Maybe that's because they are." Hermione said coldly. Abby looked a little hurt. "Don't get your knickers in a twist!" Harry said harshly. He turned back to Abby. "In Astrology we learned about star catchers. They catch the stars. We could catch one and then take a piece off. It'll still glow!" Harry explained. Abby nodded her head. "And we can just take enough for our globe! You're a genius Harry!" She laughed. Harry blushed. "Now we need the smoke that makes up space." Harry muttered. "What about a remembrall? My grandma had one and she dyed the smoke. We could die it black." Abby suggested. "Now who's the genius?" Harry laughed. So they set to work making all the plans and diagrams and things.  
  
The next day, Harry and Abby hurried off to ask the teachers about the things they needed. Abby went to see Professor Flitwick about the plastic bubble charm and how to extend it and Harry went to see Professor Sinistra about the stars. "Of course Potter! We can do it now if you like..." The Professor offered. Harry shrugged and said sure. They brought out this fishing pole type thing and cast it's hook into the sky. After a few minutes, Sinistra started to reel something in. Something the size of a large television came towards them. Sinistra explained that this was only a chunk of a star. They took off about thirty small pieces and Harry put them in a bottle. He thanked the Astrology Professor and tore back up to Gryffindor tower. Abby was already there, trying to make the globe. She smiled when she saw the jar full of stars. "Now all that's left is the rememberall.." Abby said. "I was thinking, and couldn't we just use a smoke charm. I mean, if we used the right one then the smoke would be black." Harry explained. Abby pondered this for a minute and then agreed. She finished making the globe, then Harry stuck his wand in through a small hole the had left and the glabe filled with black smoke. One by one they pushed the tiny stars in. When they were done, Abby sealed the hole. "There, we're done." She smiled. "No...we still have to arrange them and put them in their proper place and stuff." Harry sighed. So they planned on using their next meeting to do that.  
  
DIVINATION CLASS WHEN PROJECT'S DUE **************************************** Harry and Abby climbed the ladder to the lofty classroom. Harry's bag was slung over his shoulder, containing the star globe. They hurried to a table in the back. Once everyone was seated, Professor Trelawney appeared. She told everyone to take their globes out. Harry sighed and pulled theirs out of his bag. It was actually very good. They had build a base and everything for it. Ron and Lavendar's on the other hand... It appeared they had used a muggle fishbowl, filled it with black paint and then threw some marshmallows in. Lavendar looked disgusted with herself. You couldn't even see the marshmallows! They had turned black in the paint. Ron just shrugged. Everyone elses were okay. Not great, but okay. Harry and Abby had arranged their stars so that the person born on the last day of July, was going to suffer a horrifically painful death. Professor Trelawney seemed quite pleased with this. "And what did you use to make the stars?" She asked, gazing at the globe. "Er...stars." Harry said, shrugging. The class was impressed. Harry and Abby didn't care. They had passed. The rest of the class was spent looking at other people's globes. Ron found it quite funny that Dean and Neville had stuffed faeires into their globe. The faeries seemed to be getting lost and suffocating in the black water Dean had suggested. It appeared faeries were not water creature. Parvati shrieked as one faerie floated to the top, dead. Ron however found this quite funny.  
  
DAY BEFORE HALLOWEEN **************************************** Harry was staring into the fire. Tomorrow he would feel that horrible pain again. Everyone would be dancing and laughing and he would feel like he was being torn in half. Hermione was back to being lovey dovey with him. Harry still didn't like it. He didn't like any of it! All the attention he was getting, it made him mad. Harry was gazing at the flames when someone came through the portrait hole. Harry glanced over his shoulder. He groaned. Dan Harper. "You're not allowed in here." Harry said loudly. "Another student gave me the password, I thought we could talk!" Dan said, looking around. "Where's your dog?" He asked. Harry glared at him. "None of your business. You might as well leave. I'm not supposed to say anything without my lawyer." Harry said coldly. Dan smiled. "You don't need her! You can help Sirius on your own!" Dan said forcefully. Harry shook his head. He stood up and headed for the portrait hole. "Where you going?" Dan asked. "Hmm? Oh, just to meet my dog." Harry said, knowing Dan would take the bait. The judge jumped up and followed Harry out the hole. They made their way down the stairs. Harry just happened to know that on Thursday nights, Dumbledore patrolled the dungeons. Harry slowly made his way down there. "This is where you meet you dog?" Dan asked. Harry saw Dumbledore's foot around the corner. "Pardon?" Harry asked loudly. "I asked you if this is where you meet your dog..." Dan stopped. They had rounded the corner and walked right into Dumbledore. Harry smiled. "Oh, would you look at that! The headmaster! I'm sure he'd be quite interested to know that you bullied the password to Gryffindor tower out of another student and came to interview me even though you know my lawyer is supposed to be present!" Harry said, looking at Dan. "Oh really?" Dumbledore asked, cold fury in his eyes. Dan mouthed wordlessly at Dumbledore. "Professor? Can I go back to my dorm?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded, his eyes never leaving Harper. Harry smiled and left the scence and headed up to the tower.  
  
The next day, while everyone was chattering about the Halloween dance, Harry was dreading the night. He wasn't going to go to the feast and he wasn't going to go to the dance. He was just going to wait... As six o'clock rolled around and people started heading down to the feast, Harry headed up to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was waiting for him. Harry plopped down on one of the beds and rolled his sleeve up. Madame Pomfrey pushed the sharp tip of the needle into one of Harry's veins. This wasn't painful to Harry...not after what he had been through. She pushed the purple liquid into his vein and then removed the needle. "I want you to tell someone if the pain is too bad." She said quietly. Harry nodded and left the hospital wing. As he was doing so, he saw Snape coming up from the dungeon with a smoking goblet. Harry knew where he was going and he knew what was in the goblet. As Harry turned towards Gryffindor tower, he was stopped. "Potter!" Harry sighed and turned around. "Yes Professor?" Harry asked Snape wearily. "Why aren't you going to the feast?" Snape asked icily. "I don't feel well." Harry replied shortly. Snape sneered. "A likely story. Let's see, fifty points from Gryffindor for..." Snape trailed off. He was trying to think of something to take points for. "Severus!" Harry glanced over his shoulder. Lupin was making his way towards them. "Is there a problem here?" He asked as he glanced at the sour look on Harry's face and the happy sneer on Snape's. "I am deducting fifty points from Gryffindor for Potter's love of breaking rules. He is wandering the halls when he is supposed to be at the feast." Snape said coldly. Lupin's eyes flashed to Harry. "Still not feeling well Harry?" He asked quickly. Harry caught on. "No. Madame Pomfrey told me I should just go to bed." Harry said in a mock weak voice. "Well then Severus, there is no reason to deduct points! On your way then Harry." Lupin said with a weary smile. Snape's eyes became heated with hatred as he watched Harry's retreating back. Harry went straight back to Gryffindor tower and up to his dorm. He layed down on his bed and closed the hangings.  
  
The pain Harry went through was horrible, but not quite as bad as the month before. It appeared that booster shot had some affect. Harry lay in bed, under the blankets. He was exhausted. Ron checked on him, made sure he was okay. Alot of people asked Ron where Harry was. Ron just told them he wasn't feeling well. Near dinner time, Madame Pomfrey came to check on Harry. She said he should be able to go back to classes on Monday  
  
Middle of November **************************************** Harry heaved himself out of bed. It was saturday and there was a quidditch practice. They had their first game of the season the next day. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Harry pulled on his scarlet quidditch robes and shook Ron, Dean and Seamus awake. He grabbed his Firebold and headed down to the common room. Abby was coming down the stairs too, clutching her Nimbus 2001. She smiled at Harry and they made their way down to the Great Hall. No one else was there yet. Harry had a couple of pieces of toast and a goblet of pumpkin juice. "When everyone else shows up, tell them to come down to the field." Harry told Abby before heading out into the entrance hall. Harry was halfway out the front doors when... "Harry!" Harry glanced over his shoulder. Dan Harper was hurrying towards him. Harry groaned and darted through the doors and down the front steps. He gripped his broom tightly as he darted towards the quidditch field. Harry kicked the doors to the locker room open. There was a sign on the door that said 'Gryffindor House Team Only!'. Harry was very wrong if he thought this would stop Harper. Harry was pulling out the game board from his locker when Harper appeared. He was breathing heavely. "Go away!" Harry growled as he scribbled on the board. "Harry, I was hoping we could talk.." Dan said happily. Harry threw the board down. "You don't take a hint do you? You're too nosy! On about some map and then you're real interested in my dog! You aren't allowed to talk to me! If you want to, you have to talk to Anastasia!" Harry spat. He turned to walk away. "I'm one of the ones that decides whether or not Black is innocent. Treat me the wrong way and I might ignore the evidence." Harper said coldly. Harry spun around. He was livid. "Don't you dare threaten me!" He spat. Dan sneered at him. "My, my Mr Potter...don't we have an attitude problem. The next time you want to talk to me, you'd better. Or else you'll find yourself back at your dear muggle home." Harper growled. He turned on his heal and left the locker room. Harry just stared after him, disbelieving.  
  
A few minutes later, the rest of the team arrived. Harry was in such a fury about his conversation with Harper, that he didn't bother going over the game plan. They just shot up into the air as the balls were released. As Harry searched for the snitch, he realised that his heart wasn't in it. He was about to call the practice off, when something hit him in the side, hard. Harry toppled from the broom and fell towards the ground. There were screams from Abby and Lavendar as Harry hit the ground with a dull thud. He wasn't moving. "Harry!" Ron yelled. He darted towards the ground, reaching an arm out and grabbing the hovering Firebolt. Ron bent over Harry. "Don't move him!" Dean yelled as he landed. "He might of hurt his neck!" Seamus added. "I'll go get help!" Abby said breathlessly. She ran towards the school. Ron knew the impact must have been hard, Harry's glasses were shattered. "Why does horrible stuff always happen to you?" Ron muttered. About two minutes later, they saw Professor Lupin and Abby running towards them. They were half way across the field when Dumbedore came through the front doors. He hurried across the lawn. Lupin came skidding to a hault beside Harry. "How high up was he?" He asked quickly. "About sixty feet." Ron said hastily, glancing overhead. Lupin bent an ear down to Harry's mouth. "He's breathing..." He said quietly. Dumbledore appeared. "What happened?" He asked, bending over Harry. "We were having a practice and Harry got hit in the side by a bludger. He just fell off his broom!" Seamus explained. Dumbledore waved his wand and a backboard appeared, as well as a neckbrace. "Remus, fasten this around his neck." Dumbledore said, handing him the brace. Trying to not move Harry, Lupin put the neckbrace on Harry. They slowly strapped him onto the backboard, which lifted off the ground when they were done. The team chased after Dumbledore and Lupin as they hurried up to the school with Harry. Students gasped and pointed as Harry was taken up to the hostpial wing. He was still unconcious. Dumbledore and Lupin took Harry into the hospital wing. They explained to Madame Pomfrey what happened. "It is quite possible he has a neck injury...I'll use the Seekabrokebone." She said thoughtfully. The pulled out a shimmering gold blanket and threw it over Harry. Instantly, you could see ever bone in his body. She glanced over his neck. "Everything seems fine there...he has a hairline fracture in his arm...looks like it's been there for a while. Amazingly, he has no other broken bones." She said, disbelieving. She removed the blanket and Lupin removed the neckbrace and backboard from Harry. The Gryffindor quidditch team was waiting outside. "Can you wake him Poppy?" Lupin asked quickly. She nodded and waved her wand. Harry's eyes flickered open. He looked around. "Where am I?" He asked, confused. "You're in the hospital wing Harry." Dumbledore said quietly. Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Harry? Who's Harry?" He asked, bewildered.  
  
Lupin and Dumbledore stared at Harry. "What?!" Lupin asked finally. Harry looked at him, as though for the first time ever. "Who are you?" He asked. Lupin's eyes were bugging so far out of his head, they were in danger of falling out of their sockets. "Dumbledore?!" Lupin said urgently. "He hit his head. Lost his memory." Dumbledore said quietly. "Well than give him a potion!" Lupin laughed nervously. Dumbledore shook his head. "It wasn't a spell. Whenever a witch or wizard suffers from a head injury that causes them to lose their memory, their memory actually escapes. It's probably floating around on the quidditch pitch." He explained. "Witches, wizards? What are you talking about?" Harry asked. Lupin nearly fainted. "Harry...er, sorry. Your name is Harry Potter. I am Albus Dumbledore. This is Remus Lupin." Dumbledore explained awkwardly. "Very pleased to meet you Harry and Remus. Oh wait, I'm Harry aren't I?" Harry asked, shaking his head. Lupin groaned.  
"Harry, I would like you to come with me. There is someone I am sure would like to see you." Dumbledore said slowly. Harry nodded. "Who?" Lupin asked. "I was in the middle of a meating with Anastasia and her uh...client when I saw Harry lying on the quidditch pitch, from my window." Dumbledore explained. He glanced back at Harry. Harry was smiling dumbly and looking around. Dumbledore helped Harry up and led him from the hostpital wing. "Harry! How are you?" Ron cried. Harry looked at him blankly. "Who're you?" He asked curiously. Ron looked at him, then smiled. "Don't be a prat!" He laughed. "A prat? Is that some sort of animal?" Harry asked Dumbledore. Ron was staring at his friend, disbelieving. Harry noticed the brooms everyone was holding. "Are you here to sweep? There's a bit of dirt in there..." He said, pointing into the hospital wing. The Gryffindor team stared after Harry as he was lead away. Dumbledore and Lupin made their way to Dumbledore's office, sticking close to Harry. "Willycoggle." Dumbledore muttered. The gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside. Harry stared at it, terrified. Lupin pushed him onto the moving staircase. Harry couldn't figure out why the wooden stairs were moving. "Odd place it is here. Is this your house?" Harry asked Lupin. Lupin just stared at Harry. They reached the landing and Dumbledore pushed his office door open. Anastasia was standing there, talking to a great black dog. As Harry and Lupin entered the room and closed the door, the dog turned into Sirius. "Harry!" He smiled happily. Harry looked at him. "Do I know you?" Harry asked, his eyebrows raised. Sirius's face fell. He stared at Harry. "What?" He asked finally. He stepped forward and reached out a hand to rest on Harry's shoulder, but Harry pulled back. Sirius lowered his hand. "Harry..." He said quietly, very confused. Harry turned to Lupin. "Albus, who is this man?" He asked. Sirius's eyes became the size of plates. "What the hell is going on?!" He demanded. Dumbledore tried to calm him down, but Sirius was trying to talk to Harry. Harry was backed into a corner, terrified of this ranting and raving man. Dumbledore stepped in between Harry and Sirius. "Sirius, just calm down. Let me explain." Dumbledore said quietly. Sirius tore his eyes away from Harry and they fell on Dumbledore. "He fell off his broom..." Dumbledore began. Sirius groaned and grabbed his head. "He is perfectly fine, except he hit his head. I am positive his memory is wandering around the grounds." Dumbledore explained quietly. "THEN SHOULDN'T WE BE LOOKING FOR IT?!" Sirius yelled. Harry was now terrified of Sirius. He was sure this man was mental...  
Anastasia was staring out the window. "Albus, does a memory look like a flimsy sort of blue bubble?" She asked. "Yes, though the colours vary." He said, wobbling his head. "Why do you ask?" He added. "Well, there's a flimsy blue bubble leaving the quidditch pitch and heading off over towards the lake." She said, slowly moving her head as she followed the bubble. Remus darted from the room. Anastasia turned back around. "Let's hope he catches it." She sighed. She turned to Harry and sat down across from him. "Harry, do you know who I am?" She asked softly. Harry looked at her for a minute, then shook his head. Anastasia forced a smile. "My name is Anastasia. I am your lawyer. I'm trying to make it so you can go and live with Sirius, your godfather." She said, resting a hand on Sirius's shoulder. A look of horror came across Harry's face. "Him?! He's mental though! Why would you want me to live with him?!" Harry gasped. It looked as if someone had reached into Sirius's chest, pulled out his heart, threw it on the ground and ran a steam roller over it. He looked on the verge of tears. "I can't do this." He said quietly. He turned away and went over to the bookcase. He leaned against it, his back to Harry. Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Harry, Sirius is your godfather. You care about him...dare I say love him? He is just a bit upset right now. Once you get your memory back, it'll be back to normal." He explained. Harry stared at him blankly. "Who are you?" He asked. Dumbledore looked at him. "I'm Dumbledore...Albus Dumbledore." He said, unsure what was going on. "Harry, you know that!" Dumbledore laughed. "Harry? Who's Harry?" Harry asked. Sirius spun around. Harry was looking around. He had no idea what was going on. "Dumbledore, what's happening?" Sirius asked quickly. "Either Remus has captured his memory and is stuffing it into a jar...or it has popped." Dumbledore said, staring at Harry. "What happens if it's popped?" Anastasia asked nervously. "He'll never get it back." Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
There was a long silence. Suddenly, the door to Dumbledore's office burst open. Lupin was holding jar that appeared the be filled with a bubble. He closed the door and opened the jar. The bubble shot out. It zoomed around the room. "Sirius, Anastasia, Remus, plug your ears!" Dumbledore said loudly, before shoving his own fingers in his ears. The bubble zoomed right towards Harry. He yelled, but not before the bubble squeezed through his ear. Harry fell backwards onto the floor, then a minute later, scrambled to his feet. "What's going on?" He asked, looking around. Sirius removed his fingers from his ears. "It hasn't worked." He said quietly. "What hasn't worked? Sirius, what are you doing here?" Harry asked. He looked around. "Why do you three have your fingers in your ears?" He laughed. Sirius smiled. Harry had called him Sirius...he had his memory back!  
  
It took a while to explain to Harry what happened. "So...my memory just popped out of my head?" He asked, disbelieving. Dumbledore nodded. "Harry, I just want to make sure your memory is in tact. Can you tell me what you were doing when you fell?" Dumbledore asked. "Playing quidditch." Harry replied. "What about before you were playing quidditch?" Dumbledore asked. Harry thought for a moment, then his eyes became very round. "What is it Harry?" Sirius asked quickly. "Harper! He came to see me in the locker room! He went on an on and he said that if the next time he wanted to talk, and I didn't, he wouldn't vote for Sirius's name to be cleared!" Harry explained. He slurred all his words together. As soon as Harry said this, there was a knock at the door. Sirius quickly turned into Padfoot as the door opened. It was Harper alright. He looked around at everyone and smiled. "Well, well, well. Isn't this cozy?" He sneered. There was something about that sneer... Dumlbedore's eyes danced with fire. "Can I help you Mr Harper?" He asked coldly. "I was hoping I could have a word with Harry...alone." Harper smilled. He gave Harry a warning look. "You can't. Not unless Harry waves council." Anastasia said quickly. Harper leaned against the door. "You know, only one vote against the motion and it's denied." He said airily. "I'll talk to you." Harry growled. Padfoot growled. Harper looked at him. "Why don't you bring your dog?" He asked quietly. "My dog has nothing to do with our little talk." Harry spat. He followed Harper out of the office.  
  
Harry and Dan walked out into the school grounds. "I'm sorry I had to be so drastic Harry, but I really wanted to talk to you alone." Dan said in his sweet and innocent voice. "What then?" Harry asked coldly. Dan turned to face him. "I know you know where Sirius Black is." He said quietly. Harry scowled at him. "I do not." He said shortly. Dan eyed him. "There's something about that dog of yours..." He said quietly. Harry was biting his tongue. "You told me Pettigrew was an unregistered Animagus. If Black used to be friends with him..." Harper trailed off. What if he figured it out. "You really must be dreaming." Harry laughed. Dan scowled. "I do not dream. I put facts together...I hypothesize. I do not dream." He snapped. Harry rolled his eyes. "Listen, when you have some real questions, come find me...and my lawyer." Harry said. He shoved his hand into his pocket, but there was something there. Harry felt the object. It was about the size of a paper bill and had a button on it. Harry quickly pressed the button. "Remember what I said Potter, one vote against Black being freed and he's done for." Harper growled. Harry heard whispering in his pocket. "What are you saying?" Harry spat. "I'm saying that if you don't watch your step, I'll throw my vote." Dan sneered. "That's very interesting Mr Harper." Anastasia's voice said suddenly. Harper looked wildly around. Harry pulled out the small screen. Anastasia was on it, holding what looked like a muggle tape recorder. She pressed a button and Harper's voice sounded. "I'm saying that if you don't watch your step, I'll throw my vote." Harper went very pale. He was furious. He stormed off, towards Hogsmade. Harry smiled. "How'd this get in my pocket?" Harry asked Dumbledore as he appeared. Dumbledore waved his wand. Harry laughed. 


	15. Chapter 15

THE DAY BEFORE CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS  
  
****************************************  
  
Harry sat alone in the common room, gazing into the fire. The snowflakes lashed against the frosted window panes. Harry sighed heavely.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Harry glanced over his shoulder. Abby was standing by the portrait hole. Harry forced a smile.  
  
"No, nothing." He said in a tone that was unconvincing. Abby gracefully crossed the room and sat down next to Harry...right next to Harry. Neither said anything for a while. Harry gazed into the fire while Abby gazed at him.  
  
"I notice you spend a lot of time with Hermione..." She said quietly. Harry smiled.  
  
"Yeah...we're just friends though." He said quietly. Abby placed one of her warm, delicate hands on his face. Harry looked at her. She was so beautiful.  
  
"What about us Harry? Are we just friends?" She asked. Harry noticed her leaning in slightly. Their eyes were locked. He didn't say anything. Their lips connected. The kiss lasted about a minute, then they separated. Harry didn't know what to think. Abby smiled and ran a finger over Harry's bottom lip. That kiss felt so right... Abby leaned in again and their lips connected for a second time. This time though, Harry reached a hand up and rested it on her cheek. When they separated, Abby looked both happy and frightened. She backed away a little. Harry stood up.  
  
"I er...was supposed to meet Ron." He said quickly. Abby absent mindedly licked her lips, then nodded. Harry tore through the portrait hole. His mind was flooding with questions. He and Abby were just friends...or were they?  
  
Harry was walking aimlessly around the castle. He didn't know if he wanted a relationship...there was so much going on in his life. He decided that he would go back to the common room and let Abby down easily. It was going to be hard though... Harry returned to the common room. Abby was sitting in front of the fire. She got up and went to greet Harry. Their eyes locked and their faces were inches from each other. "Abby, I was thinking about it..." Harry began. Abby bit her lip. "And I don't really know if I'm ready..." Harry trailed off as he realised Abby's face was coming closer to his own. "For a relationship. I hope you understand." He said in barely more than a whisper. Abby nodded. There was a moment where Harry thought they were going to kiss, but at exactly the same time, they stepped back. Abby blushed and went back to the fire. Harry just climbed the steps to his dorm.  
  
Harry woke the next morning to a nearly empty Gryffindor tower. Only a few people had stayed for the holidays. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Abby were the only Gryffindors. Harry told Ron all about what happened with Abby. "And you told her you didn't want a relationship?" Ron asked, disbelieving. Harry nodded. He didn't want a relationship! That day, there were some snowball fights and they went to visit Hagrid. Hermione seemed to be sticking very close to Harry. Hagrid seemed to notice this. "Are you two..." He began. "No!" Harry said quickly. Hermione's face fell. The rest of the visit was quite sub dued. Ron did something rather unfortunate...he told Hermione what happened between Harry and Abby. Hermione was quite cold to Abby for the rest of the day.  
  
DECEMBER 24TH ****************************************  
  
As Harry did every morning, he sat in the common room, gazing into the fire. Abby came down the girl's dormitory steps and sat down next to him. "Harry?" She asked. Harry glanced at her. "Yeah?" He asked absent mindedly. "I was thinking. Maybe...maybe you didn't think about it hard enough. I mean...us. I think we'd go really well together." Abby said hastily. Harry looked at her. She was being serious. Harry straightened himself and turned to face her. "It's just...I've got so much crap going on and I don't know if now's a good time for a relationship." Harry said awkwardly. He wasn't one of those guys that liked to talk about relationships. Abby inched closer to him. "But why does it always have to be a relationship? Why, at first, can't it just be about the chemistry?" She whispered. Her face was coming closer and closer to Harry's. "But wouldn't that be a bit...awkward?" He asked quietly. "I just want to taste your kiss one more time..." Abby whispered. Their lips locked. Harry felt a surge of happiness as Abby leaned on top of him. They were laying on the couch now, making out. It must have been five minutes before... "Eh hem." Harry quickly sat up. Abby fell backwards onto the couch. Harry scrambled to his feet. Ron was standing beside the couch, smiling. "I thought you didn't want a relationship!" Ron laughed. "I don't." Harry said as he brushed past him. Abby looked thouroughly happy with herself as Harry tried to rub the lipstick off his lips as he climbed the stais.  
  
Harry was standing in front of the mirror in his room, trying to get his lips back to their normal colour, instead of 'Cherry Blossom Blush'. Ron came in, staring at him. "What was that?" He asked. Harry blushed so dark his whole face blended together. "Nothing." He muttered. Ron was smiling as he shook his head. "So you don't want a relationship, but you can make out with her? God, I wish I had your life!" He laughed. Harry's hand twitched. He stopped rubbing his lips and spun around. "No you don't." He said quietly. Ron nodded. "Yeah I do! I mean, come on! You just made out with the hottest girl in thise school...no strings attached!" Ron cried. "Yeah Ron...yeah I did that. But I also have to do something else. Every month. You don't see, you don't know. You don't have to be on the lookout all the time! Stop saying things that aren't true. You do not want my life!" Harry snapped. He pushed past a very stunned Ron and tore from Gryffindor tower. He didn't know where he was going, only that he was suddenly infuriated. He would never have snapped at Ron like that. What was going on?  
  
Harry walked around the cold grounds for a bit, then returned to Gryffindor tower. Ron was sitting at one of the table sorting his Chocolate Frog cards. Harry hesitated, then went up to him. "Ron, I'm really sorry about before. I'm just not in the greatest mood." He explained awkwardly. Ron smiled. "I understand. It's stupid of me to be jealous really, I mean...with everything else you're going through." He said with a shrug. Harry nodded. He sat down and helped Ron sort through his cards. "No, you've got two Merlin's there and only one Salzar Slytherin. Hang on! You've got Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, but you don't have Gryffindor?" Harry asked, disbelieving. Ron shook his head. "They've only ever made four of each card. Gryffindor is the hardest one to find!" Ron said grumpily. Harry laughed. "What's wrong with you?" Ron asked. "I've got a Gryffindor! I used to have two, but I lost one." Harry said, catching his breath. "Two Gryffindors? Yeah right!" Ron cried. Harry shrugged. He pulled out his wand. "Accio cigar box!" Harry muttered. An old, dusty cigar box came zooming down the stairs. Harry caught it and opened it. Inside were tons of Chocolate Frog cards. There were five in gold wrapping though. Ron pointed these out. "Oh, those are my favourite ones." Harry explained. He dropped pulled the cards out of the wrappers. There was Dumbledore, Gryffindor, Merlin, Quid Ditch and Sirius! "Sirius has his own card?" Ron gasped. "Yeah. Cuz he was the first person to ever escape Azkaban. There are like five thousand cards, but I like it so it's in my favourites. "Who's Quid Ditch?" Ron asked. Harry laughed. "The guy who invented quidditch. Get it? Quid Ditch...quidditch. Not very bright are you?" He laughed. Ron rolled his eyes and picked up the Gryffindor card. "Lucky prat." He muttered. Harry shrugged.  
  
Harry and Ron spent the rest of the day flipping through their cards and trading doubles for ones they didn't have. When the clock on the wall chimed six, they made their way down to dinner. Harry hadn't seen Abby or Hermione almost all day. Ron and Harry seated themselves at the Gryffindor table. The Great Hall was pretty much empty. Harry was a bit surprised to see that there wasn't a head table. "Where are the teachers going to sit then?" Ron asked. Almost as soon as the words had escaped his mouth, Lupin sat down next to Ron. He smiled at the two boys and began to dish up his dinner. "This isn't going to become routine, is it?" Harry asked as he saw Snape enter the Great Hall. Lupin laughed. "Nope. Dumbledore thought it would give the teachers a chance to interact with the students." He explained. Harry nodded. He groaned as Snape made his way over to him. "He's not gonna sit with us, is he?" Ron asked hastily. Harry didn't have time to answer. Snape did sit with them. He seated himself about a foot away from Ron. Snape was wearing a sneer. "Potter...I noticed you were absent at the welcoming feast at the beginning of the year. As well as the first day of October, November and this month. It almost seems to be a pattern." He said, glancing at Ron. "Severus. Don't you think Harry would tell his friends why he is absent? No need to drop water bomb hints." Lupin said coldly. Snape scowled and stalked off.  
  
CHRISTMAS MORNING ****************************************  
  
Harry woke to a pillow in his face. "Wha?" He grumbled. "Presents!" Ron roared. Harry was instantly awake. He pushed his glasses up his nose and bent over the edge of his bed. There was a small pile of parcels. Harry picked up his first one and was about to open it when their dormitory door opened. Hermione and Abby hurried in. "Happy Christmas!" Abby cheered. She threw a gift to each Harry and Ron, then plopped down next to Harry on his bed. Hermione scowled, then seated herself on the floor. Harry tore open his first gift. It was from the Dursley's and you couldn't call it a gift. It was a note. A threatening note.  
  
Boy, Ever come back here again, and they'll have to take you out of here in a box!  
  
Harry shrugged. "Went a bit light didn't he?" He grumbled. Hermione took the note and put it in Harry's bedside table. "Give that to Dumbledore." She said quietly. Abby was staring at Harry in horror. "What was that note all about?" She asked. Harry shook his head. "Nothing." He muttered. He opened the rest of his gifts. He received some Christmas cakes, fudge and a jumper from Mrs Weasley, some rock cakes from Hagrid, a notebook from Sirius, (Harry found this quite odd) they newest version of Quite Quidditch Magazine from Ron, a book about snakes from Hermione (Harry was a little perturbed by this) and something quite unexpected from Abby. A silver chain. On the chain, was a small lightning bolt. "I saw it in Hogsmade...just looked like something you'd have." She said awkwardly. Harry thanked her and put the chain around his neck. While he and his friends chattered, Harry didn't notice the twinge of pain in his scar....  
  
**************************************** Harry, Ron, Hermione and Abby all went down to dinner together. They sat down at the single table that had been set up. Harry sat across from Dumbledore and in between Ron and Abby. Dumbledore smiled and his eyes fell on the chain around Harry's neck. "Interesting charm you have there..." He said quietly. Harry lifted the necklace and held the lightning bolt out. "Yeah, Abby got it for me." He grinned. Dumbledore's eyes flashed to Abby for a minute, then wandered the table. The dinner was quite enjoyable. After everyone was full, they all headed up to Gryffindor tower. Abby jumped on Harry's back and was piggy backed all the way up the stairs. Harry pretended not to notice the jealous look on Hermione's face or the victorious one on Ron's. They all clambered through the portrait hole. Hermione went upstairs to fetch a book, while the rest of them sat down. Abby fetched her small book and began reading it. "What is that anyways?" Harry asked curiously. It looked familiar. "Shakespear's sonnets." Abby said with a small smile. Harry now recognised the book. "I have that! I bought it at a muggle book shop." He said quickly. Abby smiled and read a portion of a sonnet. "Love is too young to know what conscience is, Yet who knows not conscience is born of love? Then, gentle cheater, urge not my amiss, Lest guilty of my faults thy sweet self prove." Abby read. Harry couldn't help it. A smile crossed his face. "Huh?" Ron asked blankly.  
  
Abby finished the sonnet. Ron didn't understand it much, but Harry enjoyed it. Abby flashed him a knowing smile, then continued ready her book. Harry felt something wash over him. Despair...sadness maybe. It was so sudden. He stood up abruptly. "I'm gonna go for a walk." He mumbled. Ron and Abby watched, bewildered as Harry climbed through the portrait hole. He made his way up several spiraling staircases and up to the Astronomy tower. Harry rested his elbows on the ledge as he peered out across the snowy grounds. He was lost. Lost in a world of belonging. He had no home. Right now, he was looking at an orphanage for the summer. Just like Tom Riddle. Harry shook the thought from his head. He was standing there for fiteen minutes when he heard footsteps. He glanced over his shoulder. Abby was standing there. Harry forced a grin. "You're everywhere you're not supposed to be." He said quietly. Abby crossed the tower. She rested a delicate hand on Harry's shoulder. "You shouldn't be alone." She said quietly. Harry glanced at her. Abby was staring at him. Almost right through him. "You don't know that." He said, trying to play it cool. Abby shook her head. "I know more than you think Mr Potter. I'm not stupid you know. You disappear on the last and first day of every month. I know what you are." She said quietly. Harry bit his lip. "I'm not though." He said hastily. Abby nodded. "I know. Otherwise, you'd be gone for more than a few days. You'd be gone for a week." She said. Harry nodded. "Like the first week of school..." Abby said quietly. Harry knew she knew everything. "There is just one thing I don't understand. That letter. That letter from your muggle family. Will you tell me what it was about?" She asked quietly. Harry shook his head. "I can't talk about it. It still hurts." He said quietly. Harry felt a lump develop in his throat. "You poor baby..." Abby whispered. She placed a hand on Harry's cheek and kissed him. When they separated, Harry's eyes were closed. He opened them and peered into Abby's eyes. What were they doing? What was going on between them?  
  
Abby seemed to be thinking the same thing as Harry. She bit her lip and stared into his emerald eyes. Harry didn't know what to do. He had feelings for this mysterious girl, but he had so much else going on in his life. Harry opened hit mouth slowly. "Abby..." He said in barely more than a whisper. Abby closed her eyes. "I know." She said quietly. "You're not ready." She added. Harry sighed. He nodded. They stood there for a minute, staring at each other. "We better get back before Ron thinks we're up to something." Harry said with a small smile. Abby took a deep, quivering breath and nodded. They made their way back down to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
APRIL 11th ****************************************  
  
Harry stood in front of the full length mirror, adjusting his robes. Today was a big day. Today, was Sirius's trial. Harry was due to catch the Hogwarts Express in Hogsmade and arrive at Kings Cross Station. Then, he would make his way to the magical courthouse. Sirius getting a new trial, meant he had to turn himself in. He had spent the past three days in Azkaban. Harry knew this was hard for him. The only way Sirius would agree to turn himself in, was if he was promised a new trial. He had been promised this, so he turned himself in. Harry stared at himself in the mirror. This was as good as it was gonna get. He turned and left the dormitory. Ron and Hermione had given statements, so that they did not have to testify. Anastasia thought the jury would be more convinced if the son of Lily and James Potter, the people Sirius was supposed to have betrayed, gave testimony. Harry said goodbye to all of his friends in the common room. He hugged Abby and Hermione, but Abby a bit more warmly. He said goodbye to them all and headed down to the entrance hall, where he was meeting Dumbledore. Harry walked through the crowd of people gathered at the top of the stairs, and ignored the group of girls following him and giggling. He arrived in the entrance way and was pleased to see Dumbledore waiting. "Are you ready Harry?" He asked quietly. Harry nodded numbly. If Sirius's name wasn't cleared, he'd be sent back to Azkaban with an order for the Dementor's kiss. Harry and Dumbledore climbed into a horseless carriage and started the trek to Hogsmade. Harry stared blankly out the window, saying nothing. "He will be cleared Harry. I promise." Dumbledore said sternly. Harry glanced at him. Dumbledore was not smiling. He was dead serious. Harry nodded, though he didn't truly believe the old man. After about fifteen minutes, they boared the completely empty Hogwarts Express. Harry settled himself against a window and peered out it. If Sirius was cleared, everything would be terrific! Harry wouldn't have to call him Snuffles anymore and Dan Harper would leave him alone. Harper had been bothering Harry alot lately. Bombarding him with questions, trying to surprise Harry into answering. The train chugged along. While Harry stared out the window, Dumbledore stared at Harry. Before him sat a young man, so strong and yet so challenged. He had had to overcome many pains, and was handling them gracefully. Dumbledore prayed with all his heart that Sirius was cleared and that he gained custody of Harry. Then, Harry would have a stable home.  
  
Harry and Dumbledore climbed off the Hogwarts Express and onto Platform 9 3/4. There was a tall man with a trim black suit on. He was wearing a driver's cap. Dumbledore smiled and went over to greet the man. "Pedro!" He grinned. The man turned to Dumbledore. "Albus, so nice to see you again. And you Mr Potter. It is a pleasure." The man said, holding out a gloved hand. Harry reluctantly shook it and followed Pedro and Dumbledore off the platform. Once they got out of the train station, the group came to a black towncar. Pedro opened the back door and Harry and Dumbledore clambered in. Pedro took the front seat and began to drive. Harry said nothing while they made their way to the portkey. He had spent hours going over every detail of that night two years ago. Every detail. The car stopped at a small field. Dumbledore thanked Pedro and gave him a sack full of galleons. He and Harry climbed out of the car and made their way through the field. Dumbledore found an old, broken muggle calculator. He picked it up. "This is the one!" He called to Harry. Harry bustled over to where Dumbledore was and grabbed the calculator. Immediatly, there was a pulling behind his navel. Memories instantly flashed in Harry's mind. The Quidditch World Cup with the Weasleys...and the Triwizard tournament. After a moment, Dumbledore and Harry appeared outside a very tall building. Harry was standing, but just barely. He looked around. There were several tall, official looking buildings. "Where are we?" He asked Dumbledore weakly. "Lawful Lane." Dumbledore said with a smile. "This is where the courthouse and the Ministry of Magic is." He added. Harry nodded. He took a deep quivering breath. Now all he had to do, was testify.  
  
Harry and Dumbledore were led into a room. It was more like a muggle court room than anything else. There were loads of people there. Harry recognised some of them. Lupin smiled at Harry. He had come the day before. The three judges that had come to visit Harry in the hospital (Harper included) appeared and sat at a large bench at the front of the court. The oldest one started rambling on about why they were there. When he was done, he cleared his throat. "Bring in the defendant." He said loudly. Two large doors opened and Sirius was dragged in. He didn't look horrible, but he didn't look good. He smiled weakly at Harry. Harry reluctantly returned it. "First, we will hear from Albus Dumbledore." The judge said. Dumbledore rose from his seat and went over to the witness box. He sat himself down and readied himself to be questioned. The prosecutor asked him many hard questions, but Dumbledore remained calm. Every answer was positive when it came down to it. When Dumbledore was done being questioned, he took his seat beside Harry. "Next, Remus Lupin." The judge called. Lupin sat down in the witness box and fought through the questioning. Finally, the last question came. "Do you believe Sirius Black is guilty?" Anastasia asked. Lupin sighed. "Absolutely not." He said firmly. He left the witness box and returned to his seat. "Now, Mr Harry Potter." The judge called. Harry felt his stomach drop as murmurs went around the room. He stood and slowly walked forwards. He sat down in the witness box. He was extremely nervous. Sirius gave him a reassuring look. The prosecutor started first. "Mr Potter, do you know the defendant?" He asked quietly. Harry nodded. "Y-yes. Th-that's Sirius Black. M-my godfather." Harry said shakily. The prosecutor nodded. "Do you know what he did?" He asked. Harry felt anger rising, but he pushed it down. "He did nothing that he is accused of doing." Harry said firmly, all nervousness gone. "How can you be so sure?" The prosecutor asked curiously. Harry took a deep breath and began to explain all about that night two years ago. Everyone listened carefully. "So...he did not act like an innocent man?" The prosecutor asked after Harry had finished. Harry scowled. "He acted like a man who was betrayed by one of his best friends and made out to be the reason my mother and father were dead." Harry growled. The prosecutor scowled. "You did not answer my question. Mr Black did not act like an innocent man, is that correct?" He asked sharply. "It is impossible for an innocent man to act guilty. So, the only possible answer to that question is no. That is incorrect. He had no other way to act, other than innocent." Harry snapped. Dumbledore smiled happily in the crowd while other people nodded and murmured. After Harry was cross examined by Anastasia, the judges left the court room to decided on Sirius's fate. They returned an our later. The eldest judge stood. "We the judge, jury and executioners of the Ministry of Magic, here by find Sirius Black..." The judge began.  
  
Harry could feel himself shaking uncontrolably. Dumbledore was staring at Harry. This was going to kill him if Sirius wasn't freed. The judge continued. "We hereby find Sirius Black not guilty. He is cleared of all charges and we hope he will accept the court's deepest apologies for having to spend thirteen years in Azkaban." The jusge said. There was a roar of applause from the people in the courtroom. Harry was numb. Sirius was free? Sirius was free! Dumbledore grabbed Harry under the arm and heaved him up. Harry was trying to see his godfather through the mass of people. They made their way out of the chairs and into the middle aisle. Harry spotted Sirius. He was looking over the heads of the crowd for someone. His eyes fell on Harry. Sirius rushed through the crowd of people and wrapped his arms around Harry. Almost everyone had stopped talking and moving to watch the reunion. Harry hugged Sirius back tightly. Dumbledore and Lupin watched happily. When Sirius and Harry separated, they were both smiling. People that were walking by, were both apoloizing and congratulating Sirius. Everyone believed him innocent... because he was. As the courthouse empties, Dumbledore, Lupin, Harry and Sirius left too. There was a mass of reports waiting. Harry noticed that Rita Skeeter was not among them. The reporters swarmed around Harry and Sirius as well as Dumbledore and Lupin. Dumbledore managed to grab Lupin and pull him from the circle. Sirius however, was quite enjoying being free. He draped his arm over Harry's shoulder and began to answer to questions. Harry just smiled. Now all they had to battle, was the custody agreement. Surely they wouldn't send Harry back to the Dursley's, so that left Sirius or a muggle orphanage. After about half an hour, Sirius and Harry pushed their way through the crowd of reporters and met back of with Dumbledore and Lupin. "Sirius, I believe that you deserve a new look..." Dumbledore said, looking Sirius up and down. He waved his wand and Sirius's shabby robes were replaced with brand new black ones. Dumbledore waved his wand again and Sirius's hair was no longer long, but short and clean. He facial hair was also gone. He looked even more like the man that had attended James and Lily's wedding. Harry smiled. Everything was going smoothly. He just didn't know the waves that were about to occur.  
  
To celebrate Sirius's victory, he, Harry, Dumbledore and Lupin went out for lunch. Sirius got a few nervous looks from people, but Dumbledore explained the outcome of the trial. Most people were happy for Sirius. They all sat down around a round table. Sirius couldn't wipe the smile off his face, everyone was so happy with the verdict, they didn't notice that Harry wasn't smiling. In fact, if anything, he looked worried. After they ordered their meals, Dumbledore raised his glass. "To a new life for Sirius..." He began. "...and Harry." He smiled. Everyone nodded and drank from their glass. Dumbledore and Lupin got into a discussion about the Dementors. Sirius listened for a while, then turned back to Harry, the stupid grin still pasted on his face. When he saw Harry's expression, his face fell. "What's wrong?" He asked, his face contorted in confusion. Harry sighed and swirled the liquid that was in his glass. "Nothing." He said quietly. Sirius nudged his shoulder. Harry looked up. His eyes locked with Sirius's. "What's wrong?" Sirius asked more forcefully. Harry sighed and tore his eyes away from Sirius's. "It's nothing, really." He said quietly. Sirius opened his mouth to protest, but the food arrived. Harry's plate of chicken was set in front of him and he, like everyone else, began to eat. As Sirius ate his meal, he glanced at Harry. Something was wrong. Sirius may have only known Harry for two years, but he knew when something was wrong. They finished up their meals, paid and left. They all decided to go for a walk in this lovely park. Harry wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck. It was very cold. Dumbledore and Lupin walked a little ways ahead, continuing their conversation from lunch. Harry and Sirius hung back, walking slower. Sirius kept glancing at Harry, who was looking at his feet when he walked. "Tell me what's wrong." Sirius said quietly. Harry closed his eyes for a minute, then opened them. He continued to stare at his feet. "Nothing's wrong." He said quietly. Sirius sighed. "Harry...I'm your godfather. You're supposed to be able to talk to me!" He said, exasperated. Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up, but not at Sirius. He looked everywhere but at Sirius. Sirius didn't know what was going on. "Are you disappointed with the verdict?" He asked, hoping he knew the answer. "Of course not!" Harry cried angrily. Dumbledore and Lupin glanced back at them. Sirius stopped walking and grabbed Harry's arm. Their eyes locked again. "Then what is it?" He asked harshly. Harry bit his lip. This day was going so well...he didn't want to ruin it. "I think...I think I'm gonna be sent back to the Dursley's." Harry said, his voice shaking. Sirius stared at him. Why did Harry think that?  
  
Sirius stared at Harry and slowly shook his head. "No. No you won't be sent back there." He said sternly. Harry sighed and looked back down at the ground. "Sirius..." He said quietly. "No Harry. I promise you won't go back there." Sirius said harshly. Harry looked up and into Sirius's eyes. "Don't make promises you can't keep." He said quietly. Harry pulled from Sirius's grip and continued walking, leaving Sirius standing there. Harry caught up with Dumbledore and Lupin. He walked silently behind them. Sirius sprinted to the group and walked alongside Harry. "I want to talk about this..." He said quietly, so only Harry could hear. "There's nothing to talk about." Harry sighed. Sirius shook his head. "Yes there is." He said. Harry sighed and his eyes wandered back to his feet... An hour later, the group stopped at a vendor for some drinks. Dumbledore was about to engage Harry in a conversation about quidditch, when Sirius dragged the boy off to a picnic table where they could talk. Dumbledore watched with interest as Sirius started talking very fast to Harry and as Harry shook his head. Sirius was beginning to look very worried. After a couple of minutes, Harry's face dropped into his hands. Sirius ran his fingers through his hair and looked sadly at Harry. Dumbledore wished he knew what the conversation was about. Harry raised his face from his hands. "I'll just have to suck it up and take the beatings." Harry said, his voice shaking. Sirius slammed his fist down on the table. "No!" He yelled. Dumbledore saw this and he heard this. He hurried forward, as did Lupin. Dumbledore dragged a fuming Sirius away from the picnic table. Lupin took his place and began to talk to Harry. Harry wouldn't tell Lupin what he and Sirius were talking about and Sirius wouldn't tell Dumbledore what he and Harry were talking about. "Sirius, you can't be having temper tantrums. Your name was just cleared." Dumbledore said calmly. Sirius sighed angrily. "Look at the boy!" Dumbledore said, pointing to Harry. Sirius looked at Harry. "He's very upset Sirius." Dumbledore said seriously. Sirius sighed. It was obvious Harry was upset. He had his head bowed and his hands holding his head. He was shaking his head slowly. "I know. But, what he said to me...it just made me so angry!" Sirius said. He kicked the nearest tree. "Don't be angry with the boy." Dumbledore said. "I'm not angry with him. It's what he said that made me angry." Sirius explained, exasperated. Dumbledore didn't understand. They just watched Lupin try and force a conversation with Harry.  
Harry sat alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. He had abruptly left Sirius, Lupin and Dumbledore who were at the other end of the train. Harry didn't know why, but he was sure he was going to be sent back to the Dursley's. A lump developed in his throat as he remembered the trauma he had been put through. Harry had been sitting by himself for nearly an hour when there was a knock on his compartment door. Harry said nothing and continued staring out the window. The door opened and Sirius appeared. Harry didn't look at him. He couldn't. Sirius sighed, entered the compartment and shut the door. He sat across from Harry's trying to make their eyes lock. After ten minutes, no words had been said. "Harry..." Sirius began quietly. Harry didn't move. He continued to stare out the window. "I won't let anything happen to you." Sirius continued. Harry felt a lump develop in his throat. Still, he said nothing. Sirius sighed. "You're growing up and you're not a child anymore. You're a young man. But, you still need help...protection." He said harshly. Harry wasn't going to look at him. He wasn't going to cave. "Harry..." Sirius said quietly. Harry didn't know why, but he glanced at Sirius. Sirius was staring at Harry. His eyes full of worry and concern. Harry had never known Sirius as a free man, only as a fugitive. Now, he was different. He was gentle, yet strong. The Sirius before was caring and angry. Not gentle. Harry forced a smile. Sirius sighed. He wanted to change the subject. A sly grin crossed his face. "Why don't you tell me about your girlfriend..." He said, his eyes sparkling. Harry blushed. "I don't have a girlfriend." He muttered. Sirius reached forward and grabbed a chain that was tucked under Harry's robes. On the chain, was a silver lightning bolt. "And who gave you this?" He asked, smirking. "Abby." Harry said innocently. He and Abby weren't going out. Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Abby...Keaton?" He asked, his head c0cked to one side. Harry nodded. How did he know her name? "Interesting..." Sirius muttered. "What's interesting?" Harry asked quickly. Sirius shook his head. "Er...nothing." He said hastily. Sirius and Harry spent the rest of the train ride talking about quidditch. Both were avoiding the subject of where Harry would be sent to live. Neither wanted to think about it.  
  
Harry, Lupin and Dumbledore stood in Hogsmade, waiting for their carriage. Sirius rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It'll be okay." He said quietly. Harry stared into his blue eyes and nodded weakly. "Even if you are sent back, I won't let anything happen to you." Sirius said forcefully. Harry felt a lump develop in his throat and nodded. Just then, the carriage arrived. They said goodbye to Sirius and Harry headed for the carriage. Sirius grabbed his arm and pulled him round into a hug. Harry smiled weakly as Sirius squeezed the life out of him. When they separated, Sirius looked like he was going to cry. "Oh suck it up!" Harry smiled. He climbed into the carriage. It lurched forwards. Harry watched Sirius until the form disappeared. He sat back down in his seat, opposite Dumbledore and Lupin. They were both smiling at him. Harry didn't meet their eyes. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. After about ten minutes, the carriage lurched to a stop. Harry, Dumbledore and Sirius clambered out. They all went their separate ways. Harry headed to Gryffindor Tower, while Dumbledore and Lupin headed to the Great Hall. Harry was very happy that Sirius was announced innocent, but really worried about his living arrangments. He came to a stop in front of the Fat Lady. He took a deep breath and muttered the password. As the portrait swung forward, Harry pasted a smile on his face. Hermione and Ron were waiting for him. They took his smile as a sign of good news. "They cleared him?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. Hermione squealed with happiness and wrapped her arms around Harry. Much to Harry's shock, she kissed him...on the lips. It wasn't a passionate kiss, just a peck. Still, Harry was shocked. He felt his heart plummet as he saw Abby on the staircase. She looked crushed. Harry knew he wasn't ready for a relationship, but he had feelings for Abby. He quickly shook Hermione off. Ron was staring at Hermione, shocked. Harry hurried to his dorm. Hermione stared after him, then turned back to Ron. "What?" She asked, noticing Ron's mouth hanging open. "Y-you kissed him!" Ron gasped. Hermione stared at him. "You kissed him! He kissed Abby! Or...Abby kissed him! What are you doing?" Ron yelled. Hermione went very pale. "They're not involved." She said quickly. Ron stared at her. "You've seen the way they look at each other! Honestly Hermione!" Ron said, shaking his head. He stormed up the stairs to his dorm. 


	16. Chapter 16

Here's more of the story. To A.Dee the Anglophile I'm sorry to say that this story was erased from the boards and this was the only story I have saved. I copied and pasted from the boards to my computer and saved it. But if you ever find any of Bryzycloud's stories please tell me because I loved her stories especially Unbroken. And now back to the story.  
  
The next day was pretty tame. It was Tuesday and Harry went to all his normal classes. He tried to avoid Hermione. Things had become pretty awkward. Harry was trying to clamp the jaws of a goosegator shut during Care of Magical creatures. The goosegators were a cross between geese and alligators. They had the body of a goose, but the jaws and tail of an alligator. Harry took his length of rope and tackled his goosegator to the ground. It snapped it's jaws furiously, and Harry struggled with it. All around the grounds, his peers were doing the same thing. Abby was about ten feet from Harry. She was sitting on her an holding it's jaws shut with her hand. Just then, the long tail came up and slashed her across the face. Harry hastily tied his creature's jaws shut and tied it's legs together before hurrying over to Abby. She was still sitting on her goosegator, but clutching her cheek. Harry grabbed her rope and wound it tightly around the creatures jaws. He knelt down on one knee in front of Abby and examined her cheek. "It's not too deep...Madame Pomfrey should be able to fix it right away." Harry said. Abby forced a smile and stood up. She went to talk to Hagrid, then hurried back to the castle. Harry sighed. He grabbed the two bound goosegators and lugged them over to Hagrid, who was waiting for everyone to bring their creatures forward. Harry watched as Ron struggled with a particularly fat one and as Hermione began to shoot spells at hers. He sighed and plopped down on the ground. "Yeh alright Harry?" Hagrid asked quietly. Harry nodded wearily. "I know yeh must be upset an' all bout tha Sirius Black." Hagrid growled. Harry looked at Hagrid. "Upset? I'm thrilled!" He laughed. Hagrid stared at Harry as he wandered over to help Ron.  
  
Harry finished off the day with Potions. He groaned as Snape announced a pop quiz. Harry carefully read the ingredients of the blackboard and chopped them up finely. Ron was impressed by Harry's thoroughness. "Not becoming a goody goody are you?" He asked with a grin. Harry rolled his eyes. "No, didn't you hear him? He's testing the expanding potion on someone. Why do I have an eerie feeling it'll be me?" Harry asked sardonically. At the end of the class, Harry was right. Snape came around and made Harry take some of the potion. Harry grew to eight feet tall. Snape snarled and forced a vile into Harry's hand. Harry looked at the vile skeptically. "I wouldn't dare poison you in a classroom full of people Potter." Snape said in a low voice. Harry rolled his eyes and swallowed the red potion. He shrank back down to his noraml size and tidied up his work station. The bell rand and Harry hurried out of the class. Harry had almost reached the Gryffindor portrait hole, when someone grabbed his back. Harry spun around and groaned. Dan Harper was standing there, wearing a horrid scowl. "Mr Potter." He said coldly. "Can I help you?" Harry asked impatiently. Harper sneered. "Just thought you'd like to know that I see no real evidence you were being abused by the muggles." He sighed. Harry stared at him. "Th-the pictures!" He said hastily. "For all I know, you got hose cuts from practicing quidditch. Good day Mr Potter." Harper smiled before sweeping off. Harry stood stunned for a moment, then tore off to the owlery. Harry pulled outa scrap of parchment and a quill. He scribbled a note to Sirius explaining what had just happened. Hedwig swooped down from the rafters and nipped Harry's finger affectionately. Harry tied the letter to her leg. "Find Sirius." He said quickly. Hedwig hooted, then took off. Harry watched her disappear. Harper was planning on sending Harry back to the Dursley's.  
  
Harry darted around the pitch, searching for the snitch. Gryffindor was leading 70 to 10 against Slytherin. Harry and Malfoy were at opposite ends of the pitch. Harry glanced in the stands and saw Hermione watching the game. She and Harry had made up. Harry had explained to her that he didn't like her as anything but a friend. This quidditch game...this game that Harry was playing, was for the cup. Harry had to catch the snitch. He had to. Harry's eyes were darting all around the pitch. Then, he saw it. The snitch was hovering by the Slytherin goalpost. Harry shot towards it. Malfoy caught on and started looking around wildly. Harry was closer to it when Malfoyu realized where it was. The blonde prat raced towards the glint of gold. He and Harry were zooming towards it at opposite angles. Harry reached out one of his arms and grabbed the struggling ball. He relaxed, but just then, Malfoy smacked into him. There was a gasp from the crowd. Harry felt Malfoy's head go into his side. He yelled out in pain and toppled from his broom. Harry managed to grab the handle with one hand. Unfortunately, Malfoy had already righted himself. He smiled when he saw Harry desperately clutching the handle. Malfoy raised his fist and brought is crashing down onto Harry's fingers. Harry felt surging pain and his fingers slipped from the broomstick. He began to fall towards the ground. No one had expected this and no one knew what to do. Suddenly, Harry started to slow down. He landed on the grass with a dull 'thud'. A crowd of people rushed around him. Harry was perfectly fine, except for his fingers which were broken. Malfoy had just landed on the ground and was being screamed at by Professor McGonagall. Harry scrambled to his feet. Malfoy wasn't going to ruin this. Harry held up his hand which held the struggling snitch. There was a roar of applause and Harry was lifted onto his friend's shoulders. Harry smiled happily. Sirius was standing in the stands, clapping hard. He waved at Harry and Harry waved back. He was so happy. He wasn't even thinking about that night...  
  
It was around two o'clock in the morning when a rat scampered through the hollow emptiness that was Hogwarts castle. It scurried up the stone stairs and lurked in the misty shadows. The rat knew this castle very well. He had lived here for a good part of three years as a trusted and loyal pet. The rat made his way up several flights of stairs and stopped in front of a portrait of a Fat Lady. The lady was fast asleep in her frame. The disgusting rat squeezed through the small gap that was in between the portrait and the hole. It scurried through the portrait hole and into the common room. There was no one there. The only company was the eerie flicker of light coming from the fireplace. The ugly furball scattered up the stairs that led to the boys dormitory. The fifth year boy's door was open a crack, but not much. The rat barely made it through. It hurried across the room and climbed the hangings on one of the beds and flopped down on the bed. There was a dull flash of light and a man sat where the rat had stood. Wormtail had returned.  
  
Wormtail stared at the mess of a boy that lay before him. He had no idea that Harry went through the transformation once a month. Wormtail waved his wand. What consciousness Harry had had, vanished. The mousey haired man shuddered. Harry looked so much like James. The James, Peter had once been loyal to... Wormtail extracted an old cloak from his robes. An invisibility cloak. He threw it over himself, then grabbed Harry by the scruff of the neck with his silver hand. Harry was lifted off the bed as Pettigrew slipped through the hangings. He pulled Harry under the cloak and dragged him from the room, making sure they were both covered. There was a soft 'thud thud thud' as Harry was dragged down the stairs and into the common room. Wormtail lifted him with his super hand and carried the boy through the portrait hole. The Fat Lady mumbled angrily as she was pushed forward. She saw no one but heard footsteps. Uneven footsteps... Pettigrew made his way through the castle and to the front doors. Albus Dumbledore was talking to a man there...Sirius Black. Pettigrew hoped they didn't hear the sharp intake of breath he took. Dumbledore was saying goodbye to Sirius and told him to have a good time. Wormtail had no idea why Sirius was there at two in the morning. He knew of course that Black was free. It was all over the papers. Wormtail waited for the men to leave. They didn't at first. That sharp intake of breath had caught Sirius's attention. He stared blankly at the spot where Pettigrew stood. After a minute, Sirius said a final goodbye to Dumbledore and hurried out the front door. Pettigrew followed, taking advantage of the open door. Dumbledore felt something brush against his robes. He stared out the doors which were slowly closing and swore he saw them being pushed open a smidge. "Ridiculous." He said quietly to himself. Dumbledore turned and went back to his office. He had no idea that Peter Pettigrew was hurrying across the ground's of Hogwarts with Harry Potter.  
  
Pettigrew dragged Harry of of Hogwarts grounds. He removed him from the cloak and laid him down on the ground. Pettigrew's eyes were darting around. He was looking for something. He didn't even notice Harry stir. Harry opened his eyes wearily. He looked around and realized he wasn't in his bed. When Harry saw Pettigrew, he let out a blood curdling scream. Pettigrew quickly silenced Harry by stunning him again. Hopefully no one had heard that. ________________________________________  
  
Sirius was almost to Hogsmade, when he heard a blood curdling scream. He stopped, dead in his tracks. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up. That scream...that scream... Sirius thought. His mind flashed back to the first beating he had heard Harry getting. That scream Harry had made when the Smeltings stick had hit him. It was exactly the same as the scream Sirius had just heard. He turned around and raced back to the castle. ________________________________________  
  
Pettigrew was watching from the dirty field. He saw a figure darting across the grounds. Pettigrew gasped as the figure hurried into the castle. Just then, there was a rustle behind him. Pettigrew spun around. He relaxed when he saw it was one of Voldemort's supporters. "Where have you been?" Pettigrew squealed. The man hurried over and helped bound and gag Harry. They lifted him and carried him over, deeper into the field. They reached grabbed onto an old alarm clock. The man glanced at his watch. "Three...two...one..." Dan Harper hissed. They disappeared from the dirty field, clutching Harry.  
  
Sirius tore into the castle and to the stone gargoyle. "Flafell beans!" He said breathlessly. The gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside. Sirius climbed the moving staircase, not wanting to wait. He knock harshly on Dumbledore's office door. "Come in!" Dumbledore said quietly. Sirius pushed the door open and hurried into the office. Dumbledore stared at Sirius, who was red in the face and panting. "Walking...scream...Harry!" Sirius gasped breathlessly. It took a minute for Dumbledore to figure out what he was being told. "We shall check and see if he is in his dorm." He said quickly. Sirius nodded. They hurried from the office and up to Gryffindor Tower. Dumbledore woke the Fat Lady. "Pumpkin spread!" he said. The portrait swung forwards. Sirius and Dumbledore hurried through and up to the dormitories. They opened the door to the fifth year boys and Dumbledore flicked on the overhead light. There were four groans of anger as the light blasted through the room. Four, not five. Sirius hurried over to Harry's bed and pulled back the curtains. The bed was empty. Ron peered out from behind his curtains. "Wazza matter?" He asked groggily. "Ron, where's Harry?" Sirius asked urgently. "Sleepin." Ron muttered. He rolled back onto the bed. Sirius was now very pale. Dumbledore was wearing a look of utter seriousness. He swept from the room. Sirius raced after him. They appeared in front of the Fat Lady once again. "Did anyone leave here in the past hour?" Dumbledore asked calmly. The Fat Lady yawned. "Someone did. Don't know who. Couldn't see em." She explained wearily. Sirius dropped his head to his hands. "An invisibility cloak. I thought I heard something when I was leaving.." He groaned.  
  
Harry wearily opened his eyes. He looked around and had no idea where he was. It was dark out... Harry saw trees and bushes around him, but knew he was in a clearing. Harry stood up and realized his scar was burning him. It was horrible. Unbearable. He turned around and realized why it felt like his head was on fire. Voldemort was standing behind me. Harry instinctively took a few steps back. He was still weak and oh so tired from his transformation. Voldemort had a twisted smile on his face. "I have you this time Potter. You can't escape." He hissed. Harry staggered a bit. He was looking around wildly. Maybe he could run for it... Voldemort raised his wand. Harry knew he had little time. He thought fast. "You're pathetic. Kidnap me out of my bed on the first of the month. I have no wand and can barely walk. You just wanted to ensure I wouldn't foil your pathetic plan!" He said weakly. Voldemort's eyes flashed. He sneered. "Well, well Mr Potter. Are we realizing we only have minutes of life left?" He laughed. Harry bit his lip. "You know, you are too trusting. First you trusted the Death Eater that was at Hogwarts last year and now..." Voldemort trailed off. Someone emerged from the forest. He was wearing a hood and a mask. "Mr Potter..." The voice sneered. Harry realized who it was. "I knew it." He spat. Voldemort smiled. "Yes...unfortunately Dan became a little too aggressive and you became untrusting, but nevertheless..." He hissed. Harry glanced over his shoulder. He could just run. His legs would hold him for a little while. Before Harry knew what was happening, he felt a horrible pain and fell to the ground. Voldemort had performed the Cruciatus curse. Harry began to twitch before the curse was removed. He got shakily to his feet. There was sweat on his brow and Harry could still feel the pain. For about ten minutes, Voldemort shot petty curses at Harry, cutting and bruising him. At last, when Harry was bleeding from several different places and was taking sharp intakes of breath, Voldemort's lip curled into a smile. He raised his wand a final time. "Goodbye Mr Potter." He laughed. As a beam of green light came towards Harry, he did the only thing he could think of. He dropped to the ground. The curse did not hit him. It disappeared into the trees. While everything was still smokey, Harry scrambled into the forest. There was no path, merely underbrush. He was thirty feet from the clearing and could see no one when he heard a cry of anger. Harry heard someone else enter the forest. He ignored it and kept running. The energy draining from him.  
Harry could hear several people in the forest now, all of them heading in different directions. His fear was mounting. Harry wove in and out of trees, his clothes were being ripped by the branches around him. Harry was thinking of something he could try and do if he found a road... The trees were beginning to thin. And Harry heard grunts of anger as the people behind him got tangled in bushes and lashed with branches. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Harry broke through the trees. He was in another clearing, but this time the road was right ahead of him. He dashed towards it. People were beginning to emerge from the forest and were shooting spells at him. Harry was five feet from the road when he tripped. He landed in the gutter. Someone who was out of breath grabbed Harry by the neck and lifted him. The person's hood fell down and Dan Harper was staring at Harry. "You arse!" Harry yelled. He brought his leg up and kicked Dan in the crotch. The man released Harry and fell to the ground. Harry quickly darted up the street. He could see people emerging from the forest. There was no escape. Harry was hit with many spells and dodged many too. Suddenly, Harry's scar started to burn wildly. He spun around. Voldemort was standing there. He was wearing a scowl. "Foolish Potter...running. Tut Tut." He hissed. Voldemort extended his wand and pulled something from Harry's robes. The chain. "Take pride in your pathetic scar do you?" He laughed. Suddenly, something happened. There was a blinding flash of white light. Voldemort was thrown backwards. Harry began to spin very fast. Everything was swirling. Finally, everything came into focus. Harry was laying wearily on the ground. He looked around. He wasn't in the middle of the road anymore...he was in a quaint little village. Harry was in Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry realized he was all alone in the magical village. It was still dark in the early morning. Harry's scar burned dully. He was very curious about his chain... Harry had very little energy, but it had to be enough to get him back to Hogwarts. He pulled himself to his feet and began to stagger down the dirt road and through the gate. Harry crossed the damp grounds and felt ready to collapse. Somehow he made it up the front steps and through the doors. Harry collapsed onto the floor, a bloody mess. There were cuts and bruises all over him. The last thing Harry heard before losing consciousness was the far off, distant chatter of two familiar voices. ________________________________________  
  
Sirius and Dumbledore were walking down the hallway. Sirius was in hysterics. It was now four o'clock in the morning and they had no idea where Harry was. They had just had a meeting with the staff, who were getting ready to go scower Hogsmeade. Hagrid had been sent off into the Forbidden Forest to look for Harry there. Sirius knew something had happened to Harry... he just knew it. They rounded a corner and stepped into the entrance hall. Dumbledore and Sirius spotted the limp body in the entrance way. "Harry!" Sirius yelled. He rushed over to Harry and turned him over. The boy looked as bad as...if not worse than he had when he had come from the Dursley's. Dumbledore quickly knelt down beside Sirius. "Curse marks here and there...that's a slicing charm. He's been through the mill..." Dumbledore said quietly. He waved his wand and a magical stretcher appeared. "No." Sirius said quietly. He was on the verge of tears. Dumbledore waved his wand again and the stretcher disappeared. He watched as Sirius lifted Harry off the ground. "Come on." He said quietly. They hurried towards the hospital wing. Horrible images were running through Sirius's mind of what Harry must have been through. Horrible images...  
  
Harry opened his eyes. He had no idea where he was, he only knew he was very sore. Everything was blurry, he didn't have his glasses. He could hear voices though. People arguing. Harry tried to talk, but seemed to have swallowed his voice. He let out a low groan instead. Someone grabbed Harry's hand. He didn't know who. He closed his eyes again. "Sirius, he's awake." Someone whispered. The arguing stopped and there was hurried footsteps. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. "Harry?" Sirius asked softly. Harry opened his eyes again and glanced to his left, where Sirius's voice was coming in. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He sighed. Sirius slipped Harry's glasses on his nose. Everything came into focus. Harry looked around. Sirius was sitting beside him. Dumbledore was standing at the foot of Harry's bed. He was wearing a look of most seriousness. Ron and Hermione were standing beside Harry's bed. Hermione's eyes were very red and Ron was very pale. The person holding Harry's hand, was Abby. She looked like she had been crying. Immediately Harry's mind flashed to his chain. Dumbledore began to talk. "Harry, we need to know everything that happened." He said quietly. Harry opened his mouth, but no words came out. Sirius looked really worried. "Why can't he talk?" He asked quickly. Madame Pomfrey bustled over, holding a blue bottle. She gave Harry a sad look before dumping something down his throat. Harry coughed and choked. Sirius squeezed his shoulder. Madame Pomfrey disappeared again. Harry stopped coughing and caught his breath. He opened his mouth. "Wha happened?" He asked hoarsly. Sirius sighed. Dumbledore stared at Harry. "That's what we're hoping you can explain." He said gently. Everything came flooding back. Waking up in that field, seeing Pettigrew...then waking up in the clearing with Voldemort. Escaping...the necklace. Everything. All the colour drained from Harry's face. "What is it?" Sirius asked quickly. "Pettigrew!" Harry gasped. Dumbledore was staring at him. Harry began to explain what he knew about what happened. When he explained about the necklace there were many confused faces. Abby shifted awkwardly in her seat and bit her lip. Harry glanced at her, as did Dumbledore and Sirius. "I knew what it was. I knew that when Harry was in dire need...and had to escape, the necklace would take him to Hogsmade." She said quietly. Harry watched as Abby bowed her head. Her hair covered her face. She looked up. Tears were trickling down her face. "Those charms are very rare Ms Keaton." Dumbledore said quietly. Abby nodded. "The lady said that the owner would be returned to the place where the necklace had been bought. Hogsmade." She explained. Harry was so confused and he was so sore. He had said nothing about Harper. Somehow he had managed to avoid it. "Harper." He choked. Dumbledore and Sirius stared at him. "What?" Sirius asked. "Harper. Dan Harper...he's a Death Eater." Harry explained. Dumbledore's eyes ignited with cold fury. He swept from the room without another word. Harry looked around at his friends. They were all there for him  
  
Harry soon learned he had been in the hospital, unconscious, for a week. Ron told Harry all about what had been going on. He was trying to avoid the fact that Harry had been attacked once again. It was the middle of the day and all his friends were in class. Harry was sitting in the hospital wing, reading a comic book. Sirius was napping casually in the chair next to Harry. There were echoing footsteps and a familiar man appeared. One of the judges...the older judge. He smiled feebly at Harry. "Mr Potter, how are you feeling?" He asked kindly. Harry forced a smile. "Okay I guess, thanks." He replied. The judge nodded. He glanced at Sirius who was asleep in the chair. "Er...how are things going with Mr Black." He asked nervously. Harry smiled. "Really good. Sirius is great. He hasn't left my side." Harry smiled as he glanced at Sirius. The judge smiled and nodded. "Harry...I have some news that I know you aren't going to like." He said quietly. The judge wouldn't meet Harry's eyes. "Before the 'incident' er...we voted on who you would be living with. At the time, Mr Harper was there and he voted against you living with Mr Black. That one vote was enough to put you back with the muggles." The judge said quietly. It took a minute for Harry to comprehend what he had been told. He suddenly started to shake uncontrollably. "I w-won't go b-back." Harry said. He remembered the pain and the note. The judge sighed. "I'm sorry Harry, you have no choice." He said. The judge left Harry, shaking and terrified. When Sirius started to stir, Harry tried to calm himself down. Sirius didn't need to see Harry like this. No one did. He took deep breaths and eventually stopped shaking. Soon, Sirius woke up. "Hey kiddo...how ya feeling?" He asked kindly. "Fine." Harry said in an emotionless voice. He rolled over on his side, his back to Sirius. Sirius was quite perturbed by this. "Harry?" He asked, his face contorted in confusion. Harry said nothing. "Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius asked. Harry again said nothing...  
  
Sirius didn't push it. He told Harry he was going to go have a bit of lunch, and left the hospital wing. Sirius was gone maybe fifteen minutes when he came bursting back into the hospital wing. Harry hadn't moved. "You aren't going back there!" He growled angrily. Harry sighed. "How's you figure it out?" He asked tonelessly. "I ran into the judge downstairs. I won't let you go back!" He said. Harry rolled over onto his back. "Just leave it Sirius..." He said quietly. Sirius stared at him. "I will not-" He began. Harry shot him a look. "I'll be okay...I'll manage. And, I'll talk to you in letters and such." He said quietly. Sirius stared at him. "Harry..." He said quietly. "It can't be helped Sirius. There's nothing we can do!" Harry explained. Sirius bit his lip and sat down next to Harry. He didn't want to admit it, but his godson was right. There was nothing they could do...  
  
FIRST DAY OF SUMMER HOLIDAYS ****************************************  
  
Harry made his way up the stairs to his bedroom in the Dursley household. Dumbledore had escorted him home and warned the Dursley's that if Harry had so much as a paper cut, they would regret it. Harry shut his door and plopped down on the bed. He could just hide in there all summer. That's what he would do... Suddenly, there was a loud pop. Harry jumped back when he saw Sirius standing in the middle of the room. "What're you doing here?" Harry asked, bewildered. Sirius smiled. "I'm here to keep an eye on you." He said quietly. Harry stared at him. Then, a dog sat where Sirius had stood. Harry smiled weakly. At least he wouldn't be totally alone. Harry nervously made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, Padfoot right behind him. Uncle Vernon glared at Harry, then stared at the dog. "What is the meaning of this?!" He spat. Harry stuttered out an explanation. "P-professor D-Dumbledore wanted m-me to h-have him." Harry lied. He was quite sure Dumbledore had no idea about this. Uncle Vernon smiled wickedly and stepped forward. He grabbed the front of Harry's shirt and pulled him forwards. Padfoot jumped in between them and started barking. Uncle Vernon stared at him and released Harry. "Filthy mutt." He muttered. Harry was shaking profusely as he left the kitchen and hurried back up the stairs. Dudley was standing in the hall. "Gonna have loads of fun this summer..." He laughed. Then, he saw Padfoot. The dog barred it's teeth, then followed Harry into his bedroom. As Harry flopped down on the bed, he realized that he could survive that summer. Sirius was there to protect him... 


	17. Chapter 17

ONE WEEK LATER ****************************************  
  
Things at the Dursley's had been a little rough for Harry the past week, but so far he hadn't suffered any injuries. Padfoot was keeping quite close to Harry, except for the odd time he would go outside to check for any unusual activity. It was a particularly crummy day out, the rain was coming down in sheets and thunder cracked across the sky. Padfoot had disappeared to check for anything unusual, when Harry's uncle came into his room. Harry was staring out the window when he noticed his uncle. "Y-yeah?" Harry asked nervously, noticing the way Vernon Dursley'a fists were clenched. "I told you at Christmas...come back here and they'd have to carry you out in a box!" He growled. Harry shuddered and backed into a corner. He was going to grab his chain, but remembered Sirius. Uncle Vernon closed the bedroom door and walked towards Harry. "D-don't you touch m-me!" Harry stuttered. Uncle Vernon sneered. "Or what? Your little freaks for friends will come and perform their hocus pocus?" He snarled. Harry was shaking uncontrollably. Uncle Vernon raised his hand. Harry raised his hands, ready to strike. Uncle Vernon laughed and grabbed Harry's wrists with one hand. He brought his other hand up and hit Harry square in the stomach. Harry double over onto the floor. Uncle Vernon began kicking him. He got Harry in the face and stomach. Suddenly there was a scratching on the door. Then a whimpering. Harry was letting out grunts and groans of pain. He wa doing everything he could not to scream. Then, suddenly, the door burst open. Sirius saw what was going on and he lunged forward onto Uncle Vernon. Vernon was so surprised, that he fell backwards. Sirius quickly moved out of the way. The great beast of a man stared at Sirius. "Who're you?" He gasped. Sirius was angrier than Harry had ever seen him. "Sirius Black, Harry's godfather!" He spat. Vernon scrambled to his feet. "G-get out of m-my house!" He said hastily. Sirius spat at Vernon's feet. "Gladly." He growled. Sirius bent down over Harry and lifted him off the floor. Harry swayed. Sirius grabbed him round the middle to hold him up. Sirius brandished his wand and Uncle Vernon backed off. They hobbled down the stairs and out the front door, into the pouring rain. "Hang on!" Sirius yelled. Harry nodded. He felt like he was going to collapse. They disapparated with a loud pop.  
  
Harry and Sirius appeared in a lobby. A hotel lobby. Harry assumed it was a magical hotel, since there were people apparating all around them. Sirius hurried to the front desk and began talking to a woman very quickly. Harry didn't catch any of the conversation. He noticed people staring at him. He was quite a mess. Sirius returned a minute later, clutching a key. "Come on kiddo." He said, grabbing Harry around the middle. They disapparated to the top floor of the hotel, outside a door. Sirius shoved the key in the lock and opened the door. Inside, were two beds. Harry also saw that there was somewhat of a kitchen and a bathroom. Sirius was fuming, but trying to hide it. He sat Harry down on one of the beds. "Filthy muggles." He muttered as he checked Harry's nose, which was bleeding heavily. "Ah, it's not broken. Go on into the bathroom and get changed out of those clothes. I have to send an owl." Sirius said quietly. Harry nodded and staggered over to the bathroom. He reappeared a few minutes later, blood free and in his boxers. He made his way over to one of the beds and crawled under the covers. Sirius was sending a letter off with an owl that had been perched by the window. When he was done, he went over to check on Harry. "I should've been there. You shouldn't have gotten hurt." He sighed, pressing the bruise that had appeared around Harry's eye. Harry flinched. "It's not your fault..." He said quietly. Sirius sighed. "You should keep some ice on that eye." He said quietly. He waved his wand and an ice pack appeared. He pressed it to Harry's eye. "You keep that there." Sirius said softly. Harry nodded. He rolled over under the covers, clutching the ice pack. Sirius sighed. So many terrible things happened to Harry, but he never complained. After about an hour, Harry drifted off to sleep. Sirius made a pot of coffee in his little kitchen and sat down on the other bed. He took a long sip from his coffee, then there was a knock on the door. Sirius set his cup down and went to the door. He peered through the peep hole and sighed. He opened the door. Dumbledore was standing in the hall, wearing a very serious look. Sirius stood to the side so Dumbledore could enter. The old man made his way into the room. Sirius closed the door and sighed. "I told you..." He said quietly. Dumbledore nodded. "I know...and I told them. Are his injuries bad?" He asked quietly. Sirius sighed. "I don't think so. Maybe a couple of broken ribs." He said wearily. "I would like to see the extent of his injuries." Dumbledore said quietly. Sirius nodded. He bent over the lump that was sleeping. "Harry..." He said quietly. Harry didn't move. "Come on son, wake up." Sirius said, shaking Harry slightly. Harry stirred and groaned. "Wha?" He asked groggily. Sirius smiled as Harry rolled over. He still had the ice pack pressed to his face. Harry struggled to prop himself up and hold the ice pack on. He couldn't really see anything, since he didn't have his glasses on. Sirius pulled the ice pack away. A livid bruise had formed. Harry grabbed his glasses and slipped them on his nose. He blushed when he saw Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Er...we have to stop meeting like this." Harry said with a forced smile. Dumbledore wasn't smiling. "You are quite right. And, I feel confident in saying we will never meet like this again." He said sternly. Harry sighed. He really wanted to believe the old man, but he wouldn't count his chickens before they hatched. "Harry...show him your ribs." Sirius said quietly. Harry shifted awkwardly. Sirius sighed. He pushed the blankets down that were covering Harry's chests. There were bruises over his ribs and a few on his stomach. They didn't look too bad. Dumbledore took a few steps forward and peered at them. "They don't look too bad, but that's beside the point." He said quietly. When he was done, Harry covered himself with the blankets again. Sirius sighed. "Sirius, I would like you to come with me to the Ministry." Dumbledore said quietly. "Can that wait? I mean...I don't want to leave Harry alone." Sirius said nervously. Harry sighed. "I'll be fine." He said quietly. Sirius locked eyes with him. "Alright...but don't leave the room and...er...if you get hungry, call room service, okay?" He asked. Harry nodded. He was just planning on sleeping. Sirius grabbed his cloak and ruffled Harry's hair. "I won't be long." He said quietly. Harry forced a smile and nodded. Sirius and Dumbledore disapparated with a loud pop. Harry groaned. He took his glasses off and grabbed the ice pack. He went back to sleep.  
  
Sirius got back a lot later than he had told Harry. It was two in the morning. Sirius had had a rough time down at the Ministry. The issue of Harry's home still wasn't resolved. For the time being however, Sirius had temporary custody of his godson. He flicked on the lamp in between the two beds and shook Harry gently. He wanted to see if the swelling around Harry's eye had gone down. Harry didn't move. Sirius sighed and shook him again. "Harry, come on..." He said quietly. Harry did nothing. Sirius contorted his face in curiosity. He shook Harry again. The boy didn't move. "Harry, this isn't funny..." Sirius said. There was a hint of worry in his voice. He grabbed Harry under the arm and rolled him over. Harry's eyes were closed. Sirius shook him. Harry wouldn't wake up. "Harry!" Sirius said loudly. He pointed his wand at Harry's chest. "Enervate." He muttered. Harry's eyes flickered open. "Wha?" He asked groggily. Sirius stared at Harry. "Did someone come here? Did someone attack you?" He asked, urgency in his voice. He was squeezing Harry's arm now. "No! Sirius - you're - hurting me!" Harry gasped, trying to pull his arm away. Sirius released Harry's arm like it was red hot. "I'm sorry..." He said quietly. Harry was staring at Sirius. "Why couldn't I wake you?" Sirius asked suspiciously. "I got a Deep Sleep potion from room service." Harry explained. He pointed to the bottle on the nightstand, then glanced at the clock. "You just get in?" He asked. Sirius sighed and nodded. "Yeah...they still haven't decided where you're going, but granted me temporary custody." He explained. Harry nodded. He didn't want to tell Sirius how badly he wanted to live with him, but he felt he had to. Harry bit his lip. "Sirius..." He began. Sirius glanced at him. Harry looked like he was about to say something really important. "Yeah kiddo?" He asked, paying perfect attention. "You know that I...that I really wanna live with you...don't you?" Harry asked, staring at Sirius hopefully. Sirius cracked a big smile. "Yeah...don't worry, you will." He said. Harry smiled. As long as Sirius knew...  
  
When Harry woke the next morning, he realized that Sirius wasn't in the room. There was however, a note taped to the door. Harry read it lazily.  
  
Harry, went to collect your school things and Hedwig from the muggles. Shouldn't be long. Love Sirius.  
  
Harry sighed and looked around. Sirius had a pile of clothes stacked on the dresser. As Harry was wearing only his boxers, he didn't think Sirius would mind if he borrowed a shirt. Harry rummaged through the pile a found a red shirt that he particularly liked. He pulled it on and plopped down onto the bed. Harry rubbed his eyes and flinched with pain. He had ran a hand over his bruised eyes. Harry got up and went into the bathroom to see how it looked. The swelling had gone down, but there was still a massive bruise. "Harry?" Sirius called. Harry sighed and left the bathroom. Sirius was standing by the beds, pushing Harry trunk into the corner. He glanced up and smiled when he saw Harry wearing his shirt. "Er...sorry. I was a bit cold." Harry said awkwardly. Sirius shook his head. "That's fine!" He laughed. Harry smiled. Sirius was so relaxed. He crossed the room and pressed a thumb to Harry's bruise. "Hmm...swelling's gone down." He said thoughtfully. He sighed and plopped down on one of the beds. "We'll need to go shopping today." He said wearily. Harry stared at him. "Why?" He asked, confused. Sirius smiled. "Well, you need clothes don't you? I mean...those clothes the muggles gave you..." Sirius trailed off. Harry sighed. "You don't have to buy me anything Sirius." He said quietly. Sirius looked at him seriously. "Course I do! That's what handsome, well respected godfather's do!" He said, making a face. Harry laughed. Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'll spoil you rotten!" He laughed. Harry plopped down onto the bed next to Sirius. "I've got everything I need." He said quietly. Sirius glanced at Harry and saw that he was being sincere. "That may be so, but you need material things. What's that song?" He asked, scratching his chin. Sirius stood up and started dancing around the room. He put on a scratchy voice and started singing. "I'm a material girl, living in a material world..." He sang. Harry burst out laughing. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed like that. He watched, amused as Sirius continued to dance. He was great....  
  
That day, Harry and Sirius had a lot of fun. More fun than Harry had ever experienced. First, they went to Diagon Alley to buy Harry some new robes. While they were there, they got their hair magically died. Harry had his done in rainbow colours so every hour, his hair would be a different colour. Sirius dyed his bright red and had it spiked. These hairstyles would disappear after a day or two. The two got strange looks as they walked down the muggle streets. Harry still needed some shorts and things so they went into a popular clothing store. They got no strange looks there, they fit right in. People did start to get suspicious though when Harry went into the changing room with green hair, and came out with blue. Somehow, Harry managed to convince Sirius to buy some muggle clothes too. They were more along the lines of the clothing of a twenty year old, not those of a thirty seven year old man. It was nearly dinner when they arrived back at the hotel. They were going to Lupin's house for dinner. Dumbledore was also going. Harry changed into one of his favorite outfits that he had bought. A pair of beige shorts that went down to his knees, and a red, weathered shirt. He begged Sirius to wear his new clothes, so Sirius looked a bit ridiculous dressed in a flaming red t-shirt, that matched his hair and a pair of baggy black jeans. By the time they disapparated to Lupin's, they looked like quite the pair. Harry's hair was now pumpkin orange and clashed horribly with his livid bruise. Sirius would not have looked out of place at a rock concert, but he would have looked lost in the wizarding world. Neither of them cared...they had had a wonderful day!  
  
Harry and Sirius appeared on Lupin's doorstep. Sirius draped his arm over Harry's shoulder, then knocked on the door. There was a minute, then the door opened. Lupin stared at Harry and Sirius. "What the hell?" He asked, his eyes wandering to Sirius's hair. "Now, that's no way to treat your guests! Outta the way Moony!" Sirius laughed. Lupin stepped aside and Sirius gently pushed Harry through the door, which was closed quickly by Lupin. He led them into the living room, where Dumbledore was sitting, enjoying a glass of wine. He smiled when he saw Harry and Sirius. "My, my..." He smiled. Harry couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he glanced up at Sirius's ridiculous hair. "I like it Sirius...the hair suits you!" Dumbledore laughed. Sirius smiled. He ruffled Harry's orange hair, which started to change colours. Dumbledore and Lupin watched as the roots of Harry's hair turned from orange to red. Eventually, his hold head was red. The same red as Sirius's. "Ah! We match!" Sirius laughed. Harry grinned and plopped down onto the empty couch. Sirius sat down beside him. Harry stretched his legs out and plopped his feet down on Sirius's lap. "You little bugger..." Sirius laughed. Harry smiled. Lupin was still staring at him. "You look ridiculous Padfoot!" He said, shaking his head. Sirius shrugged. "So what? At least I have someone to look ridiculous with me!" He laughed, ruffling Harry's hair. Lupin glanced at Harry and did a double take. "Ouch! Is that what the filthy muggles did to you?" He asked, staring at the bruise around Harry's eyes. Harry nodded. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "It appears you two had a smashing day!" He said, a grin on his face. Sirius nodded. "I think so. Harry made me buy myself some genuine muggle clothes. These wicked styles...absolutely horrid yet, intoxicating!" He laughed, pulling at his pants. Dumbledore smiled. "Er...Sirius, could you please help me in the kitchen?" Lupin asked, glancing at Harry. Sirius sighed and nodded. Harry lifted his feet and Sirius jumped up and followed his friend into the kitchen. Harry smiled happily. It was a genuine smile. Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye that Dumbledore was staring at him...smiling at him.  
Dinner was good, as was dessert. They all chatted happily about this and that... A few hours later, Harry was half asleep on the sofa. He was all alone in the living room. Suddenly, he heard yelling. Sirius was yelling, angrily. Harry stood and staggered to the entrance of the dining room. He peered through the crack. Sirius, Lupin and Dumbledore were sitting around the table. Sirius was wearing an angry expression. Lupin began to talk again. "I know you're having fun with him, but maybe just tone it down a bit. You're getting the boy's hopes up! There is no guarantee that he will be living with you. The Ministry tracked down a woman that was a step sister to Lily's brother in law's cousin's daughter's mother's cousin's." He explained. Sirius slammed his fists down on the table. "Hell, I'm more related to Harry than that!" He spat. "I am afraid Remus is right Sirius. Harry will be placed in a relative's care before anyone else's." Dumbledore said quietly. "So what you're saying, is that Harry has no chance of living with me?!" Sirius roared. Lupin sighed. "We are not saying that at all! Just, don't get the boy's hopes up. He'll be crushed." He said quietly. Sirius sighed. His eyes wandered around the room. They fell on the door. He saw a sparkling green eye staring at him through the crack. "Harry!" Sirius said nervously. The eye disappeared and Harry hurried from the doorway. He plopped down on the couch, staring at nothing in particular. He wasn't angry...he was sad. He had had so much fun with Sirius. The three men appeared in the living room. Sirius sat down beside Harry and tried to get his attention...explain. Harry just ignored him. He continued to stare off into space until Sirius announced that they were leaving. Harry then stood. Sirius rested a hand on Harry's shoulder and they disapparated back to the hotel room. Even then, Harry said nothing to Sirius. He changed into a pair of new pajamas and went straight to bed. He was so sad.  
  
When Harry woke up the next morning, Sirius was laying next to him. He wasn't under the covers, just laying on top. Harry smiled weakly, then remembered the night before. His smile quickly faded and he rolled over, his back to Sirius. Harry buried his face in his pillow. An hour later, Sirius stirred. He opened his eyes and glanced over. Harry was still asleep...or so he thought. Sirius rubbed Harry's shoulder soothingly, then staggered to his feet. He made his way over to the window and peered out. He glanced back at the bed and saw Harry's eyes were open. He smiled. "Hey kiddo..." He said quietly. Harry quickly rolled over and pulled the blankets over his head. Sirius's face fell and he sighed. "Harry, I know you're angry with me..." He began. Harry interrupted with a muffled, 'no'. Sirius stared at the lump. "You're not mad at me?" He asked. Again, Harry said that two-letter word. Sirius didn't say anything else. He went and sat down beside Harry on the bed. He rested a hand on top of the lump. Underneath the blankets, Harry's eyes began to sting. No relative of Vernon Dursley's would be this nice to Harry! Why...why wouldn't they just let him be with Sirius? Sirius sighed and stood. "I'm gonna go have a shower. If you're hungry, just call room service." He said quietly. The lump didn't say or do anything. Sirius bowed his head and shuffled into the bathroom. Harry heard Sirius's scratchy singing voice coming from the bathroom. "I am a material girl, you know that we are living in a material world, and I am a material girl!" Sirius sang. Harry smiled sadly and a single tear rolled down his cheek. Sirius was the perfect guy for Harry to live with! He was funny, caring and responsible. Why couldn't everyone else see that? Sirius re-emerged from the bathroom, wearing only a towel around his waist. The lump was still exactly as it had been. Sirius sighed and got dressed. He went over and sat down on Harry's bed. He sprawled out. "You can't stay in there forever." He said quietly. The lump did nothing. Sirius just shook his head. "You'll be out before lunch." He laughed.  
  
TWO DAYS LATER ****************************************  
  
Harry hadn't said anything to Sirius since the night of their dinner with Lupin. This was depressing Sirius a great deal. Both Harry and Sirius's hair had returned to normal, so there was nothing exciting to talk about. Sirius was in the middle of a chocolate bar when Harry opened his mouth. "I'm not mad at you." He said hoarsely. Sirius lowered his chocolate bar and stared at Harry. "You haven't spoken to me in two days..." He said sadly. Harry felt a lump develop in his throat. "I guess that's how long it took for the realization to set in that I won't be living with you." Harry said quietly. He fell backwards onto the bed. He was managing to stay composed. Sirius put his candy bar down on the nightstand and turned to face Harry. "We might not get to live together, but that doesn't mean I'm not your godfather!" He said forcefully. Harry sighed. "I'll die before going to live with a relative of Vernon Dursley." He said quietly. There was a seriousness in his voice that Sirius didn't like. Neither said anything else for a while.  
JULY 9TH **************************************** Harry lay in bed, listening to Sirius's muffled snores. He figured he could just leave. He didn't want to go live with a relative of Vernon Dursley's and he was sure he would never get to live with Sirius. Harry had mad up his mind. He was leaving. He climbed out of bed and hurried over to his trunk. He hastily got dressed and scribbled a note to Sirius. His hand was shaking as he did this. This is what was written:  
  
Sirius, Thank you for everything you've done for me over the past two years. I appreciate it all. I am sorry I have to do this to you, but I can't go live with another Dursley. I just can't do it. I don't know where I'm going and I don't know when I'm coming back...or if I'm coming back. I doubt you'll understand my reasoning, but that doesn't matter. I'll be able to take care of myself, so don't be worried about me. If I can, I'll try and write you. I'll leave Hedwig with you since she deserves a nice home, which I know you'll give her. I guess there is nothing else to say. Don't be worried....  
  
All my love, Harry.  
  
Harry read the letter over a couple of times. It was good enough. He left it on the nightstand where he was sure Sirius would find it. Harry said goodbye to Hedwig and grabbed a cloak. He left the hotel room and began his journey to the unknown.  
  
SEVERAL HOURS LATER ****************************************  
  
Sirius stirred and opened his eyes. Sunlight was pouring through to open curtains. Sirius groaned and rolled over, onto his back. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Sirius sat up and staggered over to the coffee pot. He grimaced when he saw the skin floating on the brown liquid. "That's just gross." He mumbled. Sirius glanced at Harry's bed. It was empty. "Harry?" Sirius called. He glanced into the bathroom. Harry wasn't there. He thought for a minute. "Are you under your cloak?" He asked. No answer. Sirius went over to Harry's trunk and opened it. The invisibility cloak was laying on top. Sirius closed the trunk and looked around. He noticed a note on the nightstand. Maybe Harry just went down to the lobby. Sirius picked up the note and read it. As soon as he realized what it said, all the colour drained from his face. "Oh my god!" He gasped, breathlessly. Sirius tried to drop the letter, but his fingers wouldn't release it. He didn't know what to do! Harry had run away?! Didn't he know that Voldemort was after him?! Sirius darted across the room and scribbled a note to Dumbledore. He sent it off with Hedwig and watched as she disappeared. Sirius plopped down on the bed, numb. Harry was out there, all alone, in a world filled with people who wanted him dead. Was he stupid? No, just afraid.  
  
BACK TO HARRY ****************************************  
  
Harry was now wandering down a busy street. His feet were quite sore, as he had been walking for several hours. Harry didn't know where he was going; he just knew he had to get far away. He continued to walk, bumping into people ever now and then. Something kept slapping against Harry's chest. He looked down and saw the lightning bolt charm that had saved him from Voldemort. Harry sighed. Then, he abruptly stopped walking. That charm. It would take him back to the place where it had been bought...Hogsmeade! Harry smiled. He wouldn't be able to go back to Hogwarts...the next best thing was Hogsmeade. Harry remembered the cave where Sirius had hid when the Triwizard tournament was taking place. Harry could stay there. He looked around at the street packed full of muggles. He couldn't use the necklace here. He quickly turned down a dirty alley. It was completely empty. Harry hid behind a dumpster and wrapped his hand around the lightning bolt. He closed his eyes and told himself he wanted to be in Hogsmeade. After a minute, there was a flash of white light and Harry disappeared from the alley.  
  
He re-appeared at the end of a long road, packed with little shops. Harry recognized this as Hogsmeade. His eyes wandered behind him, to the slide of rocks that he would have to climb. He sighed and made his way up there. Surely living in a damp, dirty cave would be better than living with a Dursley. It took Harry about half an hour to climb the jagged rocks. Finally he came to a narrow gap in a rock. Harry slipped through with little difficulty. Harry was now in a large, damp, dimly lit cave. He sighed. This was it. This was his new home. He curled up in the corner, his knees pressed into his chest. He would much rather have been with Sirius, but this was better than a life with a Dursley. Harry removed his cloak and covered himself with it. He shivered slightly. It wasn't cold, it was the realization that Harry's future looked very dim. Very dim indeed. 


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry I haven't updated. I've been very busy lately so here's the a very long chapter to make up for the long delay.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters and THIS IS NOT MY STORY IT BELONGS TO BRZYCLOUD FROM THE HARRY POTTER BOARDS!  
  
BACK TO SIRIUS ****************************************  
  
Sirius sat on the end of his bed, his face in his hands. He couldn't believe this was happening. He just couldn't believe it. Dumbledore and Lupin had come over to comfort Sirius and try and track down Harry. They were both gone at the moment. They had each received phone calls from the front desk. Sirius was on the verge of tears. If anything happened to Harry...if he was hurt in anyway, Sirius had no idea what he would do. There was a loud pop and Dumbledore appeared. He hurried over to Sirius. "Jamison McFenner spotted Harry walking down muggle mainstreet, then disappearing down an alley." He said quietly. Sirius lifted his head. His eyes were bloodshot. "Did they find him?" He choked. Dumbledore shook his head. "Jamison didn't see Harry after that." He said quietly. Sirius groaned and dropped his head to his hands once again. Dumbledore sighed. "I do not understand why he left. Harry is such a smart boy..." He said angrily. Sirius sighed. "Because he can't handle living with another Dursley! He'd rather die. That's what he told me!" Sirius choked. Dumbledore stared at him. "You don't think he'd..." He bagan. Sirius brought his head up and stared at Dumbledore, tears running down his face. "No!" He yelled hoarsly. Dumbledore raised his hands. "Okay, okay. Calm down." He said quietly. Sirius was still staring at him. "Jesus!" He choked. He fell backwards onto the bed. Dumbledore sighed and watched as Sirius closed his eyes and took deep, quivering breaths. Just then, the door flung open. Lupin came in. He stared at Sirius for a minute, then turned back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Knight Bus hasn't picked him up. They'll call me if they do." He said quietly. Dumbledore nodded. Sirius rolled over so his face was pressed into the pillow. Lupin sighed and sat down beside his friend. He rested a hand on Sirius's back. "I'm sure he's fine Padfoot. He's probably just blowing off some steam." Lupin said quietly. Sirius sighed.  
  
Lupin was wrong however. Night came and they still had no word from Harry  
  
BACK TO HARRY ****************************************  
  
Harry sat, curled up under his cloak. He could see that it was dark out through the crack the he had come through. Harry shivered. It was much colder in this cave than he had expected. Harry started to shiver. He curled up on the damp floor, thinking warm thoughts. It was dragon dung what they said about thinking warm thoughts, Harry just became more depressed because he wasn't warm! He slowly drifted off into a fitfull sleep.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry woke to the crack of thunder. He opened his eyes lazily. There was another crack of thunder. Harry groaned and crawled across the cave. He peered through the opening. It was pouring down rain. It was coming down in sheets. Harry sighed. At least he was dry. He went back over to his cloak and curled up. His teeth chattered as a harsh breeze circled the cave. Harry wondered what Sirius was doing right then...  
BACK TO SIRIUS ****************************************  
  
Sirius stood in front of the window of his hotel room, watching the rain fall. He hadn't slept at all last night. He was hoping he receive word from Harry, but nothing came. Sirius felt helpless. Harry could be lying in a ditch somewhere, drenched with rain. Siruis sighed. Hedwig was going nutters in her cage, hooting and screeching. Lupin let her out. Hedwig flew around the room, screeching. She was obviously wondering about Harry. "I don't know where he is Hedwig!" Sirius snapped. The snowy owl stopped screeching and perched on top of her cage. Dumbledore sighed. He had just returned from a meeting with the Weasleys. "Ron has heard nothing from Harry." He said quietly. Sirius bowed his head. All he wanted was to know Harry was okay. That's all he wanted. "Maybe he went to get back at the muggles." Lupin said quietly. Dumbledore shook his head. "Arabelle has seen nothing to indicate Harry has been anywhere near Privet Drive." He explained. Sirius slammed his fist against the window. "I'm not just gonna sit here!" He spat. Lupin watched as Siruis grabbed his cloak and a blanket. "Sirius, where are you going?" Lupin asked hastily. Sirius grabbed the door handle. "I am going to the only place I can think of that Harry would take refuge at." He said quietly. Dumbledore stared at him for a moment. "You think he would go to Hogwarts?" He asked, doubt in his voice. Sirius nodded, then left the room, clutching the folded blanket.  
  
Sirius was close, but not right. Would he figure out Harry's secret hiding place, or just let it slip his mind?  
  
Sirius apparated to Hogsmade. The little village was empty, do to the downpour. Sirius didn't care though, he was going to find Harry if he was at Hogwarts. The large castle was illuminated against the dark sky. Sirius made his way down the dirt road, the blanket tucked under his robes, safe from the rain. He passed the turnstile and entered the Hogwarts grounds. Sirius sighed. He removed his wand and muttered a finding spell. If Harry was at Hogwarts, a golden bubble would emerge from the end of Sirius's wand. A minute later, a bubble appeared. It wasn't gold though, it was purple. That meant Harry wasn't there. Sirius bowed his head and turned around, making his way to Hogsmade. He figured he'd stop in at the Three Broomsticks and warm up a bit. The little pub was empty, except for Madame Rosmerta, who was scrubbing the counter down. She smiled when she saw him. "Sirius Black.." She said, a grin on her face. Sirius sighed. "Rosmerta..." He replied with no emotion in his voice. Rosmerta was staring at him. "I knew you were innocent." She said abruptly. Sirius glanced at her and sighed. "One of few..." He muttered as he sat down.  
  
Rosmerta sighed, filled a tankard with butterbeer and placed it in front of Sirius. Sirius gave her an appreciative look and drank deeply from the tankard. Rosmerta watched him with interest. "What's troubling you dear?" She asked kindly. Sirius sighed and placed the tankard back on the bar. "I've just got a lot on my mind." Sirius said. He wasn't going to mention that Harry was missing. That would be the highlite of Voldemort's week to learn that. Rosmerta sighed. "Whatever you say Sirius." She said sweetly. She left Sirius and went around cleaning the tables. After Sirius was done his butterbeer, he left a couple of sickles and knuts on the bar and left, back into the downpour. Sirius stood in the middle of the street. He smiled sadly as he remembered when he had hidden in the mountain cave during the Triwizard Tournament. He had been there for Harry...but where was Harry now? Probably wandering a dangerous muggle street... Sirius sighed and disapparated as a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky.  
  
****************************************  
  
When Sirius appeared in the hotel room, he was drenched from head to toe. Lupin stood up quickly. "Any sign of him?" He asked hopefully. Sirius ran his fingers through his soaking wet hair and sighed. "Nothing." He said in a hoarse whisper. He pulled off his cloak and went into the bathroom. He stripped off his robes and stood there in his boxers. Sirius towel dried his hair and ran a comb through it. "Remus, could you throw me some sweats and a shirt?" Sirius asked quietly. "Yup." Remus called back. There was a minute, then he handed Sirius some clothes. A pair of grey sweatpants and a red shirt. Sirius pulled the sweatpants on, then stared at the shirt. It was the shirt Harry had worn just a few days ago. Sirius's hands were shaking as he emerged from the bathroom, holding the shirt. Lupin stared at his friend. Sirius lifted the shirt to his nose and inhaled. It still smelled like Harry. His eyes started to water. He clutched the shirt close to him and stared at Lupin. They were the only two in the hotel room... Lupin could see how upset his friend was. "Padfoot..." He began gently. Sirius clutched the shirt tightly. "I can't do this!" He yelled. Tears splashed down his face. Lupin watched helplessly as his friend broke down. This wasn't how Sirius Black was. This wasn't the tough guy that like to play pranks back at Hogwarts. This was Sirius Black the godfather...the parent. It was eating him up that he had no idea where Harry was. It was killing him.  
  
2 DAYS LATER...JULY 12TH ****************************************  
  
Harry was half asleep under his cloak. He was weak from lack of food and drink. He had been gone four days now. The downpour had continued and Harry's cave now had a small puddle in the middle which was growing rapidly. It appeared there was a crack in the ceiling and water somehow found it's way through. Harry sighed and rolled over, his back to the entrance of the cave. The only thing that was keeping him from crying, was the dark prospect that would lay before him if he left that cave. A lifetime with a Dursley. Compared to that, this was heaven. Harry pressed his knees into his chest and took deep breaths. He had shallow scratches on his face from laying on the cold stone floor and the knees of Harry's pants were torn from crawling around the cave. Harry's hunger pains had stopped the day before. He was way beyond those pains. Harry wrapped the thing cloak tighter around himself. He wish he had some wood so he could try and start a fire. He dare not do anything magically, then the Ministry would know where he was. Harry sighed. He could see his breath hover before him before disappearing. Summer wasn't supposed to be this cold. Harry closed his eyes and drifted off into another hopeless sleep.  
  
Lupin and Dumbledore had taken over the search for Harry. Sirius was completly useless. He spent everyday, staring out the window. A dead look in his eyes and muttering something that only he could hear. Lupin was becoming quite worried. "What if we don't find him?" He asked Dumbledore in a whisper. "I don't think Sirius would recover!" He added. Dumbledore sighed. "We will find him. Dead or alive, we will find him." He said. Lupin stared, dumbstruck as Dumbledore went to check on Sirius. This one boy, this one boy that was merely the offspring of James and Lily Potter, had consumed them all. He had not tried, he had just done it. For some reason, this boy was more important to Sirius Black than anything. Even Dumbledore had a soft spot for the boy. Lupin sighed. He hated to admit it, but he too had a certain place in his heart for Harry. Perhaps it was because he looked like James...or maybe it was just because of the way Harry was. Lupin couldn't explain it, all he knew was that they had to find Harry...alive. Dumbledore rested a hand on Sirius's shoulder. "How are you doing?" He asked quietly. Sirius stopped muttering. He raised his head and stared at Dumbledore. "Four days..." He whispered. Dumbledore sighed. "Four days and I haven't heard a thing. How would you be doing?" Sirius choked. He turned his head back to the window and continued muttering. Dumbledore left him. He returned to Lupin. "I want all of Hogwarts searched again." He said in an undertone. Lupin nodded and hurried from the room. Dumbledore closed his eyes. Suddenly, a vision came into his mind. He saw a boy, huddled under a cloak. He was somewhere dark and damp. The boy shivered. There were slow drops of water in the background. Dumbledore opened his eyes. That boy was Harry, but where was he?  
  
5 DAYS LATER...JULY 17TH ****************************************  
  
Harry lay, barely concious, on the cold stone of the cave. He hadn't eaten in almost ten days. Harry didn't want to die. If he could, he would go into Hogsmade and get a hold of Sirius. But he couldn't. He was too weak. Harry couldn't even lift his head. Despite how sick he was becoming, Harry was still convinced this life...this hungry life, was better than a life with a Dursley. Harry took in sharp, quivering breaths. It didn't matter that the sun was shining outside, Harry was cold. The cave was cold...he was cold. Harry didn't think he would ever be warm again. No one would find him. No one would think to look in that horrible cave. That cave that Harry had grown to hate.  
  
4 DAYS LATER...JULY 21ST **************************************** Sirius lay, curled in a ball on his bed in the hotel room. Harry had been gone for almost two weeks. Sirius was not taking it well at all. Dumbledore and Lupin had organized several search parties, but there was not a trace of Harry. Not a trace until...  
  
Lupin burst through the hotel room door, clutching a piece of paper. Dumbledore, who had been sitting beside Sirius, looked up. Lupin was wearing a look of triumph. "What have you found Remus?" Dumbledore asked. Lupin waved the piece of paper. "Gladys Glockspor saw the famous Harry Potter in Hogsmade about two weeks ago!" He said quickly. Sirius sat up and stared at Lupin. "We searched all of Hogwarts! Harry isn't there!" He said hoarsly. Lupin's eyes were dancing. "But, we didn't check Hogsmade!" He cried. Sirius stared at his friend. "He has no where to stay in Hogsmade." He said slowly. Lupin's eyes dimmed. They were no longer dancing. "You're right." He said quietly. Dumbledore however, was thinking. His mind flashed to the vision he had had. A boy, huddled in the corner of a dark, damp place. The boy shivered. Harry shivered... Dumbledore pieced it together. "Sirius! Where did you stay when you came to keep an eye on Harry for the Triwizard Tournament?" He asked quickly, knowing the answer. "The cave on the hill..." Sirius said slowly. "Did Harry ever visit you there?" Dumbledore pressed. Sirius nodded, then the look of realization spread across his face. "Oh my god!" He gasped. Lupin soon realised what was going on. "Sirius, Remus, go get Harry. I will call Fudge and tell him we've found him." Dumbledore said quickly. Sirius and Remus nodded. Sirius jumped up and grabbed a blanket that had been sitting on the dresser. He and Lupin disapparated quickly, leaving Dumbledore to call everyone that had been helping look for Harry.  
  
Sirius and Remus appeared at the bottom of the rock slide. Sirius dashed ahead, scrambling over the rocks. He had new energy now. Harry was there...he knew it! Lupin lagged behind, but Sirius only quickened his pace. He somehow knew where every rock was and used it to his advantage. By the time he reached the opening to the cave, the back of his shirt was soaked with sweat. He could hear his friend panting behind him. Sirius quickly squeezed through the crack. It took his eyes a minute to adjust to the lighting of the cave. As everything came into focus, Sirius yelled out with relief. His relief soon faded when he saw that the lump he had been so happy to see, did not move. As Lupin squeezed into the cave, Sirius darted forward. He bent over Harry. "Harry!" Sirius begged. He rolled Harry over. He was very pale and his face was all scraped. There were dark circles under his eyes and Sirius could tell Harry was slowly starving. He gently shook Harry. "Come on son..." He pleaded. Harry did not move. Lupin was soon by his friend's side. "Is he..." He began. Sirius did not answer. He pulled the old, now ragged cloak off of Harry and wrapped him tightly in the warm blanket. Sirius slid one arm under Harry's knees, and used his other arm to support Harry's back. He slowly lifted him off the ground. Sirius was sure Harry was unconcious, but he was wrong. For a brief moment, Harry's eyes opened slightly. He stared at Sirius. "Don't send me away." He begged in barely more than a whisper. Sirius felt the tears running down his face. He opened his mouth to reply, but Harry's eyes closed and his head lolled to one side. Remus grabbed his friend's arm. "Let's get him back to Dumbledore." He said quietly. Sirius nodded. He was sobbing and had tears rolling down his face. He, Remus and Harry disapparated back to the hotel.  
There was a loud pop in the hotel room. Dumbledore looked up. Lupin and Sirius had appeared...and Sirius was holding something...a body. Tears were rolling down Sirius's face. He looked at Dumbledore, then back at Harry. The tears became larger and came faster. Sirius set Harry down on the bed. His ragged robes were hanging off of him loosley. Dumbledore stared at Harry. He was a mess. He pressed to shaking fingers to Harry throat to check for a pulse. Sirius closed his eyes and waited for the verdict. Lupin was biting his lip so hard, it started to bleed. Dumbledore removed his fingers. "He has a pulse. It isn't as strong as I would like, but he has a pulse." He said quietly. Sirius sighed with relief and hurried over to Harry. Dumbledore and Lupin went out into the hall to talk, while Sirius tended to Harry. Sirius waved his wand and Harry was out of the ragged robes. He was in a pair of pajamas. Sirius sighed. He pulled back the covers on one side of the bed and laid Harry down. Sirius tucked the blankets all around Harry and sat down next to his unconcious godson. The tears came again. Sirius hastily rubbed them away. He rest a hand on Harry's cold cheek. "I won't let you go kiddo. I promise I won't." He said quietly. Just then, Dumbledore and Lupin returned. They watched as Sirius grasped Harry's hand and hastily wiped away some stray tears. "Sirius?" Dumbledore asked quietly. "Yeah?" Sirius croaked, his eyes never leaving Harry. "I'm going to call a doctor. I don't think it is a smart move to take Harry to the hospital." Dumbledore explained. Sirius nodded numbly. He squeezed Harry's hand tightly. Dumbledore grabbed Sirius's arm tightly. "Come on Sirius, Fudge is downstairs. You should talk to him while I call the doctor." Dumbledore said softly. Sirius shook his head. "I'm staying with Harry." He said, his voice shaking. There was a minute of silence. "I'll sit with him Sirius. Go talk to Fudge." Lupin said quietly. "No. I want to stay with him!" Sirius croaked. Dumbledore pulled Sirius backwards. Sirius fought, but Dumbledore got both his arms. "He's back here now. He's going to be fine. What he need you to do is talk to Fudge." He said firmly. Sirius's bottom lip began to tremble. He hesitated, then nodded. Dumbledore ushered Sirius from the room while Lupin sat down on the bed. He stared at the pale boy beneath the covers. It wasn't Harry Potter though...it was a very devastated teenager.  
  
Sirius returned about fifteen minutes later. He hastily thanked Lupin and resumed his place next to Harry. The teenager looked exactly the same. Lupin sat down on the other bed and watched the way Sirius was to Harry. Sirius was grasping Harry's hand and staring at him. There was stray hairs resting on Harry's forehead that Sirius quickly brushed away. After that, he just stared at Harry hopefully. Ten minutes later, the door to the room opened. Dumbledore appeared, along with a man dressed in gray robes. He was carrying a black bag. The man glanced at Harry, then Sirius. "Sirius, this is Dr. Bodenchuck." Dumbledore said. He wasn't smiling. He hadn't smiled in days. Sirius squeezed Harry's hand tighter. Lupin grabbed Sirius under the arm. "Let him check Harry out, Padfoot." He said quietly. A lump developed in Sirius's throat, but he nodded. He slid from one bed to the other and watched as the doctor bent over Harry. He listened to his heart, checked his lungs and that sort of thing. After about ten minutes, he repacked his bag. "He is suffering from mal-nutrition, dehydration and has a very serious case of pneumonia. Unfortunatly, alchemists have not been able to find a cure for any of these." The doctor explained. Sirius stared at him. "So there's nothing you can do?" He asked, disbelieving. The doctor shook his head. "I am very sorry. If his condition worsens, please contact me." He said before disapparating. Sirius was shocked. They had cures for everything in the magical world! Hell, they could regrow a person's arm...but they didn't have a cure for three simple things! Sirius sat down beside Harry again. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "There are several people that are going to want to see-" He began. Dumbledore was interupted however, by a quick, hard knocking on the door. Lupin stared at it, the quickly answered. He had no sooner opened the door than a very panicy voice was heard. "Harry! Where's Harry?!" Mrs Weasley shrieked. Lupin was pushed out of the way and Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley and Ron appeared. Sirius didn't look up. He didn't move. He just continued to stare at Harry. Mrs Weasley rushed forward, but Dumbledore stepped in front of her. "Molly..." He began. Mrs Weasley was frantically trying to get past the old man. "I need you to remain calm." Dumbledore said loudly. Mr Weasley grabbed his wife and restrained her. Ron however, took a few steps towards his best friend. Ron's eyes were in danger of falling out of his head. Harry looked, well, dead. 


	19. Chapter 19

JULY 27th  
  
****************************************  
  
Harry groaned and opened his eyes weakly. Everything was blurry. Harry had no idea where he was. He couldn't remember anything. He tried to sit up, but couldn't. Harry reached out one of his arms and felt around for his glasses. Finally, he found them. He slid them onto his nose and everything came into focus. Harry was lying in a bed. He was very tired and felt awful. He looked around. There was a man laying next to him, on top of the covers. Harry recognised him as Sirius. Harry opened his mouth to talk, but instead let out a deep, flemmy cough. He tried to stop coughing, but couldn't. Sirius stirred next to him, then lifted his head off the bed. Harry continued to cough. Sirius sat up quickly and turned to face Harry. He smiled.  
  
"Hey kiddo..." He said wearily. Harry continued to cough. It was beginning to hurt. Sirius hastily grabbed a glass of water of the nightstand and tipped some down Harry's throat. Harry choked on the water for minute, then caught his breath. He closed his eyes and rested on the pillow, trying to calm himself. After a minute, Harry opened his eyes again. Sirius was staring at Harry with a mixture of concern, worry and happiness. Harry stared back.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked hoarsly. Sirius sighed.  
  
"We found you in the cave in Hogsmade..." He said quietly. For a minute, Harry stared blankly at him. Then, everything came back to him. Harry groaned and closed his eyes.  
  
Sirius hesitated, then reached out a hand. He rested it on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I lost track of the days...how long was I gone?" Harry asked finally. Sirius stared at him.  
  
"T-two weeks." He choked. The pain was coming back to Sirius. The torture of not knowing where Harry was. Harry opened his eyes and stared at Sirius. His hand, which was resting on Harry's shoulder, was shaking slightly. Harry noticed the tears glittering in Sirius's eyes. He realised how hard it was for Sirius.  
  
"I...I'm so..." Harry began. He didn't know this would be so hard for Sirius. Sirius waved a shaky hand and shook his head.  
  
"That doesn't matter. You're back now and you're safe." Sirius choked. Harry smiled weakly. Sirius smiled too. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He managed to keep the rest back. Sirius was in the shower when Harry began to not feel so well. He felt really tired and weak. His stomach was doing flip flops. Harry closed his eyes and rested a hand to his head. Everything seemed to be swirling. Even with his eyes closed, Harry felt like he was spinning. He slowly lowered his hand and pressed it to his stomach. What was wrong with him? Harry sighed and rolled over. He pressed half his face into the pillow and covered himself with the blankets. He was suddenly very cold and chills were running up and down his spine. Harry shivered and buried himself deeper in the blankets. He heard the water in the shower turn off, then the bathroom door open. There was a moment of silence, then... "Harry?" Sirius asked nervously. Harry grunted. He felt like he was going to be sick. Sirius crossed the room in his boxers and leaned over Harry. "You okay?" He asked softly. Harry shivered again. "I'm really cold..." Harry said, his teeth chattering together. Sirius pressed his hand to Harry's forehead and immediatly pulled it away. "You're burning hot!" He said, rubbing his hand. Harry groaned and buried himself deeper into the blankets. Sirius bit his lip. "Harry, come out from the blankets for a second." He said quietly. Harry's teeth were chattering. "No. It's too cold." He said quietly. Sirius sighed. He pulled the blankets back from Harry. Harry began to shake furiously. Sirius realised that Harry was really cold. He quickly covered the teenager again. After a minute, Harry stopped shaking and his teeth stopped chattering. "Are you still cold?" Sirius asked, unsure what to do. Harry sighed. "No..." He said quietly. Sirius pressed his hand to Harry's head again. He immediatly pulled it back. "I don't like this...you spiked a fever." He said quietly. Sirius disappeared into the bathroom and appeared a minute later with a damp cloth. He rested it on Harry's forehead. "You aren't dehydrated anymore...but you still have pneumonia. Maybe that's why you've got a fever..." Sirius said quietly. Harry sighed. His stomach was still doing flip flops.... Sirius ended up calling a doctor. Dr Bodenchuck told Sirius that Harry was simply going through what people with pneumonia go through. He told Sirius to make Harry drink lots of fluids and to rest. He would get better. Sirius grumbled about something after the doctor left. Harry didn't catch what it was about. Sirius waved his wand and a large goblet of pumpkin juice appeared. He passed the goblet to Harry. "Drink all of that." He said quietly. Harry grimaced and pulled a face. He put the glass back on the nightstand. His stomach did another flip flop. "Harry, you need to drink lots of fluids!" Sirius said, forcing the goblet back into Harry's hand. Harry shook his head quickly...he felt his stomach turning. Sirius sighed. Harry clapped a hand to his mouth. Sirius realised why Harry didn't want the juice. It upset his stomach. "Oh god..." Sirius said. He bit his lip as Harry's free hand grabbed his stomach. Harry closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. He lowered his hand from his mouth and sighed. "How about some water?" Sirius asked, scrunching up his nose. Harry rolled his eyes. Sirius waved his wand and the pumpkin juice turned to water. Harry began to gulp it down. Just then, there was a tap on the window. Sirius looked over. Hedwig was fluttering up and down, clutching a letter. Harry smiled. He hadn't seen Hedwig in a long time!  
Sirius left Harry's side for a moment and went to let Hegwig in. He pushed the window open the the snowy owl soared in. She landed next to Harry. Hedwig dropped her letter and hurried over to Harry. Harry smiled weakly and began to stroke the beautiful owl. Sirius grabbed the letter and tore it open. He read it, his head bobbling back and forth. "Alright..." He said, nodding. Harry watched as Sirius scribbled something at the bottome of the letter then stuffed it back in the envelope. He called Hedwig over to him. The owl reluctantly left Harry and allowed Sirius to tie the letter to her leg. She then took off again. Sirius sat down next to Harry. "Who was the letter from?" Harry asked as he reached for his goblet. SIrius was staring into space. "Hmm?" He asked, scratching his chin. Sirius flashed back to reality. "Oh no one..." He muttered. Sirius stood and headed for the bathroom. "Just my real estate agent sending me the final papers for our house." He said as he disappeared. Harry stared after him. Sirius had bought a house? Harry thought more closely about his words...'Just my real estate agent sending me the final papers for our house.' Harry focused on one words...our. He immediatly tried to get out of bed. "What?!" He yelled. Harry broke into a coughing fit. Sirius hurried into the room and over to Harry's bed. Harry was slapping his chest. Sirius tipped some water down his throat. Harry choked, then took some deep breaths. He stared at Sirius. "Our house?" He whispered. Sirius bit his lip and nodded. "The day we brought you back, Fudge talked to me. He told me that I was granted full custody." He said with a smile. Harry stared at him. "I d-don't h-have to go l-live with a D-D-Dursley?" He asked, his eyes full of hope. Sirius shook his head. "You never have to see a Dursley ever again." He said quietly. Harry smiled. Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry. When they separated, Harry's eyes were watering. "Um...when can we move in?" He laughed.  
  
Sirius smiled. "Whenever we're ready." He laughed. Harry grinned. "I guess we have to go shopping then..." He said. Harry scrunched up his nose. Sirius stared at him like he was nuts. "Are you nutters?" He laughed. Harry stared at Sirius quizzically. "What?" He asked wearily. Harry didn't have much energy. Sirius rolled his eyes. "We're wizards! All we have to do is get a Magical Buying Guide and point to the things we want...and we have them!" He explained. Harry nodded weakly. Everything was starting to spin. Harry looked at Sirius and there were two of him. Sirius realised that something was wrong. Harry was trying to focus his eyes, despit the fact he was wearing his glasses. "Harry?" Sirius asked, grabbing Harry's shoulder. Harry fell backwards onto the pillow. His eyes closed....  
  
****************************************  
  
Harry opened his eyes. His head hurt. There was something cold resting on his forehead. Harry groaned. The cold thing was removed and Harry's glasses were slipped on his nose. Harry looked around. Sirius was crouch down beside him with a damp facecloth. Harry sat up. "What happened?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. Sirius sighed. "You passed out. Probably from the fever." He explained. Harry groaned and nodded. Sirius rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I wanna get you out of here as soon as possible. I don't think being cooped up is helping you much." He said quietly. Harry sighed. "Now, if we go to the house now, I can furnish your room and stuff and do the rest of the house while you sleep." Sirius said. Harry shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat..." He mumbled. Sirius smirked. "Come on smart arse. Up you get." He said, grabbing Harry under the arm. Harry went and sat down on his trunk and rested Hedwig's cage on his lap. Sirius rested a hand on Harry's shoulder and they disapparated with a loud pop.  
  
Harry and Sirius were in the middle of a large empty room. Harry didn't have time to admire the greatness of the room, his stomach was doing flip flops again. "Sirius..." Harry said as he pressed a hand to his stomach. "Okay, okay." Sirius said. He thought for a minute, then waved his wand. "Okay, you're room should be ready." He said with a smile. Harry nodded. He scrambled to his feet. Sirius gripped Harry's arm and led him up an elegant staircase. Harry wasn't noticing all the little things that made this house special. Sirius led him through a door and into a beautifully decorated room. The walls were painted dark blue with silver trim. There was a large, double bed. with hangings that were tied back. The covers were both silver and blue and the bed was decorated with stunning pillows. There was a large desk and a dresser, as well as a few silver armchairs. Harry smiled weakly. Cold sweat was starting to form on his brow. Sirius noticed this and how pale Harry had become. "In to bed..." He said quickly. Sirius led Harry over to the bed and pulled back the covers. Harry crawled under the blankets and covered himself. "I'll be back to check on you in a bit. Try and sleep maybe..." Sirius said with a small smile. Harry nodded and Sirius closed the blue hangings around the bed. Harry drifted off to sleep.  
  
He woke a few hours later and rubbed his eyes. He felt a bit better. Harry climbed out from behind the hangings and went over to his trunk that had been placed in the room. Harry unlocked it and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and the red t-shirt Sirius had given him a few days ago. Harry got changed out of his pajamas and made his way down the stairs. Harry gasped. The room that they had arrived in, was now fully decorated. There were couches, chairs, paintings, plants...everything. Harry marvelled at this and continued through the house. He came into a large kitchen. There was a cool table with swivel top chairs. The kitchen was painted a vibrant red. Sirius was enjoying a cup of coffee. "Hey kiddo...feeling better?" He asked softly. Harry smiled weakly and nodded. "A bit..." He murmured. Harry was looking around. "Oh, I er...did a bit of decorating while you were asleep. Everything's done." Sirius explained with a smile. "It's great and...this house is huge!" Harry laughed. Sirius shrugged. "I like the size. I like the options of all the rooms." He explained. Harry nodded. He sat down at the table. "What do you want to drink? Pumpkin juice, water..." Sirius trailed off. Harry scrunched up his nose. "I'm not really thirsty." He sighed. "I don't care if you're thirsty! You're going to drink something!" Sirius said with a smile. Harry sighed. "Alright...er...I'll have some water I guess." He muttered. Sirius nodded. He waved his wand and Harry watched as a goblet soared from the cupboard and over to the fridge. The fridge door opened and a bottle of water appeared. The lid unscrewed and hovered in mid air while the contents of the bottle were drained into the goblet. The goblet soared towards Harry while the empty bottle flew under the sink. "Cool..." Harry murmured as he sipped from his goblet. Sirius smiled.  
  
JULY 30TH ****************************************  
  
Harry was slowly getting better. He had the odd fever, and coughed alot, but that was pretty much it. He shuffled down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sirius was reading the newspaper. Harry went over to the fridge and wrenched it open. He sighed and grabbed an apple. He closed the fridge and plopped down at the kitchen table. Sirius smiled, but never removed his eyes from the paper. "What?" Harry asked as he bit into his apple. Sirius shook his head. "Nothing..." He said quietly. Harry stared at him. "What?" He asked, more forcefully. Sirius sighed and folded the paper. "You act like nothing happened!" Sirius said, a small smile on his face. Harry stared at him. "What are you talking about?" He asked, dumbfounded. Sirius shook his head.  
  
"You were gone for two weeks...got really sick and now look at you. You've been back for...what? A week? And, you're just back to normal old Harry!" Sirius laughed. Harry shrugged. He went to take another bit of his apple, but broke into a coughing fit. After a minute, it subsided. Sirius sighed. "Some people are coming over tomorrow for your birthday." He said as he got up. Harry nearly dropped his apple. He forgot that tomorrow was his birthday. "Uh...tomorrow isn't a good day Sirius!" Harry said, shifting in his seat. He thought he saw Sirius smile, but then figured he'd imagined it. "Tomorrow'll be fine." He said quietly. Harry stared at Sirius. "They're gonna half to be gone before..." Harry began. Sirius turned and looked at him. "Tomorrow will be fine." He said again, more forcefully. Harry saw a twinkle in Siruis's eyes. "O-okay." Harry said. "I'm gonna go lay down..." He added, eyeing Sirius. Sirius nodded and Harry climbed the stairs to his room. NEXT DAY....HARRY'S BIRTHDAY ****************************************  
  
Harry yawned and stretched out. His bed was so comfortable. A smile danced across his face. For the first time, Harry was glad it was his birthday. He didn't even care that that night was his transformation. Harry shuffled down the stairs, not bothering to pull on a shirt. He was just wearing his boxers. Harry rubbed his eyes as he entered the kitchen. "Morning..." He mumbled. No answer. Harry focused his eyes and looked around. He immediatly turned a deep shade of red. Sirius, the Weasleys, Hermione, Abby and Lupin were standing in the kitchen. Hermione was blushing furiously, as were Abby and Ginny. Sirius was laughing. Harry turned on his heal and stormed up the stairs. He was both embarrased and angry. He slammed his bedroom door and dove under the covers.  
  
*Downstairs*  
  
"Oh dear..." Mrs Weasley giggled. Sirius sighed. "I'll go get him. He's just being a prat!" He laughed. Sirius heaved himself out of the chair and headed upstairs, leaving the guests to chat. Sirius knocked on Harry's bedroom door. No answer. He opened the door a bit. "Harry?" He asked, stiffling his laughter. A pillow zoomed across the room and hit Sirius in the face. "You little bugger!" Sirius laughed. He sprinted across the room. Siruis grabbed Harry's wrists. Harry struggled, but Siruis was stronger. Harry was smiling. "You arse! You know I wear my boxers to bed and you knew that everyone was gonna be hear!" He growled. Sirius smiled. "First, watch you mouth. Second, you usually throw some clothes on!" He laughed. Harry scowled and tried to break free of Sirius's grip. "Throw some clothes on and entertain your company." Sirius laughed. He scrambled to his feet. Harry groaned and rolled off the bed. Sirius exited the room and went downstairs while Harry changed into his red, weathered t-shirt and his beige shorts.  
  
Harry appeared in the kitchen and scowled as he saw Hermione blush.  
  
"Harry Birthday Harry dear." Mrs Weasley cooed as she hugged Harry. Harry forced a smile and thanked her.  
  
"I was just about to make some breakfast for everyone Harry. Why don't you and your friends go off and mess around?" Sirius asked as he opened the fridge. Harry shrugged and led his friends outside. Fred and George were quick to go to the large clump of bushes where Harry told them a door was hidden. Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and walked around the large yard. Ron, Hermione and Abby sprinted to catch up with him.  
  
"How're you feeling?" Ron asked awkwardly. He knew how sick Harry had been.  
  
"Better...Sirius would freak if he knew I was outside though. Probably wanted us to go into the den or something." Harry sighed. Hermione became very serious.  
  
"You probably shouldn't be outside." She said strictly.  
  
"Oh Hermione, sod off. Let him breath some fresh air." Ron mumbled. Harry noticed that Abby was being really quiet. Ginny had discovered the pond full of fish and called Hermione over. Hermione left her friends and went to see Ginny.  
  
"Oi! Ron, come here! Look at what these knomes have built!" George called. Ron too dashed away. Harry glanced at Abby. She was staring at her feet as she walked. Harry led her around to the back of one of the big trees so they were hidden from view.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked as Abby leaned against the tree.  
  
"You used that chain, didn't you. That's how you got to Hogsmade." She said quietly. Harry stared at her. Abby lifted her head and their eyes locked.  
  
"Well..." Harry began awkwardly.  
  
"It's my fault you were so sick!" Abby cried. She had tears welling up in her eyes. Harry didn't think she would have been worried.  
  
"Hey..." He said softly. Without thinking, Harry brought his hand up and rested it against her cheek. Abby sighed.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. It...it was my problem. It had nothing to do with you." Harry said quietly. He didn't know what he was doing... Abby smiled weakly. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Harry hesitated, then wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the hug. Harry sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the house....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius was just emptying a pot of water into the sink and he glanced out the window. Harry and Abby were inbraced in a hug...a tight hug. Sirius sighed as he watched...  
  
The morning slowly progressed. They all ate their breakfast outside, as it was such a lovely day. Harry noticed Sirius shooting him weird looks. He had no idea what those were about. After breakfast, Sirius, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Lupin had tea in the living room while Harry showed everyone around the house. Slowly, the group started to thin out. Fred and George had left the tour and double back to the den where there were a load of Zonkos tricks. They lost Ginny when Harry pointed out the games room. There were loads of muggle things in there. Now, it was just Ron, Hermion and Abby. He showed them to his room, which had been tidied. (You'll find out who tidied the room in a bit). They all plopped down on the large bed. Harry was sprawled on and Abby was sitting beside him, her lower back grazing his arm. Ron was sitting cross legged at the end of the bed, flipping through Harry's quidditch scrapbook. Hermione was sitting with one leg tucked under her, her eyes wandering around the room. Ron and Abby got into a very heated discussion about quidditch. Harry felt like he had something in his throat. He let out a small cough, which turned into a coughing fit. Abby watched, eyes wide with worry as Harry hurried from the room. She hurried down the stairs, past the adults, and into the kitchen. Harry grabbed a goblet and filled it with tap water. He was still coughing. Before Harry drank from the goblet, he put his hand to his mouth to stiffle a cough. When he pulled it away, there was blood on his hand. Harry's eyes became very large. "Sirius!" He yelled between coughs. 


	20. Chapter 20

There was a minute, then Sirius came running into the kitchen. "What? What's wrong?" He asked. Harry held out his hand, which was now shaking. He showed Sirius the blood. "Where's you cut yourself?" He asked. Harry shook his head. He pressed a fist to his mouth and forced a cough. When he retracted his hand and showed it to Siruis, there was blood on it. Sirius stared at the blood. "I'm sure it's nothing." He said quickly, picking up the muggle phone. Harry watched as Sirius punched in a couple of numbers. He pressed the phone to his ear and started talking to someone. "So I shouldn't be worried?" He asked nervously. There was a minute of silence. "Have him drink more fluids...got it." Sirius said. He thanked the person and hung up. "It's okay. You've been coughing so much that your throat is probably raw. You should drink more fluids...that'll help it heal." He said shakily. Harry hesitated, then nodded. He ran his hand under the tap to get the blood off. He had a few quick words with Sirius before heading back up the stairs. Ron, Hermione and Abby were still sitting on the bed. "Are you okay?" Abby asked when she saw Harry. Harry nodded. He wasn't going to tell them about the blood. It was normal. He resumed his place next to Abby and they continued talking.  
  
"Lunch!" Sirius called up the stairs. Everyone made their way into the kitchen. When Fred and George arrived, they had no eyebrows. Mrs Weasley scoffed at them and refused to regrow their eyebrows. Everyone enjoyed a hearty lunch of pizza. After that, everyone gathered around in the den so Harry could open his presents. He received a bag of jokes from Fred and George, a homemade card from Ginny and a shimmering model of a stag from Lupin. The stag fit in the palm of Harry's hand and it pranced around. Harry continued to open his gifts. He got a jumper from Mrs Weasley, a slab of Honeydukes chocolate from Mr Weasley, a load of comic books from Ron, a book from Hermione and a card from Abby. She told him she'd give him his present later. Harry came to the last present. The present from Sirius. Harry shook the package. It felt oddly like a book. He stared at Sirius. Sirius flashed him a smile. Harry tore off the wrapping paper and, it was indeed a book. A very thick book. Sirius had gotten Harry a book for his sixteenth birthday. "Thanks for the er...book!" Harry said in a very unenthusiastic voice. Sirius laughed. "It's not a book. Well, it is, but not a normal book." He explained. Harry flipped the scarlet cover open and read the first page.  
  
Property of James Potter  
  
Was all that it said. Harry flipped the page over and realised that this was a handwritten book. Sort of like a journal. "I figured you were old enough for that." Sirius said quietly. Harry smiled. He had his Dad's old journal. Sirus had given him a great present.  
  
After the presents had been opened, nearly everyone went outside to enjoy the sunny day. Harry however stayed in the den. He was a little tired. Harry closed his eyes and rested his head on a pillow. He was clutching the scarlet book close to him. "Harry?" Harry opened his eyes and looked around. Abby was sitting at the end of the couch and she was holding a small box. "I um...wanted to give you this when not everyone was around." She said, blushing. Harry smiled as he accepted the gift. Abby hurried outside before Harry saw what he had received. He pulled the lid off of the box and peered inside. Harry's eyes were so large from surprise. Inside, was a silver watch. Harry looked at the watch face more carefully and saw that it was a magic watch. Little words appeared. right now, it read 'Happy Birthday'. Harry smiled and slipped the watch onto his wrist. He couldn't figure out why Abby always bought him such luxurious gifts. First the chain, now the watch. Harry put his scarlet book upstairs, then went outside. His new watch shining in the sun. Once again, he led Abby away from everyone else and behind a tree. "Thanks for the present." He said with a grin. Abby blushed. "You like it?" She asked. Harry nodded. "You shouldn't spend so much money on me though..." Harry said awkwardly. Abby sighed. "I spend money on people I like, Harry." She said quietly. Abby kissed his cheek and then hurried off the rejoin the festivities.  
EIGHT O'CLOCK THAT NIGHT **************************************** Harry sighed as he plopped down on the couch in the living room. He had just said goodbye to all his friends. Sirius smiled as Harry folded his hands across his chest. Sirius noticed the watch for the first time. "Nice watch.." He said quietly. Harry smiled. "Yeah. Abby gave it to me. Second best present I got today." Harry said with a smile. Sirius blushed. He opened his mouth to reply, but the doorbell rang. Harry got up to get it, but Sirius stood also. "Er...I'll get it. You stay here." He said hastily. Harry noticed Sirius grip his wand tightly. He hurried from the room. A few minutes later, Sirius returned...with Dumbledore. "Happy Birthday Harry." Dumbledore said with a smile. Harry grinned as Dumbledore and Sirius sat down. Sirius seemed to be trying to hide something. "What's going on?" Harry asked suspiciously. Sirius bit his lip. "Harry...I have a alchemist friend in Africa who has been working very hard to find a complete cure for first stage er...werewolves." Dumbledore began. Harry sighed. "Since you were administered the cure, you are still able to take this." Dumbledore explained, revealing a thin bottle. "What is it?" Harry asked nervously. "It is the second part to the cure." Sirius said excitedly. Harry reached out a shaky hand and took the bottle. Sirius watched anxiously as Harry removed the cork and put the bottle to his lips. He swallowed it in one gulp.  
  
Harry placed the empty bottle on the coffee table and turned to Sirius. "Now what?" He asked. Sirius sighed. "Now, we wait." He said quietly. Harry sighed. "I'm gonna go to bed." He said quietly. Sirius stared at him. "It's quarter after eight!" He laughed. Harry shrugged. He said goodnight to Dumbledore and Sirius. They watched him climb the stairs and disappear. Sirius was staring open mouthed at the stairs. "He'll be fine." Dumbledore assured him. Sirius closed his mouth and nodded. His mind flashed back to when he saw Harry and Abby behind the big tree. Harry had told Sirius they weren't going out. Was he lying?  
  
Harry closed his bedroom door and went over to his bed. He clicked on the lamp that was mounted on his headboard and turned off the overhead light. Harry closed the hangings around his bed and grabbed the scarlet book. Harry's hands were shaking as he turned to the first page and began reading the first entry.  
  
December 25th Er...Mum and Dad got me this book thing for Christmas. I don't really know what to write. Guys are really supposed to share their er...'feelings', are they. I mean, not that I have any 'feelings' to write about. Oh god, this is just awkward. I swear, if I ever have a son, I won't make him do this! -James.  
  
Harry smiled sadly. He flipped ahead a couple of pages to a large paragraph. He focused his eyes.  
  
January 18th I don't know what's going on. Lily and I just kissed! I mean...it was great and all, but we agreed to just be friends! I find myself thinking about her more and more often and I just...can't talk to anyone about it. Not even Sirius. Sirius is so protective. I don't know what he'd do if he found out I kissed Lily. He'd freak...I know it. Lily is so different from all the other girls. I think I love her. But, I'm too young! I don't know what love is! I'm only in my sixth year! This is too major. I can't believe I'm spilling my guts to some book. Still, it's better than the alternative. I've just got alot to concentrate on. School...quidditch and Dad keeps telling me about some Dark Lord. I don't know . I don't have time for a girlfriend. I don't have time for love. I just don't have time. But...maybe I should make time! I am just confusing myself now! Bye. -James.  
  
Harry finished the paragraph and gasped. His Dad sounded just like him. Harry was getting freaked out. This was dejavu! His Dad didn't have time for love either. He had other things to worry about. But...look at what happened. He married the girl he was too busy for. Harry was so confused. He closed the book and plopped back onto his bed. His mind was spinning with questions. And there was no one there to answer them.  
  
11:30 THAT NIGHT ****************************************  
  
Sirius carefully opened the door to Harry's room. All the lights were out and the hangings of the teenager's bed were drawn. Sirius slipped into the room and closed the door. "Lumos." He muttered. A dim light appeared at the end of his wand. Sirius tip toes across the room in his pajama pants and t-shirt and moved one of the armchairs over, beside Harry's bed. Sirius pulled back one side of the curtains and sat down. Harry was fast asleep. Sirius sighed and conjured a candle. He lit the candle with his wand and rested it on the nightstand. He extinguished his wand and watched the candle light flicker against the wall. Sirius peered out through the silver curtains that hung over Harry's window. He could see the moon. Pretty soon he would find out if the cure had worked. Sirius stared at Harry, unblinking. Harry did not move. The only sound was the heavy breaths Harry was taking. After a few hours, Sirius drifted off to sleep.  
  
****************************************  
  
Sirius woke with a start. He had been having a dream. A dream about someone he had once known. Sirius quickly shook the face out of his head and focused on Harry. He glanced at his watch. It was nine in the morning. Sirius gently shook Harry. "Wha?" Harry grumbled. Sirius shook Harry again. Harry groaned and pressed his face into the pillow. "Harry, come on son..." Sirius yawned. Harry groaned and lifted his head. "What?" Harry asked angrily. He had been in the middle of a rather enjoyable dream. He really wanted to get back to it. "Come on Harry." Sirius sighed. Harry reluctantly rolled over. "What?" He snapped groggily. Sirius smiled. Harry wasn't pale, he didn't have circles under his eyes and he wasn't tired. "It worked!" He laughed. Harry stared at Sirius, confused. "What worked?" He asked, confusion obvious in his voice. "The potion! Nothing happened to you!" Sirius explanied. Harry stared at him for a minute, then understood. "Awesome!" He laughed. He and Sirius chatted happily before heading down to breakfast. 


	21. Chapter 21

AUGUST 13th ****************************************  
  
"I don't know Harry. Three people..." Sirius trailed off awkwardly. Harry sighed. "You bought a huge house and you won't let me have three friends over for a couple weeks?" Harry asked angrily. Sirius sighed. "Ron and Hermione I don't mind but Abby..." Sirius trailed off again. Harry stared at him. There was something Sirius wasn't telling him. Harry tried to look into Sirius's eyes, but Sirius wasn't going to allow it. "What? What's wrong with Abby?" Harry asked angrily. Sirius took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He continued chopping the potatoes that were in front of him. "What?" Harry demanded. Sirius dropped the knife with a clatter. Harry jumped back. Sirius was mad. He was staring at Harry. Harry's hands were shaking. This reminded him of Uncle Vernon. All those terrible memories were coming back to him. Sirius took a couple of steps towards Harry. His eyes were livid. Harry had backed into a corner. His whole body was beginning to shake. Sirius didn't notice. "I saw you with her behind the tree. You told me you weren't dating her. You lied to me." He said, anger mixed with hurt was in his voice. "I d-didn't l-lie!" Harry stuttered. Sirius slumped his shoulders and stared at Harry. How could he not notice how terrified he was? In his right mind, Harry knew that Sirius would never hurt him, but all those memories of the Dursley's just came back. Sirius bit his lip and nodded. "Alright. Whatever you say." He said quietly. He reached out a hand and rested it on Harry's shoulder. Harry's eyes darted from the hand, to Sirius, then back to the hand, then to Sirius. He began to shake furiously, his eyes wide with terror. Sirius pulled his hand away, seeing that something was wrong. "Harry..." He began quietly, confusion in his voice. Harry ducked under Sirius's arm and backed out of the kitchen. Sirius was dumbstruck. He watched as Harry ran up the stairs. What was wrong with him?  
  
Harry didn't know why, but he was terrified. He tore into his room and shut the door. He knew this wouldn't keep Sirius out. Harry looked around. Where could he hide? Harry bolted to the closet and slipped inside. He crouched down and shut the door. Harry pressed his knees into his chest and rested his forehead on his knees. The only thing in Harry's mind was the pain he got the last time someone was mad at him. Harry heard footsteps, then a knock on the bedroom door. After a minute, he heard a creak which indicated the door had been opened. "Harry?" Sirius called. Harry didn't answer. He slowly began to rock back and forth. There were some more footsteps. "Harry?" Sirius repeated. The footsteps stopped outside the closet and Harry saw two shadows. One for each of Sirius's feet. The closet door opened and Sirius looked around. He was bewildered when he saw Harry on the floor. Sirius reached out an arm and touched Harry's shoulder. Harry pulled back. Sirius gasped. Harry was afraid of him!  
  
Sirius hesitated, then crouched down. He reached out a hand and rested it on Harry's shoulder. Harry shivered. "Harry..." Sirius said softly. Harry didn't do anything. Sirius rested his hand on Harry's head. "Come on son..." He said quietly. Sirius had hit Harry's soft spot. Harry slowly lifted his head and stared at Sirius. Harry's bottom lip was trembling. "What's wrong?" Sirius asked kindly. Harry stared at him for a moment. "I d-didn't m-mean to make you m-mad. I'm s-so sorry." Harry stuttered. Sirius stared at him, disbelieving. Then, he figured it out. The last time someone had been mad at Harry, they had hit him. Harry was afraid that Sirius was going to hit him! "Oh my god..." Siruis gasped. Harry's lip trembled even more. "No Harry! I would never hurt you! Everyone gets mad sometimes. It's no one's fault." Sirius said quickly. Harry looked at him nervously. Their eyes locked. "I promise Harry." Sirius said quietly. Harry hesitated, then nodded. Sirius stood and backed up as Harry left the closet and straightened. Sirius noticed Harry's hands were shaking. "Come here..." Sirius said gently. He pulled Harry into a hug. Harry relaxed a little. When they separated, Harry couldn't look Sirius in the eye. "Sorry...I know you would never..." Harry trailed off. He looked at his feet. "I just...relapsed, that's all." He said quietly. Sirius rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I know, but you don't have to worry about that anymore. No one will ever hurt you like that, ever again." He said. Harry looked at Sirius. He was dead serious. Harry nodded weakly. Sirius pulled him into another hug. Harry was much better, but he was still a little jumpy. Sirius just left him to calm down in his room, while he went and finished making supper.  
Harry decided that he would just have Ron and Hermione over and would meet up with Abby in Diagon Alley. That way, he would avoid another situation with Sirius ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **************************************** LAST WEEK OF AUGUST ****************************************  
  
Ron and Harry were both asleep in the blue and silver bedroom. Sirius had conjured a bed identical to Harry, for Ron. The only difference was, the things that were blue on Harry's bed, were silver on Ron's...and the things that were silver on Harry's bed, were blue on Ron's. This way, they would be able to tell the beds apart. The hangings were drawn around both beds as the door to the bedroom opened. Hermione peeked inside. She could tell that both her friends were asleep. She was going to enjoy this so much... Hermione tip toes across the room. She pulled back the curtains on Harry's bed, an those on Ron's. Hermione's plan was forgotten as she saw what the boys were wearing. It was apparent that boys didn't care much for pajamas. Hermione stiffled a laugh. She was being such a school girl! Unfortunatly, her laugh was not stiffled enough. Harry's head lifted off the pillow. "Who's ere?" He asked groggily. Harry grabbed his glasses and slipped them on his nose. He yelled out in surprise when he saw Hermione. "I...I...I..." Hermione began. Harry's yell had woken Ron too. His eyes focused and he made a mad grab for the blankets he was laying on top of, trying to cover himself. Harry stared at Ron for a second, then realised that he too was only in his black boxers. Harry grabbed a blanket and covered himself. He pointed to the door. "Out!" He yelled at Hermione, who snorted with laughter and hurried from the room. Ron muttered angrily under his breath.  
  
Harry appeared downstairs a little while later, fully dressed. Hermione blushed when she saw him. "You're terrible! It's like you fancy seeing me in my knickers!" He said, laughter in his voice. Hermione pursed her lips, then smiled. "Hope Ron's not mad..." She said in a sing song voice. Harry snorted with laughter. "He's livid. Says he won't talk to you ever again. Guess that'll be awkward when you two are alone in Diagon Alley." Harry laughed. Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Alone? What about you?" She asked curiously. Harry blushed. "Er...I'm gonna spend some time with Abby." He said awkwardly. Hermione scowled. "What?" Harry asked, exasperated. Hermione shrugged. "There's just something about her..." She said quietly. Harry rolled his eyes. "Hermione, you don't have to pick apart every girl I like!" He cried angrily. Harry quickly bit his lip. Hermione's mouth dropped open. "You like her?" She gasped. Harry sighed. "No. Well...I don't know. I haven't really decided." Harry said awkwardly. Hermione stared at him sadly. Harry was never going to love her as anything more than a friend.  
DIAGON ALLEY ****************************************  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione emerged from Gringotts with their heads spinning. "I hate those carts!" Harry groaned. Sirius was having a drink with Lupin the the Leaky Cauldron. "Where to first?" Hermione asked, looking around. "I need new robes." Harry sighed. His were once again several inches too short. Ron and Hermione agreed and they all headed to the robe shop. After that, they got all their schoolbooks and refilled their potion ingrediants at the apocothary. They were all clutching several packages as they made their way up to the Leaky Cauldron. "When are you meeting Abby?" Ron asked with curiosity. Harry noticed Hermione purse her lips. "Um...we're going to have a butterbeer at the Leaky Cauldron." He said quietly. Ron nodded. "That'll work out well...my parents are bringing Ginny today to get her things. They wanted to meet up with me. And...Ginny wants to see Hermione." He explained. Harry sighed. At least Hermione would be occupied. There was an awkward silence as they continued to walk. "Are you ever gonna ask her out?" Ron laughed finally. Harry glanced at him. "We both agreed not to go out. I don't see that changing." Harry said quietly. But, Harry had a feeling that wasn't true... 


	22. Chapter 22

Harry made his way through the crowded pub to a table in the corner. He plopped his packages down and waited. Harry glanced at his watch. He was shocked to see what it said. 'She's coming'. Harry stared at it for a minute, then looked up. Abby was hurrying through the pub. She was looking very harassed, but smiled when she saw Harry. "Hi!" She smiled as she sat down. Harry grinned as Abby pushed her hair behind her ears. "This place is absolutely packed! I completely got separated from Luka in Diagon Alley!" Abby laughed. Harry's smile faded for some reason. "Luka? Who's Luka?" He asked quietly. Abby looked at him for a minute, then smiled. "Luka's my little brother. He's six and my Mum asked me to watch him for a bit, so I did." She explained. Harry felt a wave of relief wash over him, but he had no clue why. "So your Mum and Dad are here then?" He asked. Abby smile turned sad. She bit her lip. "My Mum is. It's just her, Luka and me. My Dad died..." She said quietly. Harry felt horrible. "I'm so sorry...I didn't know." Harry said hastily. Abby smiled sweetly again. "Don't be...it's okay." She replied. Harry's eyes wandered around the room.  
  
"So where are your Mum and brother?" He asked. Abby looked around too. "Oh, my Mum was taking Luka to look at quidditch stuff. He's absolutely addicted...like me!" Abby laughed. Harry smiled. They ordered their drinks and chatted happily. Harry found out a lot...like why Abby had come to Hogwarts. "My Mum remarried. She married this guy and he turned out to be Mr. Jeckle, Dr Hyde." Abby explained. Harry noticed, eager to hear more. "My Mum went on a business trip and left us with Kent and well..." Abby shifted awkwardly. Harry stared at her for a minute. "He didn't..." He began. Abby shook her head. "No...but he tried to. Luka ended up walking in when Kent was wrestling me to the ground and the arse chased after Luka. I tackled him and well, my Mum divorced him." Abby explained. "But why'd you move?" Harry asked, not able to believe what this man had almost done to Abby. "Um...Kent was harassing my Mum. Threatening her and stuff. So we moved." Abby explained. Harry nodded. They continued talking until Sirius showed up with Ron and Hermione. He greeted Abby with a smile and told Harry it was time to go. Harry and Abby said goodbye to each other and Harry left with Sirius and his friends.  
SEPTEMBER THE 1ST ****************************************  
  
Harry and Sirius were standing awkwardly on the platform, not sure how to say goodbye. "Oh hell!" Sirius laughed. He pulled Harry into a tight hug. They stood, embraced for a few seconds and then separated. "You better go before I start blubbering!" Sirius grinned. Harry nodded. He bit his lip. There was something he had been meaning to ask Sirius. "That day that your name was cleared and we were coming back on the train, you knew Abby's last name. You knew what happened to her, didn't you?" Harry asked hastily. Sirius became very serious and nodded. "Yeah, I did. I knew her Dad before he died. I heard things in Azkaban about his kids, Abby and Luka. Bad things that had almost happened. I was a little nervous when I thought you and her were...I just didn't think it was a good idea. You have both been through so much pain. You more than her, but nevertheless..." Sirius explained. Harry nodded. The whistle on the train blew. "I gotta go." Harry said hastily. Sirius nodded. He ruffled Harry's hair before the teenager dashed onto the train. Sirius watched until the scarlet steam engine disappeared into the vast distance. Then, he turned and went back through the barrier.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Abby all sat in a compartment together. Rain was lashing against the windows. Hermione had her nose buried in a book and Ron was asleep, his head resting on a pillow. Abby was leaning against the wall. She shivered slightly. Harry sighed. He grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around Abby. She smiled appreciatively. Harry grabbed another pillow and rested it on his lap. Hermione watched in horror as Abby stretched out across the seat and rested her head on the pillow, wrapped in Harry's cloak. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Harry rested a hand on her shoulder and stared out the window. Hermione was just staring at Abby. This was getting a bit ridiculous! Hermione scowled and went back to her book. The train chugged along the usual course, bound for Hogwarts. A little while later, Ron woke. He stared at Abby, then smiled. Harry rolled his eyes. "Bugger off." He said with a grin. Ron shrugged and went back to sleep. Pretty soon, they had all drifted off to sleep. Even Hermione. Harry's head was rested against the window and Hermione had curled up on the seat. Abby and Ron were comfortably stretched out. There was a knock on their compartment door that woke them all. It was the plump witch with the food trolley. Harry and Ron groggily picked out what they wanted. Abby was awake now and still had Harry's cloak wrapped around herself. She inhaled the smell. Harry's smell. It was a mix of cologne, aftershave and perspiration. It was the smell of Harry. Abby smiled to herself as she nibbled on a pumpkin pasty. She didn't even realize she was falling for Harry.  
  
The train lurched to a stop and there was a scramble to get off. It was still pouring outside. Hermione did her cloak up and Abby removed Harry's, handing it to him. Harry didn't take it. "Where's yours?" He asked. Abby smiled. "I left it in my trunk." She laughed. Harry frowned. He took the cloak, but put it back around Abby. She smiled gratefully. The four made their way through the crowds and over to the waiting carriages. By the time they scrambled into one, they were all soaked from head to food. Harry more so than any of them. His clothes were sticking to him and his hair was soaked. He ran his fingers through the mess of black hair and it became spiked. Hermione sighed and waved her wand. Harry was dry...they all were. The ride was pretty much silent up to the castle. No one was anxious to go back into the rain.  
  
BEGINNING OF OCTOBER ****************************************  
  
Ron groaned as he climbed through the portrait hole. "What's wrong?" Harry asked. He was sitting on the couch by the fire, thinking about things...people...Abby. "There's a Halloween Ball!" Ron whined. Harry snapped out of his trance. "What?" He asked. Ron nodded. "Yeah...they weren't gonna have one, but Dumbledore thought we should 'let loose'." He explained. Harry groaned. This meant he would have to find a date. "You'll have a sinch finding someone to go with you, but me..." Ron trailed off. Harry glanced at him. "Oh whatever! You won't have any trouble!" He laughed. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why don't you loan me one of your groupies?" He asked, pointing to the corner of the common room. Harry glanced over. Lavendar Brown and Parvati Patil were giggling at him. Harry rolled his eyes. "It's not all it's cracked up to be." He said tonelessly. Ron snorted with laughter. Just then, Abby came down the stairs from the dormitory. She and Harry had become even better friends. She was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. "What's wrong?" Harry asked as Abby sat down next to him. "I'm gonna flunk my potions test!" Abby sighed angrily. Harry sighed. "Won't we all..." He said quietly. Abby grinned. "Don't be a prat!" She laughed. Harry stuck his tongue out and turned back to Ron, who was wearing a grin. "What?" Harry asked. Ron just grinned at him, before turning to Abby. "Abby, do you have a date to the ball?" He asked coyly. Abby stared at him.  
  
"Well...no. Some guys asked me, but they weren't really my type." Abby said, scrunching up her nose. Ron smiled and raised his eyebrows. He shot Harry a glanced before heading up to his dorm. Abby stared after him. "What was that all about?" She asked, confused. Harry just shook his head. Abby sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I swear Snape hates me." She laughed. Harry laughed and rested his cheek on the top of Abby's head. Across the room, Lavendar and Parvati were scowling. Harry enjoyed this warm moment with his friend. His friend Abby. 


	23. Chapter 23

* * *

A/N: I'm incredibly sorry for not posting in over a year. Life has been very hectic and I was never able to update. I promise that will never happen again. I would also like to remind everyone that **I AM NOT** the author of this story so there will be no changes made to the story because I have no right to do that. Well on with the story!

* * *

OCTOBER 15th

Harry and Ron stood outside the dungeon classroom that they had Potions in. They were waiting for Abby who had been asked to stay after class by Snape. A couple of minutes later, Abby came out in tears. Harry and Ron tried asking her what was wrong, but Abby just took off. Harry handed his books to Ron.

"Take these, I'm gonna go check on her..." He said hastily.

"Potter! Get to your next class!" Snape snapped. He had appeared behind them. Harry felt his jaw lock as he took his books from Ron and headed off the his last class of the day, Transfiguration. Abby didn't show up for that either. Harry was preoccupied as he listen to Professor McGonagall ramble on about Animagus. Harry was planning on going to find Abby as soon as the class was over. He wanted to know what Snape had said...

After Transfiguration, Harry handed his books off to Ron and set off in search of Abby. He scowered the grounds, but she wasn't near the lake or the greenhouses. Harry finally spotted her in the stands on the quidditch pitch. Harry shoved his hands into his pockets and climbed the wooden staircase. When he reached the stands, Abby was wiping away a fresh wave of tears. Harry cleared his throat. Abby looked up.

"Just go away Harry." She sobbed. Harry sighed.

"I can't do that." He said softly. Harry crossed the stands and sat down beside Abby. He wrapped an arm around her in a comforting sort of gesture. Abby sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, wiping away stray tears.

"What did he say?" Harry asked quietly. Abby took a quivering breath.

"I g-got a question wrong o-on the t-test and h-he called me a r-retard and stupid and a load of other things. H-he told m-me I w-was practically a s-squib!" Abby cried. She pressed her face into Harry's chest as the tears ran down her face. Harry felt a surge of anger.

"You are none of those things Abby." He said softly. Harry rested his cheek on the top of her head as Abby cried. After a few minutes, the sobs slowed. Abby lifted her head. Her face was red and puffy from crying.

"I sh-should go." She said hastily. Abby stood, pulling free of Harry's grasp and headed for the stairs. Harry bit his lip and thought quickly. He couldn't pretend anymore.

"Abby, wait!" He called quickly. Abby stopped and turned around. Harry hurried across the stands. He stopped a few inches from Abby.

"I think..." He began. Abby sighed.

"Harry, we agreed..." She said quietly. Harry shook his head.

"I don't care what we agreed. I have never felt this way about anyone before. You're the last thing I think about before I go to sleep at night and the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning." He said softly. He now had his hands around Abby's waist.

"Oh Harry..." Abby sighed. She rested her hands around his neck. Harry bit his lip.

"I think...I think I'm falling in love with you." Harry whispered. Abby's eyes were glittering at him. Their faces were drawing nearer until their lips connected. Harry and Abby had kissed before, but it was nothing like this. They stood there for a good minute and a half, just sharing that kiss. When they separated, Abby looked up at Harry.

"This is going to change everything..." She whispered. Harry smiled.

"It better..." He said softly. Abby smiled and they shared another kiss.

Harry and Abby stood in the quidditch stands. There was something on Harry's mind, as well as Abby's. Harry knew that Sirius wouldn't let him have a girlfriend. Sirius may have been one of Harry's best friends, but he was very protective. Just as he had been with James. Harry felt a lump develop in his throat and Abby read his expression.

"My Mum won't be too happy either..." She said quietly. Harry smiled weakly.

"What are we gonna do?" Harry laughed. Abby smiled sadly.

"Either we can't be together, or..." Abby trailed off.

"Or we don't tell anyone we are." Harry finished. Abby bit her lip and nodded. Harry sighed and tightened his grip around Abby's waist.

"Well it'll have to be option number two. Now that I've got you, I'm not lettin you go!" Harry laughed. Abby grinned. They shared one last kiss before heading back to the castle...separately.

Harry climbed through the portrait hole. Abby was sitting in an armchair in the corner, her face hidden behind her book. Harry quickly hid a smile. He plopped down next to Ron on the couch.

"Have you asked anyone to the ball yet?" Ron asked, glancing at Abby.

"Nah..." Harry said. He and Abby had agreed to go with other people so that no one would become suspicious.

Ron sighed.

"Why don't you ask..." He began and pointed at Abby. She lowered her book.

"I would love to go with a friend, but I already have a date." She laughed. Harry narrowed his eyes. She sure worked fast.

"You do? Who?" Ron asked quickly. Abby sighed.

"Dean asked me." She said quietly. Abby noticed Harry's stare and quickly hurried up the stairs. Harry felt a surge of anger, mixed with jealousy. He quickly hid his expression when he noticed Ron staring at him.

"So who are you going to take now?" Ron asked, still stunned about Abby's date.

Harry thought quickly.

"I dunno. I'll just pick someone." He said tonelessly. Ron sighed.

"I'm sure she'll come around..." He said quietly. Harry glanced at him.

"Who, Abby? Come off it Ron! I don't like her like that!" He laughed, before hurrying up to his dorm.

Harry and Abby spent the next two weeks sneaking out under the invisibility cloak and stealing kisses in between classes. Finally, the night of the ball arrived. Harry was dressed in dress robes of black and waited at the bottom of the staircase for his date. Dean was waiting too, much to Harry's dismay. Ron was hovering in the corner, blushing furiously. Finally. Three girls came down the stairs. Lavendar was first. She was wearing light pink dress robes and looked very pretty. She smiled happily as she took Harry's arm.

"You look nice." Harry said with a fake smile. Lavendar blushed and gripped his arm tighter. Abby was next. She came down the stairs in robes of ocean blue...they matched her eyes exactly. Harry felt his heart start to beat very fast as Abby took Dean's arm. She read the hurt expression on Harry's face and gave him the same expression, referring to Lavendar. A minute later, Hermione appeared. She was wearing light purple robes and her hair was done up in a neat bun. She blushed and hastily took Ron's arm. Harry couldn't help but smile at how awkward his friends looked. They all made their way down to the Great Hall. Lavendar was steering Harry around for show, obviously thrilled to be his date. The other girls were scowling and trying to catch Harry's attention. He ignored them and sat down at one of the tables. The Great Hall looked very nice. There was a cloud of bats hovering over the dance floor that had been put in and there were jackolanterns everywhere. Lavendar dragged Harry onto the dance floor several times. Somehow, Harry managed to escape her and he slipped into the corner. He watched as his friends danced. A song came over the speaker. Harry liked this song...he had heard it on the muggle radio. He listened to the lyrics.

'I wanna love you

Like I've never loved you tonight

If it's alright

I wanna tell you things I've never said

In my life

I'm gonna hold you when the sun refuses to shine, yeah

I wanna show you that I'll always be by your side, oh'

Harry smiled. His mind flashed to Abby as he heard this song. He was surprised to see her sitting down. Harry bit his lip and crossed the hall. He stopped in front of Abby.

"May I have this dance?" He asked politely. Abby grinned.

"I'd love to!" She laughed. Harry and Abby made their way onto the dance floor and swayed to the music. Harry was doing everything he could to keep from kissing her...but then something pulled his mind from that. Harry felt a twinge of pain in his scar...


	24. Chapter 24

Harry kept dancing, trying to ignore the pain in his scar that was growing by the minute. Finally, when the song ended, Harry hurried from the Great Hall. It was dark out and the cold night air danced across Harry's face. He could hear to music coming from the Great Hall. Harry started to stagger across the grounds. His scar was still burning. It was so bad! Harry dropped to his knees. He was pressing his fingers to his scar. The pain was slowly dimming. Harry heard slow, steady footsteps behind him. Harry rested his elbows on the ground, his fingers still pressed to his scar. The footsteps quickened slightly and someone bent down next to Harry. The person rested a hand on his back.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Lupin asked quietly. (He was DADA teacher in the beginning of the story). Harry groaned. The pain was dimming, but there was cold sweat running down his face. Lupin grabbed him under the arm and pulled Harry up. He saw Harry's clutching his scar.

"It's burning?" He asked shakily, looking around. Harry sighed.

"It was...the pain's going away." Harry croaked. Lupin stared at him nervously.

"I'm gonna go up to bed." Harry said. He turned and staggered back towards the castle. Lupin sighed as he watched Harry disappear.

Across the lake, a pair of red eyes flashed menacingly, before disappearing into the mists.

Harry passed the Great Hall. He forgot all about Lavendar. Harry climbed the steps to Gryffindor tower and muttered the password.

"Why aren't you at the ball?" The Fat Lady asked.

"BANSHEE HAG!" Harry snapped. The Fat Lady pursed her lips and swung forward. She obviously didn't need to be told the password a third time. Harry walked through the deserted common room and up to his dorm. There was no one there. Harry stripped down to his black boxers and laid on top of his bed, his hangings closed. He pondered the events of the evening and wondered if he should write Sirius. Then, he realised that Lupin would. Harry sighed. A couple of hours later, the dormitory door opened. He heard it click closed. Then, someone pulled back the hangings. It was Abby. Harry was about to say something to her when he heard voices. He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed, hastily shutting the hangings. Abby blushed and smiled. She was sitting on Harry's lap. After a minute, the dormitory door opened. Harry heard the voices of his fellow dorm mates. Abby covered her mouth. Harry pressed his finger to her lips.

"Harry?" Ron called.

"Sleepin..." Harry said, making it seem like was half asleep.

"Okay, we'll leave you!" Dean laughed. The four boys started talking about their evening. Harry and Abby however, weren't listening. Abby ran her fingers through Harry's hair and flashed him a smile. Harry grinned and smiled back. Harry laid down and Abby curled up beside him, her head resting on his bare chest. Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville talked well into the night. When Harry finally heard the snores of Neville, it was nearly one in the morning.

"You should go before someone sees you." Harry whispered. Abby nodded. She pressed her forehead to his.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. Harry sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. Abby nodded. They shared one long, wonderful kiss before Abby hurried from the room. Harry sighed and plopped back onto his bed. He drifted off into a restless sleep.

DECEMBER 17th

Harry sighed as he sat in Charms class. Abby was sitting a few seats ahead of him. He was daydreaming about her... Harry smiled to himself.

"Do you find the Destructus Curse funny Mr Potter?" Professor Flitwick squeaked.

"Huh?" Harry asked, snapping out of his trance. Professor Flitwick shook his head and continued talking. After class, Harry hurried up to his dorm to change. There was a quidditch practice. Harry stripped down to his boxers and pulled out his quidditch stuff. Ron, Dean and Seamus came in. The too started to get changed. Harry pulled on all the gear he wore under his uniform, then pulled the scarlet jersey and shorts on. He then put on his gloves and things.

"See you guys down there!" He laughed. Harry grabbed his Firebolt and headed down to the pitch. The weather wasn't very good, but they had to practice in all conditions. Harry sighed when he reached the pitch. Snowflakes were beginning to fall. HALF WAY THROUGH THE QUIDDITCH PRACTICE

Harry was flying around in the swirling snow, but couldn't see anything. Those few flakes had turned into a blizzard. Harry couldn't hear anything but the sound of the wind rushing past his ears. He struggled to get his wand out of his pocket and placed it to his throat.

"SONORUS!" He yelled. Harry didn't even hear the spell. He spoke quietly so he wouldn't break anyone's ear drums.

"Hit the showers!" He called. This time, he heard it. He saw six scarlet blurs shoot towards the ground. Harry started to go down too, but something stopped him. Harry's scar started burning. He watched as the six scarlet blurs headed towards the castle. Harry's scar was burning horribly. He was laying on his broom now, clutching his scar. The snow started to come down even harder. Harry slipped from the broom and fell towards the ground. He landed with a dull 'thump' on top of the snow. His broom stick landed next to him...it had been pointing downwards. Harry was clutching his scar. It was burning horribly.

Abby was walking back towards the castle when she glanced back to see where Harry was. She watched, horrified, as a scarlet blue fell towards the ground. There was a poof of white powder as he hit the ground. Harry wasn't moving. Abby dropped her broom and ran towards him. She didn't see the pair of red eyes gleaming a hundred feet from the quidditch pitch...watching very closely.

Abby hurried to Harry's side.

"Harry! Harry are you okay?" She asked quickly. Harry scar felt like it was on fire. He opened his eyes and looked around. That's when he saw them. The eyes. Harry grabbed Abby's arm.

"Go! Go up to the castle!" Harry yelled. Abby stared at him.

"NOW! GO!" Harry roared. Voldemort was getting closer and Abby didn't have a chance. Harry grabbed his broom and shoved it into her hands.

"GO!" He yelled. Abby shook her head. Harry couldn't believe this! She was being so stupid! No, she wasn't abandoning him.

"Abby, I mean it, go!" Harry pleaded. It was too late though. A hand wrapped itself firmly around Harry's neck. and lifted him off the ground.

"NO!" Abby shrieked. She watched in horror as Harry pried at the fingers around his neck, gasping for breath. Voldemort squeezed tighter. Harry was turning an odd blue color.

"Good - bye - Potter!" Voldemort hissed. Abby grabbed her wand.

"NO!" She screamed. Abby waved her wand and roared an incantation. A large, deep gash appeared across Voldemort's cheek.

"You stupid girl!" He spat. Voldemort grabbed his own wand, never releasing Harry. He pointed it at Abby.

"No!" Harry choked. He brought his fist around with the little energy he had left, and made contact with Voldemort's snake like face. There was a small explosion out of the end of the wand and Abby flew backwards, landing in a pile of snow. Voldemort's grip around Harry's throat became tighter. Harry felt the life being squeezed out of him. His arms were going numb, along with his legs. Harry was beginning to feel very light, like he was flying. Then, something very unexpected happened...SMACK! Something hit Voldemort in the side of the head. Harry fell to the ground. Before he passed out, he saw two things. A figure, crawling into the forest and Hagrid, standing there with his shovel in hand. Soon, everthing went black..


	25. Chapter 25

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked around. He was still outside, in the snow. Harry's head was really sore, from where he had hit the ground and his throat was all bruised from where Voldemort's hands had been. It was morning now...early morning. Harry heard voices and looked around. There were some Professors scowering the grounds. Harry let his head fell back into the snow and closed his eyes. After about ten minutes, he heard Lupin's voice.

"I FOUND THEM!" He yelled. Harry heard his mutters.

"Oh Jesus Abby...oh god! Harry!" Lupin gasped. he hurried over to where Harry lay, half covered in snow. Harry opened his eyes. Lupin was staring at him. Harry heard crunches in the snow, which indicated people running. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall appeared. Professor McGonagall was tending to Abby while Dumbledore hurried to Harry. He crouched down in the snow. Lupin was dusting the snow off of Harry.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked as they helped Harry sit up.

"Voldemort came. He tried to kill me and Abby. Hagrid showed up...he hit Voldemort in the head with his shovel. Voldemort went into the forest." Harry explained hoarsely. He shivered and his teeth were chattering. Dumbledore got up and ran towards Hagrid's cabin. Harry glanced over at Professor McGonagall, who was bent over Abby.

"Is Abby okay?" Harry asked quietly, trying to mask his near hysterics tone of voice. Lupin glanced over and saw that Abby was now sitting up. She grabbed her head and was looking around.

"I think she's fine." He said seriously. Harry nodded and allowed Lupin to help him up. Harry was shaking horribly from the cold. He was just wearing his quidditch robes. Lupin grabbed Harry under the arm, but Harry pulled from his grip and hurried over to Abby. Professor McGonagall and Lupin were talking now.

"I'm so sorry babe..." Harry whispered as he rested a hand on her cheek. Abby forced a smile and shook her head.

"Don't be...are you okay?" She asked. Harry nodded. The back of his head really hurt. Almost knowing, Abby rested a hand on Harry's head but quickly drew her hand away. There was blood on her fingers.

"Probably nothing." Harry said as he saw the horrified look on Abby's face. He helped her up and they began the walk back to the castle, as if nothing had happened. Each were clutching a broomstick they had recovered from the snow. Lupin watched, amazed. Harry had nearly died and he acted as if nothing happened!

Harry and Abby were climbing the steps to the castle, when someone grabbed his arm. Harry spun around. Sirius was standing there, pale and a worried expression in his eyes.

"Harry!" Sirius sighed, relieved. Harry stared at him.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, bewildered. Sirius was still gripping his arm.

"I got an owl from Dumbledore that you didn't return to your dorm..." Sirius said quietly. His eyes wandered to Abby. She and Harry were still in their quidditch robes.

"Sirius it's a long story and I just wanna go to bed." Harry sighed, exasperated. Abby shook her head.

"No...you should go to the hospital wing." She said quietly. Sirius looked at her, then at Harry.

"Why? Are you hurt?" He asked, looking Harry over.

"No, I just have a cut on my head." Harry sat, placing a hand on the back of his head. He was a little relieved to see Dumbledore hurrying over.

"Harry, Ms Keaton, I'd like you to go up to the hospital wing. Being out in the snow overnight may have brought about some illness." Dumbledore said quietly. Sirius opened his mouth to reply, but Dumbledore dragged him away. Harry and Abby headed up to the hospital wing.

"You should've gone last night, you should've left." Harry said quietly as they rounded a corner. Abby sighed.

"I wasn't going to leave you and let him kill you Harry!" She said, her voice shaking.

"Yeah, but he could've killed you." Harry said...a lump developed in his throat. Neither said anything after that. They went into the hospital wing and called Madame Pomfrey. The matron gave Abby a potion, as well as Harry, and started tending to Harry's injuries. His banged up head and bruised throat. After Harry's head was repaired and the bruises from his throat disappeared, he and Abby headed back to Gryffindor tower. They were both really tired. Harry climbed the stairs to his dorm, Abby to hers. Harry stripped down to his boxers and climbed underneath his covers, refusing to answer and of the questions his friends were asking him. Harry went to sleep with this eyes burned into his memory...

Harry woke the next morning, dressed and headed down to breakfast. He was stopped however.

"Harry!"

Harry spun around. Dumbledore was walking towards him. He gripped Harry's arm and steered him towards his office. Harry was extremely confused as he was shoved onto the moving staircase. He entered Dumbledore's office and saw Sirius waiting. Sirius was watching Harry with concern. Harry sat down in one of the chairs. Dumbledore was staring at him.

"Er...yes Professor?" Harry asked, trying not to sound rude. Dumbledore smiled.

"Harry, you said Hagrid hit Voldemort with the shovel?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded.

"Do you know where Hagrid went after that?" Dumbledore continued. Harry shook his head.

"I passed out." He said quietly. Dumbledore nodded.

"We cannot find Hagrid anywhere. All that was in his cabin, was this note. It is addressed to you." He said, handing Harry the note. Harry extended a shaky hand and took the envelope. He opened it and pulled out a slip of parchment. He read it.

"Hagrid has gone to stay with some friends outside Britain. He wants to lay low after the incident with Voldemort. He left right away..." Harry explained, reading the note over. Dumbledore sighed.

"He is a brave man..." He said quietly. Harry bowed his head and nodded.

* * *

END OF JUNE

Harry sighed as he packed up the last of his things. He threw a bundle of letters into his trunk. The mass of letters were all from Hagrid. Harry had been keeping in very good touch with him. Hagrid was staying somewhere around Beaubaxtons, but did not say exactly where, in case the letters were intercepted. As Harry threw the last of his robes into the trunk, he did up the lock. Harry sighed as he looked around the room. He wasn't so unhappy about leaving this year...he was living with Sirius after all. Harry smiled half heartedly. His heart wasn't in it today. Harry's thoughts were on a letter that was buried at the bottom of his trunk. An un-opened letter that could change his life. Harry sighed and lifted his trunk. He carried it out of the dormitory and left it in the common room. That's where all the trunks were collected from. Harry plopped down into one of the cushy armchairs, just as Abby was coming down the stairs. Harry smiled to himself. He wished he could just run up and kiss her, but he knew he couldn't. They had succeeded so far in keeping their relationship a secret. They had been together for eight and a half months, and no one knew. Not a single person. Harry smiled as Abby cross the room.

"Hey sweetie..." She whispered, so only Harry could hear.

"Hey babe." Harry said softly. They were about to kiss, when Ron came bounding down the stairs. Abby quickly plopped down on the couch and stared into the fire.

"Harry, Abby, come on. The carriages are here." Ron said. Harry nodded and stood up, as did Abby. They followed Ron out of the portrait hole, preparing to leave Hogwarts for the second to last time.

* * *

ON THE TRAIN

Harry and Abby were hidden away in one of the back compartments on the train. Harry was pressed up against the door so no one could come in. Abby was running her hands through his hair, her lips never leaving his. Harry was holding her close to him, enjoying all those kisses he wouldn't receive for two months. They had been in there for nearly half an hour and they were both breathing heavily.

"Why don't we just tell anyone?" Harry asked, his forehead pressed to hers.

"Because then Sirius would kill you!" Abby laughed. She kissed Harry's bottom lip. Harry groaned angrily.

"I don't want to be apart from you...from these lips, for two months!" He whined. Abby smiled. She kissed him passionately one last time.

"We better get back. They'll be wondering where we are." She whispered. Abby tucked her shirt back in and straightened her hair. She left the compartment and went to go look for Ron and Hermione. Harry waited a couple more minutes, straightening her clothes and wiping the lipstick from his face. Then he too left to find Ron and Hermione.

Harry shuffled onto the platform at Kings Cross. He immediately spotted Sirius. Harry said goodbye to all of his friends, grabbed his trunk and Hedwig and went to meet Sirius.

"Hey kiddo..." Sirius laughed. He took the trolley Harry had been pushing.

"Hey Sirius." Harry replied quietly. Sirius glanced at him.

"Everything okay?" He asked as they headed to the barrier. Harry nodded weakly. They ran through the barrier and appeared in the muggle train station. Slowly, they made their way outside. There was a taxi waiting for them. Sirius flashed Harry a smile and loaded his trunk and Hedwig into the trunk. Hedwig was not very pleased as the trunk was closed. Harry and Sirius climbed into the backseat and gave the driver directions...

* * *

SECOND WEEK OF JULY

Harry sighed as he sat down on his bed. He was staring at the un-opened envelope that was in his hands. He re-read the address for the hundredth time.

Mr. H Potter

Seeker

Gryffindor House

Hogwarts

In any other occasion, this would have been a weird address, but Harry knew what the letter was about. He knew what the contents were. He couldn't open it though...not yet. It was too soon. Harry sighed and tucked the envelope back under his mattress. He gathered himself and stood up. He shuffled out of the room and headed downstairs. Sirius was in the kitchen, reading the newspaper. Or, at least it looked like he was reading it. He was actually staring at it.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked as he opened the fridge. Sirius said nothing. He just continued to stare at the paper.

"Sirius? Hello?" Harry called, now waving a hand in front of Sirius's eyes. Sirius flashed back to reality and quickly folded up the paper.

"Hey kiddo..." He said absent mindedly, flipping through the mail. He stopped flipping and was staring at a letter. Harry saw the address and quickly grabbed the envelope. Sirius looked at him.

"Who's that from?" He asked suspiciously. Harry shrugged and glanced at the address one more time before stuffing the letter into his pocket.

Mr. H Potter

Seeker

764 Jaunty Ave.

Britain

Harry knew he had to open these letters. Otherwise, the opportunity would vanish and he would spend his whole life regretting it. Harry sighed and climbed the stairs to hide this letter with the other.

* * *

LATER THAT WEEK

Harry shuffled down the stairs, yawning slightly. He entered the kitchen in his usual attire, his boxers. Sirius smiled and shook his head as Harry stretched his arms.

"What?" He asked. Sirius shook his head.

"No, what?" Harry pressed. Sirius shrugged.

"You're just like your Dad!" He laughed. Harry stared at him quizzically.

"When I spent the night at your Dad's house when we were kids, bout your age, he'd come downstairs in his boxers or what have you to show off all the muscle he had!" Sirius laughed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I am not showing off! I'm too lazy to put pajamas on!" He laughed. Sirius eyed him for a minute.

"Sure..." He said in a sarcastic way.

"Oh bugger off!" Harry laughed. Sirius stood up.

"Watch your mouth you little prat!" He grinned and tackled Harry. They both landed on the floor with a thud. Harry was laughing hysterically as he tried to get Sirius off of him. Sirius ducked his head as Harry brought his fist round. They rolled down the hall and into the living room. Harry was red in the face from laughing. Sirius waved his wand and placed a tickling charm on Harry. Harry began to squirm, laughing even harder. Sirius couldn't help but laugh as Harry laughed. Sirius pinned Harry's arms to the floor, without much difficulty.

"Say Uncle!" Sirius laughed. Harry continued to roar with laughter.

"Nev-er!" He gasped. Sirius shook his head and released Harry's arms. He removed the tickling charm and they continued to wrestle. The rolled into the middle of the living room and were trying to pin each other when...

"Eh hem."

Sirius stopped and caught a 'thwack' in the side of the head. Harry then stopped as well. They sat up, gasping for breath. Lupin was standing behind the couch, smiling.

"What?" Harry panted, staring at Lupin's watery eyes. The man shook his head.

"You two look so happy..." He said quietly. Harry smiled and stood, as did Sirius. Sirius wasn't smiling though. He was wearing a very serious look.

"Harry, go get dressed okay son?" He asked quietly. Harry glanced at him, then nodded.

"Y-yeah, sure." Harry backed out of the room and climbed the stairs.

While Harry was upstairs getting dressed, he heard yelling. He disregarded it and ran a brush through his hair. Harry hesitated, then went downstairs. He nervously poked his head into the kitchen. Sirius looked at him.

"Do you want me to go away?" Harry asked. Sirius sighed. He looked very tired.

"No...why don't you come sit down kiddo." He said in a tired voice. Harry furrowed his brow, but went and sat down next to Sirius at the table.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, noticing how worried Lupin looked. Sirius sighed and draped and arm over Harry's shoulder.

"I have to go away for a while." He said quietly. It took a minute for Harry to figure out what the words meant.

"What? Why?" He asked. He didn't want Sirius to go, he was just getting settled again. Lupin looked away from Harry.

"Son, there's a group of people that work against Voldemort. They do everything they can to try and bring him down..." Sirius began. Harry felt his stomach shake.

"Now, before you were born, your parents and I were part of that group. When I was sent to Azkaban, we lost touch. Now, they Phoenix needs me. They need my help...they need me to fight." Sirius explained in a soft tone. Harry felt the bottom of his stomach disappear.

"Y-you can't!" Harry protested. Sirius sighed.

"I promise I won't be gone long." He said quietly. Harry opened his mouth, but no words came out. Sirius saw how pale Harry had gone and the worry in his eyes. He pulled Harry into him and hugged him tightly. Harry still said nothing. When they separated, Sirius rested a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I don't want you to get moved around, so while I'm gone Remus is gonna stay here. Then, when his transformation comes about, someone else will come. Are you going to be okay?" Sirius asked. To Harry, his words seemed far off and distant. They were echoing in Harry's head. Yet, he nodded weakly. Sirius smiled wearily.

"That's my boy." He said quietly. Harry felt a pang in his heart. Sirius was like a father to Harry. A thought washed over Harry. A horrible thought.

"You'll come back, right?" He asked in a shaky voice. Sirius stared at him and Lupin glanced at him nervously.

"Of course I'm coming back!" He said forcefully. A lump developed in Harry's throat. Tears began to well up in his eyes. He quickly nodded and then hurried from the kitchen and up to his room. He was almost seventeen, he wasn't going to let people see him cry. Even if he had reason to. What if Sirius died?

Harry was laying on his bed, his back to the door. He tried not to think about what could happen to Sirius. After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. Harry didn't answer, but the door opened anyways.

"Harry?" Sirius asked quietly. He saw Harry laying on the bed.

"Aw, kiddo..." He said sadly. Sirius crossed the room and sat next to Harry on the bed. He rested a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Come on son, I won't be gone for long." Sirius said softly. Harry closed his eyes as a single tear rolled down his face. He said nothing to Sirius. Eventually, Sirius gave up and left the room, leaving Harry to ponder the inevitable. After about ten minutes, Harry stood up. He took a deep quivering breath and left the bedroom. Harry stood, frozen, in the hall for a minute, then collected himself. He staggered around a curved hallway and stepped into a bedroom. Sirius's back was to him as he packed up his things. Harry silently made his way into the room. He stopped a few feet from Sirius and reached a hand out. Harry tapped Sirius on the shoulder. Sirius turned around. He smiled sadly when he saw Harry. He put down the robes he was folding and turned to face Harry. Harry felt a lump develop in his throat.

"You better come back..." He choked. Sirius sighed. He reached a hand out and rested it on Harry's shoulder.

"I promised you, I'll be back." He said quietly. Harry nodded. His bottom lip trembled. Sirius sighed and pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"It'll be okay kiddo..." Sirius said quietly. Harry nodded and wiped the tears away, before separating from Sirius.

"You um...be...be careful." Harry said shakily. Sirius nodded. Harry turned and began to leave. He had his hand on the doorknob, when Sirius stopped him.

"You know I love you, right?" He asked, his voice quivering. Harry turned around. He bit his lip and nodded. Sirius knew Harry felt the same way. The exact same way. He left the room all misty eyed. Harry was sitting in the living room when Sirius came down the stairs with his two suitcases. Lupin was leaning on a wine cupboard, swirling a drink in his hand. He watched sadly as Sirius and Harry said their goodbyes. Harry got up and went over to Sirius. He wasn't going to cry. Sirius furrowed his brow. It was obvious he was having a hard time.

"You be good and...try and get your homework done." He choked. Harry took a quivering breath and nodded.

"Please be careful..." Harry begged in barely more than a whisper. Sirius couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Harry and pulled him into a tight hug. Sirius closed his eyes as he pressed his cheek against the side of Harry's head.

"I will...I promise I'll be back." He croaked. When they separated, Harry's eyes were brimming with tears.

Sirius sighed. Lupin had crossed the room. He gave Sirius a quick hug. Sirius gave him a pointed stare.

"You take care of him." He said shakily. Lupin nodded. He rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. A lump developed in Sirius's throat. He grabbed his bags.

"Bye..." He choked. And with that, he disapparated. Harry stood there for a moment, numb.

"I'll be in my room." He choked. Lupin watched as Harry hurried up the stairs. He heard a door slam.

"Those two..." Lupin said quietly. He turned and went into the kitchen.


	26. Chapter 26

TWO WEEKS LATER

The harsh rain whipped against Harry's bedroom window. He was sitting on his bed, staring blankly at the opposite wall. Harry hadn't heard from Sirius at all since he had left two weeks ago. It was the end of the first week of August. Harry's birthday had not been a cheery celebration this year, he sat in his room all day, wondering about Sirius. Lupin had been gone on Harry's birthday and a young woman had stayed at the house. Her name was Alex and she was an associate of Sirius's. Harry stared blankly at the wall. He tried to think of something else. Like the five letters hidden under his mattress. Harry decided to focus his energy on those. He grabbed one and opened it with a shaky hand. Harry took a quivering breath as he read the letter.

Dear Mr. H Potter,

I am pleased to inform you that during your sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we had scouts attending all the house games. We were ecstatic at some of the fantastic maneuver you incorporated into your game. We are writing you this letter in hopes that you will join the English National Quidditch team. We understand that you still have another year of schooling to complete, and that is why we are offering you this position for the summer following this one. We need your reply as soon as possible, due to the fact that we need to arrange a spot for you at our training camp. The training camp begins on July 5th of next year and lasts nine months. Please respond as soon as possible.

Tim Gregory

Trainer, Manager and Coach of England's National team.

Harry's heart fluttered. He knew this was what the letter was about. What was he going to do?

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

It had been three weeks since Sirius had gone, and Harry wasn't handling it well. He was getting very little sleep and wasn't eating much. Lupin supposed it was from the worry. Harry had been keeping in excellent contact with his friends, particularly Abby. She was great support for him. It was stormy morning when Harry trudged down the stairs in his flannel pajama pants and grey t-shirt. Lupin smiled at him when Harry plopped down at the table.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked kindly, glancing at the dark circles under Harry's eyes.

"The usual." Harry mumbled.

Lupin sighed.

"Harry, why don't you let me make you a bit of breakfast?" Lupin asked hopefully. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." He muttered before leaving the kitchen. Lupin stared sadly after Harry.

"Sirius, you better get back here soon..." He said under his breath. Harry was halfway up the stairs when there was a clap of thunder. At exactly the same time, the front doors boomed open. Harry stared at a cloaked figure as they stepped into the house, drenched from the rain. The figure dropped two bags on the floor, closed the door and lowered their hood. Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"Sirius!" He cried happily. Harry raced from the stairs and wrapped his arms around Sirius. Sirius smiled as he squeezed Harry. Lupin entered the room and smiled. This was the first time in three weeks that he had seen a true smile on Harry's face.

"Let me look at you." Sirius laughed as he and Harry separated. Harry stood back and Sirius's face fell as he noticed the dark circles under Harry's eyes and the significant amount of weight Harry had lost.

"What happened to you?" Sirius gasped. He ran a thumb under Harry's eyes.

"I'm fine..." Harry said awkwardly. He smiled at Sirius. Harry was now noticing all the scratches on Sirius's face and a scar near his ear. Sirius was still staring at Harry, a worried expression on his face.

"I'm just glad you're home." Harry grinned as he hugged Sirius again. Sirius returned the hug and stared at Lupin, who was standing behind Harry. Lupin just bit his lip and bowed his head. Sirius and Harry separated.

"Hey kiddo, why don't you go have a shower?" Sirius said kindly. Harry grinned and bolted up the stairs. Sirius turned to Lupin.

"What the hell happened to him Remus?" He asked, trying not to yell. Lupin folded his arms across his chest and shook his head.

"I've never seen him like that before. He hardly ate anything, I don't think he slept more than five hours a night. He just...fell apart." He sighed. Sirius was shocked. He was staring up the stairs.

"Well, he's not like that when he goes away to school..." He said quietly. Lupin shook his head.

"I think it was because he was worried about you. I mean...you didn't write to him in three weeks. He must have figured you..." Lupin trailed off. Sirius shook his head, disbelieving. He was drenched from head to foot.

"I'm gonna go get changed." He said hastily. Lupin nodded. When Harry came down the stairs with a towel swung around his neck, Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table. Lupin had left a few minutes before. Harry was smiling broadly as he sat down across from Sirius. Sirius was wearing a very serious expression. It didn't suit him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked curiously. Sirius looked up. His eyes locked with Harry's. Sirius's eye were full of worry and concern.

"I was talking to Remus...he told me you weren't doing too well while I was gone." He said quietly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I was fine!" He laughed. Sirius was eyeing him.

"Sirius, I was fine! I'm just glad you're home now." Harry grinned. Sirius hesitated, then shook his head.

"You've got dark circles under your eyes and you've lost a lot of weight." He said seriously. Harry shook his head.

"It's nothing, Sirius!" He said shakily. Sirius sighed.

"What's going on Harry?" He asked. Harry's eyes locked with Sirius's. Harry sighed and looked at Sirius wearily.

"Look, I'm fine now, okay? Can we just drop this? I'd like to enjoy the fact that you're home." He said, exasperated. Sirius hesitated, then nodded.

"Fine, but I'm porking you up before you go back to school!" He said with a grin. Sirius waved his wand and a large pizza with all the toppings, appeared in front of him.

"Terrific breakfast!" Harry laughed as he grabbed a large piece of pizza. Sirius grabbed one too and they began chomping away.

Almost an hour later, the pizza box was empty, along with a potato chip back and a flat of pop.

"I'm a horrible parent!" Sirius laughed as he folded up the pizza box. Harry smiled.

"Nah...furthest thing from it." He said quietly. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Did you get all your homework done?" He asked as he crumpled up the chip bag.

"Yup..." Harry sighed.

"That's good because you're gonna need to be on the ball this year. You have to be thinking about what you wanna be..." Sirius said, his brow furrowed. Harry stopped what he was doing and looked around nervously. Sirius noticed.

"Harry, what's wrong?" He asked curiously. Harry shook his head.

"Nothing...I...um...it's just...er...nothing." Harry said hastily. He finished cleaning up then made his way into the living room. Harry wasn't sure how Sirius would react. Would he want him to be more than a quidditch player? Would he be disappointed? Harry sighed as he plopped down onto the couch. He realized how tired he was. A yawn escaped Harry's mouth as he stared into the crackling fire. Harry sprawled out on the couch, resting his head on a pillow. The golden flames were flickering in the fireplace.

Sirius sighed and finished what he was doing. He went into the living room and smiled. Harry was fast asleep on the couch. Sirius grabbed a blanket that was draped over the arm chair and tucked it around Harry. Harry sighed happily and continued on sleeping. Sirius sighed. If only Harry knew...

* * *

LAST WEEK OF AUGUST

It was early in the morning, the sun was still sitting low in the sky. Sirius stood in front of the bathroom mirror with his shirt off. His hands were resting on the counter and he was staring into the mirror. Sirius sighed as he eyed the tattoo on his chest. The tattoo was over his heart, along with another one. Sirius had received the tattoo while he was gone. Both of them for that matter. He ran a finger along the phoenix, with it's wings spread. Then, he ran a finger along the other tattoo. A single word...Harry.

That why he had gone back to the Order of the Phoenix. For Harry. If only Harry knew the things that were going on in the magical world...if only Sirius could take of the blinders and let Harry see. He might then stand a chance... Sirius watched as the Phoenix fluttered from it's spot and rested on his arm. There was only that one tattoo now. That tattoo that was keeping Sirius going. Sirius pulled on his shirt and ran a comb through his black mane. He shuffled down the stairs and wasn't surprised to see someone sitting in the kitchen. Sirius poured himself a cup of coffee.

"You shouldn't be here Mundungus." He said quietly. A man a little older than Sirius sighed.

"Sirius, you must return to the group." He said quietly. There was a creek upstairs. Sirius stared past the living room and up the stairs. No one was there.

"You should go. I don't want Harry to see you here." Sirius said as he sipped his coffee. Mundungus Fletcher stood up.

"You have responsibilities to us." He said forcefully. Sirius put his coffee cup down.

"I have another responsibility. Harry. Do you remember James, Mundungus? Remember our black haired, blue eyed friend? Remember him? That's his son and he is my first priority." He said strongly. Mundungus bowed his head.

"You have the mark, do you not?" He asked quietly. Sirius rolled up his sleeve and showed him the Phoenix.

Mundungus.

"The first of September Sirius. You drop him off at the train station and then you return to us. We've already lost Traunple. We need you." He said forcefully. Sirius nodded and shook Fletcher's hand. He dispparated with a loud pop. Sirius picked up his coffee cup and sipped the liquid. He sighed heavily and put the cup back down. It was going to be a hard year...

Harry shuffled down the stairs around ten. He was just wearing his pajama pants. Harry smiled at Sirius as he poured himself a glass of juice. Sirius returned the smile and stared at Harry as he drank his juice.

"What?" Harry laughed. Sirius shook his head.

"Have you thought any more about what you want to do after graduation?" He asked, flipping through the paper. Harry felt the breath catch in his lungs.

"There are some good magical university's you could go to or, you could go to work for the Ministry." Sirius said lazily as he read the articles. He glanced at Harry, who had become very shifty.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius asked, folding the paper. Harry shook his head and stood up abruptly. He turned to go, but Sirius grabbed his wrist.

"Harry, what's going on?" He asked kindly. Harry sighed and bowed his head. He turned around to face Sirius.

"I er...got an offer to playonthenationalquidditchteam." Harry said quickly, so Sirius couldn't tell what he had said. Sure enough, Sirius laughed.

"Slow it down and break it up!" He laughed. Harry bit his lip and looked into Sirius's eyes.

"I got an offer to play on the national quidditch team." He said quietly, twisting his hands inside of each other. Sirius stared at him for a minute.

"E-England's t-team?" He asked. Harry nodded nervously, Sirius wasn't going to like this... Much to Harry's surprise, Sirius smiled.

"Congratulations!" He laughed. Harry stared at him dumbly.

"Wh-what?" He asked, shocked. Sirius jumped up and wrapped his arms around Harry.

"My big quidditch star!" He laughed. Harry was numb with disbelief. When they separated, Harry stared at Sirius.

"Y-you're not m-mad?" He stuttered. Sirius laughed.

"Mad! Why would I be mad?" He asked. Harry was mouthing wordlessly.

"Er...um...they n-need me to write th-them back. They've s-sent me five letters already." He said quietly, still shocked.

"Well, go get them! We'll send em back!" Sirius laughed. Harry nodded and darted up the stairs. Sirius was smiling until Harry disappeared, then his smile was gone.

"Thank god..." He breathed.

* * *

AUGUST 31st

Harry and Sirius sat in the kitchen, eating their dinner. The thunder rolled outside. A horrible storm was about. The lights flickered and Harry looked up from his plate of spaghetti.

"You can charm the lights, can't you?" Harry asked as the lights flickered again. Sirius sighed and shook his head.

"Lights are a muggle invention. That would be misusing muggle artifacts." He said in a low voice. Harry nodded. The lights flickered yet again. They finished up their spaghetti and Harry started the dishes. Sirius thought Harry should have chores, like muggles. Harry filled the soap full of water and started the tedious task of scrubbing the plates. Sirius wrenched open the fridge and put the jug of juice back. He slapped Harry's side.

"Glad to see that two weeks of pigging out can put you back to your normal weight!" He laughed. Harry rolled his eyes and continued washing the dishes.

When he was finished, he drained the sink and dried his hands on a dish towel.

"Go get your homework and I'll glance over it..." Sirius said. He winked at Harry. Harry nodded and climbed the stairs. Sirius plopped down in the living room, in front of the crackling fire. He stared into the dancing flames, thinking to himself.

'Thank god Harry got that spot on the quidditch team...what if he had become an Auror? He would've thrown himself into danger and god knows how long it would take for someone to shoot the right curse at him... And besides, he loves quidditch!'. Sirius assured himself of this everyday. He wanted Harry to do something he loved and he loved quidditch. Harry appeared at the top of the stairs. He was running down them when the lights flickered and went out. There were several loud thumps and muffled cursing from Harry. Sirius stood up and peered through the darkness.

"Harry, you okay?" He asked, reaching for his wand.

"Yeah.." Harry mumbled. Sirius muttered 'Lumos' and a small beam of light was cast. Harry was laying at the bottom of the stairs, surrounded by his books. He scrambled to his feet and picked up his work. He shoved something into Sirius's hands. A shoe. Sirius's shoe. Sirius stifled a laugh. That's what Harry had tripped on.

"Oh shut it!" Harry snapped. Then, he smiled. Sirius waved his wand and the house was lined with flickering candles. They cast an eerie light as Harry sat down in the living room and opened his books. An eerie light indeed... Harry packed up his school books as Sirius finished checking them over.

"I'm just gonna go put these in my trunk..." Harry sighed. Sirius nodded and watched as Harry disappeared up the stairs. There was another role of thunder that echoed through the large house. Sirius was sitting in front of the fire, gazing into the flames. He didn't notice the eerie shadow that was being cast against the candles. Sirius didn't hear the squeak of a floor board behind him. Sirius sighed and rested his hands behind his head. Very quickly, a hand clapped over Sirius's mouth and someone grabbed his wrists. Sirius was becoming drowsy as something was waved underneath his nose. He began to sway and was conscious just long enough to see someone slinking up the stairs. Sirius went limp...

Harry was bent over his trunk, his back to the door. He was tucking his books underneath his robes. Harry sighed loudly as he tried to cram his Transfiguration text in between his Potions and Charms texts. Harry felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck, but ignored it. Suddenly, he had a feeling there was someone behind him. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It happened so fast, Harry didn't know what was going on. A thick rope came out in front of him and pressed against his neck. Two hands pulled the rope behind Harry and pulled it tightly. Harry started to choke, prying at the rope...

Sirius groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He looked around and had no idea where he was. Sirius sat up and grabbed his head. Everything was spinning. He closed his eyes and took a minute. When he opened them, everything was focused. Sirius squinted through the darkness. He just realized he was soaked to the bone and it was still raining. Sirius shakily got to his feet. There were chains hanging from his wrists and his shirt was torn. Sirius stood in the rain for a minute and then a name popped into his head. Harry. Sirius felt a rush of panic. He looked around, wildly. It took him a minute to realize where he was. The field behind their house. Sirius made his way through the grass. There was blood pouring down his face and arm. His hair was sticking up everywhere from the rain. The chains rattled from his wrists. They were shackles that had been cut. Sirius emerged from the field and jumped over the fence, into his backyard. He could hear voices but had no idea who's. Sirius was beginning to stagger. He looked down. There was a large cut across his leg and a gash across his temple. Sirius began to sway. No, he was determined to find Harry. Make sure he was safe. Sirius dragged himself around the side of his house. He peered around the corner. There was a large group of people standing by the front door, but Sirius recognized them. He emerged and began to stagger towards them. Lupin looked up from the person he was talking to. He was very pale.

"Sirius!" He yelled. Lupin tore from the group and towards his friend. The others hurried forwards also. Lupin grabbed Sirius around the middle.

"Harry..." Sirius choked. Lupin stared at him for a minute, then turned to Mundungus Fletcher, who was grabbing Sirius under the arm.

"Let's get him inside." He said quickly. Mundungus nodded and they hurried past the other people. Lupin and Fletcher lowered Sirius onto a bench in the entrance way. The doors to the main part of the house were closed. Lupin started to examine Sirius's injuries, but Sirius grabbed Lupin's wrist.

"Harry...where's Harry?" He choked. Lupin became even more pale and bit his lip. Sirius knew. He knew from the expression Lupin was wearing. Harry was gone.

Lupin removed the broken shackles from Sirius's wrists and mended the cuts that were on his face and arm. Fletcher had mended the gash across Sirius's leg. Lupin was staring at Sirius's torn shirt...or past the shirt. He peered through the rip and saw Harry's name tattooed over Sirius's heart. He sighed.

Sirius opened his eyes. They were really red...he was doing everything he could to hold back the tears.

"He's gone, isn't he?" He choked. Fletcher hastily left the entrance way and went back out into the rain. Lupin looked into Sirius's eyes and slowly nodded. Sirius stood up abruptly. Lupin stood as well. Sirius pushed the doors that led into the living room, open. He had to cover his mouth as he looked around. There was a thick trail of blood leading up the stairs...or leading down the stairs... Sirius was shaking as he climbed the stairs, avoiding the glimmering blood trail. When he reached the landing, he extended a shaking hand and pushed Harry's door open. There was a large pool of blood in the middle of the room and Harry's trunk was open. Near the pool of blood, was Harry's silver chain, with the lightning bolt. Sirius stepped into the room and picked up the chain. He squeezed it in his hand, allowing tears to fall for the first time that evening. Lupin was standing in the hallway, watching sadly. This man...Sirius, Padfoot...he had never had children of his own. He had never really had a family, except James. Now Lupin looked at Sirius. He wasn't the careless teenager from Hogwarts...he was a responsible man...a responsible parent. Lupin was watching Sirius when there were footsteps on the staircase. Dumbledore appeared. He was wearing an extremely serious expression and holding something in his hand. He was now a foot from Lupin and held out the thick rope. It was covered with blood.

"It was outside, in the bush." He said quietly. Lupin closed his eyes and shook his head. He opened his eyes again and looked at Sirius, who was sitting on Harry's bed, clutching the chain.

"We have to find him..." Lupin said quietly.

A/N: I'm going to try to post as much as I can because of how long I took to update. Once again please accept my apologies for making you wait so long for an update, it will never happen again. I 'm going to see if I can post either tomorrow or friday, but don't worry I wont make you wait long.


	27. Chapter 27

Harry weakly opened one of his eyes. He had to blink away the blood. He was having a hard time breathing as well, the air seemed to catch in his chest. Harry was up against a stone wall, shackled against it. He was spread eagle, his wrists shackled above his head. Harry looked around. He didn't see much...he couldn't see much. Just a flickering light. Harry heard several sets of feet slapping against the damp floor. Three men stepped in front of Harry. Or, at least two men. The other was a monster. A monster with a flat face with snake like attributes. Voldemort smiled happily as he stared at Harry, completely helpless. A small pool of blood was appearing around Harry. Voldemort just smiled...

* * *

**HOGWARTS WELCOMING FEAST NEXT NIGHT**

Abby, Ron and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Harry hadn't been on the train and they were all getting worried. When Dumbledore rose from his chair, he wasn't wearing his usual smile and his eyes were not twinkling. He cleared his throat and the remaining chatter stopped.

"Let the feast begin." He said in a hollow voice. Almost the whole student body was staring at Dumbledore, despite the fact the food had appeared. There was no emotion in his voice. Ron was slowly putting things on his plate, still glancing up and down the table. Hermione filled her bowl with some soup, but didn't touch it. Abby did not touch the food. She was staring at the head table. Her eyes locked with Dumbledore's, but the old man quickly broke the connection. Abby also noticed that Professor Lupin wasn't there. She bit her lip. Something wasn't right. Something was going on...

After the last of the puddings had cleared, Dumbledore got to his feet again. He looked across the hall and his eyes fell on the Gryffindor table.

"I would like to remind everyone that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students..." Dumbledore said loudly. He hesitated and began to talk again, but faltered. People were staring at him. They could tell something was going on.

"I would like to inform all the students residing in Gryffindor house, that your head of house will be speaking to you about an absent student at your table. Prefects, please lead your student up to their common rooms." Dumbledore said wearily. He sat back down and rested his face in his hands. This was nothing like Dumbledore had ever done. Ron, Hermione and Abby stood. They hurried up to Gryffindor tower and were there even before their Prefect. While they were waiting, Hermione tapped her foot.

"What?" Ron asked irritably.

"They haven't assigned a Head Boy or Girl yet!" She said shrilly. Ron looked at her.

"So?" He asked. Hermione became livid. Lucky for Ron the Prefect appeared and gave the password. Abby caught sight of Professor McGonagall coming, she was very pale and her hands were shaking. There was something really wrong going on...

The whole of Gryffindor house crowded around the common room. Professor McGonagall was shaking as she stood in front of the portrait hole.

"Some of you may have noticed that Harry Potter was absent from the feast tonight..." She said weakly. There were murmurs around the common room and Abby felt the bottom of her stomach drop.

"Last night, there was an incident at Mr Potter's home and he's...he's...he's currently missing." McGonagall continued. Abby had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stop from screaming. Hermione did the same thing. Ron, was just staring blankly.

"We have no idea where Harry is but everyone is doing everything they can to find him. You will be updated regularly and there are people available if you need someone to talk to." McGonagall choked. She quickly turned and hurried from the common room. There was a roar of chatter that broke out. Some of the girls were crying and most of the boys were shocked. Abby's hand was still over her mouth and tears were streaming down her face. Ron grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the crowd. Hermione was shocked as well, but she wasn't crying. Ron was staring at Abby.

"I'm s-sure he's f-fine!" He said shakily. Abby closed her eyes, but the tears just came faster.

"Abby, I'm sure he's fine." Hermione said tonelessly. Abby lowered her hand and stared at Hermione.

"What if he's not? What am I going to do?" She sobbed. Ron and Hermione were staring at her.

"What?" Ron asked. Abby turned to him.

"I love him!" She sobbed. Abby then turned and darted up the stairs to her dormitory. Tears were now brimming in Hermione's eyes.

"Do you think they..." She began. Ron shook his head.

"She's probably just crushing over him." He mumbled. Hermione nodded and left. Ron leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes and prayed that Harry was okay. He prayed with all his heart.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Sirius sat on the couch at Lupin's house. He couldn't be back at his house...the blood hadn't been cleaned up. There were still investigators going through everything. Sirius had his face pressed into his hands as he sat there. This was different than when Harry had run away. Harry could have come back any time he wanted. Not now though...he was being held hostage. There were people in Lupin's kitchen, including Lupin himself. He had taken a leave of absence from Hogwarts to help Sirius. Sirius lifted his head and got up from the couch. His attitude had taken a sudden change. He wasn't sad anymore, he was angry. That was an understatement. He was pissed. Sirius stormed out of the living room. The people in the kitchen jumped as the backdoor slammed shut. They all glanced nervously at Lupin.

"I'll check on him." He said hastily. The others nodded and Lupin hurried out of the house. He sighed when he saw Sirius. A punching bag was hanging in mid air and Sirius was beating the sh!t out of it. Lupin hesitated, then crossed the lawn.

"Sirius?" He asked quietly. Sirius spun around and took a swing at Lupin. Lupin ducked just in time. He raised himself and grabbed Sirius by the wrists. Sirius pulled for a minute, then gave up. Lupin stared at him. Sirius was pale and there was sweat on his face, mingly with tears. He was breathing heavily, trying to hide his sobs.

"Padfoot..." Lupin said quietly. Sirius crumpled. He wasn't angry anymore, back to sad. The tears rolled down his face.

"He's dead Remus!" He cried. Lupin felt a lump in his throat, but shook his head.

"No, no he's not. We'll find him." He said shakily. Sirius shook his head.

"No...they wouldn't keep him alive for a week. They wouldn't do it." He sobbed. Lupin bit his lip. He didn't say it, but he had a feeling Sirius was right. Why would they keep Harry alive?

Harry had been slipping in and out of consciousness all week. It seemed like every hour, someone was coming in to torture him. It was often Voldemort, but sometimes a Death Eater. By far their favorite was the Cruciatus curse. Harry felt like he was going insane. He had lost track of all date and time. He was now, slowly slipping out of consciousness. His head was lolling to one side, blood dripping onto the floor. The heavy, metal door slowly opened and someone stepped in. Harry knew who it was...his scar was starting to burn. There were slow, drawling footsteps...then, they stopped.

"Not doing well Potter?" Voldemort hissed. Harry mustered all of his strength and lifted his head. Voldemort was sneering at him. Harry took a deep breath, then spit on Voldemort. There was a combination of blood and saliva slowly crawling down the snake like face. Voldemort became livid. He lifted a hand and wipe the combination off his face.

"Fine Potter! I was just going to kill you and put you out of your pain, but now..." Voldemort spat as he raised his wand.

"CRUCIO!" He screeched. Pain surged through Harry's body. He screamed out in pain as what felt like lighting, rippled through his body. Voldemort didn't remove his wand. Harry felt himself slipping. He was going...going...

Voldemort lowered his wand and Harry fell limp. Voldemort laughed.

"Come Severus..." He sneered to the Death Eater in the corner. The two men left the cave. The Death Eater hesitated, then hurried out after his master. Harry's eyes rolled back into his head as he just hung there. The pool of blood beneath him, was much larger now. Harry was losing too much blood...


	28. Chapter 28

**HOGWARTS...ONE WEEK LATER**

Abby sat in the common room, staring into the fire. She had been found doing this a lot lately. As the flames flickered, she saw images. A body, in the ground. Pools of blood. Abby felt the breath catch in her chest as she thought about this. She pushed the images out of her mind and looked around. Ron was sitting in an arm chair in the corner of the room, he was biting his nails. Hermione wasn't there. She was dealing with the dilemma by burying herself in books, in the library. Abby shivered as she touched the gold ring that was on the index finger of her right hand. Harry had given it to her for Christmas the previous year. It was just a ring...but at the same time it was more than a ring. Abby shivered again. Someone came clambering through the portrait hole. Ron looked up. It was Hermione.

"There's a meeting or something going on. Snape, Sirius, Lupin and Dumbledore." She said shakily. Ron jumped up, as did Abby. They hurried after Hermione out the portrait hole. The ran down the several flights of stairs in silence. They emerged in the entrance way. Hermione pointed to the stone gargoyle. Sirius was heading up the moving staircase.

"Sirius!" Ron called. Sirius stopped and glanced back. Ron stared at him. Sirius looked like he was dead. His face was pasty pale and his eyes were dead. It looked like he had spent a lifetime with the Dementors. He just sighed and continued up the stairs. Ron and Hermione left, climbing up to Gryffindor tower. But Abby, Abby stayed. She sat on the bottom step of the staircase and waited. Someone was going to tell her something. Even if they told her Harry was dead, that would be better than not knowing. She could make her peace. But this, this was driving her insane.

Sirius was staring out Dumbledore's office window, while everyone else sat.

"Severus, I was beginning to worry. It has been at least two weeks since I have heard from you." Dumbledore said sternly. Snape nodded.

"Potter is there..." He said quietly. Sirius spun around.

"What!" He yelled. Lupin was staring at Snape, as was Dumbledore.

"Potter is there." Snape repeated. Sirius had crossed the room in the blink of an eye.

"Where? Is he alive? Where is he?" He asked hoarsely. Snape didn't like being pressured with questions by Sirius Black.

"He's at Voldemort's lair. He is alive, but just barely." Snape said in a cold voice. Dumbledore was staring at Snape.

"Severus, you must tell us where this lair is." He said forcefully. Snape sighed.

"I can't." He said quietly. In a flash, Sirius had Snape by the front of the robes and pinned against the wall. Lupin and Dumbledore jumped up.

"You tell me where he is!" Sirius roared.

"Sirius, let go of him!" Dumbledore said sternly. Sirius only tightened his grip.

"Where is he?" He yelled. Snape was wearing a look of absolute disgust.

"I don't know where the lair is you fool! We meet somewhere and then he takes us to the lair through a portkey! He's not stupid! He has each Death Eater torture the boy to ensure loyalty!" Snape hissed. The minute those words escaped the grease ball's mouth, Sirius had one hand wrapped firmly around Snape's throat.

"If you laid a single hand on him..." He growled. He lifted Snape off of the ground. Lupin grabbed Sirius and pulled him back. Snape fell to the floor, rubbing his throat. Sirius was livid.

"I swear if you laid a hand on him I'll kill you with my bare hands!" He roared, struggling with Lupin. Dumbledore helped Snape up.

"I harmed that runt in no way. I don't stoop to their level. Memory charms come in handy in this game. Tell someone you tortured the brat and they believe you!" Snape spat to Sirius. Sirius was still livid and had to be pushed into a corner by Lupin until he calmed down.

"Severus, what condition is he in? Moderate, stable?" Dumbledore asked quickly. Snape eyed him, then looked down.

"Critical, if not worse." He said quietly. Sirius turned around and slammed his fist into the wall.

"Severus, we need to get him out of there. By any means possible, we need to get him out!" Dumbledore said sharply. Snape nodded and left the office. Sirius turned around. He was wearing a look of pure anger.

"SH!T!" He yelled as he stormed out of the room. Lupin and Dumbledore stared after him. How much longer could Harry last?

****

**

* * *

****THIRD WEEK...VOLDEMORT'S LAIR**

Harry was hanging from the shackles on the wall, nearly dead. His clothes were drenched with both dried and fresh blood. He wished death would just come already. He couldn't think of Sirius...it just hurt too much. Harry had no energy. None at all. He couldn't even lift his head anymore, he just hung there. He heard hurried footsteps. The door opened a little and someone slipped in. The door then closed. The person then hurried over to Harry. It was a Death Eater.

"Potter!" The Death Eater said hurriedly. Harry opened his eyes.

"Snape...please!" Harry gasped. Snape sucked up his dislike for the boy and began to pick at the shackles.

"Voldemort isn't here yet. Just get out of here. Just get out!" He spat. He freed Harry's ankles, then his wrists. Harry fell to the ground with a dull thud. Snape growled. He muttered something and Harry had energy. Not much, but a little...enough. Harry lifted his head and got to his knees. He stared at Snape...he couldn't see his face because of the mask.

"Go down the hall. There's a door. Go out the door and just start going. The further you can get away the better." He said hurriedly. Harry nodded shakily. With a loud pop, Snape disapparated. Harry dragged himself across the room. He was quickly losing energy. He was bleeding heavily from several places and the bleeding seemed to become heavier as he moved. Harry gripped the doorknob, a bunch of blood transferring from his hand. Harry turned the handle and opened the door a little. There was a stone hallway, it was empty. Harry staggered out of the room and crawled along the hallway, leaving a trail of blood. He came to a door and opened it. Harry stepped outside. The cool night air danced across his gashed face. Harry knew he was dying. He felt his legs shaking and was having a harder time catching breaths. Harry stepped further outside, gravel crunching beneath his feet. He looked out through a bloody eye. All he saw was a cliff and an endless horizon. Harry staggered forwards, but stopped. His scar was burning. Harry rubbed the blood out of his eyes and looked directly ahead. Voldemort was standing there, his back to Harry. He was peering out across the vast distance. Harry heard feet slapping against cement coming from that hallway he had emerged from. He heard Snape's voice.

"No! I told you the wrong door!" He screamed. It was too late though. Without even turning around, Voldemort waved his wand. Everything disappeared. The building...everything. He turned around and faced Harry, wearing a wicked smile. Harry scar burned, but the chills running up and down his spine were what were overcoming him...

Sirius was standing in Harry's room at the house. Saying goodbye. He knew Harry was gone. Voldemort had no reason to keep him alive for three weeks and no one had heard anything from Snape. There were tears pouring down Sirius's face as he picked up a picture from the night stand. It was of he and Harry the day they had gotten their hair done. Sirius's hair was spikey and red and Harry's was changing colors. The tears came faster as Sirius sobbed. That had been the first day of the rest of their lives...now Harry's life was gone. Sirius tried and failed to wipe the tears away. Harry's favorite red, weathered t-shirt was resting on the double bed. Sirius reached out a shaking hand and picked it up. He lifted the shirt to his face and inhaled the smell. This was the only way he would ever smell Harry again, through his clothes. The shirt was stained with pearly tears as it was placed back on the bed. Sirius picked up a stack of letters from Harry's desk. They were from the quidditch scouts. Sirius threw the letters back onto the desk. Harry would never get to live out his dream. Sirius crumpled to the floor. He sat down beside the bed, his fingers brushing against the under side of the bed. They brushed against something. Envelopes. Sirius grabbed the thick wad of envelopes that were bound together with a piece of string. He pulled one of the letters out and read it. It was from Abby. Sirius skimmed over it. It was filled with loving phrases and comforting words. Sirius sighed. All the letters were like that. He bound them with the string again and put them back under the bed. A secret romance. The hardest and most rewarding ones. Sirius lowered his face to his hands. This was too hard. It was too painful to say goodbye. He had never gotten to say goodbye to James, and was beginning to be thankful for that. But this, this was too hard. Sirius looked around the room. It was filled with memories. Souvenirs from things they had done. A ticket stub from the first movie they had gone to together, was taped up on the wall, next to the brochure from the theater. All the letters Sirius had written to Harry while on the run, were hanging on the wall too. Little things too, like the miniature Horntail from Harry's fourth year, was resting on his night stand. Sirius rested a hand over his heart, over the tattoo of Harry's name.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, the tears tasty salty on his lips.

"I am so sorry!" He cried.

Harry was facing Voldemort, pain searing through his scar. His legs were shaking. His energy was draining fast and Harry was swallowing blood. Voldemort was smiling at him.

"Potter, Potter, Potter..." He sighed. Harry tried to clench his fists.

"You know, I am so sick of you!" He growled. Voldemort smiled.

"Then I'll put you out of your misery boy. And then, maybe I'll move along to the precious godfather of yours." He spat. Harry felt a surge of anger.

"You filth!" He spat. There was blood in the corner of his mouth. Voldemort took a few steps forward.

"Not a wise move Potter...calling an armed man names when you yourself have nothing to protect you...not a wise move at all." He growled. Harry swayed dangerously. Voldemort sneered.

"You are nothing but a pathetic boy. A pathetic mess. Look at you! You can barely stand up!" He laughed. Harry took a step forward, unsure why. Voldemort eyed him.

"Yes, I will enjoy killing you...probably more than I'll enjoy killing Black. Stupid fool. Should've known he was signing his own death sentence when he took you in!" Voldemort hissed. Harry don't know what made him do it. Maybe it was the threats on Sirius's life. Harry lunged forward. Voldemort was so shocked by the clearly stupid move, that he stumbled backwards, dropping his wand. Harry had his knee pressed into Voldemort's chest. Surely his scar was on fire. Harry wrapped a hand around Voldemort's neck. There was no strength behind it though. They were rolling around dangerously, on the edge of the cliff. Voldemort smiled and wrapped his own, long fingers around Harry's throat. He had much more force behind his grip. They rolled around so Voldemort was bent over Harry. Harry felt the life draining out of him. His hair was hanging over nothingness, they were on the edge of the cliff. Voldemort tightened his grip. Harry started choking.

"Death will - come painfully for - you!" He hissed as he squeezed Harry's throat. Harry did the only thing he could think of. He brought his knee up and got Voldemort in the stomach. Voldemort rolled over Harry and off the cliff. Harry was laying there, on the gravel, in a pool of blood. Everything was swirling...swirling...swirling...

Everything went black.

Snape and the other Death Eaters appeared in a large, open field. The building was gone. The confused Death Eaters started disapparating. Snape scrambled to his feet. He had sent Harry out the wrong door and possibly to his death! With a loud pop, Snape disapparated. He appeared in front of a large house...Sirius's house. Snape scowled, but hurried inside. He pounded on the door. After a minute, Sirius opened it. His eyes were red and blood shot. He looked at Snape and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at Snape's chest. Snape put his hands up.

"Black! It's me!" He hissed, pulling down his hood and mask. Sirius lowered his wand.

"What do you want?" He asked shakily. Snape was staring at him. This wasn't the popular, prankster from Hogwarts. This was a mess of a man...but nevertheless, it was Sirius Black.

"We need to go! Potter escaped, but went out the wrong door. He's probably either dead or about to be killed!" He said hurriedly. Sirius was staring at Snape.

"He-he's still alive?" He gasped.

"Not for long!" Snape yelled. He grabbed Sirius by the front of his shirt and pulled him out of the house. They stood in front of the house, Snape still clutching Sirius's t-shirt. They disapparated with a loud pop.

Sirius and Snape appeared in a graveyard near the Riddle home. Snape weaved in and out of the graves, looking for something, anything.

"He - already set up - the next portkey!" He panted. Snape and Sirius scoured the whole graveyard. Finally, Sirius spotted something. An old piece of rope hanging from a tree.

"Snape!" He yelled. Snape looked up. He was at the other end of the graveyard. Sirius was pointing to the rope. Snape nodded and dashed across the graveyard and slid to a stop.

"On three! One...two...three!" He roared. They both grabbed the rope and felt a pulling behind their navel. They began spinning very fast. Everything was becoming a blur.

Sirius and Snape appeared in a forest.

"Where the hell are we?" Sirius asked, looking around.

"We're in the right place. Look, Voldemort might be there...maybe you want to stay here." Snape said with a scowl. He couldn't believe he was doing this with Sirius Black.

"No, if Harry's there and that bastard killed him, I'll strangle him with my bare hands!" Sirius roared. Snape laughed a hollow laugh.

"You can't kill Voldemort you fool!" He hissed. They slowly made their way through the forest. The trees were staring to thing and Sirius could see a bit in front of him. When they were almost out, Snape put his hood and mask on. They continued on. Snape was the first to step out of the forest, then Sirius.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled. He ran forward. Snape tried to grab him, but Sirius was too fast. He came skidding to a halt and nearly went over the cliff. Harry's eyes were closed and he was soaked in blood. Sirius checked for a pulse. There was nothing.

"No! No! Harry, please!" Sirius begged, tears streaming down his face. Snape watched in awe as Sirius tried to revive the dead boy. Sirius shakily pointed his wand and muttered something. A silver string went into Harry's chest. Sirius checked his pulse again. Nothing. He shot another silver string into the bloody chest. He checked for a pulse again. There was a faint one. The tears came faster as Sirius checked to see if Harry was breathing. He wasn't.

"We need - to get him - to a hospital!" He sobbed. Snape snapped out of his daze and nodded. He crouched down next to Harry and glanced over the cliff. He gasped.

"What?" Sirius asked. Snape pointed down. Sirius glanced over the edge of the cliff. Voldemort was lying face down on the jagged rocks. Harry had killed him...or had he? It was said that Voldemort could never die. Then, another figure appeared. They grabbed Voldemort's wrist and began dragging him. Soon, they were gone. Sirius turned back to Harry.

"Come - on..." He said, resting a hand on Harry's chest. Snape nodded.

"Get him to a hospital...I'll go get Dumbledore." He said sternly. Sirius nodded. They both disapparated.

Snape appeared in Hogsmeade. Some people screamed...he was still wearing his mask and hood. He quickly took them off and ran towards the castle. People were staring after him, unsure what to think. Snape's robes were covered in blood as he went tearing into the entrance way. Some of the students gasped, but Snape ignored them. He hurried to the stone gargoyle and gave the password. It jumped aside and Snape dashed up the moving staircase. He didn't even bother knocking, just pushed the office door open. Dumbledore was talking to someone...Lupin. Dumbledore looked up and saw all the blood on Snape. He stood, as did Lupin.

Snape was trying to catch his breath.

"Potter...hospital...Voldemort...dead!" He gasped. Lupin went very pale.

"Harry! Is he alive! Where's Sirius?" He asked quickly. Dumbledore was waiting for answers.

"Doesn't look good...Black at the hospital.." He panted. The three tore from the office. Dumbledore had some quick words with Professor McGonagall before running to catch up with Snape. They all ran across the grounds, causing students to stare. The passed the turnstile and stopped on the dirt road. There were three loud pops and they disapparated.

A/N: I'm going to update on Sunday but I'm not going to be able to update until next Friday because I have finals. Sorry everyone but I need to study.


	29. Chapter 29

The three appeared in the magical hospital. They could hear yelling down the hall. Lupin was the first down there. Sirius was fighting with someone, trying to get past. Lupin hurried forward and grabbed Sirius under the arms and pulled him back. Sirius had tears pouring down his face and he was covered with blood.

"Sirius, what's going on?" Lupin asked quickly.

"Harry...we found Harry! But...they won't let me see him!" Sirius croaked. He was shaking with tears. He slowly slid down the wall and onto the floor. He rested his head on his knees, shaking with sobs. Dumbledore and Snape appeared a minute later. Snape couldn't believe Sirius. He had never known a Sirius Black with feelings, just the prankster. Dumbledore hurried forwards and opened the door to the room where they were working on Harry. There were several doctors there, mending the cuts on Harry. Dumbledore stepped into the room. One of the doctors hurried over.

"How is he?" Dumbledore asked. The doctor removed the mask that was covering his mouth.

"Right now it doesn't look good. I need to talk with his parents." The doctor said calmly. Dumbledore nodded. They left the room and went out into the hall. The front of the doctor's uniform was drenched in blood.

"Sirius...the doctor needs to talk to you." Dumbledore said quietly. Sirius lifted his head and when he saw the doctor, scrambled to his feet. He wiped away the tears.

"H-how is he?" He stuttered. The doctor sighed.

"Harry has suffered many injuries. We repaired most of them. The biggest problem is that Harry lost a lot of blood and we can't put any into him because he has a very rare blood type. He won't be waking up for a while. We don't know how long. It could be a day, a week or a year. We have no idea. We'll be done with him soon though.." He explained. Dumbledore thanked him and the doctor went back into the room. Sirius's hands were shaking.

"S-so he'll live?" He asked. Dumbledore sighed.

"There's a chance." He said quietly.

Sirius had just calmed down when Harry emerged from the room. He was lying on a stretcher with a tube down his throat. He was tucked tightly under the blankets as he was taken into his room. Sirius followed, still covered in Harry's blood. He watched as Harry was transferred onto a bed. The nurses left after hooking Harry up to a heart monitor. Lupin waved his wand and a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt appeared. He handed them to Sirius. Dumbledore and Snape had disappeared, so Sirius hastily got changed. He stripped down to his boxers and pulled on the sweat pants. He was just pulling on the t-shirt and ran a hand through his hair. He quickly sat down beside Harry. Lupin watched sadly. Sirius was absolutely mesmerized by this boy. There was a knock on the door and Sirius hastily wiped the tears away. A young woman entered the room. She was about thirty five. She had blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hi Jesse..." Lupin said quietly. The young woman crossed the room and rested a hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"Did you see?" She asked. Sirius knew what she was talking about. He said nothing.

"Sirius, we need you." She said firmly. Lupin glanced at her.

"Is it...?" He asked. Jesse nodded. She lifted up her shirt to just above her belly button. She had a tattoo of a phoenix, except it was glowing gold. She lowered her shirt.

"Sirius..." She said quietly. Sirius shook his head. He wiped away some more tears.

"I'm not leaving him Jess. I'm not going." He said firmly. Jesse sighed. She ran a hand through Sirius's black mane, then left. Lupin sighed and plopped down in the armchair.

"Sirius, you rejoined the Order, you should go." He said firmly. Sirius wiped away some more tears.

"I am not leaving his side until he is up, walking around." He said shakily. Lupin sighed and nodded. He understood Sirius's pain. But, his mind was on something else. What would Harry be like after he woke up?

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Lupin had somehow convinced Sirius to leave Harry's room and go to the cafeteria for a cup of coffee. Sirius was waiting in line, looking very tired, clutching a cup of coffee. Lupin was behind him, holding the same thing.

"That'll be one knut and three sickles." She said in a very nasal voice. Sirius rummaged in his pocket and dropped the money into the lady's hand. He headed for a table when a voice came across the loud speaker.

"DOCTOR SHANE TO ROOM 15...CODE BLUE. DOCTOR SHANE TO ROOM 15...CODE BLUE." The voice boomed. Sirius dropped his cup of coffee. It spilled all over the floor. Harry was in room 15. He ran out of the cafeteria, slipping a little on his coffee. Lupin saw Sirius tearing towards Harry's room, and chased after him. Some doctors tore out in front of Sirius and into the room. As Sirius entered the room, there was a loud, single tone. He glanced at the heart monitor. There was a single line going across the screen. There was no heartbeat. Sirius watched in horror as Harry's shirt was ripped open and two paddles were pressed to his chest.

"NO!" Sirius screamed. He tried to run forward, but Lupin grabbed him around the middle.

"HARRY!" Sirius yelled. Tears were pouring down his face as he watched the doctors continually shock the teenager. Sirius was fighting with Lupin.

"NO! You can't die!" Sirius sobbed. Lupin dragged him out of the room. Sirius was hysterical. After a few minutes, the doctors started filtering out of the room.

The last doctor stopped on his way out. He looked at the crumpled heap that was Sirius.

"We got him back. His heartbeat is stronger now." He said quietly, before leaving. Sirius scrambled to his feet and hurried into the room, trying to wipe the tears away, to no avail. It was obvious Harry's heartbeat was stronger. You could tell by the loud beeps coming from the monitor. Sirius collapsed into a chair and took Harry's hand. He squeezed it tightly. Lupin watched from the doorway as Sirius did this, and wiped away tears. He was shaking with silent sobs. Lupin knew that if Harry didn't make it, Sirius would be in trouble. Serious, emotional trouble. He sighed and left the room, left Sirius to be with Harry. Sirius brushed some stray tears from Harry's face and started talking to him softly. He talked to him about quidditch, about school...about everything. Harry just laid there, motionless. He was getting better, but very slowly.

**

* * *

**

**SIX DAYS LATER**

Sirius was asleep in the chair beside Harry's bed, his head resting on the bed. The room was pitch black except for a small light that was hanging over the bed. The heart monitor was beating steadily. Sirius wasn't awake, so he didn't see Harry's hand twitch. There was a minute, then his hand twitched again. A few minutes later. Harry lifted his hand and rested it over his eyes. He wanted to groan, but couldn't. There was a tube down his throat. Harry squinted, but could see nothing. He lowered his hand onto the bed, brushing against something. Harry hesitated, then moved his hand. He brushed against something soft. Harry lifted his hand and rested it on top of Sirius's head. Only, he didn't know it was a head...or Sirius's for that matter. Harry quickly pulled his hand away, but he had already woken Sirius.

"Wazza matter?" He murmured, rubbing his eyes. Sirius looked around. There was no one there. His eyes fell on Harry. He didn't notice his eyes were open. Sirius grasped Harry's hand and squeezed it tightly. It was a reflex for Harry...he couldn't help it. He squeezed Sirius's hand. Sirius froze. He was staring at his own hand and Harry's. Slowly, his eyes wandered up to Harry's face and he saw that his eyes were open.

"You're awake!" He gasped. Sirius grabbed Harry's glasses and slipped them on his nose. Harry had fear in his eyes. He didn't know what was going on. The last thing he remembered was passing out on the gravel. Sirius reached out his hand and rested it on Harry's head.

"How do you feel kiddo?" He asked gently. Harry just stared at Sirius, his eyes wide. Sirius pressed down on a little button that was laying on the bed. After a minute, a nurse bustled in. She smiled when she saw Harry's eyes open.

"Bout time!" She laughed. The young woman made her way to Harry's bedside. She checked his blood pressure and temperature. The woman injected something into Harry's arm and smiled.

"The doctor will be along in a bit for his usual check." She said to Sirius. Sirius nodded and watched until she left the room. He turned back to Harry, who was looking really worried.

"Hey...don't worry kiddo. You're gonna be fine." Sirius said softly. Harry nodded. He was holding back tears. He had no idea where he was or what was going on. He wished he knew...

Sirius gripped his hand again and they just sat there. Soon, lights were turned on out in the main hall and the door opened. A man in a white coat came in. He was looking down at a clipboard. He glanced up, then back at his chart. He stopped and looked up again. He stared at Harry, then smiled.

"Welcome back..." He said happily. Harry's hands were shaking. What was going on?

The doctor checked Harry over and told Sirius that he was improving greatly. After the doctor left, Harry was just laying there, his eyes glazed over with tears. He didn't know what was going on. Sirius gripped his hand.

"You okay kiddo?" He asked shakily. Harry nodded, but one of the tears shook loose and rolled down the side of his face. Sirius sighed.

"Of course you're not...stupid question." He murmured. Harry raised his hand and wiped the tear away. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and collected himself. Sirius stared at Harry for a second, then thought of something.

"Harry, do you know where you are? Or, what happened to you?" Sirius asked shakily. Harry looked at Sirius, then shook his head. Sirius sighed.

"No reason you look so scared." He said quietly. He squeezed Harry's hand and began to explain what had happened. How they had found him on the cliff...how they had taken him to the hospital. Everything that followed Harry's incident with Voldemort. Harry absorbed all of this and when Sirius was done, Harry understood. He nodded slowly as Sirius asked if he was okay. Harry was and he would be physically okay in a few days...

**

* * *

**

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

Harry pulled on the slacks Sirius had brought him from the house, as well as his red weathered shirt. He glanced at himself in the mirror. He didn't look too bad. Not as sick as he had looked a week earlier. Harry ran his fingers through his hair. He was taking shallow breaths...he was still having trouble with that. Harry slipped his sandles on and grabbed his jacket. He shuffled out of the hospital room and opened the door. Sirius was waiting for him in the hall. He smiled.

"You look better in your own clothes." He smiled. Harry forced a grin and he and Sirius started down the hallway. When they were near the waiting room, Sirius stopped Harry.

"Here..." He said, dropped something into Harry's hand. Harry looked down. It was his lightning bolt chain.

"Thanks...I was a little worried when they cut that off." Harry croaked. His throat was still sore. He put the chain around his neck. Sirius slapped him on the back and they made their way into the waiting room. Lupin was waiting there, with the blonde woman.

"Harry, this is Jesse." Sirius said awkwardly, introducing the woman. Harry shook her hand. His grip wasn't very tight. Lupin ruffled Harry's already messy hair.

"Ready?" He asked. Harry nodded. Sirius draped his arm over Harry's shoulder and they disapparated. Lupin and Jesse followed.

Sirius and Harry appeared in the living room of their house.

"We'll go get your school stuff." Sirius said as Lupin and Jesse arrived. Harry nodded and he climbed the stairs, Sirius right behind him. Harry hesitated as he stopped in front of his closed bedroom door. He turned the knob and opened the door. The minute Harry saw the room, everything came flooding back. The strangulation, beating..everything. He backed up, into Sirius. Harry was shaking violently. He quickly turned around and his eyes were wide as they locked with Sirius's. Sirius saw how hard Harry was shaking and quickly closed the door. He wrapped his arms around Harry.

"It's okay...calm down. We'll move you into another room. It's okay..." Sirius said gently as Harry continued to shake. Lupin and Jesse were watching this from half way up the stairs. Sirius waved his wand and everything from Harry's room was moved into the one down the hall a little. It took a few minutes to calm Harry down.

"S-sorry.." He said hoarsely. Sirius shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Do you want to take another week off of school?" He asked. Harry shook his head.

"N-no...I'll be okay." He croaked. Sirius nodded and rested a hand on Harry's shoulder.


	30. Chapter 30

**THAT NIGHT AT HOGWARTS**

The grounds were enveloped in darkness as the carriage Harry and Sirius were in, lurched to a stop. Harry's trunk had already been taken up to the school and he just had a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want another week?" Sirius asked as Harry climbed out of the carriage. Harry nodded.

"Alright, go on up to your dorm. I'll come see you before I go. I want to talk to Dumbledore." Sirius said as he hugged Harry. Harry nodded and made his way up to the castle. Sirius watched as he disappeared into the Entrance way. Harry made his way past the chatter of the Great Hall, where everyone was eating. He had the password to Gryffindor tower, Dumbledore had told him at the hospital. Harry made his way through the shall corridors, taking shallow breaths. He stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Coddswallop." Harry muttered. The portrait swung forwards and Harry clambered through the portrait hole. The common room was deserted and Harry climbed up the stairs to his dorm. He opened the door and saw that there was no one in there. He changed into a pair of sweats and a long sleeved, loose shirt. Harry laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. There were so many things running through his head. So many thoughts, questions and worries. Was Voldemort gone, or was he just as strong as ever, but in hiding? Harry pondered this as he removed his glasses and covered his eyes with his hands. He felt tired...not physically, emotionally. Harry sighed. He heard the dormitory door open and muffled footsteps. Sirius sat beside Harry on the bed.

"Harry..." Sirius he said quietly. Harry didn't say anything.

"I don't think you're ready for this. Why don't you come home? Give it another week..." He said shakily. Harry lowered his hands and shook his head.

"No, no I'm fine." He said wearily. Sirius eyed him and had no choice but to believe him.

"Alright, I have to go, but if anything happens or if you decide you want to come home, send me an owl, okay?" He asked sternly. Harry nodded and hugged Sirius one more time before his godfather disappeared. After a minute, Harry closed the hangings around his bed and crawled under the covers. It was still early, but he just wanted to sleep all of this away. Only thing was, Harry couldn't sleep...

A few hours later, Harry was still laying in bed, awake. Just then, the dormitory door opened. There was chatter that was suddenly silenced.

"Who closed the hangings around Harry's bed?" Ron cried angrily. He pulled back the curtains and gasped. There was a lump underneath the blankets. Ron hesitated, then pulled on the blankets. They slipped off of Harry and the four boys gasped.

"Harry!" Ron yelled. Harry sighed and lifted himself up off the bed. He slipped his glasses on his nose and allowed his friends to slap him on the back.

"Where the hell were you?" Dean asked, a stupid grin on his face. Harry felt a lump develop in his throat and his hands started to shake. He shoved them into his pockets, but Ron had noticed.

"Uh...that doesn't matter Dean. Come on Harry, there are loads of people that will want to see you." Ron said hastily, grabbing Harry by the wrist and dragging him from the dorm. Harry was pushed into the crowded common room. He was immediately surrounded by people, asking him questions and welcoming him back. Hermione pushed her way through the group and wrapped her arms around Harry. She was quickly pulled out of the circle by Seamus. Harry almost smiled when he saw them bickering. It appeared they were a couple. Harry was forced into many conversations and each time, he hurried off to avoid answering the question 'Where were you?'

Harry was halfway up the stairs, when he saw something that made his heart skip a beat. Abby was standing on the staircase to the girl's dorms, her hand cupped around her mouth and tears pouring down her face. Harry bit his bottom lip and his eyes began to sting. Abby hurried down her staircase and up Harry's. Harry had backed up so he was hidden from view. Abby sobbed as she wrapped her arms around Harry.

"I was so scared..." She whispered through her tears. Harry pressed a finger to her lips and shook his head.

"Don't say it..." He begged. Abby nodded and kissed Harry passionately. There were footsteps on the stairs, so Harry grabbed Abby's wrist and dragged her into his dorm. They climbed onto Harry's bed and shut the hangings. There was a moment or silence, then...

"Harry?" Ron called.

"Yeah...um, I just wanna sleep, okay Ron?" Harry asked, his voice shaking. Ron sighed.

"Okay pal..." He said before leaving. Harry turned back to Abby. They were both sitting cross legged on the bed. Abby looked into Harry's eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked, wiping away the tears. For the first time in days, Harry answered honestly.

"No..." He said, holding back the tears. Abby sighed and wrapped her arms around Harry. He pressed his face into her hair. He was hurting so much...

Harry and Abby sat there, on Harry's bed for a while in complete silence. Harry was holding Abby tightly in his arms. He was afraid to let her go.

"I should go..." Abby said sadly, after a while. She stood up on the bed, but Harry grabbed her wrist.

"Please don't go." He said hoarsely. Harry wasn't ready to be alone. Abby looked at him, then crouched back down.

"Okay sweetie. I'll stay..." She said softly. Harry thanked her and climbed out from behind his hangings to get a shirt for Abby to wear. He grabbed a long blue one and handed it to her through the hangings. After a minute, Abby opened the hangings. Harry had stripped down to his boxers. He climbed under the covers and Abby snuggled in next to him. They closed the hangings and pulled the covers over their heads. Abby rubbed the small of Harry's back soothingly as he drifted off to sleep. Tears were flowing down her face as Harry's arms tightened around her. She had been so scared when Harry was missing. And now he was back and everything was back to normal.

Harry inhaled the smell of Abby's hair as he drifted off to sleep. He couldn't be alone right then...he just couldn't be alone. He tightened his grip around her waist and closed his eyes. Tears were fighting to get out, but Harry wouldn't let them. He drifted off to sleep...

When Harry woke the next morning, he was alone in the bed. He slipped his glasses on his nose and saw a note folded up beside him. Harry unfolded the scrap of parchment and read what it said.

Harry,

I thought I should leave before the others woke. I hope you're feeling better. See you later sweetie!

Love Abby

Harry sighed and put the letter back on his bed. He pulled back the hangings and grabbed a pair of black sweats and his red shirt. Harry pulled them on just as Ron was waking up.

"Where ya goin?" Ron asked groggily. Harry shrugged as he pulled on his jacket and wrapped his scarf around his neck. It was Saturday, so Harry didn't have any classes. He was glad the rule about wearing uniforms on the weekend had been revoked. Harry needed something loose. He shuffled down the stairs and through the common room. Harry climbed through the portrait hole and made his way down to the entrance way. The few people that were up, were whispering as he walked past. Harry shoved his hands in his pockets as he went through the open front doors. The cold October air whipped across his face. Harry made his way around the lake...several time. Finally, he stopped at a slope on the opposite side. He sat cross legged on the moist earth, staring at Hagrid's cabin across the way. Harry's eye wandered to the glassy surface of the lake. Finally, he closed his eyes and rested his chin on his knees. Harry's mind kept wandering back to that cold cement room. He forced his thoughts to his career in quidditch. He had received a letter the other day saying that the training camp was in America. Harry would be in America for nine months. He hadn't told anyone but Sirius. Harry didn't know why, but he had a feeling about it. He had been sitting by the lake for two hours and his cheeks were pink from the cold. Harry opened his eyes. There were a few more people outside. Some were walking along the other side of the lake. Harry didn't know what was wrong with himself. Why was he so sad? Voldemort was gone and Harry was back with Sirius. He had a great relationship with Abby and he and his other friends were doing really well! What was wrong? Harry knew the answer to that question, but he pushed it out of his mind. He was going to focus on catching up on school work and working on his relationships with the people closest to him. Harry sighed and decided to go back up to the school, but he didn't. He just sat there on the edge of the lake, staring into space, thinking. This was a good thing. Thinking about what was troubling him was a good thing...

**

* * *

**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

During Harry's first week back, he was very subdued or...quiet. He was often found standing by the lake, just staring off into space. He was pretty distant from everyone. This day was no different from any other, Harry was standing by the lake. He had just finished his last lesson and had his hands stuffed into his pockets, protecting them from the cold. The cold wind slapped his faced menacingly. It was daring him to slap back. Harry exhaled loudly. A pair of arms slipped around his middle from behind. Harry closed his eyes briefly, then opened them. Abby rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Hey sweetie..." She said softly.

"Hey..." Harry said quietly. Abby sighed and released her arms from Harry's waist. She went around to the front of him and stared at his eyes. They were sparkling green, but they had a lost look to them.

"Harry, talk to me. Tell me what's going on!" Abby begged as she took Harry's face in her hands. Harry looked into Abby's eyes. The looked like the ocean. His eyes glazed over. He wasn't going to cry in front of Abby. He wasn't going to do it. Abby sighed and stood on her tip toes. She kissed Harry passionately, their tears mixing. When they separated, Abby hastily wiped her eyes, as did Harry.

"Can you tell me?" She asked shakily. Harry glanced at her, then quickly back over the lake. She knew his answer.

"You have to talk to someone." She said, before leaving and heading back to castle. Harry sighed as he slumped down onto the grass. Maybe she was right. Maybe he needed to talk to someone. No, they wouldn't understand.

A few hours later, Harry was making his way up to Gryffindor tower, when someone grabbed his arm. He turned around to see who it was. Sirius.

"Sirius, what..." Harry began. Sirius looked angry.

"Come on." He said sternly, dragging Harry down the hall. Harry was pulling on his arm.

"Sirius, you're hurting me!" He said, pulling on his arm. Sirius ignored him and pulled him over to the stone gargoyle. He muttered the password and the gargoyle jumped aside. Harry was pushed onto the moving staircase.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, rubbing his now sore arm. Harry tried to get past Sirius, and down the stairs, but it was too late. He was pushed through Dumbledore's open door and into a room filled with people. Harry looked around as Sirius closed the door. Dumbledore, Lupin, Ron, Hermione, Abby, Mrs Weasley and Professor McGonagall were staring at him. Harry glanced towards the door, which Sirius had shut.

"What is this?" Harry asked shakily. Lupin sighed.

"This is an intervention. We all care about you and notice your withdrawn attitude. We all need to and want to know what is going on." He said sternly. Harry was backing up. He reached for the doorknob, but Sirius grabbed his arm.

"No, you're gonna listen. This is for your own good." He said, his voice quivering. Harry stared at Sirius.

"What? I'm in trouble?" He asked, his voice now filled with anger.

"You're not in trouble. We're trying to help you before you get in trouble." Sirius said forcefully. Harry looked around. His eyes fell on Abby. She quickly looked down. Harry shook his head.

"I don't need this!" He said, making another move for the door.

"You do need this!" Hermione said in a high pitched voice. The group started to list things off.

"You've been withdrawn..." Hermione said.

"Stare off into space..." Ron added.

"Don't talk to anyone." Lupin said. Harry shook his head.

"You have become the opposite of who you are. Quiet, withdrawn..." Dumbledore said. Harry became livid.

"I'd like to see you all hopping around with stupid smiles on your face after you were shackled to a wall for a month, tortured and starved! You think it's easy! Being strangled in your home and stabbed before being dragged past your unconscious godfather? Realizing there's no hope? When you lot have been through what I have, then bring me to your little intervention. Until then, just leave me!" Harry yelled. There were tears leaking down his face as he pushed Sirius out of the way and left the office. Ron closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall. Tears were leaking down Abby's face. Hermione was staring out the door, open mouthed. Lupin was staring out the window. Mrs Weasley was wiping away tears, Professor McGonagall was just standing there and Sirius was standing near the open door, biting his lip. He turned and hurried down the stairs.

"Sirius, no!" Lupin called. It was too late though. Sirius was already after Harry.

Harry was breathing heavily as he climbed the stairs to the Astronomy tower. He heard heavy footsteps behind him. Harry quickened his pace and soon arrived in the empty tower. He went over to one of the open windows and rested his elbows on the ledge. He dropped his face to his hands, trying to calm down. There was a minute of echoing footsteps, then heavy breathing.

"Harry, you're gonna talk to me!" Sirius panted. Harry sighed and turned around. He stared at Sirius, stray tears leaking down the side of his face.

"Talk, Sirius? What do you wanna talk about?" Harry asked as his voice broke. Sirius sighed and took a step forward.

"I want to know what's wrong! I want to know why you're acting so different!" He said firmly. Harry rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. Sirius was sure he wasn't going to answer, but then...

"Do you know how hard it is? Wondering if he's still out there?" Harry croaked. Sirius stared at him.

"Do you know how hard it is for me everyday, wondering if Voldemort is just gonna show up at the house and kill you? Or, what's stopping him from coming here? How do we know he's gone?" Harry asked, now yelling. The tears were coming down faster, but he wiped them away. No more came. Sirius had no idea what to say.

"I was shackled to that wall for almost a month! Every curse that was shot into me, just reminded me that he'll never be gone. He'll never die! He can disappear for thirteen more years, but he'll be back! How am I supposed to deal with that?" Harry asked, his voice still strong. There was a minute of complete silence.

"Harry, he is gone. He may come back in a few years, but right now, he's gone. Focus on that. You are going to kill yourself wondering about the future. Can you please, please focus on the present?" Sirius begged. Harry stared at his godfather. It was stupid, but his words made sense. Harry had no control over the future...he should deal with the present. He should live his life as it was. Sirius could tell Harry was considering this.

"I...I can try." Harry said shakily. Sirius looked relieved.

"I'm not promising anything Sirius. You don't know what goes through my head...you don't know the memories I have. If they overcome me, there's nothing I can do." Harry croaked. Sirius nodded.

"Just do me a favor. Try and have a little fun..." He said with a twinkle in his eye. With that, he pulled Harry into a tight hug. Have a little fun? What was he talking about?

**

* * *

**

**THAT NIGHT**

Harry was laying in bed, looking up at the ceiling. For some reason, he felt happy. What was going on with him? His emotions were all over the place. Harry sighed and closed his eyes. Almost immediately after this, the hangings around his bed were torn back. Harry grabbed his glasses and squinted, trying to see who was there. It was Ron.

He pulled back the covers on Harry's bed and grabbed his ankle. Ron pulled Harry off the bed and Harry landed with a 'thud' on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. Ron grinned and threw some clothes at Harry. A pair of black jeans and a black shirt with red writing across it.

"Get dressed!" He laughed. Harry stared at him for a minute.

"Why?" He asked. Ron had an evil twinkle in his eye.

"It's not everyday Gryffindor house gets a signed note permitting us to have a party!" He laughed. Harry stared at him.

"What?" He asked, shocked. Ron shook his head and motioned for Harry to get dressed. Harry hesitated, then pulled the pants on over his boxers. He pulled the shirt on. Ron stared at Harry as he stood up and was wearing a big grin.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ron laughed. Harry shrugged and followed his read headed friend out of the dorm and down the stairs. Ron had been telling the truth when he said there was a party. All the couches and chairs had been pushed to the side and people were dancing in the middle of the room, listening to a magical stereo that had been conjured. Harry had a wide smile on his face as he jumped the couch that was placed at the bottom of the stairs. A couple of people glanced nervously at him, but Harry ignored it. He was scouring the group of people, looking for someone whom he owed a thousand apologies. Harry soon found the person. Abby was standing in the corner, a cup of soda in her hand and she was talking to Lavendar and Parvati. Harry smiled at her. Abby was staring at him. He put her drink down and grabbed her hand.

"Come on baby..." He said with a grin. Abby couldn't believe this 360 that Harry had done as he led her into the middle of the dancing group. A fast song was playing and their bodies were bumping and grinding against each other. It had been a long time since Abby had seen Harry this happy...or since Harry had felt this happy for that matter.

The music slowed and Harry wrapped his arms around Abby's waist, not caring that other people were glancing at them. Abby wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. She hesitated, then spoke.

"What happened to you?" She blurted out. There was a minute of silence when she was scared Harry would get mad, but he laughed.

"I have no idea! It's like someone put me under a cheering charm!" He laughed. Abby's heart melted. She loved that laugh. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder as they swayed to the music. The other girls were watching jealously. They were beginning to wonder if there was something going on between Harry and Abby. Soon the song ended and everyone started dancing to the fast song again. Harry and Abby, left the group. They had decided not to hide their relationship anymore and if people found out, they found out. Harry bent down and Abby jumped onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waist. They were soon surrounded by people. Ron, Lavendar, Hermione, Seamus, Dean and Neville. None of them spoke of what had happened to Harry. The mostly talked about quidditch and that sort of thing. Finally, around two in the morning, Professor McGonagall came in and told them all to go to bed. She had to hide a smile when she saw Harry laughing with a bunch of his friends. After she left, Harry and Abby snuck into one of the far corners of the room.

"I'm glad to see you're happier." She said, tracing his bottom lip with her pinky finger. Harry grinned.

"When I find why I'm so happy, I'll let you know." He whispered. Then, their lips connected. It was a brief, but passionate kiss. Then, Abby disappeared up to her dorm. Harry lingered in the corner for a minute, then climbed the stairs to his own dorm. Smiling as he passes Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville. Yes, his spirits were definitely higher..

**

* * *

**

**NEXT MORNING**

Harry was glad it was Saturday...and the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. He went down to breakfast dressed in his school uniform, just like everyone else. They all had to wear their uniforms when they went to Hogsmeade. Harry plopped down at Gryffindor table with an expressionless face. Abby heart dropped. Had last night's happiness been a one night thing? She glanced at Harry, who was sitting beside her. He noticed her looking at him and smiled.

"Morning baby..." Harry said quietly. Abby smiled.

"Morning sweetie." She laughed. Harry grasped her hand and laced their fingers.

"So you're still happy?" Abby asked nervously. Harry laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm still happy." He replied. He dished some eggs onto his plate and started eating. A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione appeared. Hermione was staring at Harry and the smile on his face.

"What's going on?" She asked shortly. Ron let out a snort of laughter.

"Right...you didn't come to the party last night." He laughed. Hermione shot him a dirty look.

"I didn't want to get in trouble. So what do you guys have? Two weeks detention?" She asked with a grin. Abby shook her head.

"Why would we have detentions? Professor McGonagall gave us permission for the er...gathering." She laughed. Hermione's face fell.

"What? Why?" She asked, shocked.

"To try and cheer Harry up." Ron blurted. Harry looked at him for a minute and then back to his food.

"And did it work?" Hermione snapped. Abby smiled.

"I dunno. Baby? Did it work?" She asked, c0cking her head to one side, looking at Harry. Harry smiled and turned to face Abby. He kissed her gently and then continued eating. Hermione's eyes nearly fell out of her head and Ron was in fits of hysterical laughter. Hermione opened her mouth to try and say something, but just then there were several loud hoots up above.

"Mail's here." Dean called. Several people had packages or letters dropped in front of them. A large eagle owl landed in front of Harry. It was wearing a harness with a gold badge fixed in the middle. The badge had a Phoenix on it.

"What's this about?" Ron asked, reaching for the letter it was holding. The owl nipped his hand angrily and turned to Harry. Harry hesitated, then reached out. He grabbed the thick letter with no problem. Then, the owl took off. They all stared after it. Harry tore open the envelope and pulled out a letter. It was from Sirius.

Harry,

These were left in your old room...

Harry didn't read the rest of the letter. He checked to what else was in the bulging envelope. Harry's heart fell. They were his letters from Abby.

All the color drained from his face.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Abby asked. It took a minute for Harry to get his voice back.

"Sirius knows..." He said quietly. Abby stared at him. Harry turned back to the note.

...Don't worry, I'm not angry. I've known for a while. I found the letters a few weeks ago. I just didn't want you to get your heart broken. If you think this girl is worthy of your time, then you have my blessing.

Love Sirius.

Harry felt very relieved as he tucked the letters away into his pocket. Everything was falling into place.

**

* * *

**

**HEADING TO HOGSMEADE**

Harry and Abby passed Filch, who was standing in the entrance hall making sure no one was going if they weren't allowed. The stepped out into the sunny grounds. It may have been sunny, but it was wicked cold. Harry had his arm firmly around Abby's waist as they walked across the grounds. Ron hurried to catch up. He grinned stupidly at them.

"So what? Did you guys hook up over summer?" Ron asked with a laugh. Harry had a twinkle in his eye.

"Actually, today is our one year anniversary." He said quietly. Ron's mouth dropped open and Abby was staring at him.

"What!" She asked. Harry laughed.

"I thought it was guys who were supposed to forget this." He said with a grin. Abby shook her head.

"I have your present...I just thought it was next week!" She said with a smile. Harry shook his head.

Ron was still staring at them.

"Wow...time flies when you're having fun!" Abby laughed. Harry kissed her gently. They walked ahead a bit, leaving Ron, who had stopped walking.

"A year!" He yelled after them. Hermione bumped into Ron.

"What about a year?" She asked. Ron was mouthing wordlessly and pointed at Harry and Abby. He grabbed Hermione by the wrist and hurried after Harry.

"A year!" Ron panted as he finally caught up. Harry smiled and nodded.

"What about a year?" Hermione asked angrily. Harry didn't say anything, but Ron did.

"They've been going out for a year...today!" He said loudly.

"Hey, hey, hey! Just because we aren't keeping it a secret anymore, doesn't mean everyone needs to know." Harry said pointedly. Hermione was staring at them.

"You've been going out for a year?" She asked quietly. Harry nodded.

"We had to keep it a secret though because if Sirius found out, he would've killed me. But, he did find out, while I was..." Harry trailed off. A lump developed in his throat.

"Long story short, he's okay with it." Abby said hastily. She ran her hand up and down Harry's back. He forced a smile.

"Yeah..." He croaked. They all just continued up to Hogsmeade.

Harry, Abby, Ron, Lavender, Hermione and Seamus all went into the Three Broomsticks. It was already packed with people, but they managed to find a booth. Harry and Ron went and got the butterbeers. Ron was a little peeved that Harry had kept his relationship with Abby a secret, but soon lightened up. They all sat down at the booth. Harry wrapped an arm around Abby's shoulder as he sipped his butterbeer. Hermione was sitting with Dean and wouldn't make contact with Harry and Ron...Ron was flirting with Lavendar. Harry would normally have laughed, but he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach. He quickly shook it off. Harry wasn't saying much and this was beginning to worry Abby. Harry drained his tankard and sat quietly.

"You okay sweetie?" Abby asked quietly as everyone else chatted. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go for a walk. I'll meet up with you later." He said quietly. Harry stood up and left the Three Broomsticks, his hands tucked into his pockets. Abby stared after him, biting her lip.

"I'm sure he's fine." Ron said, noticing Abby's looked. She forced a smile and nodded.

Harry walked along the packed street and headed towards the shop he wanted to be in. Harry stepped into the small shop and looked around. There were necklaces, watches, rings and bracelets everywhere. There was a particular collection Harry wanted to look at. He made his way to the far corner of the room and peered into the display case. The last Hogsmeade visit of the previous year, Harry had picked out what he was going to get Abby for their anniversary. The sales lady came around.

"Can I help you with something dear?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"Er..yeah. Can I get that one there?" Harry asked, pointing in the case. The lady nodded and grabbed the piece of jewelry and put it in a box. Harry had it wrapped and paid her. He tucked the gift into his pocket and headed out of the shop.

**

* * *

**

**THAT NIGHT**

Harry and Abby were walking along the lakeside, their fingers entwined. The moon was casting a beautiful reflection on the glassy water. They stopped walking, near a rose bush. Harry ran a finger down Abby's cheek.

"Want you present?" She asked. Harry grinned.

"You didn't have to get me anything." He said with a grin. Abby rolled her eyes and shoved a small box into Harry's hand. He opened it. Inside, was a gold ring. Harry grinned.

"It's great. Thanks babe." He said before kissing her. Abby took the ring and slipped it on Harry's right index finger. The same finger her gold ring from Harry was on. Harry smiled.

"Okay...now time for your present." He laughed. Abby shivered excitedly. Harry withdrew a box from his pocket. It was wrapped in silver paper. He handed it to Abby. She carefully removed the beautiful paper, then opened the box. She gasped. Inside, was a diamond bracelet. Harry took the bracelet and slipped it around her wrist. Abby had tears in her eyes.

"Harry! This must have cost you a fortune!" She whispered, wiping away tears. Harry smiled.

"Do you like it?" He asked. Abby looked into his eyes, her own glittering with tears.

"I love it!" She said softly, before kissing him passionately. Harry grinned and kissed her back. The bracelet hadn't been that much. Diamonds were actually reasonably priced in the wizarding world. Harry didn't care about price though. He would move mountains for Abby. Unfortunately, he didn't know that there would be one mountain that he couldn't budge.

Harry and Abby sat by the lake for a while longer, wrapped in each other's arms. Abby had her face resting on Harry's chest, her eyes closed, but Harry was staring out across the glassy lake. The moon was casting a beautiful reflection against the still water. Abby shivered as the wind picked up a little. Harry tightened his grip on her, still staring across the lake. Abby sighed happily and inhaled the smell of Harry. She didn't know the things he had on his mind. She didn't know that Sirius's words had fallen in a black pool of nothingness. Abby had no idea that Harry was beginning to worry again. Beginning to worry about Voldemort... Harry gave an involuntary shudder. Abby's eyes flashed open. She did not move, but glanced upwards. Harry's eyes were tightly closed and he was taking deep breaths. Abby closed her eyes again.

"Harry?" She asked, not opening her eyes.

"Y-yeah?" Harry asked, trying to pull himself together.

"Why don't we go inside..." Abby said quietly. Harry hesitated, then nodded. They stood up and walked towards the castle. Abby was beginning to see warning signs. Harry was staring at his feet as he walked and he was becoming very quiet. They entered the warmth of the entrance hall, with pink cheeks. Their fingers were laced as they headed up to Gryffindor tower. They clambered through the portrait hole and into the empty common room.

"I'm gonna go up to bed." Harry said quietly, turning to his dorm. Abby grabbed his arm and pulled him around.

Their eyes locked.

"I don't think you should be alone..." Abby said quietly. Harry looked into her eyes. He could get lost in them...

"Abby..." He said quietly. Abby shook her head.

"I'm not gonna let you slip away again." She said forcefully. Harry sighed.

"I'm fine!" He said quietly. Abby rolled her eyes.

"You are not! Jesus Harry, let me help you!" She said sternly. Harry closed.

"You can come upstairs, but no one can help me." He said calmly. Harry turned and climbed the stairs. Abby hesitated, then hurried after him. The rest of the boys were asleep already. Harry was already laying in his bed. Abby eyed him for a minute, then smiled. She pulled off her jeans and shirt and climbed in the bed next to Harry. He blushed a little. They had never been on an 'underwear only' basis. The curtains were closed and Abby pressed herself against Harry. Harry closed his eyes and rested his chin on top of Abby's head. Slowly, they drifted off to sleep.

When Harry woke up the next morning, Abby was once again gone. He sighed and fell back onto his pillow. After a few minutes, Harry slipped his glasses on his nose and climbed out from behind the hangings. Harry pulled on some slacks and a shirt and the rest of his clothes. He shuffled out of the dorm and down the stairs, into the common room. Ron and Hermione were playing Exploding Snap, while Abby watched from a safe distance.

"Hey baby..." She smiled when she saw Harry. Harry crossed the room and kissed her gently.

"See you later..." He murmured before climbed through the portrait hole. Harry shuffled along the corridors and climbed the stairs to the owlery. As soon as Harry stepped into the drafty room, Hedwig swooped down. Harry scratched the top of her head and pulled out some spare parchment and a quill he had brought from his dorm. Harry hesitated, then scribbled a note.

Sirius,

You told me to write you if anything happened and, well...I'm beginning to feel like I was...I don't know. If you figure out what I'm trying to say, write me back.

Love Harry

Harry folded the letter up and handed it to Hedwig.

"Take that to Sirius, okay girl?" He said quietly. Hedwig let out a soft hoot before flying off into the light morning sky. Harry stood there for a few minutes, then he heard footsteps. Harry didn't look over his shoulder to see who was coming, he didn't care. Then, the footsteps stopped.

"Harry?" It was Lupin.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"You okay?" Lupin asked nervously.

Harry turned around. He was wearing a small smile...a triumphant smile.

"Nope..." He said quietly, before walking past Lupin. Lupin stared after Harry. He quickly sent his letter off with an owl, then chased after the teenager. Harry was almost to the Great Hall when someone grabbed his arm. Harry stopped working and turned around. Lupin was standing there, pale.

"Y-you're not o-okay?" He asked. Harry smiled.

"Nope..." He said. Lupin just stared at him. What was with this smile?

"Th-then what...?" He began. Harry rolled his eyes.

"If I'm not okay, why am I smiling?" He asked. Lupin nodded.

"Because I know I'm not okay...that's why I wrote Sirius. I told him I'm not okay. I know I need help, so I asked for it." Harry explained. Then, he turned and headed in to breakfast.

* * *

A/N: I made this chapter longer because I wont be able to update until Friday, sorry about that. I promise as soon I get out of my final I will update this story. 


	31. Chapter 31

**1 WEEK LATER**

It had been a week since Harry had written to Sirius and there was no reply. Harry wasn't doing to well. He often found himself down by the lake, alone and he had no idea how he got there. He was having nightmares and night sweats. Harry was doing his best in his school work, but everything else seemed a blur. Except quidditch. Gryffindor had their first match of the year the day before, against Slytherin. Harry had caught the snitch in an impressive five minutes into the game. Everyone was extremely please...they even threw a party. During the gala, Harry was upstairs, lying on his bed. Today, Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table, picking at his food. He wasn't really hungry. There were several loud hoots up above that signaled the arrival of the post. Harry didn't look up...he just continued to pick at his breakfast. A hawk owl swooped down and landed in front of Harry. It was wearing a badge, just like the last owl. Harry looked up. He had given up trying to guess where these owls were coming from, he just grabbed the letter. The owl took off once again. Harry opened the envelope and read the note.

Harry,

I am sorry it took me so long to reply. I've been really busy. Not to busy for you, just preoccupied. I am very concerned about your last letter. I wrote to Dumbledore and he has given you permission to meet me in Hogsmeade on Saturday. I'll be in the Three Broomsticks. Try and hold on until then.

All my love, Sirius.

Harry sighed as he read the letter again. He folded it up and tucked it into his pocket. He only had to wait another day, then he could see Sirius and talk to him. Harry glanced at the head table, where the teachers were sitting. He noticed Dumbledore staring at him, with an odd expression. Harry wasn't sure which it was...disappointment or worry. He wasn't sure at all.

* * *

**SATURDAY**

Harry pulled on his cloak and tightened his scarf. He glanced in the mirror. He looked...okay. Harry sighed and left the dormitory. None of his friends knew where he was going. He hadn't told them. Abby kissed him gently before he left. Harry shuffled along the empty corridors and out the front doors. The grounds sparkled with frost and the grass crunched beneath Harry's feet as he walked. He stared at his feet as he followed the winding brick path. Eventually, he came to the turnstile. Harry began the climb up the dirt road and after about fifteen minutes, came to the packed street. He made his way through the sea of shoppers and into the Three Broomsticks. No one looked at him twice as made his way to the back of the restaurant, to a booth where Sirius was sitting. As Harry slipped into the booth, Sirius smiled. He looked tired... Harry noticed his split lip and the bruise under his eye. He was about to ask him about it, when Madame Rosmerta arrived with two tankards of butterbeer. Sirius thanked her and drank from his tankard. Harry sipped his butterbeer, but wasn't really in the mood. Sirius placed his back down on the table.

"How're you doing?" He asked quietly, seeing the circles under Harry's eyes.

Harry hesitated.

"Not very good..." He said quietly. Sirius sighed.

"I know that's hard for you to admit, but it's important you did." He said softly. Harry nodded. Sirius stared at Harry and saw how hard it was for him to be doing this.

"Harry?" He asked quietly. Harry looked up from his tankard.

"I'm really proud of you..." Sirius said quietly. He was dead serious. Harry stared at him.

"Proud of me? You have no reason to be proud of me..." He said in barely more than a whisper. Sirius shook his head in disagreance.

"I know grown men that can't admit when they need help. I couldn't when my..." Sirius quickly stopped himself.

"It's one of the hardest things to do and you did it. That's something to be proud of." He said sternly. Harry forced a smile and nodded. They spent the next few hours talking about everything that was bothering Harry. Everything and anything...

* * *

**FEBRUARY 14TH**

Harry stood at the bottom of the girl's dormitory stairs, waiting. A ball had been arranged for sixth and seventh years and almost everyone was going. Ron even had a date! Then again, he had been going out with Lavendar for a month, so he didn't really have to ask anyone. Harry waited nervously. This was his and Abby's first ball as a couple. The dormitory door opened and out stepped Abby. Her hair was pulled back tight and held in place with several clips. She was wearing flowing robes of royal blue and a diamond necklace her mother had sent her for the occasion. She smiled at Harry in his black dress robes and slowly made her way down the stairs, gripping the railing.

"You ready?" She asked shakily, a smile pasted on his face.

"Ready to go with the most beautiful girl in the world? Of course..." Harry said gently. Abby blushed and took his arm. Harry and Abby made their way through the portrait hole. Harry smiled as they made their way down the stairs. He had been having monthly meetings with Sirius at Hogsmeade, just to make sure he was okay. No one had any idea, except Dumbledore. Harry still had many things on his mind, like his quidditch career, but they were all on the back burner tonight. Abby gripped Harry's arm tighter as they passed all the goggling people in the entrance way.

They made their way into the Great Hall, which was beautifully decorated. Harry and Abby danced to a couple of songs, and then went and sat down. All their friends were there now, and sitting with them at the table. Ron refused to dance, despite the fact that Lavendar threatened to leave with another boy. He muttered something about two left feet. Hermione and Seamus, were all over the dance floor. Harry and Abby were in between. There was one song though...one song that they had to dance to. It was the song Harry had woken Abby up with that morning. He had snuck into her dormitory under his cloak, and sang gently in her ear. When she had opened her eyes, there were two dozen roses and a pair of diamond earrings waiting for her. The earrings she was wearing at the ball. The song came on and Harry and Abby held each other tightly on the dance floor. (Back at One by Brian McKnight)

Abby had tears in her eyes as the song stopped.

"I love you..." She whispered. Harry smiled.

"I love you too..." He said softly.

* * *

**HOGWART'S EXPRESS**

Harry sat in a compartment on the Hogwart's Express. They were getting closer and closer to Kings Cross and Harry knew he had to tell everyone the secret he had been carrying around for months and months. Harry took a deep, quivering breath. Abby glanced at him. Her fingers were laced with his.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked softly. Harry's eyes darted to his feet.

"I n-need to tell you guys something." He said quietly. The eyes of Ron, Hermione, Abby, Seamus and Lavendar fell on Harry. Harry felt his ears burning.

"I...I'm leaving for a few months." He said finally. Everyone continued to stare at him.

"Where?" Ron asked finally. Harry's free hand began to fidget with the belt loop on his pants.

"I um...I'm playing for England's quidditch team." He said quietly. Ron and Seamus burst into smiles, as did Hermione and Lavendar. Abby was still staring at Harry.

"How long are you going for?" She asked, her voice shaking. Harry glanced at her. Tears were brimming in her beautiful eyes. Harry quickly looked back at his feet.

"Nine months." He said finally. Just then, there was an announcement over the loudspeaker that they were pulling into the station. Abby quickly pulled her hand from Harry's. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Nine months?" She gasped. Everyone else had become very serious and very quiet. Harry nodded weakly. There was a minute of silence. Then, everyone else started to leave. Everyone except Harry and Abby.

"How long have you known?" She asked, in barely more than a whisper. Harry rubbed his eyes.

"Since last year." He said hoarsely. Abby stood suddenly. Harry stood too. He reached out to touch her, but Abby brought her hand up and smacked him, hard. Harry impulsively grabbed his cheek.

"Abby..." He said pleadingly. Abby shook her head, tears splashing down her cheeks.

"I can't believe you!" She sobbed, before running out of the compartment. Harry sighed and slumped his shoulders. Why had he expected Abby to look past the fact that they would be separated, and be happy for him? Why?

* * *

**JULY 3RD**

Harry appeared in front of a large, white house. He felt a lump develop in his throat as he climbed the steps and stopped in front of the door. He hesitated, then knocked on it. There was a minute, then the door opened a crack. Harry looked down. A little boy stood there. He had short brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"Hi..." He said quietly. Harry forced a smile.

"Hi, is your sister home?" He asked quietly. The boy bit his lip and gave a nod. The door closed and Harry heard the boy yell up the stairs. A minute later, the door opened. Except, now Abby stood behind the boy. She was resting a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Luka, Mum wants you." She said quietly. Luka ducked beneath his sister's legs and hurried up the stairs. Abby stepped outside and closed the door. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." Harry said finally. He could see Abby's beautiful eyes glistening with tears. She said nothing.

"I knew it was going to be hard so I...I was just to big of a coward to tell you." Harry choked. Abby brought up a shaking hand and wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye. She nodded.

"Look Harry, I can't really talk now. Um...we can talk at your farewell party tomorrow." She said, trying to manage her sobs. Harry nodded. He hesitated, then stepped forward. Abby was staring up into his eyes. His sparkling green eyes. Their lips connected for one brief moment. One gentle kiss. Then, Harry stepped back. He forced a smile as Abby did and she stepped back into the house. Harry ran a hand through his hair and headed home...

* * *

**NIGHT OF JULY 4TH...PARTY**

Harry sat over in the corner of the room with Ron and Seamus. Each was clutching a bottle. Ron and Seamus were chatting happily about this and that, but Harry was scanning the room...looking for someone. The party had been going on for a few hours now and was getting ready to wrap up and there was no sign of Abby. Harry was just putting his empty bottle on the table, when Parvati Patil came up to him.

"Why so glum? Come dance with me!" She said with a smile. Harry rolled his eyes and slipped out of his chair. He stood and made his way onto the dance floor. It was a slow song and Harry gripped Parvati's hand and waist loosely. They twirled around a little and then Harry spotted her...Abby. She was standing in the entrance to the kitchen watching him. Harry flashed her a hopeful smile. Abby gave a nod. When the song ended, Harry made his way over to Abby. She was wearing a jean skirt and a pink top.

"Hey baby..." Harry said softly. He kissed her gently. Abby kissed him back and then pulled away.

"Harry, we need to talk." She said shakily. Harry felt a jab in his stomach. This didn't sound good.

"O-okay..." He said nervously. Abby laced her fingers with his and led him past everyone and out the backdoor. They stepped onto the terrace. There were a few people outside. Sirius was standing over by the pond talking with Lupin. He glanced over and saw Harry and Abby. Abby started to talk.

"Harry...you know I love you more than anything..." She said shakily. Her eyes were glazing over with tears.

"Yeah...and you know how much I love you." Harry said sternly. He had a horrible feeling.

"Right and that's why...why I can't bear to let you break my heart." Abby said. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Abby, you know I wouldn't-" Harry began hastily. Abby shook her head.

"You're going away for nine months. Nine months! That's plenty of time for you to meet some hoochi!" She sobbed. Harry stared at her. This wasn't happening.

"Abby, don't do this." Harry begged. Abby shook her head.

"I think...I think I need to end this before you get a chance to hurt me." She said quietly. Harry felt a surge of panic.

"You know I would never hurt you!" He said loudly. Sirius glanced over. Abby nodded.

"I know you wouldn't intentionally, but this...this is for the best." She said, tears rolling down her face. Harry shook his head.

"No Abby..." He croaked. Abby shook her head. She slipped the gold band off her right hand and handed it to Harry.

"I love you so much and...and that's why the hardest thing to say is..." Abby said, staring into Harry's wet green eyes.

"Goodbye..." She whispered. She pushed the ring into Harry's hand and kissed him quickly, before hurrying off. Harry just stood there, the ring in his hand as a tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek. His hand tightened around the ring, but he just stood there. He had just lost the only girl he had ever loved...

After a minute, Harry hastily wiped away the tears and pocketed the ring. His hands were shaking as he headed inside. Ron stared at Harry's red eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Harry grabbed another bottle.

"Nothing." He muttered. Harry popped the top and chugged half the bottle. He looked around the room. Abby was no where in sight.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Seamus laughed. Harry felt a lump develop in his throat. He put the bottle down.

"I don't have a girlfriend." He said, before going into the kitchen. Harry grabbed a handful of chips and was munching on them when Ron came in.

"What!" He nearly yelled. Harry closed his eyes briefly and opened them again.

"She broke up with me." He said quietly. Ron smiled.

"That's a good joke. Almost had me there!" He laughed. Harry threw the rest of the chips back into the bowl and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the gold ring.

"Funny how I'm not laughing." He said as he flashed the ring. Ron stared at him. Harry left the kitchen.

An hour later, everyone was gone. Harry was sitting in the living room, staring into the fire.

"Have fun kiddo?" Sirius asked as he sat down next to Harry.

"Yeah, loads." Harry said sarcastically before standing up and climbing the stairs. He passed his old room and went into his new one. There were three duffle bags on Harry's bed. Two of them were full, the other one was half packed. He wrenched open his dresser and rummaged through. He was pulling out a wack of shirts when Sirius came in.

"What's going on?" He asked seriously. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Nothing..." He muttered. Sirius sighed.

"Is Abby worried you two might drift apart in those nine months?" He guessed. Harry faltered as he folded a shirt.

"Abby has nothing to worry about when it comes to us. Since there is no us." He said shakily. He gave up and just shoved the shirts into his back. Sirius was staring at his godson.

"You broke up?" He asked, disbelieving.

"Yup. She broke my heart. Just like you predicted." Harry said. He felt his eyes stinging.

"Look Sirius, I'm really tired and you have to take me to the airport early, so can I just go to bed?" He asked as he zipped up the duffle bag. Sirius snapped back to reality and nodded.

"Yeah...yeah sure." He said, blinking a few times. He said goodnight and then left the room. Harry threw the duffle bags over to his door and stripped down to his boxers. He climbed under the covers and sighed. He felt his heart aching. Harry couldn't help it. As he rolled over and pressed his face into his pillow, a single tear escaped his eye. He was sure they were meant to be. Was he wrong?

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

Harry and Sirius were standing in the airport, saying their goodbyes. Harry had one duffle bag slung over his shoulder and the other two in baggage claim.

"Don't know why you have to take a plane." Sirius said, looking around. Harry forced a smile.

"They're keeping the camp as downtrodden as possible. Don't want the other teams to know where it is." He explained Sirius nodded.

"I guess this is goodbye." He said hoarsely. A lump developed in his throat.

"Oh Jesus!" He laughed. Sirius pulled Harry into a tight hug. Harry glanced around and saw something that made his heart break. Abby was standing a ways away, watching, with tears rolling down her face. Harry felt his eyes start to sting, but blinked a few times when he and Sirius separated.

"Call me when you get there." Sirius said with a weak smile. Harry nodded and headed for the gate, clutching his ticket. He glanced over his shoulder one last time and saw Abby hurrying out the door. He sighed and turned back to the ticket taker.

"Alright then, first class." She smiled. Harry thanked her and went through the gate. He made his way onto the plane and found his seat. It was beside a boy about his age, with spiked brown hair. Harry put his duffle bag on the overhead rack and did up his seatbelt. He glanced over at the guy next to him. He was looking at a picture...a moving picture. Harry smiled. Looks like he wasn't the only wizard on the plane.

"Develop that yourself or did ya get it done in Diagon Alley?" He asked the guy. The boy tucked his picture into his pocket and stared at Harry. Harry opened his coat a bit and nodded to the wand in the holster. The boy smiled.

"I'm Shane, Shane O'Connely." He said with an Irish accent. Harry smiled and shook his hand.

"Harry, Harry Potter." He said. The boy's eyes became very large. His eyes flicked to Harry's scar, but then quickly back to Harry's eyes. He blushed.

"Pleased ta meet you Harry. Watcha headin' ta America for?" Shane asked. Harry hesitated.

"I um...I'm..." He stuttered. Shane smiled.

"Ay, yeh must be the seeker!" He laughed. Harry felt a rush of relief and nodded.

"What about you?" He asked. Shane wobbled his head back and forth.

"I be the keeper." He said. Harry nodded.

"Are there a lot of new guys?" He asked. Shane nodded.

"There's Liam, Dara, Owen, Aidan, Ronan , Aaron, Cathal and Sean. You and I, we're on the first string. Play all the games. Well as Sean. He's a chaser. The rest of em, they're second string. Only play if we're pulled or injured." He explained. Harry nodded as Shane pointed out eight guys to him. They were all seated around them.

"There are five flats. Three to each cept for one. One of them houses two players and two trainers. Most likely be a flat to you, me and Sean. Since we're all new but on the first string." Shane explained about living quarters. Harry nodded. They spent the rest of the flight talking about the training process.


	32. Chapter 32

By the time the plane landed several hours later, Harry and Shane were the closest thing either had to a friend right then. Shane knew everyone else by name, but that's it. When they reached baggage claim, both Harry and Shane had duffle bags swung over their shoulders and they were looking for their other bags. Soon, the rest of the players showed up...only they didn't know that the others were players.

"There's mine!" Harry said, grabbing his two duffle bags. A few minutes later, two bulging bags came around. Shane grabbed them and he and Harry headed outside. There was a buff man waiting, holding a sign with ten names on it. Harry and Shane's names were both on there. They made their way over to the guy.

"Ah, Potter and O'Connely. Flight okay? Car's over there." He said with a smile. Harry nodded and he and Shane made their way to one of two limos.

"Kick arse!" Shane laughed as he threw his bags into the trunk. He and Harry climbed in. They sat themselves in the comfortable settings. A few minutes later, Sean appeared. He held out his hand.

"I'm Sean Murphy." He said with a Scottish accent. Harry and Shane introduced themselves and shook hands with Sean. A few minutes later, two others climbed in.

"I'm Aiden Cromerty." The blonde one said, shaking Harry's hand.

"Ay and I'm Aaron Skene." Aaron said, shaking Harry's hand. They all settled once they saw the other five climbing into the other limo. A few minutes later, an older man climbed in. Not old, he was in his late twenties, early thirties. He sat himself beside Aaron, who was sitting beside Aiden.

"Welcome, guys. I'm Tom Reid." He said with a toothy grin. Everyone smiled and nodded. Soon, the car took off. Tom started to explain everything.

"There are five apartments. Four of them keep three people to it, the other is for two guys and the two trainers. We've already sorted out the houses so no need to worry. Everything will be explained when we get to the first building." He explained. Everyone nodded and chatted merrily during the drive. No one noticed that Harry was rather quiet. His mind was on something else...someone else.

The two limos pulled into the round about parking of a very luxurious apartment building. Harry and Shane, along with Sean, Aiden, Aaron and Tom climbed out of the limo. Behind them, six people climbed out of the other limo. The two groups joined and headed into the building. Tom had a few quick words with the doorman and then led everyone into a side room...a meeting room. There were twelve chairs around a large table. There were five chairs on each side and two at each of the ends. Everyone had a seat. Tom and the other trainer sat at the ends of the table, but everyone else sat around it. Harry ended up between Shane and Sean. Tom smiled.

"Okay guys, you all know you're positions, but maybe not everyone else does so...let's see. On second string, we have Liam Mason, Ronan O'Mara and Owen Dacahary as our chasers. Then we've got Cathal Merly and Dara Hansen as beaters. Adain Cromerty as our keeper and Aaron Skene as our seeker." He explained. There were nods all around the table.

"Our new first strings are as follows. Start out with Sean Murphy. He's a new chaser. Then there's Shane O'Connely. He's taking over keeper. And of course, we managed to persuade Mr Potter here to play. Harry Potter will be our first string seeker." Tom explained. There were smiles from the other guys and nods.

"Now, we've got the rest of the team here...the other first strings. They're going through training too. Wasn't too happy with their performance last year. They're only a year or two older than you lot. There's Danny boy, who's a beater and Lexy, a chaser. Shamus is a chaser also and the last, is Edmund. He's obviously a beater. Three of em are staying in a flat on the fifth floor. Now, let's get on with your arrangements." Tom said, glancing at a sheet of paper. Everyone was waiting anxiously.

"Now, we figured it out and there's no need for the trainer flat this year. We've got Potter, O'Connely and Murphy. You guys got stuck at the top floor. Number 2501. Then there's Skene, Cromerty and Hansen on the seventeenth floor. Number 1703. Um...Merly, Dachary and O'Mara are on the fifteenth floor. Number 1505. Last but not least, Mason will be sharing a flat with Lexy on the eighth floor. 807 mate. There's a P.A...practice assistant...waiting for you in each place. They've got your rules and keys and such. Explain everything. Head on up." Tom finished.

All the guys nodded and got up. They all headed towards the elevator and squished on. Different buttons were pushed and everyone was delivered to their floor.

Harry, Shane and Sean stepped into a large apartment. It was fully furnished, with three bedrooms, a bathroom, living room, dining room of some sort, a kitchen and a deck with a wonderful view. In the living room, was a tall girl. She had shoulder length blonde hair that had highlights of an ever lighter blonde. She smiled at them all.

"Let me guess!" She laughed. She pointed at Shane.

"You are...Shane O'Connely. Keeper for the Landler Unis...you've saved an impressive seven hundred and thirteen goals for your team in only four years." She said with a grin. Shane blushed and gave a nod. The girl moved on to Sean.

"Sean Murphey...chaser for the Hanckleshire Griffins. In three years, you scored five hundred and three goals." She said with raised eyebrows. Sean grinned and twiddled his finger. Finally, the blonde turned to Harry. She flashed him a smile.

"Harry Potter...play for Gryffindor house team at the esteemed Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. You caught the snitch every time except for a few occasions where there were technical difficulties." She said, unable to stop smiling. Harry nodded. He was rather glad she didn't mention the dementors... The girl clapped her hands together.

"I'm Meagan...Meagan McConalegh. I am your practice assistant. I get your arses out of bed every morning and I get you to practice. I escort you to the gyms and make sure you guys are pushing yourselves. My job is to also make sure you don't pump your bodies full of junk food and energy boosters. England has always had a healthy team and it always will. I don't want your friends or family to know where you are. This is very confidential. Other teams have been trying to find our camp for years to find out what strategies we're using. Do you understand?" Meagan asked seriously. The three boys nodded.

"Alright, the food you are permitted to eat is in the kitchen cupboards and fridge. Anything that isn't in there, you need permission to eat. You get the afternoon off to adjust to time change and get yourselves organized. Training starts at five tomorrow morning. You have to be up at four. That's when I'll see you." Meagn said. She headed for the door, but stopped.

"And, I suggest you wear something to bed, since I don't knock. I barge in and get you up at any costs. Enjoy your day off." She smiled before leaving.

Sean stared after her.

"Bit brutal eh?" He asked. Shane and Harry nodded.

* * *

**4:00 am NEXT MORNING**

Harry was fast asleep, his face pressed into his pillow. He was having a rather enjoyable dream, when he heard noises in the rooms on either side of him. Harry ignored it and pushed his face deeper into the pillow. A minute later, his bedroom door opened. Meagan stepped in. She was wearing black track pants, and a white shirt with grey writing on it. Her hair was braided in pigtails. She smiled and pulled back the covers on Harry's bed. He was wearing his black boxers...as usual.

"Come on sunshine, up you get!" She laughed, smacking his bum. Harry's head immediately lifted off the pillow. He grabbed his glasses and shoved them on his face. Meagan was smiling at him.

"Don't think for one second that you can smack my arse and get away with it!" He said, his eyebrows raised. In the blink of an eye, Harry was out of bed. Meagan sensed what was coming and tore from the room. Harry raced after her. He got her cornered in the living room. Shane and Sean soon appeared, both looking disgruntled.

"Ay, what's about?" Shane asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Turn the shower on!" Harry said, an evil glint in his eye.

"Don't you dare, Potter!" Meagan squealed. Shane smiled and tore into the bathroom. Harry heard the splashing of water and lunged forward. Meagn squealed as Harry grabbed her around the middle and threw her over his shoulder.

"Smack my arse eh?" He laughed. Sean collapsed on the floor in roars of laughter as Harry carried a screaming Meagan into the bathroom. Shane stepped aside and watched happily as Harry plopped Meagan into the tub and cold water poured down on her. She pursed her lips angrily, then smiled.

"Best one yet mate! None of the others have thought of that one!" She laughed, waving her wand and turning off the water. She waved it again and she was perfectly dry.

"Jesus Harry, what'd she do to deserve that?" Shane laughed as Meagan left the bathroom.

"No braud slaps my arse unless they are invited to." Harry said. He winked at Shane and then went into his room to change. Harry had pushed Abby from his mind. It just hurt too much when he thought of her. He quickly changed into a pair of black shorts and a sleeveless red shirt. Harry ran a comb through his hair and did up his trainers. He made his way into the kitchen and hopped up on the counter. Meagan was munching on an apple.

"Come off it. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy your wake up call!" She laughed. Harry felt his face fall.

"Only one girl has ever slapped my arse and she broke my heart. Not willing to let another braud do the same." He said quietly before hopping down off the counter and heading into the living room. Meagan stared open mouth after him. Why would any girl turn down such a fine specimen of a man?

* * *

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Sweat was pouring off of Harry's face as an extra twenty pounds was added to the weights he was lifting. He was red in the face and was soaked with sweat. As were all the other players. Shane and Sean were being 'motivated'...or screamed at, by a trainer while they ran on the treadmills. Aidain was beating the crap out of a punching bag...Aaron was doing not stop pushups...everyone was doing something. The other first string players, were being yelled at in the locker room. They had been messing around and coach was telling them off. There were five P.As...One for each flat. Harry, Shane and Sean had Meagan...there were also two guys, Darner and Marshall. There was another girl, Anna and one last guy, a real hard ass...Andy. Compared to all the other's Meagan was an angel. She went around to Harry, Shane and Sean and yelled at them. Harry rolled his eyes as she came around to him. What kind of motivating insult was he going to hear this time. Meagan smiled.

"O'Connely, Murphy! This is what you should be doing! Just like Potter here...pushing yourself! I want to see you sweat I want to see you hurt!" She said, triumph in her voice. Meagan took the weights and set them back on the bar. She handed Harry a towel, which he used to wipe his face and clean his glasses. He was thinking more and more about getting contacts.

"Excellent work Harry! Take five then I want you working you arse on the treadmill." Meagan said, slapping him on the back. Harry took a sip from his water bottle and gave a nod."

"Murphy! I want you on the leg press!" Meagan yelled to Sean. He nodded, and jumped off the treadmill. His legs wobbled a little, but he staggered to the leg press. Harry took a few minutes, then climbed on the treadmill. After half an hour of that, his shirt was so soaked with sweat, you could see his abs through it.

* * *

**Three hours later...**

"Alright team! That's enough for this morning. Your P.A's have your instructions for the day and then I'll see you tonight after your light dinner. O'Connely, Potter, hang back for a second!" Tom yelled. Harry had a towel swung around his neck and was breathing heavily as he and Shane made their way over. Shane was pressing a hand to the stitch in his side. Tom smiled at them.

"You two are by far in the best shape out of everyone here. Even our other first strings, who are supposed to work out all year. I'm very pleased with they way you two are coming." Tom smiled. Harry thanked him, as did Shane. They hobbled off into the locker room to take a shower.

Harry and Shane were the last back to the apartment. Everyone had left ahead of them and they had to take a muggle bus. When they finally reached their apartment, Harry shoved his key in the lock and turned it. He opened the door and saw Sean in the kitchen, downing a bottle of water.

"Pretty brutal for the first day!" Shane sighed as he kicked off his shoes. Harry nodded in agreement. He peeled off his soaked shirt and went into his room to change. He peeled off his shorts and rummaged in his dresser for some sweat pants. He pulled them on, along with a t-shirt. Harry ran a comb through his freshly shampooed hair and went into the living room. Shane and Sean were both collapsed onto the couches.

"What's wrong with you two?" Harry laughed. Sean mustered some energy and lifted his head.

"We just spent nine hours at a gym and you're not tired?" He gasped. Harry shrugged.

"Maybe a little..." He muttered. Harry waved his wand and a bottle of water zoomed out of the kitchen. He caught it and went out onto the deck. He had his elbows resting on the railing and was staring out across the many skyscrapers.

Harry removed the cap from his bottle of water and drank deeply from it.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around. Meagan was standing in the living room, in a sleeveless red dress. Harry gave a nod and went back inside. He sat down beside Shane, who ended up with his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Only brauds cry on my shoulder." Harry laughed. Shane lifted his head.

"Ah bugger off ya ever going arse!" He laughed. Harry forced a smile. They all turned back to Meagan. She was holding a stack of papers.

"Tom and the manager of the team think you guys should have an edumaction of some sort while you are training. That's why all the players are signed up for courses..." She said, handing them each of sheet of paper. Harry looked at his.

"Monday... political science. Tuesday... muggle studies. Wednesday... arithmacy. Thursday... magical history?" He asked, reading from the list. Meagan nodded. Shane and Sean were reading theirs too.

"Ay...I've got poly sci with ya mate but nothing else till arithmacy. Me other classes are Magical government and Advanced Transfiguration." Shane said, glancing at his sheet. Sean had his brow furrowed.

"Right ticked off I am. I only got one class with me mates! And it's only with one of em! Muggle studies with Harry!" He complained. Meagan shrugged her shoulders.

"So wait...are some of these magical and some of these muggle?" Harry asked. Meagan gave a nod.

"Yeah...political science and arithmacy are both muggle classes. And, Sean had photography and social economics, which are both muggle. There are maps on the back so you guys know where to go..." She explained. Harry rolled his eyes. It wasn't enough that he was busting his chops at the gym, now he had to go to class...IN THE SUMMER!

* * *

**1 WEEK LATER**

Harry took deep breaths and larger strides as he entered his second hour on the treadmill. He felt the muscles in his legs straining. Harry looked around, trying to take his mind off the necessary pain. Shane was bench pressing and it looked like more than he could handle. Sean was on the chin-up bars, beside Danny boy and Lexy. Aiden and Aaron were beating the hell out of the punching bags. Meagan was making her way over to Harry. She stopped in front of the treadmill and pressed a button. The belt slowed to a jog. She left it for a minute, then pressed the button again. Harry was now walking. After another minute, Meagan hit the button one last time and the machine stopped.

"Excellent job Potter..." She said with a sparkle in her eyes. Harry forced a smile...something that hadn't graced his face much in the past week. He grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Do thirty with the punching bags then hit the shower." Meagan said, slapping Harry's shoulder. She looked at her hand and grabbed his towel, wiping the sticky sweat from her palm. Harry took a few deep breaths, then relieved Aaron from his spot at the bag. Harry wrapped his knuckled with the white clothe and jumped up and down on the spot a couple times. The punching bag was Harry's release. He threw all of his anger and all of his sadness into those punches...and people could tell. Harry was throwing punch after punch into that black bag. A couple people stopped to watch, amazed at the force he had. Harry glanced every now and then to see what time it was. When the clock shuttered to a stop at the half hour mark, Harry dropped his fists. He unraveled the cloth from his hands and headed for the showers, like a few others were. Harry twiddled with his combination lock and opened his locker. He stripped off his shirt and reached for his other towel. Just then, he heard the locker room door open. Harry glanced over his shoulder. Lexy and Danny boy were standing there.

"Potter!" Lexy called. Harry turned around, still wiping the sweat from his body. He would have a shower when he got home.

"You're wicked out there ya know..." Danny laughed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Thanks..." He muttered.

"You'll be great next year..." Lexy said forcefully. Harry stared at them.

"Next year?" He asked. Danny gave a nod.

"You see, coach pulled us last year and put the second string up. Janvers, Laley and Hurse all were injured badly and took their leave. That's why you guys are here. Now, the second string plays this season and then they get booted. Then coach puts new guys on. So, after this training camp, we get five months off, since the season doesn't start until October." He explained. Harry was a little confused, but he think he got it.

"So...we're here training for next season?" He asked. Danny and Lexy nodded. Harry shook his head and pulled a new shirt on.

"We'll get a pizza or something later...I have to get to class." Harry said as he tucked his wallet into his back pocket. Lexy gave a nod. They both shook Harry's hand and watched as he disappeared through the doors.

"That kid'll be an Excellent seeker. Kicked the shoit outta that punching bag." Lexy laughed. Danny agreed.

The apartment was empty when Harry got there. He hastily had a shower and shaved. He ran a comb through his hair and cleaned his glasses. Harry headed for his room down the hall, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He went into his room and rummaged in his dresser for some boxers.

"I gotta do laundry tonight..." He muttered. Harry, Shane and Sean had become accustomed to doing some things the muggle way. They took the bus to class and they did laundry at the laundry mat. Harry found some clean red boxers and pulled them on. His towel dropped to the floor as he found a white undershirt. He found that wearing these kept his shirts loose. Harry pulled it on and grabbed some pants. He pulled on the dark jeans and did up his belt. Harry opened his closet and grabbed a long sleeved blue shirt. He pulled it on over the undershirt and grabbed his bag. Harry rested the strap on his shoulder after checking to make sure he had all his books for arithmacy...he did. Harry went into the kitchen for something quick to eat before heading to catch the bus. He grabbed an apple out of the fridge and sank his teeth into it just as the door opened. Shane came through.

"Bloody hell, when did you get home?" He laughed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"If you wanna catch the 45 bus, you better get your arse in the shower!" He laughed. Shane glanced at his watch.

"Ah sh!t..." He said, dropping his bag and hurrying to the bathroom. Harry laughed. There was a knock on the door. Harry made his way out of the kitchen and kicked past Shane's gym bag. He peered through the peep hole and opened the door. Edmund was standing there.

"Hey Harry..." He said with a grin.

"Hey Edmund." Harry said through a mouthful of apple.

"Coach kept me late yesterday and I missed muggle studies. Do ya think I could borrow yer notes?" He asked. Harry smiled and gave a nod. Edmund was the same age as him, but had gotten out of school a year early to train. Now, he was taking classes with all the new guys. Harry went into his room, followed by Edmund. Harry opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a black notebook. He opened it and pulled out some sheets of paper. He handed them to Edmund, who was staring at a picture on Harry's bulletin board. A picture of him and Abby. It was mostly covered by other pictures, but still visible.

"That your girlfriend?" He asked with a smile. Harry forced the papers into his hand.

"Used to be. She couldn't handle nine months apart, so she ended it. Look, I really gotta get to class..." He said awkwardly. Edmund glanced at him and nodded.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks for the notes." He said hastily. Harry nodded and Edmund left. Harry stood in front of the bulletin board for a long time, staring at the picture. Shane had been standing in the doorway, watching Harry for about ten minutes. He could tell he was hurting.

"Mate, we gotta catch the bus." He said suddenly. Harry glanced over his shoulder and gave a nod. They headed down to the bus stop.

Harry sat in the back of his arithmacy class, writing notes. It was such a boring subject, yet he got it.

"Mr Potter, what is the answer?" The Professor called suddenly. Harry looked up and blinked couple of times.

"768.098765128765 to the power of three." Harry said loudly. The Professor smiled.

"Perfect! Alright everyone. Read pages thirty nine through fifty tonight and do assignment seven. See you all next week!" The old man called. Everyone scrambled to get out of the stuffy room. Harry packed his books into his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He made his way out of the classroom and stopped at the vending machine to get a bottle of water. He put his coins in and hit the button. A bottle of water popped out and Harry caught it. He looked at his watch. If he hurried, he could make the bus with Sean. He shrugged. If he made it, he made it. Harry walked along several corridors, down a flight of stairs and out the front doors. He made his way down the steps to the bus stop. Sure enough, Sean was there.

"Hey Harry..." He said, shuffling his bag around.

"Hey..." Harry muttered as the bus pulled up. He grabbed his pass and flashed it to the driver. Sean did the same and they took their seats. They figured it out and it was cheaper to get a bus pass, and easier.

"How was arithmacy?" Sean asked as he settled himself.

"Same old, same old. Boring." Harry said with a forced laughed. Sean smiled.

"What are the plans for tonight after practice?" He asked. Harry sighed.

"We'll go get a pizza with Danny, Lexy, Edmund and Shamus. Ask Shane if he wants to go..." He said wearily. Sean glanced at him.

"We're not supposed to have pizza..." He said nervously. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'll convince Meagan and she'll talk to Andy, the great brute. She'll sweet talk him." He laughed. Sean smiled. The rest of the bus ride was silent.

* * *

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Harry groaned as someone beat him with a pillow. He was buried deep beneath his covers and mostly protected from the blow.

"GEROFF!" He yelled. It was however muffled. The person continued to hit him. Harry groaned and pushed the blankets back. The pillow smacked him in the face. The beating stopped. Harry grabbed his glasses and saw Meagan sitting on top of him, with the pillow in her hand.

"Er...time to get up!" She said, holding back laughter. Harry lunged forward. Meagan wasn't expecting this and squealed as Harry grabbed her ankle.

"No Harry!" She begged, a smile on her face. Harry tightened his grip on her ankle and pulled her towards him. Their faces were inches from each other. Harry felt a lump develop in his throat as Meagan's warm breath brushed across his skin. She was leaning forwards...

Harry was ready for this. He was ready... But, as Meagan's lips came closer, he realized he wasn't. Harry quickly stood.

"I...I'm sorry. I'm not ready for this yet." He said awkwardly, before hurrying out of the room. A minute later, Shane came in. He looked at Meagan.

"He still loves her Megs. It doesn't matter that she broke his heart...he still loves her." He said quietly. Meagan sighed and gave a nod.

"I know...it sucks!" She pouted. They heard the splash of water in the bathroom, saying that Harry had climbed into the shower.

"Gotta go wake Murphy up..." Meagan sighed, grabbing her pillow and heading into Sean's room. A minute later, there was a loud thud, saying that Sean had rolled out of bed. Shane laughed to himself and then something caught his eye. Something on Harry's desk. Shane crossed the room and peered down at the chain Harry always wore around his neck. There was a lightning bolt charm and...and two gold rings. Shane sighed and put the chain back down. Harry was hooked...

* * *

A/N: Well there's the update I promised everyone. Don't worry there will be more updates this weekend and next week because I finished with finals. 


	33. Chapter 33

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Harry stood on the well hidden quidditch pitch, in his flashy new robes. The shorts and top were royal blue, with a red strip along the bottom of the shorts and a white one along the top. Harry's name was glittering on the back of the jersey and the team logo was on the front. He smiled as he mounted his new broom...the exact same broom that Shane, Sean, Danny, Lexy, Edmund and Shamus were gripping. The Firebolt 5000. They had received the brooms directly from the manufacturer...no other teams had them yet. This was a very serious practice. It was first string versus second string. A minute later, Aiden, Liam, Ronan, Owen, Cathal, Dara and Aaron came on. They were wearing red jersey's and shorts. There was a blue strip around the bottom of their shorts and a white one along their shirts. They too were gripping Firebolt 5000's. The coach and manager of the team, Tim Gregory, came onto the pitch. He smiled at them all.

"Now, this is a hardcore practice. This is a game. This is for the quidditch cup. Bludgers first, then snitch and then the quaffle. Let's see if you guys are as good as your P.As say..." He said seriously. He kicked open a metal box and the bludgers shot into the air. The ref was already in the air and dodged the nasty little buggers. Then, the snitch circled Harry and Aaron. Finally, the quaffle was released. Everyone shot into the air. Harry smiled as he circled the pitch. He saw Aaron doing the same...he was tailing him. Harry didn't want Aaron to get hurt, but he had to find that snitch first. Harry dove...he went straight towards the ground. Sure enough, Aaron followed. Harry was ten feet from the ground when he pulled up. Aaron kept going. Luckily, he managed to veer off course and end up in a loop, instead of crashing. By then, Harry was already back by the goalposts. Sean was gripping the quaffle tightly under his arm. Dara had shot a bludger right at him. Sean didn't want to veer off course, then he'd have to start over again. He wrapped his legs around the broom handle and spun upside down. The bludger zoomed right past where he had been. Sean quickly righted himself and threw the quaffle, Aiden tried but couldn't save it. First string was on the board. The game went back and forth for a while...about forty five minutes. First string were leading 120 to 50 when Harry saw it. The snitch. It was hovering in between two of the goalposts. He shot towards it. So did Aaron. They were neck in neck as they neared the posts. Then, the snitch moved. It was inches from the ground. Harry pushed his broom into a dive, as did Aaron. The rest of the game had stopped as the players watched. Harry knew it was going to be a tie, so he did the only thing he could thing of to catch that bloody snitch. He gripped his broom handle with one hand and went to the very end of the broom. When he and Aaron were just inches from the little gold ball, Harry jumped. He reach out and grabbed the snitch. When it was clasped firmly in his hand, he brought his broom down and seated himself. He toppled to the ground, as did Aaron. Harry was tightly holding the struggling ball. Tim rushed forward.

"Jesus Potter!" He gasped. Harry bit his nip nervously.

"That was excellent!" Tim finished. He slapped Harry on the back and helped him up. Then, Harry helped Aaron up. Aaron was smiling.

"That was bloody brilliant!" He laughed. Harry blushed. Soon, people were slapping him on the back and congratulating him.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

Harry was fast asleep on the couch, his feet on Shane's lap, when there was a knock at the door. Shane looked up from the t.v. to listen to Sean, who was talking to the person at the door.

"What? How'd you get here?" He asked hastily. Shane got up and Harry's feet slid onto the pillow. Shane was clutching his beer bottle as he made his way to the door. He instantly recognized the person. He had seen her in several pictures. Abby Keaton.

"It's okay Sean, I've got it." Shane said, stepped up to the door. Sean looked at his friend.

"If Megs finds out she knows where we are..." He began.

"I've got it alright?" Shane said. Sean nodded and went back to the kitchen. Shane stepped out into the hall and closed the apartment door. Abby had red eyes, like she had been crying.

"You shouldn't be here..." Shane said, swirling the contents of the bottle in his hand. Abby shook her head.

"I n-need to see Harry." She said, wiping a tear from her cheek. Shane had his hand on the doorknob.

"How's you find us?" He asked, ignoring Abby's previous statement.

"I um...I have a friend that lives here and she saw Harry...I really need to see him." Abby said, her bottom lip trembling. Shane shook his head.

"Yeh broke his heart. Mess of a man...don't know what he'd be like if he weren't so busy. You should really go. Don't want to get Harry in trouble with Meagan." He said quietly. Abby went pale.

"M-Meagan? Who's M-Meagan?" She asked nervously. Abby's question was immediately answered. A very attractive blonde girl stepped off the elevator. She saw Abby and then Shane.

"Shane, what's going on?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing...just a sales lady. Harry's inside...sleeping out the couch. Passed out while he was waiting for ya." Shane said. Meagan had been coming by to talk to Harry about a change with his classes. She smiled at Shane.

"Thanks...probably tired from today." She laughed, brushing past Shane and into the apartment. The door was closed once again. Abby had a look of horror on her face.

"She's not his girlfriend. She's our P.A. Don't come back...you don't know what you did to him. You broke him. I don't know what would happen if he saw you..." Shane said quietly. Abby shook her head.

"I'm afraid I'm goin to have to put a memory charm on ya. Ya can't be blabbin bout where we are. I'll send ya back to Britain. Please, don't come back. Harry's my friend and I don't want to see him hurt." Shane said. He pulled his wand from his pocket and waved it. Abby had a dazed look on her face. Shane waved his wand again and Abby disappeared. Shane sighed and went back into the apartment.

Shane returned to the living room, where Harry and Meagan were talking.

"Get rid of that sales lady?" Meagan asked. Shane bit his lip and gave a nod. He glanced nervously at Harry.

"Sales lady? Sales people can't get in here! There's a doorman!" Harry laughed. Shane quickly turned to go from the room, but Meagan stopped him.

"Wait a minute! Who was she?" She asked. Shane didn't answer.

"Was she a friend of Harry's?" Meagan pressed.

"Me? Who? What'd she look like?" Harry asked, his brow furrowed. Meagan spun around.

"She was about a head shorter than you, um...dark brown hair, shoulder length, curls up at the ends..." She said, pointing to her own hair. Harry became very pale.

"Abby!" He asked. Shane bowed his head.

"Abby was here!" Harry yelled. Shane spun around.

"Ay..." He said quietly. Harry jumped up and raced to the door. He wrenched it open, but there was no one there. He slammed the door.

"Shane! Where the hell did she go?" Harry yelled. Meagan tried to calm Harry down, but he ignored her.

"She's back in Britain." Shane said quietly. Harry swore loudly and punched the wall. Meagan screamed and jumped back. She hid behind Sean. Harry grabbed his coat and slipped his runners on.

"I'm off!" He spat. The three watched as Harry stormed out of the apartment and took the stairwell down the 21 floors. Sean, Meagan and Shane were all very quiet.

"Now imagine what he would have been like if he saw her." Shane said finally, before going out on the deck.

* * *

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Harry glanced at his watch. He had missed his session at the gym, but didn't care. He swirled the contents of his cup...rum. Harry sighed and put the glass down. What was he doing? Sitting in some smokey bar, piss drunk? No...this wasn't Harry. Shane was right to do what he did and what did Harry do? Punched a hole in the wall. Harry knew he had had too much to drink. He left some paper bills on the bar and got up to leave. He staggered out the door and walked along the nearly empty street. There was a stagger in his step. Harry sighed. He still loved Abby...she was like a drug. He wanted her more than anything. Harry muttered something and stopped walking. He sat down on some steps and dropped his face into his hands. He wasn't sad...he was angry. Harry had been sitting there for about an hour when someone grabbed him under the arm. Harry looked up. Shane was standing there.

"Come on mate..." He said, pulling Harry to his feet.

"Shane..." Harry began weakly. Shane shook his head.

"You're smashed...we can talk later." He said, dragging Harry down an alley. They disapparated with a loud pop and appeared outside their apartment door. Shane put his key in the lock and turned it. The door opened and Harry was pushed inside. Shane kicked off his shoes and pushed Harry down the hall. There were some other guys from the team in the living room. Shane waved his wand and Harry was in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He crawled into bed.

"Sleep it off mate...sleep it off." Shane sighed as he turned off the light and shut the door. He returned to the living room.

"How is he?" Danny asked. Shane sighed.

"Smashed." He said simply. Lexy couldn't help it, he let out a snort of laughter. As did Dara. Sean shook his head and downed a bit more of his beer.

* * *

**SIX MONTHS LATER...APRIL 5TH**

When Harry climbed off the plane with a duffle bag over his shoulder, he looked a lot different than when he had stepped onto the plane nine months before. He now had a lot more muscle and mature features. His hair was a bit shorter, but just as messy as ever. Harry was wearing a track suit...the same track suit that nine others were wearing. Dark blue bottoms with a red and white stripe down the side and a matching jacket. Underneath, he was wearing a white shirt. Where a lightning bolt chain had been hung around his neck, was now a chain with 'dog tags'. Harry had a large silver ring on his right index finger. On it, was a large 'Q'. Harry smiled as he gripped Meagan's hand and they made their way through the airport. Shane and Sean hurried to catch up. Shane had his arm around the waist of one of the other P.As...Anna, and Sean had his arm slung over the shoulder of a charming young woman named Heather. Sean and Heather veered off, toward a large pack of people. Harry, Meagan, Shane and Anna made their way towards Sirius and another man with blonde hair. Sirius was smiling broadly as he saw Harry. Meagan released Harry's hand, allowing him to hug Sirius tightly. Sirius had tears rolling down his face.

"Jesus!" He laughed when they separated, looking Harry up and down.

"You look like an army brat!" He smiled, wiping away the tears. Harry smiled and noticed that Sirius's eyes had wandered to Meagan.

"Ah...Sirius, this is Meagan. Megs, this is my well...my Dad, Sirius." Harry laughed. Meagan gently shook Sirius's hand. Shane elbowed Harry.

"Ouch! Ya little bugger. Er...Sirius, this is Shane O'Connely. Shane and I were flat mates." Harry laughed. Shane shook Sirius's hand.

"Ay, pleased to meet ya Sirius. Harry talked so much about ya." Shane said, smiling. Harry was quickly introduced to the blonde man, who turned out to be Shane's father.

"Right, well we better get goin." Sirius laughed. Harry nodded.

"I'll call you later baby..." He said to Meagan. She nodded and kissed him gently, before hurrying towards a tall woman with blonde hair. Harry said goodbye to his friends and grabbed his bags. He and Sirius made their way outside and into a flashy pick up truck Sirius had bought. Harry threw his bags in the back and climbed in the front. Sirius turned on the truck and they drove away.

"So...Meagan seems nice." Sirius said after a few minutes. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, she is..." He said quietly. Sirius glanced at Harry and saw a look of happiness and sadness.

"Whatever happed to Abby?" Sirius asked quickly. Harry felt a pang in his heart and had to push past the lump in his throat.

"She didn't want me..." He said quietly, before quickly changing the subject to the six pulled muscles in his leg...

The truck pulled into the driveway of Harry's home. He smiled when he saw the large house.

"This is what I'm talking about!" He laughed, climbing out of the truck. Sirius smiled at how happy and healthy Harry seemed. They grabbed the bags and headed inside.

"I'm gonna go get changed." Harry sighed, heading up the stairs. Sirius nodded and watched Harry disappear. He appeared a few minutes later in a pair of shorts and a sleeveless shirt.

"It's April!" Sirius laughed, looked down at his own sweater.

"Cold doesn't affect me anymore. Wouldn't affect you either if you went jogging in the snow at five in the morning." Harry laughed. Sirius noticed Harry's tensored knee.

"That's my muscle pull." Harry explained, following Sirius's eyes.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" Harry asked, biting into an apple.

"You know...this and that. I know there are a lot of people in the den that want to see you..." Sirius said, a glint in his eye. Harry stopped eating his apple.

"What?" He asked, shocked. Sirius nodded and pushed Harry down the hall, the dog tags jangling against his chest. Sirius opened the den door and the room was filled with people. They all started yelling and clapping when they saw Harry. The party was moved into the rest of the house. Ron was smiling broadly as he made his way over to his old pal with a bowl of chips.

"Chip?" He asked, unsure what to say. Harry grinned but shook his head.

"No thanks. Fifty seven calories for one of those things..." He muttered. It had become instinct for Harry to avoid fatty foods...he supposed that was the point. Ron rolled his eyes and set the bowl down.

"Everyone really missed you..." He said quietly. Harry smiled.

"I really missed you. You know...my best pal and all." Ron said, blushing. Harry laughed and slapped his red headed friend on the back.

"Don't worry, I missed ya too..." He chuckled. Ron smiled. His eyes wandered the room.

"Abby's been hurtin' since you left." He said finally. Harry felt another pang in his heart.

"Really?" He asked, reaching into the chip bowl and drawing out a handful. Ron noticed this.

"Yeah...said breaking up with you was the biggest mistake she ever made." He said quietly. Harry felt a lump develop in his throat.

"I need some pizza..." He said suddenly. Harry hurried from the living room and headed for the kitchen. He bumped into someone though. A girl...Abby. Harry felt the color drain from his face as Abby stared up at him, her blue eyes dancing. Harry could see Abby's eyes glaze over with tears.

"Harry..." She said quietly. Harry remembered Meagan...his girlfriend, Meagan. "H-hey Abby." He said cooly. Abby forced a smile and noticed that he wasn't wearing the lightning bolt chain.

"Can we talk?" She asked quietly. Harry didn't know why, but he nodded. Abby led him outside. Sirius was watching this very closely. Abby shivered as they stepped into the cold air outside. Harry took no notice. He wasn't cold.

"What do you want to talk about?" Harry asked, colder than the fresh air. Abby was a little hurt.

"Us." She said quietly. Harry felt a surge of anger.

"There is no us." He said angrily. Abby bit her lip.

"But there should be." She said quietly. Abby rested a hand on Harry's cheek. He quickly pulled away.

"Harry!" Abby begged. Harry shook his head.

"You broke me heart Abby! I was ready to give you everything and you tore me apart. I could've used your love and support, but you just left me. It took me four months to figure that out." He said calmly. Abby stared at him.

"F-four months? You were gone for nine!" She said. Harry stared at her.

"I would've stayed true to you...I wouldn't have looked twice at anyone else. You didn't trust me...not like Meagan does." He said quietly. A tear rolled down Abby's cheek. She shook her head.

"No..." She said quietly. Harry nodded.

"Yeah Abby. You know, I would have married you. I loved you more than anything, but you couldn't be there for me! Meagan is there for me..." He said quietly. More tears flowed down Abby's face.

"Please!" She begged.

"Please Harry! I love you! I was stupid to break up with you...I nearly died when you left!" She sobbed. Harry was beginning to hurt.

"Now you know how I felt when you said that one word to me Abby. When you said that one, simple word. 'Goodbye'. Now you know how I felt." He said shakily. Harry stood up and headed back towards the house. Abby grabbed his wrist and pulled him into her. She kissed him. Harry quickly pulled back. He pushed her away and went back towards the house. He stopped near the door and turned around.

"I don't hurt the people I love..." He said quietly, then went inside. Abby stood there, cold and broken. She didn't deserve that, did she?

Harry returned to the party a little unhappy. He realized he still had some feelings for Abby, but he had different...more feelings for Meagan. Harry quickly found Ron.

"What happened with Abby? Are you two back together?" Ron asked, biting his lip. Harry shook his head.

"I already have a girlfriend. One that won't hurt me." He said quietly. Ron stared at him.

"Really? Who?" He asked. Harry noticed Ron smiling.

"Her name's Meagan. Megan McConalegh." Harry said. A smile danced across his face. His smile soon faded when Abby came up to him. She had a pen in her hand and wrote something on the back of Harry's.

"That's my new number. Call me when you're ready to talk." She said quietly, before hurrying out the front door. Harry sighed and lowered his hand. He needed a pick-me-up.

"Wanna meet Megs?" He asked. Ron nodded energetically. Harry smiled. He grabbed his wand and waved it. He was dressed in some slacks and a tight, long sleeved shirt.

"Back in a minute." He said. Harry disapparated with a loud pop. He appeared in front of a large, brick house. Harry knocked on the door. It opened. A little girl stood there. She was three. Harry recognized the little blonde girl as Meagan's sister. He had met her at Christmas.

"Hi Christy...is your sister here?" He asked, a smile on his face while he crouched down so he was eye to eye with the little blonde. Christy nodded, but ran forward. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. He smiled and lifted her. Both of Meagan's parents had died two years before. Christy lived with Meagan's Aunt and Uncle while Meagan was away. The little girl adored Harry. A minute later, Meagan appeared. She smiled.

"Hey sweetie...long time no see!" She laughed. Harry nodded.

"You wanna meet my other friends?" He asked. Meagan looked at him.

"Sure! Um...right now?" She laughed. Harry nodded. Meagan sighed and waved her wand. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a turtle neck. She reached for Christy, but Harry shook his head.

"Hey shorty..." He said quietly, prying Christy from his neck.

"I'll see you later, okay?" He asked as he set the little girl on the ground. Christy nodded and turned around. She smiled up at Meagan, who bent down and kissed her little sister.

"Be good for Auntie May..." Meagan said with a smile. Christy nodded and hurried into the house. Meagan stepped outside and shut the door. She laced her fingers with Harry's and they disapparated.

Harry and Meagan appeared in the middle of the party. No one noticed their sudden appearance. Harry squeezed Meagan's hand and led her over to Ron, who was talking heartedly with a girl with incredibly straight, dark brown hair. As Harry got closer and closer to Ron, he recognized the girl's voice.

"Ron!" Harry called. Ron looked up and smiled. Harry was losing his grip on Meagan's hand, so he grabbed her around the waist. She giggled and they went over to Ron.

"Ron, this is Meagan...Meagan, this is Ron." Harry said. Ron and Meagan shook hands, but Harry was staring at the girl Ron had been talking to.

"Oh my god!" He gasped. The girl blushed.

"Hermione!" Harry laughed. Hermione nodded and gave him a quick hug.

"You look great!" He laughed. Hermione blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks..." She giggled. Harry realized what he had said and glanced at Meagan. She looked perfectly comfortable, not at all jealous.

"Oh, uh er...Hermione, this is Meagan, Megs, this is Hermione." Harry explained. Hermione and Meagan shook hands and they all chatted for a while. Hermione finally voiced her opinion about Abby.

"She was very...clingy. I know you two were close Harry, but she was very possessive." Hermione said quietly. Harry shrugged and tightened his grip on Meagan. A fast song came on.

"You wanna dance?" Harry asked, taking Meagan by the hand. She nodded and they made their way into the middle of the floor, as did Hermione and Seamus and Ron and Lavendar. Harry sighed and waved his wand. Meagan was out of her tank top and into a t-shirt. She smiled and they started to dance. Sirius watched from the staircase with Lupin. He was smiling...he knew a lot about the McConaleghs...they were a good family. Lupin sighed.

"You haven't told him yet, have you?" He asked finally. Sirius felt a lump develop in his throat.

"Tell him about what?" He asked. Lupin sighed.

"Come on Padfoot! He's going to notice the scar on your stomach from the operation...or your bandaged ankle. I bet you haven't even told him about Joyce!" He said quietly. Sirius shook his head.

"Joyce died years ago Remus..." He said quietly, his eyes starting to sting.

"It doesn't matter Sirius. He has a right to know." Lupin said, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Sirius just watched Harry dance...he was so happy. He didn't need to know what was going on...

Harry smiled as he sat down on the couch. Ron was sitting next to him. Harry was watching Meagan talk to different people.

"Don't you miss Abby?" Ron asked abruptly. Harry looked at his friend.

"In some ways, but...we weren't meant for each other. At least I don't think so. I love Meagan..." He said quietly. Ron gave a small nod.

"I'm happy for you pal..." He said quietly. Harry smiled. Meagan looked over at him and excused herself from the chatty group. She crossed the room, catching Harry's attention with every move her body made. She sat down on his lap. Meagan giggled as she ruffled Harry's hair. Harry rolled his eyes. Ron was staring at the dog tags around Harry's neck.

"What're those?" He asked. Harry smiled and lifted the tags.

"They're my tags. Shane's got them too. Coach had them made for us." He laughed. Ron nodded and pointed to the ring on Harry's finger.

"My team ring. All the guys have one...and the gals!" Harry said. He took Meagan's hand and held it out. She had a silver ring with a 'Q' on it as well. Her's was on her middle finger though.

"P.As get them too..." She explained, resting her chin on Harry's head. Ron nodded. Just then, Lavendar plopped down next to him. Her hair was now short and highlighted with blonde. She stared enviously at Meagan's natural hair color...it was amazing. Even the wonderful highlights were natural. Ron laughed as Hermione and Seamus danced to a fast song. Harry smiled. This was the way he was supposed to be...happy. Harry noticed Sirius standing on the stairs, staring at him.

"Hey baby?" Harry asked Meagan quietly. She smiled.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I'm just gonna go talk to Sirius. I'll be back in a minute." Harry said quietly. Meagan sighed and slipped off his lap. She watched as Harry climbed the stairs and took his spot beside Sirius.

"Hey..." Harry said quietly, nudging Sirius. Sirius smiled.

"Hey!" He laughed, smacking Harry in the stomach. He quickly cradled his hand.

"Jesus! What do you have under there? A sheet of metal?" He groaned. Harry smiled and lifted his shirt a little. Sirius laughed at the abs Harry now had. They looked like they had been carved from stone.

"Sounds like a brutal training camp!" Sirius sighed. Harry shrugged.

"Missed you though..." He said quietly. Sirius smiled.

"Yeah, I missed you too." He said sadly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Come here..." He sighed, in a joking sort of way. Harry pulled his godfather into a tight hug. Sirius never wanted to let go...but he had to...he had no choice


	34. Chapter 34

**NEXT MORNING**

Harry sighed and shuffled down the stairs. It was four in the morning. Nine months of Meagan waking you up and it sort of became a routine. Harry was dressed in a tracksuit and was getting ready to go for a run. He grabbed an apple off the table and sank his teeth into it. He looked outside. The roads looked a little shiny...slippery maybe. Harry finished his apple and threw the core into the garbage. He extracted his wand and pointed it at his runners.

"Nonpero slip." He muttered. Harry put his wand back and stretched his arms. He jogged on the spot for a minute and then headed for the front door. He opened it and took off into the darkness that 'just before sunrise' brought. Harry ran to the end of the street and turned onto the next one. He wove in and out of sixty residential streets. Harry stopped for a short breather several miles from his house. The sun was beginning to rise. Harry jumped up and down on the spot and then took off again. His feet slapped against the pavement like the cold April wind slapped against his face. He faltered to a stop in front of his house. The sun was now comfortably sitting in the sky. Harry removed his jacket and wasn't surprised to see his shirt soaked with sweat. He felt pangs of pain in his knee, but didn't care. Harry was in the living room when he heard footsteps. He looked up. Sirius was in the kitchen, staring at him. Sirius looked from Harry to the front door and back again.

"Where were you?" He asked, looking at his watch. Harry smiled.

"Had to go for my morning run!" He laughed. Sirius looked at his watch again.

"At six in the morning?" He asked, bewildered. Harry shook his head.

"No...I left at four!" He laughed. With that, Harry climbed the stairs. Sirius heard the splash of water in the bathroom that told him Harry was having a shower. Sirius shook his head and returned to the kitchen and his coffee. Half an hour later, Harry came downstairs in a pair of jeans and holding a shirt. Sirius shook his head when he saw Harry's rock chip body. Harry grinned and pulled on his shirt.

"Why on earth would you get up at four in the morning to go for a two hour run?" Sirius asked, dumbfounded. Harry started choking on the water that he had been drinking. Sirius stared at him.

"That's a holiday for me! At the training camp, we got up at four, were at the gym by five and worked out till two. Then I had class from three till five and then practice from six till ten." Harry explained. Sirius stared at him.

"Class?" He asked. Harry gave a nod.

"We all took some classes at the muggle and magical colleges. Actually, Shane and I were talking about it and we both want to continue with our Political Science class and Arithmacy classes. Probably go register today." He explained. Sirius smiled.

"I'm so proud of you..." He said quietly. Harry laughed.

"No, I really am. You're doing what you love...playing quidditch that is but yet, you're opening up your options. Political Science...that's a muggle course but you need that to become an Unmentionable at the Ministry. I'm not even supposed to know that..." Sirius winked at Harry. Harry shrugged.

"What're your big plans for the day?" He asked. Sirius's face fell and he shifted awkwardly in his seat...

Sirius shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"I er...I have to go to the Ministry." He said quietly. Harry just nodded.

"Okay...I'll get ahold of Megs and Shane...maybe Anna. We can all go register for classes." He said, biting into a new apple. Sirius was relieved Harry hadn't asked any questions. Sirius smiled and got up to leave.

"Sirius?" Harry asked. Sirius turned around.

"Where'd you get that scar on your lower abdomen and...why is your ankle bandaged?" Harry asked, never looking up from his apple. Sirius felt a lump develop in his throat.

"I...I um...fell down the stairs." He lied. Harry bit into his apple again and gave a nod.

"Right...right..." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Could it be that you have been going undercover for the Order of the Phoenix and have suffered many injuries? And isn't there something you want to tell me about 'Operation Relocation'?" Harry asked, still never looking up from his apple. Sirius gaped at him.

"How did you know all that?" He gasped. Harry had a silly smirk on his face.

"Remus is very good at keeping secrets...until you get a few beers in him. Then he spills his guts!" He said quietly. Sirius was now very pale.

"You're right. All of what you just said is right. And...I'm being shipped off. Not far...they're moving me into a Ministry house, where I can't be touched." He explained shakily. Harry nodded.

"Okay." He said simply before brushing past Sirius and heading up the stairs. Sirius stood, dumbfounded. He raced after Harry, pain surging through his ankle. Sirius stepped into Harry's room and saw that he was shoving some books into a bag.

"What do you mean 'okay'?" He asked. Harry laughed.

"Sirius, you didn't honestly expect me to think that you've just been sitting here for the past nine months. I've done my homework on the Order of the Phoenix since you left the first time. I know the Ministry houses are only for Ministry members. That's why I've already made plans to get a flat with Shane. It's fine, really. I know you have to do this and I respect that." He explained. Sirius was a little hurt that Harry didn't want to live with him. Almost right on cue...

"And don't think I don't want to live with you. Getting a flat with Shane for the time being is the best way to go." Harry explained. Sirius smiled.

"You aren't mad at me?" He asked. Harry scratched his chin for a moment, looking thoughtful.

"Spose not." He laughed. Sirius smiled.

"Well, I want to see it then." Harry said when his bag was finally packed.

Sirius stared at him.

"See what?" He asked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"The tattoo! Of the Phoenix! Let me see!" He laughed. Sirius woke up. He removed his housecoat so he was just in his pajama bottoms. He pointed to the Phoenix on his shoulder, but Harry wasn't looking at that. He was looking at something on Sirius's chest. Another tattoo...a name...Harry's name. Sirius smiled.

"I got that when I went away the first time." He said quietly, pulling his robe back on. Harry was smiling broadly.

"It'll all work out." He said quietly. Sirius gave a nod. It would...wouldn't it?

Harry had gotten a hold of Megs and Shane. Then Shane was gonna get ahold of Anna. The two couples were going to meet at a popular cafe...Insomnia. Harry quickly got changed into a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeved white shirt. He pulled his black jacket on over that and grabbed his wallet. Sirius was going over safety rules for the hundredth time.

"Sirius, I walked the dangerous streets of...er..can't tell you where...um..I walked dangerous streets half drunk at night time. I can go get some coffee and register for classes with my friends!" Harry laughed. He narrowly missed the soapy frying pan Sirius had been washing. It appeared he didn't like the idea of Harry being half drunk.

"I'll be home by dinner!" Harry said, before disapparating. Harry appeared in front of the large brick house. He made his way up the steps knocked lightly on the door. Meagan stood there in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a black jacket. Her hair was done up with little pieces hanging down. She smiled.

"Hey baby..." She said softly. Harry smiled. Just then, something came tearing towards him and through Meagan's legs.

"Harry!" Christy squealed. Harry laughed as the little girl wrapped herself around his leg. Just then, an older man appeared. He was breathing heavily.

"Christy! You have to have your bath!" He panted. Harry smiled and picked Christy up.

"I'll make you a deal kiddo. You be good for your Uncle Jon and take that bath and I'll brink you some candy next time I come, okay?" He said quietly. Christy thought about this and nodded. Harry smiled and handed the little girl to Jon.

"Thanks Harry!" He laughed. Harry shrugged and turned back to Meagan.

"Nice...bargaining with a three year old!" She laughed. Harry smiled and took her hand.

"Come on, we're meeting Shane and Anna." He said. Meagan nodded and stepped out of the house. She closed the door and she and Harry disapparated

Harry and Meagan appeared in an empty alley. Their fingers laced as they walked onto the main road.

"There's the place." Harry said, pointing to a coffee shop three blocks down. Meagan nodded and they started to walk in that direction. Harry squeezed her hand tightly. His mind wandered to Abby.

"Megs, you know I love you, right?" Harry asked uncertainly. Meagan looked up at him.

"Of course I know! Just like you know I love you!" She said seriously. Harry nodded.

"Why?" Meagan asked after a minute. Harry shrugged.

"I dunno...I saw Abby last night and I don't think I could go through what I went through with her, with you." He explained. Meagan considered this.

"I know it was hard..." She said quietly. Harry sighed.

"Yeah, but then I saw her for what she was. She didn't trust me." He said quietly. Meagan nodded. Harry knew he should tell her about the kiss...he was keeping something from her if he didn't.

"Megs...last night, Abby she...she..." Harry faltered.

"She what?" Meagan asked, squeezing Harry's hand.

"She kissed me..." Harry finished quietly. Meagan's grip on Harry's hand loosened for a minute, then tightened once again.

"What did you do?" She asked calmly.

"I pulled away!" Harry said quickly. Meagan nodded.

"I told her that I don't hurt the people I love. She was trying to get me to do what she was sure I would do while I was away...cheat." Harry explained. Meagan sighed. She hesitated.

"Was there anything there?" She asked. Harry thought about this...

"No." He said finally. Meagan didn't say it, but a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. They had reached the coffee shop and saw Shane and Anna sitting inside. Harry pulled out a chair for Meagan and then sat down next to Shane.

"Did ya talk to Sirius?" Shane asked. Harry nodded.

"He's fine with the classes and the flat." He said, motioning for the waitress to come over. Shane smiled.

"Awesome!" He laughed. Harry nodded. They all ordered their coffee

* * *

**THAT EVENING**

It had been a hard day, registering for classes and such and Harry and Meagan were 'relaxing' on Harry's bed. Meagan giggled as Harry kissed her neck.

"What if Sirius comes home?" She squealed. Harry smiled.

"I'll - hear - him..." He said in between kisses. Meagan giggled and ran her fingers through Harry's hair. They continued on like this until each only had half their clothes on. Harry was missing his shirt, as was Meagan.

"Harry..." Meagan sighed as Harry kissed her belly. Harry looked up. Meagan was smiling, but he knew that look in her eye.

"You're no fun!" He pouted, moving back up to her lips.

"I know..." Meagan sighed as she cupped his face in her hands. Just then, Harry heard someone on the stairs.

"Oh sh!t!" He laughed. Meagan squealed and reached for her shirt. Harry grabbed his wand and muttered something. His dresser flew across the room and landed in front of the door. Meagan was hastily doing up her shirt.

"I'll see you later." She whispered as Sirius knocked on the door. Harry nodded and kissed her passionately one last time before she disapparated.

"Harry?" Sirius called again. Harry bit his lip and grabbed his shirt.

"Just a - minute!" He called. Harry was trying to do up the buttons on his shirt when there was a livid pounding on his door.

"Harry! Open this door!" Sirius called. Harry waved his wand and the dresser flew back to it's original spot. Harry jumped up and hurried to the door. He hastily opened it. Sirius was staring at him. Harry's shirt was untucked and wrinkled, his hair was messier than ever and he was red in the face, breathing heavily.

"What were you doing in there?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Nothing..." Harry said quickly. Sirius eyed him and stepped into the room. The blankets on Harry's bed were a mess and unfortunately, Meagan had gone home without her shoes. What was even more unfortunate, was that Sirius saw this.

"Harry!" He yelled and spun around. All he saw was Harry's leg as he disappeared down the stairs, roaring with laughter. Sirius was very protective and very opinionated when it came to Harry and girls... Harry tore into the kitchen and was standing on one side of the counter. Sirius appeared and he faced Harry. They circled the counter for a while.

"Nothing happened!" Harry laughed. Sirius looked both angry and worried.

"My arse!" He snapped. Harry laughed.

"I don't swing that way!" He called, before hurrying out of the kitchen. Harry slipped a little on one of the rugs and that was enough time for Sirius to grab his ankle. Harry fell forwards, smacking his head on the hard floor. Sirius stood there, shocked, as he saw some blood splatter onto the wall.

"Oh my god!" Sirius gasped as Harry rolled over, his face covered with his hands. Sirius quickly bent down and tried to pry Harry's hands away, to see what had happened. Finally, Harry's hand were pulled away. Sirius gasped. The side of Harry's face was bashed in. It was a bloody mess (pardon the pun).

"Oh my god, oh my god..." Sirius murmured as he helped Harry up and into the downstairs bathroom. Harry looked at himself in the mirror.

"Jesus..." he murmured, grabbing a facecloth. Harry flinched everytime the cloth touched his face. After a minute, he grabbed his wand and waved it. The injury disappeared. He wiggled a tooth with his tongue.

"Knocked my freaking tooth loose..." He muttered. Harry pointed the wand at himself.

"Dentalia rooticus." He murmured. He checked the tooth, it was held firmly in place. Harry turned to Sirius, who was sitting on the edge of the tub.

"There, we're even. I got frisky with Megs and you bashed the side of my face in." He chuckled. Sirius looked up.

"I am so sorry..." He began. Harry shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." He laughed. Sirius ran his fingers through his hair and opened his mouth to speak, but an older woman appeared in the bathroom. Harry stared at her, shocked. Sirius on the other hand, sighed.

"Yes Arabella?" He asked. The woman turned to Sirius.

"Sirius, you must come at once. There has been a mix up and you're needed in France." She said urgently. Sirius stood up.

"What? I was just there this afternoon!" He said. Harry stared at him.

"You told me you were at the Ministry!" He said, a little hurt. Sirius ignored him and turned back to Arabella.

"You'll be there for a couple of days. Everything is ready. Come on." Arabelle said. She grabbed Sirius by the wrist and they disapparated. Harry sighed and went into the kitchen. He cracked a beer and hopped up onto the counter.

"Welcome home..." He muttered.

Sirius wasn't home for dinner and Harry wasn't surprised. He remembered the woman telling Sirius he would be gone for a few days...a few days. Harry had been gone for nine months and this is what he got? He sat in front of the crackling fire, an empty plate on the coffee table. Sticking to his 'healthy food' diet, Harry magicked up some fish and salad. He would rather have had a pizza, but it didn't matter. He hated being alone in the big house. He was used to living in a flat with two other guys... This house was just too big for one person. Harry sighed and put his dishes in the sink. He flipped through the mail and only found a letter from Ron. Harry opened it.

Hey Harry,

Lavendar and I are heading up to Ireland for a week or two. Just wanted to know if you wanted to do something before we left. Write me if you do. You can bring that Shean guy if you like.

Your best pal, Ron.

Harry shook his head as he put the letter down. Even his 'best pal' was leaving. Harry pondered this. Was Ron his best pal? Or was he one of two? Shane and Harry had become really great friends...Harry shook his head. He didn't need to think about this right now. He grabbed a bottle of water and climbed the stairs. Harry opened his bedroom door and jumped onto his bed. He sprawled out, his hands covering his face. After a few minutes, Harry heard a loud pop. He removed his hands from his face and looked to see who it was. Meagan was standing there.

"Hey sweetie. I forgot my shoes..." She sighed, grabbing the runners. Harry shook his head and covered his face again.

"Harry?" Meagan asked. Harry didn't say anything. Meagan sat down beside him and rested a hand on his chest.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She asked. Harry lowered his hands.

"Sirius just took off for a couple of days..." He said quietly. Meagan stared at him.

"He just...left?" She asked. Harry nodded. Meagan sighed and moved her hand to Harry's cheek. She could tell he was deep in thought.

"I don't know what's wrong with Sirius. He was never like this before...he didn't even say goodbye, he just left." Harry said finally. Meagan sighed.

"Are you staying here by yourself?" She asked. Harry gave a nod.

"No you're not." Meagan sighed. Harry looked up at her.

"What?" He asked. Meagan smiled.

"I know you don't like being alone...Christy and I will come and stay for a few days. She adores you and could use a little break from Aunty May and Uncle Jon." She laughed. Harry smiled.

"You don't have to do that babe..." He sighed. Meagan nodded.

"I know, but I want to." She said softly. Harry sighed.

"I guess I'll set a room up for Christy!" He laughed. Meagan smiled.

"I can't apparate with her so I'll have to bring the car. I won't be long." She said, before kissing him gently. Harry smiled as she disapparated. Meagan really cared about him. Harry sighed and got up. He went down the hall to a room they had been using as a study. One of three. Harry waved his wand and the room was pink with little flowers along the bottom. There was a cute little bed and a load of toys. Harry smiled and went downstairs...

Less than an hour later, there was a light knocking at the front door. Harry hurried over and peered through the peephole. He smiled and opened the door. Meagan stepped inside the warm house. She was holding the hand of a very sleepy Christy and had a backpack over her shoulder. Harry smiled as he closed the door. He crouched down and lifted Christy up off the floor. She wrapped her tiny legs around his waist and rested her little blonde head on his shoulder. Meagan smiled and laced her fingers with Harry's as they climbed the stairs. Harry led Meagan down the hall and into the room that had been set up for Christy. Meagan gasped.

"Oh Harry, it's wonderful!" She said softly as she pulled back the covers on the bed. Harry set Christy under the blankets, as she was already in her pajamas. Meagan kissed her sister's forehead and turned off the light. She and Harry left the bedroom and went downstairs.

"Thanks for doing this..." Harry said quietly as he drank from a water bottle. Meagan smiled and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist.

"Anything for you..." She said softly. Harry smiled and kissed her. After about an hour, Harry went around the house, locking everything up. Then he and Meagan went upstairs to bed. Harry stripped down to his boxers and Meagan pulled on a tank top and a pair of shorts. They climbed into Harry's double bed, tight in each other's arms. As they fell asleep, Harry couldn't help but wonder what Sirius was doing right at that moment.

* * *

**Next morning...**

Meagan woke to find herself alone in Harry's bed. She grabbed a housecoat from her backpack and headed down the stairs. She smiled when she saw Harry and Christy eating cereal.

"No...Captain Crunch would beat Count Chocula any day!" Harry laughed. Christy shook her head.

"Nuh uh!" He giggled. Meagan smiled.

"Megsy!" Christy squealed.

"Hey Christy..." Meagan laughed. She kissed the top of Harry's head.

"Morning baby..." She said quietly. Harry smiled and finished his breakfast. Meagan was a little surprised to see him already dressed.

"Don't look at me like that! We've got class in an hour and a half!" He laughed. Meagan's face fell.

Harry laughed as she tore up the stairs to get dressed.

"And I believe you go to daycare." He said, pointing at Christy. She scrunched up her nose and nodded.

"We can drop you off, go to class and then pick you up..." He said, figuring out times. He laughed as he heard the splash of water coming from the shower...

Harry sighed as he shuffled into his Political Science class. He had just said goodbye to Meagan as she headed towards her class. Harry plopped down at one of the desk-chairs and pulled out his notebook and pen. A few minutes later, he spotted Shane. Shane climbed the several stairs to the row where Harry was sitting and plopped down next to him. He pulled a muggle newspaper out of his backpack and handed it to Harry. It was on the classified section and there were several ads circled.

"I need to get away from my Dad as soon as possible." Shane muttered. Harry laughed. His mind flashed to Sirius. Maybe it was time for Harry to get going.

"Yeah, we can check these out tomorrow." He said, smacking the paper. Shane looked at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Shane could always read Harry's emotions.

"Yeah...Sirius just pissed me off." Harry muttered. Shane sighed and slapped Harry on the back. They quieted down as the Professor came in and started talking. Near the end of the class, Harry was scribbling notes when he was called upon.

"Mr...Potter, who's theory do you think was more accurate? McNealy's, Jonbert's or Kankunkit's?" The old man asked. Harry looked up.

"Kankunkit's. His was more down to earth, the others belonged in a time of witches, wizards and flying broomsticks." He said loudly, while playing with his Quidditch ring.

The Professor smiled.

"Absolutely right. Excellent example since we all know that witches and wizards are for a fairy tale land..." He said to the class. Shane was trying to swallow his laughter, in the end, Harry had to put a silencing spell on him, his wand up his sleeve. Harry removed the spell when the class was over and everyone was packing up their books. Harry shoved his texts and notebooks into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

"Flying broomsticks...meanwhile, you're playing with your freaking quidditch ring." Shane laughed as they stepped outside. Harry laughed.

"I couldn't resist!" He chuckled. He was looking for Meagan.

"Do you think we should ask Sean if he wants to go in on the flat?" Shane asked after a few minutes. Harry shook his head.

"Nah...he's living with Heather." He said, scanning the crowd. Harry saw something that made his stomach flop. Abby was walking towards him. What was she doing there?

"Ay, there's Megsy now!" Shane said, pointing across Harry. Shane spotted Abby.

"Oh shoit." He muttered. Meagan and Abby were both heading for Harry. Shane intercepted. He stepped in front of Abby, allowing Meagan to reach him first. Their fingers laced and Shane stepped aside. Abby's smile faltered when she saw Meagan... Harry tightened his grip on Meagan's hand. Shane started to lead them away, but Abby grabbed Harry's arm. Harry didn't let go of Meagan, but he turned around. He said nothing to Abby. Abby was staring at Meagan. Harry shook his head and walked away. Meagan was staring at Harry. She saw a mix of hurt and anger in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked after they were well away from Abby. Harry forced a smile.

"I'm fine." He said quietly. Meagan sighed and squeezed his hand. They stopped a few blocks later to pick Anna up from the building her class was in. They all made their way to the daycare. Meagan went in to get her sister while Harry, Shane and Anna waited outside.

"Wonder why she was at the college.." Shane said quietly. Harry shrugged. He didn't know and he didn't care. A minute later, Meagan emerged with Christy. The five started to walk towards Jaunty Avenue. Christy was riding on Harry's shoulders, her chin on his head. Anna and Meagan were smiling, Shane was laughing. They made their way down the packed streets and into the residential part of town. Harry, Meagan and Christy said goodbye to Shane and Anna as they turned left and the others turned right. Meagan laughed as Harry and Christy got into a fight.

"Sailor Moon? Sounds like a boat. No...she could never beat Superman!" Harry laughed as they walked down the street. Christy shook her head.

"Sailor Moon could too beat Stupidman!" She giggled. Meagan rolled her eyes as they continued on like this. They soon turned on to Jaunty Avenue. They walked to the end of the street and cut across the vibrant green lawn. Harry unlocked the front door and they went inside.

"I'm gonna take Christy upstairs for a nap..." Meagan sighed as she took the half asleep three year old from Harry. Harry smiled and went into the kitchen. There was a bunch of letters on the table. Harry flipped through them and sorted them into three piles. 'Sirius', 'Harry' and 'Junk'. Harry didn't have any mail today, but Sirius had some. Most of it was junk. As Harry was sorting, two arms slipped around his waist. Harry smiled and put the mail down. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Meagan. The kissed passionately. Meagan giggled and kissed Harry again. They slowly made their way into the living room, kissing all the while.

Harry and Meagan tumbled onto the couch, kissing wildly. Megan began to unbutton Harry's shirt.

"Meg?" Harry asked as he kissed her neck. Meagan didn't say anything, she just ran her hands along his bare chest.

Harry smiled and kissed her passionately. Then...

"Harry?"

Harry and Meagan stopped kissing. Harry looked up. Christy was standing on the stairs, peering in between the railing.

"Yeah shorty?" He asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Can you read me a story?" Christy asked. Harry sighed and looked down at Meagan. He sighed.

"Sure squirt, I'll be up in a second". He said wearily. Christy smiled and hurried up the stairs. Harry climbed off of Meagan and buttoned his shirt up. She was smiling.

"I'll make us something to eat..." She said as Harry climbed the stairs. He tucked his shirt back in and ran a hand through his hair. He went into the room at the end of the hall. The blinds were closed so it was dark. Harry sighed and picked up one of the books that had been conjured. He sat down on the bed and began the story...

"It was late in the afternoon..." He read. After about ten minutes, Harry read the last sentence.

"And with that, they were gone." He said quietly. He closed the book and looked down at Christy. She was fast asleep. Harry tucked the blankets around her and set the book on the night stand. He left the room, gently closing the door. Harry sighed as he shuffled down the stairs and into the kitchen. Meagan was sitting at the table, eating a sandwich. There was another place set and another sandwich, for Harry. He sat down and started to eat.

"Harry..." Meagan said quietly. Harry looked up. He couldn't really read Meagan's expression. Harry had never seen this expression on her before.

"Is this just a fling or is it...is it something more?" She asked uncertainly. Harry hadn't been expecting that. He choked a little on his sandwich.

"What?" He asked finally. Meagan sighed as she dusted the crumbs onto the floor.

"I want to know what this is...this thing between us. Is it just something we'll throw away in a month or two or is it going somewhere?" She asked. Harry stared at her.

"Meagan, I love you. I have only ever said that to one other girl and look what she did to me. Don't you think that I would have learned not to say things like that unless I am sure this is going to last?" He asked softly. Meagan looked at him. He wasn't smiling...he was serious. Meagan realized that he was being honest.

"Oh Harry, I love you too. I'm sorry I asked that, but I saw Abby today and I just...I had to know." She said hurriedly. Harry smiled and shook his head. He rested a hand on Meagan's cheek.

"Don't worry about it babe..." He said kindly. Meagan smiled and gave a nod.

* * *

**2 DAYS LATER**

Harry sighed as he slung his backpack over his shoulder. Meagan and Christy had left the day before. Harry didn't want to keep them from their busy lives, so he managed on his own. He was just getting ready for class when there was a loud pop behind him. Harry spun around. Sirius was standing there. He had a black eye. Harry didn't care...he was mad. He shot Sirius s dirty look before heading for the door.

"Harry?" Sirius called after him.

"I have class." Harry said shortly, wrenching the door open.

"I've been gone for four days and you can't miss class so you can spend time with me?" Sirius asked, hurt in his voice. Harry spun around. How dare Sirius.

"What!" He yelled. Sirius looked at him.

"I just thought..." He began. Harry shook his head.

"No, you didn't think! I wasn't even back two days and you disappeared. No hello, goodbye, go to hell...nothin!" Harry yelled. Sirius clenched his fists.

"Don't you-" He began. Harry cut him off.

"No, you know what! I am beginning to think you didn't want me to come back. And don't worry Sirius, I'll be outta your hair in no time!" He yelled. Harry turned and stormed out the door. Sirius hurried forwards and grabbed his wrist. Harry spun around and socked Sirius in the side of the face. Sirius tumbled backwards. He was staring at Harry.

"I'm not being pushed around anymore Sirius. I don't care who tries it. You...Dudley...Malfoy...I - don't - care. Why don't you think about what it means to be there for someone." Harry spat. With that, he headed off to his first class. Sirius sat on the living room floor, his hand pressed to his cheek. In a way, he was proud of Harry. He was standing up for himself. But, Sirius had done nothing wrong. He had done nothing to hurt Harry, or at least not intentionally. No, he hadn't hurt Harry at all...or had he?


	35. Chapter 35

When Harry arrived to his Arithmacy class, Shane could tell something was wrong...something had happened. Harry didn't say two words the whole class. Shane noticed that Harry wasn't even taking notes. When the bell rang, Harry stood and collected his things. He turned to go, but Shane grabbed his arm.

"Harry..." He said quietly. Harry looked at his friend. Shane looked worried.

"I'm fine...I just need to blow off some steam." Harry said calmly. Shane nodded and released Harry's arm. When Harry needed to blow off steam, he went to the gym...

Harry walked down the crowded street and pushed open a glass door. He flashed the membership card he had purchased the day before, and headed for the locker room. Harry twiddle the combination lock on his locker and opened it. Inside was a pair of runners, shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Harry removed these things and shoved his bag into the locker. He stripped down to his boxers and pulled on his shorts and shirt. He threw his other clothes in with his bag and slammed the combination lock down. Harry tied his runners up and went through the 'Members Only' door. There were several people there. Some with a build, some on their way to a build and some that were trying to lose weight. Harry made his way through the people and the equipment. He found an empty treadmill and climbed on. Harry set the computer to 'Extreme' and ran his heart out. His knee wasn't bothering him. Harry was so angry, he could get hit in the head with a steel pipe, and not feel it. Why was Sirius all over the place? Why couldn't he just be honest and explain what was going on? As Harry thought about this, he became angrier and started to run even harder. A few guys had stopped to watch as Harry ran his heart out. After forty five minutes, Harry slowed the treadmill down and climbed off. To him, exercise was a drug. He did it when he was angry, when he was sad or even when he was happy. It was supposed to bring him satisfaction, but it never did. He always wanted more. Harry found himself doing chin up, leg presses, lifting weights...everything. Three hours later, Harry was bench pressing two hundred pounds when some delicate hands wrapped around the bar and set it back on the rack. Harry looked up. Meagan was standing over him. She shook her head.

"Come on sweetie..." She said quietly, moving around the bench and taking Harry by the hand. She led him past all the equipment he had spent hours beating himself with, and into the locker room. Meagan waited patiently while Harry had a shower and changed into his normal clothes. Then, they left.

"How'd you know where I was?" Harry asked quietly. Meagan sighed.

"I know what you do when your emotions run high." She said quietly, squeezing his hand. Harry sighed.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Harry hadn't gone home to Sirius after his encounter at the gym. Meagan had written a letter to Sirius explaining that Harry was staying with friends. Harry had refused to even speak his godfather's name. He was furious. Harry had all right to be mad, but he was angrier than anyone would have thought. Harry was staying at Meagan's Aunt and Uncle's cabin up in the hills. Meagan was staying with him, to make sure he was okay. Harry was mad, but slowly calming down. He was even able to speak Sirius's name...to a certain degree. The rain lashed outside as Harry sat in the kitchen of the cabin, staring out across the hills. Meagan was sitting in front of him.

"I have to talk to him..." Harry growled. Meagan nodded.

"Yeah, you do." She said quietly. Harry sighed. He grabbed his jacket off the hook and sighed.

"I'll be back in a bit. Even if I've sorted things out with him, I need to get my stuff." Harry sighed. Meagan nodded and stood. She kissed Harry gently.

"Do you want me to come?" She asked softly. Harry shook his head.

"If I'm not back in an hour though, you might wanna come get me..." He said quietly. Meagan nodded as Harry disapparated.

He appeared in the living room of his house. Sirius was standing in front of the fire, just staring into the flames.

Harry cleared his throat. Sirius whirled around. He smiled when he saw Harry. Harry's facial expression did not change. He just stood there, staring at Sirius.

"I want to know everything. Everything that's been going on and I want to know about 'Operation Relocation'...there's more to that then you're telling me." Harry said coldly. Sirius nodded. He was anxious to end this feud.

"There have been several battles lately with the Death Eaters. The latest one was in France. They blew up a load of buildings and hundreds of people died. I had to go and sort it out, try and round them up. We don't know why all this is happening, Voldemort's gone." Sirius explained hastily. Harry nodded. Sirius talked for another fifty five minutes about all the missions he had been doing. Finally, he came to 'Operation Relocation'.

"They aren't sending me to a Ministry house. I have to lay low for a while. Move from place to place. All of us are doing it. We're targets now and we can't be in one place for too long or else.." Sirius trailed off.

"I'll start out in Ireland, then head to Rome...next is China, then Iraq...head to Canada then stay in America. Go round Alaska then slowly make my way back here." He explained.

"I knew you'd hate me so I hid everything from you. And, I did want you to come home. More than you'll ever know..." Sirius choked. Harry stared at Sirius. This one person had so many secrets. Should Harry just...forgive him?

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't know what to do. Sirius was supposed to leave in two days. Harry covered his eyes. Sirius could tell he was thinking. Just then, there was a light knock on the door. It opened a little and Meagan stepped inside. She bit her lip as she glanced at Sirius. Meagan rested a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You told me to come and get you in an hour..." She said quietly. Harry gave a nod and lowered his hand.

"Can you give us a few minutes babe?" He asked quietly. Meagan nodded and headed into the kitchen. Harry stared after her, then turned to Sirius. He was very pale.

"Yes, I've been staying with Meagan." Harry said coldly. He sat down on the floor and crossed his legs. Harry ran another hand through his mess of black hair.

"Sirius, from now on you are going to have to me more honest with me." He said wearily. Sirius nodded vigorously...did these mean Harry had forgiven him? Sirius bit his lip anxiously. Harry stood up.

"I'm not horribly mad at you anymore...just a little peeved." He said, his hands on his hips. Sirius sighed out of relief and rushed forwards. He wrapped his arms around Harry and squeezed him tightly. Harry hesitated and then hugged Sirius back. When they separated, Sirius had to wipe away tears.

"I hate fighting with you." He laughed. Harry nodded. Sirius sighed.

"I'm sorry I have to go." He said quietly. Harry shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. We'll keep in touch." He said quietly. Sirius nodded. They hugged one last time before heading into the kitchen. Meagan was eating a muffin at the table. Harry sat down beside her and took part of the muffin. Sirius disappeared into the den...or so they thought.

"Are you okay?" Meagan asked softly. Harry nodded.

"Yeah..." He said quietly. Meagan sighed and kissed his cheek.

"Good, because I hate seeing you so unhappy." She said wearily. Harry smiled.

"I'm sorry I put you through all this babe..." He said quietly. Meagan shook her head.

"No, I'm glad I could be there for you." She said firmly. Harry smiled.

"You know I love you Harry..." Meagan said softly. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I love you too!" He laughed. They both shared a kiss and finished the muffin.

Sirius was leaning against the wall just outside the kitchen, smiling. Finally Harry had found someone he deserved. Sirius shook his head and continued on to the den.

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Harry sighed sadly as he sat in front of the crackling fire. Sirius had left the day before for 'Operation Relocation'. It was hard for Harry since he didn't know when he'd see Sirius again. The apartment hunt wasn't going so well. Harry and Shane only had one place left to look. Harry had to find somewhere to live, fast. Sirius was renting the house out to some of his American wizarding friends. Places like Harry and Sirius's bedroom would be bond locked so no one could get in, but everything else would be accessible. The people were moving in at the end of the week. Harry ran a hand through his hair and glanced at his watch. Noon...he was meeting Shane in half an hour to go look at that place. Harry stood and slumped his shoulders. He wasn't mad at Sirius anymore...just a little disappointed.

"Pull yourself together!" Harry said outloud. He disapparated with a loud pop.

Harry appeared down an alley. He was about ten blocks from Insomnia, where he and Shane were meeting. Harry hurried onto the main sidewalk and joined the crowd. He walked slowly, window shopping and listening in on 'private' conversations. He never meant to, his ears just seemed to pick up interesting comments. Harry made his way down the road. Five blocks...four blocks...three blocks...two blocks...

Harry sighed as he stepped into the coffee shop. He looked around at all the mismatched tables and chairs. They had a vibe to them. Harry made his way to his usual table and sat down in the checkered chair. The waitress came along and took Harry's order. When she left, Harry looked around the café. He noticed a few people and then his eyes fell on someone he knew. Heather McKinnon. Heather noticed Harry as well and crossed the room. She smiled at him, clutching her coffee cup.

"Where's Sean?" Harry laughed. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Went out with Adain and Aaron." She said, shaking her head. Harry nodded. Heather was really nice.

"Shane told me you guys are moving into a flat..." She said kindly. Harry nodded again.

"Yeah..." He said, smiling to himself.

"Heathy!" Someone called from across the café.

"I'll see you later, Harry!" Heather laughed, hurrying off towards her other friend. A minute later, the waitress returned with Harry's coffee. He thanked her and sipped the steaming beverage. A few minutes later, Shane appeared. He looked disgruntled as he ordered his coffee.

"If we don't get this place, I'm moving onto the street!" He said angrily. Harry laughed. Shane and his Dad fought...a lot.

Harry and Shane appeared in the heart of town. The tall apartment building was brand new and on a fairly quiet block. They stood nervously for a moment, then went inside. Harry had a few words with the doorman and then went to the front desk.

"Um...we're here to see the apartment for rent." Harry said nervously. The young girl smiled.

"Mr. Habib is waiting for you. Nineteenth floor, apartment 21C." She said with a smile. Shane nodded and he and Harry stepped onto the key card elevator, clutching their 'visitor' pass. Once the elevator doors closed, Shane laughed.

"Pretty heavy muggle security." He laughed. Harry gave a nod. After a minute, the doors opened at the nineteenth floor. Harry and Shane stepped out and walked down the hall to the open door. They saw in gold numerals 21C on the door. Harry knocked lightly and a short man appeared. He smiled and led them around the surprisingly large apartment. There was a living room, dining room, kitchen, bathroom, two bedrooms and a deck. Harry really liked it. He and Shane conversed for a moment in one of the bedrooms.

"It's in our price range..." Shane said, looking around the large room. Harry gave a nod.

"And anything we don't like, we can change with a flick..." He said, speaking of his wand. Shane agreed.

"It's close to everything. Market, gym, school..." He said, waving a hand. Harry bit his lip.

"Let's take it." He said quietly. Shane nodded. They left the room and started conversing with Mr.Habib.

* * *

**After half an hour of haggling...**

"Fine! First month rent free and damage deposit on top! Fine!" Mr. Habib cried, exasperated. Shane and Harry weren't willing to pay rent for the month of April since it was half over. Habib caved and told them they could move in whenever. They were each given key cards and keys, along with their lease. Harry smiled and smacked hands with Shane.

"And we got a flat!" He laughed.

* * *

**Next day**

Harry and Shane stood, in the middle of their new apartment, curtains closed as they redecorated.

"Red living room..." Shane said as he waved his wand. The walls were instantly a vibrant red.

"Tone it down a bit!" Harry laughed. Shane waved his wand again and the red darkened a little.

"Hmm...beige furniture." Harry said, thinking of his favorite outfit. He waved his wand and a comfy beige sofa and arm chair appeared. They were decorated with red and black pillows.

They continued on like this for a while, until the whole apartment was painted. There were pictures on the walls, everything. Harry was just 'painting' his room. He considered the walls and tried to think of a good color.

"Try a stormy gray..." A voice from the hall said thoughtfully. Harry spun around and saw Meagan standing there.

"Hey baby..." He smiled. Meagan grinned and stepped into the room. She waved her wand and the walls were a stormy gray, as was the ceiling. A couple more flicks of her wand produced a large desk and a muggle computer, a dresser, and a double bed. Meagan considered the bed carefully. She waved her wand and a grey and white striped bedspread appeared, along with grey and white decorative pillows. The room was a little gloomy, so she brightened it up with some lively pictures on the wall. Harry looked around at his girlfriend's handiwork. It looked excellent.

"You should be a designer!" He laughed, hugging her tightly. Meagan blushed and smiled.

"Not too bad yourself. I saw the living room and dining room." She laughed. Harry rolled his eyes. He laced his finger's with Meagan's and kicked the door shut.

"Got my own place now...no one to disturb us..." He said quietly, kissing Meagan passionately. Right on cue, the door swung open. Shane blushed and raised his eyebrows at the snogging couple.

"No wonder Sirius freaked!" He laughed. Harry blushed and stuck out his tongue in a childish way. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad...

* * *

**1 WEEK LATER**

Harry wearily opened his eyes...soon after, he was shielding them. Sunlight was pouring through the curtains. Harry grabbed his wand and muttered something. All the light was instantly blocked. Harry put his wand back down on the night stand and sighed. Meagan was lying next to him, in one of his t-shirts and a pair of shorts. The shirt was by far to big and Harry could see the strap of her bra. He kissed her bare shoulder and then brought the blankets up, over her. Harry climbed out of bed and pulled a shirt on. He glanced at the clock. Four thirty. Harry sighed and found a pair of shorts. He put a light jacket on, and his runners. Harry went into the bathroom and ran a comb through his hair. He cleaned his glasses and brushed his teeth. Harry rinsed his toothbrush and put it back in the holder. As he was heading into the kitchen, he saw Shane quietly closing his door, as not to wake Anna. Harry smiled as he saw Shane's hair standing up everywhere.

"Nice knickers." He whispered, his eyes wandering to the polk a dot boxers. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Need to fill the laundry card." He said, before heading into the bathroom. Harry put out two bowls of cereal and grabbed himself an apple. He and Shane had become a modern day Ozzie and Harriet. Harry bit into his apple just as Shane came in. He was wearing his tracksuit.

"Wimp." Harry laughed as he glanced outside and saw frost on the window. Shane forced a shiver and sat down to eat.

"You and Anna were pretty loud last night...had to put a silencing spell on you." Harry laughed. Shane blushed.

"Didn't hear anything from you and Megsy." He said quietly. Harry's face fell.

"Yeah, maybe cuz we weren't doin anything." He muttered. Shane looked up.

"What?" He asked. Harry rolled his eyes and gave Shane a pointed look. Shane started to choke on his cereal.

"You guys haven't...?" He asked. Harry shook his head. Shane just stared at him.

"I don't think I could sleep in a bed with Meagan and not..." He trailed off. Harry's expression changed.

"You watch what you say." He said warningly. Shane knew not to cross a certain line with Harry. He rose his hands in forfeit.

"I just don't understand..." He said, thinking about it. Harry shook his head and went into the kitchen with his dishes.

"She's not ready..." He said, before going to rewrap the tensor around his knee. Shane stared after him. He only had one thing to say.

"Wow..."

Shane was breathing heavily as Harry unlocked the door to their apartment. They made their way inside and Shane went into the living room and collapsed onto the couch. Harry laughed at him. Harry wasn't breathing heavily, he was hardly sweating. A two hour run was nothing to him now.

"You're pathetic!" He laughed. Shane rolled his eyes.

"Just - cuz - I'm not - the incredible - hulk..." He trailed off. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled as he saw Meagan emerging from the bathroom. She had a towel wrapped around herself and her wet hair was resting on her shoulders.

"Hey baby..." Harry smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Meagan scrunched up her nose.

"Ew...you smell! Get in the shower!" She laughed. Harry rolled his eyes and then smiled.

"Wanna come?" He asked. Meagan smiled and shook her head.

"I just had one...but thanks for the offer." She laughed, heading to Harry's room to get dressed. Harry groaned and went into the bathroom. He peeled off his clothes and hopped in the shower.

About fifteen minutes later, Harry hurried down the hall with a towel around his waist. He opened the door, stepped inside and clothes the door. Meagan was doing her makeup at Harry's dresser. She smiled when she saw his towel.

"Want me to go?" She asked. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"No need for that!" He said, grabbing a pair of black boxers from the top of his dresser. He turned around and dropped his towel. Meagan felt her ears burn as she glanced at Harry's bare bum. He pulled on his boxers and turned around.

"Nice tush..." Meagan laughed. Harry smiled and pulled her away from the dresser and into a tight hug. She was dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a button down white blouse. She squealed as Harry held her against his wet body.

"You're getting me all wet!" She laughed. Harry sighed and released her. Meagan looked down at her shirt and sighed. She grabbed her wand and waved it. Her hair was dry. Harry pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and ran a brush through his hair. He straightened his glasses and slapped Meagan's bum before going into the living room. Shane was still lying on the couch.

"Ya better get going there mate. Class in an hour!" Harry laughed. Shane wearily lifted his head and groaned. He rolled off the couch to go wake Anna up and get ready. Harry started packing up his bag.

* * *

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

Harry sighed as he and Meagan walked through the park. Their classes had just ended and they wanted to relax a little. Shane and Anna were a little ways behind, talking quietly. Harry's fingers were laced with Meagan's. He looked up at all the people around them. Some were walking through the park, others were chatting happily. Harry smiled. He noticed something odd though...there was a man in a black cloak with his hood up, hiding behind his tree. Harry furrowed his brow. Strange thing to be doing really...

As Harry looked around a little more, he saw other people in black cloaks with their hoods up, hiding behind trees or sitting at stone tables. Something wasn't right. This wasn't right at all... Harry's grip tightened on Meagan's hand.

"Ow - Harry..." Meagan said quietly. Harry shook his head quickly. Meagan noticed his eyes darting around.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Meagan asked quickly. Harry put his free hand into his pocket, gripping his wand. He slowed down, so Meagan did also. After a minute, Shane and Anna were right behind them.

"Shane..." Harry whispered, his lips barely moving. Shane, as usual, could tell something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Shane asked quickly.

"Get the girls out of here." Harry said quickly. Shane was staring at Harry and then, he looked around. He too noticed all the people in black cloaks with their hoods up.

"Oh Jesus..." He said, his breath catching in his chest. They were coming up to a small buildings where the toilets were.

"Take them in there and disapparate." Harry said. He slowly passed Meagan's hand off the Shane. The girls were starting to get freaked out. As they came closer and closer to the door of the building, the people in cloaks started to move. In one quick motion, Harry pushed his three friends into the bathroom. Shane was dragging Meagan away. Harry heard a loud pop echo in the empty bathroom and knew they were gone. Slowly, the cloaked figures started to emerge. People realized that something wasn't right, and ran away, screaming. Harry pulled his wand out... the odds were not good. One man against fifty...

Harry looked around. These weren't Death Eaters...or at least they didn't look like them. Suddenly, curses flew at Harry from every direction. He laid flat on the ground, listening to all the curses zoom by. Harry briefly thought about disapparating, but the he realized he didn't want to run. Harry stood up. He was waiting for Ministry wizards to appear. Harry was growing tired as he used every spell he knew to block the curses. A couple got through though and hit him, hard. Harry gasped with pain as his stomach started to bleed. He heard a loud pop and Shane was standing next to him, unaware of what was going on. Harry saw a curse flying towards his friend and did the only thing he could think of. Harry pushed Shane to the side and took his place. Harry took a blow to the stomach and fell backwards, smacking his head on the ground. He groaned as he grabbed his head. He heard several loud pops and then yells. Someone grabbed Harry under the arms and was dragging him out of the crowd. Harry opened his eyes. Shane was helping him up. Harry swayed as his stomach bled. Shane grabbed Harry around the middle and they disapparated. Ministry wizards had arrived and Shane just wanted to get Harry out of there.

Shane appeared in the living room of the apartment, holding Harry up. Meagan and Anna were sitting on the couch. Meagan screamed when she saw Harry. She rushed forwards to check on him.

"Oh my god...oh my god... She whimpered as she grazed the blood from Harry's stomach. Shane left to talk to the Ministry wizards. Meagan and Anna managed, with much difficulty, to get Harry into the bathroom. Anna hurried to write an owl to someone she didn't know, named Sirius. Meagan stripped Harry of his clothes, except his boxers. He was sitting on the edge of the tub, slipping out of consciousness.

"It's okay...it's okay..." Meagan sobbed as she wrapped bandages around Harry's stomach. She mended the large cut he had on his head from when he fell. Harry was slipping out of consciousness. Meagan helped him into his room and into his bed. Harry slowly passed out...


	36. Chapter 36

**COUPLE HOURS LATER**

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes. His head hurt horribly. Someone was holding his hand. Harry was still wearing his glasses and looked around. Meagan was the only one in the room. Harry sat up. There were no bandages...Meagan had mended everything. She was staring at him through teary eyes.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he ran a hand through his hair. Meagan sobbed and threw herself forward. She wrapped her arms around Harry and cried into his bare shoulder. Harry was shocked.

"Megs...what's going on?" Harry asked, peeling his girlfriend from him. Meagan wiped away the tears and cupped Harry's face in her hands. She kissed him passionately, tears still flowing down her face. After a few minutes, Harry managed to calm her down. She helped him out of the bed and handed him a shirt and a pair of shorts. Harry pulled these on and followed her into the living room. There were quite a few people there. Including the coach from Harry's quidditch team. Lupin was there as well, Sean and Heather...Shane, Anna, Danny boy, Lexy, Edmund and Shamus were sitting there too.

"Harry!" Lupin sighed. Everyone looked up.

"Lexy, Shamus, what are you guys doing here?" Harry asked, rubbing his head. His team mates stood.

"Are you okay mate?" Danny asked shakily. Harry nodded.

"I'm fine...what the hell happened?" He asked. Tim stepped forward.

"The Ministry rounded everyone up. Under their black robes and cloaks they were all sporting Bulgaria quidditch robes." He said, a bite of anger in his voice. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Bulgaria's team attacked us?" He asked. Tim shook his head.

"No...just very loyal fans. They weren't trying to kill you, just put you and Shane out of action." He explained. Harry shook his head.

"It's not even our season!" He sighed. Tim shrugged.

"This years team bites the dust, no competition. But you guys, Bulgaria must of heard you were good and wanted to put you on the 'I' list." He explained. Meagan was gripping Harry's hand painfully tight.

"Was anyone else hurt?" Harry asked. Tim shook his head.

"Sean was jumped on his way home, Danny and Edmund were ambushed as they left Diagon Alley and we are waiting for attacks on Lexy and Shamus. This is just ridiculous." He said wearily. Harry nodded. Tim turned to Meagan.

"Is there anything wrong with him?" He asked. Meagan shook her head.

"I mended his stomach and head and even his um...knee is healed." She said, waving a hand. Tim nodded.

"Harry, Shane, I've already had this talk with the others, keep an eye out. We can't afford to lose you two." He said wearily. Harry and Shane nodded and everyone left. Everyone except Lupin, Sean and Heather.

"At least they weren't Death Eaters." Harry sighed as he sat down.

Meagan was rubbing a hand down Harry's back in an affectionate way as the others talked. She could tell he was outraged.

"Harry?" Lupin asked quietly. Harry looked up.

"Could I have a quick word?" Lupin asked. Harry nodded and stood up. He led Lupin down the hall and into Harry's room. Harry sat down on the bed while Lupin sat at the computer chair.

"Sirius received the letter your friend sent. He wasn't able to come, so sent me. He is very worried..." Lupin said quietly. Harry shook his head.

"It was just some people messing around." He said wearily. Lupin was staring at Harry.

"That's not what he's worried about." He said quietly. Harry looked up. The look on Lupin's face told him that there was something he wasn't being told.

"What? Why's Sirius worried?" Harry asked. Lupin was giving Harry a pointed stare. His eyes flickered up to Harry's scar, then back to Harry. Lupin never did this...Harry was trying to figure it out.

"Voldemort?" He asked suddenly. Sirius nodded.

"He's dead!" Harry said hastily. Lupin slowly shook his head.

"He can't be killed." He said quietly.

"Is he gaining power?" Harry asked quickly. Lupin bit his lip.

"There have been random attacks from the Death Eaters, which makes Sirius think so. But, we have no proof. He just wants you to be on the lookout." He said quietly. Harry gave a nod and Lupin left with a loud pop. Harry laid back on the bed, his hands covering his face. On the lookout, on the lookout. He always had to be on the lookout. And things had been going to well...

A little while later, Meagan knocked lightly on the door. There was no answer, so she opened it a little. Harry was laying on the bed, his hands covering his face. Meagan sighed and stepped into the room. She closed the door behind herself.

"Harry?" She asked softly. No reply. Meagan crossed the room and slid onto the bed. She rested a hand on Harry's chest.

"Harry?" She asked again. Harry's hands moved from his face. He wasn't wearing his glasses...he had put in his contacts. He usually only wore them for quidditch games and practices...or when his glasses were bothering him. His hands moved up to his hair. Meagan sighed as Harry closed his eyes.

"Baby...it just means Bulgaria is worried." She said, assuming Harry was upset about the attack. Harry let out a snort of laughter.

"Attacks from Bulgaria fans are the least of my troubles right now Meagan." He said quietly. Meagan was staring at Harry. She could tell he was upset and didn't push the matter. She rested a warm, comforting hand on his cheek. Harry sighed and opened his sparkling green eyes. Meagan smiled.

"Do you want me to stay again tonight?" She asked softly. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"I have a Poly Sci test to study for. I'm a grouch when I study...ask Shane." He said with a forced smile. Meagan rolled her eyes.

"Alright, but I'm gonna come check on you tonight, okay?" She asked softly. Harry nodded and Meagan bent down. Her golden hair brushed against Harry's face as they shared a long, passionate kiss.

"Say hi to Christy for me." Harry said as Meagan stood.

"Will do!" She laughed. And with that, Meagan disapparated. Harry's smile quickly disappeared as he rolled over and pressed his face into the pillow.

* * *

**1 WEEK LATER**

Harry sighed as he stood on the balcony, looking across the buildings that were level with his apartment. He had been pretty quiet the last week, even to Meagan. It was an understatement to say he was a little down. All those worries Harry had had before graduation...all those questions about where Voldemort was and what he was doing, they all came back. Harry ran his fingers through his hair. He was alone in the apartment tonight. Shane and Anna were out celebrating their five month anniversary. Harry closed his eyes and rested his chin on his hand. Life was so simple for everyone else. Now, instead of worrying about attacks from Bulgarian fans, Harry had to worry about someone appearing in his apartment, slaughtering him and moving on to his friends and family. Death Eaters had no feelings, they just did what they were told. Harry was thinking about this when he felt a hand slide up his back. It rested on his shoulder. Meagan appeared beside Harry. She was wearing a look of utmost concern.

"Hey..." She said softly. Harry bit his lip.

"Hey..." He said quietly, after a moment. Meagan was still staring at him, her hand still on his shoulder.

"Thought you were staying with Christy tonight." Harry said, never looking at Meagan. She sighed.

"I got Aunty May to stay watch her. Told her I had a friend that needed some help." Meagan said quietly. Harry glanced at her. She was so beautiful. Meagan's blonde hair was up in a twist, with pieces flowing down. She was staring at Harry with confusion and worry.

"I'm fine, Meagan." He sighed. Meagan shook her head.

"You are not fine, Harry! You know you aren't." She said shakily. Harry glanced at her again and saw a single tear roll down her face.

"Don't do this to me..." Harry said before turning and going back inside. Meagan stared after him. Then, she went inside as well.

"Someone needs to do this to you! If you won't let me, then maybe Sirius can." Meagan said, whilst wiping the tear away. Harry shook his head.

"Leave him out of this!" He croaked. Meagan shook her head.

"It's too late now. He's come back, for a week. Staying at Remus's." She said sternly. Harry stared at her.

"You called him?" He asked hoarsely. Meagan nodded.

"You need help. I talked to Ron and Hermione and they told me about that depression you went through not long ago. I'm not gonna let you slip away!" She said, her voice strong and clear. Harry felt his eyes starting to sting.

"I don't need help! I need to be left alone!" He yelled. Meagan looked at Harry, the man she loved. He looked hurt, confused, sad and worried. Meagan sighed.

"You do need help and I will not leave you alone. I'm terrified of what might happen if I do!" She said shakily. Harry stared at her. This girl...this young woman. Here she was, in a strappy black dress, standing up to him. Telling him what to do. That's why he loved her. Harry's bottom lip started to tremble. He turned away, but Meagan grabbed his arm.

"Sweetie, you can't do this to yourself." She said softly, running a finger down Harry's face. Harry said nothing. He just held back the tears and hugged Meagan tightly.

Harry and Meagan stayed embraced for a few minutes, and then they separated. Meagan cupped Harry's face in her hands.

"Sirius is gonna come by tomorrow morning. You should get some rest." She said softly. Harry sighed as Meagan kissed his forehead. Harry hesitated. Meagan was looking at him curiously. Harry bit his lip and his eyes wandered to his feet. Meagan noticed him playing with his shirt and took his hands.

"Harry?" She asked. Harry looked up.

"W-will you s-stay?" He stumbled. Meagan smiled.

"If you want me to..." She said quietly. Harry smiled and nodded. He laced his fingers with Meagan's and they headed off to bed.

Meagan leaned over and brushed her lips against Harry's. His eyes flickered open and he groaned. He looked at the clock. It was eight in the morning. He usually got up around four. Harry rubbed his eyes and slipped his glasses on. Meagan was getting dressed in some clothes she kept at the apartment. A pair of black pants and a purple shirt. She was pulling her shirt on.

"Sirius will be here soon..." She said quietly. Harry gave a nod and got dressed. He longed for his morning run, but knew there was no time. He pulled on some khakis and a blue button up shirt. Meagan went and made coffee while Harry brushed his teeth. He appeared in the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Are you gonna stay?" He asked, sipping his coffee. Meagan looked at him. He looked worried.

"I've got class..." She sighed. Harry nodded. Meagan felt a pang of guilt.

"I'll stay if you want me to." She said earnestly. Harry forced a smile.

"You need to keep up with your classes Meg. We'll have dinner or something tonight." He said quietly. Meagan nodded. Just then there was a knock at the door. Meagan grabbed her black purse and slung it over her shoulder. She went to answer the door, Harry followed. Meagan opened the door and smiled. Sirius was standing there.

"Hi Sirius." She said softly, giving him a hug.

"Not staying, Meagan?" He asked when they separated. Meagan glanced at Harry.

"I've got class. I'll see you two later." She said with a smile. She and Harry shared a kiss before she disappeared onto the elevator. Harry turned back to Sirius. He looked a lot healthier...no scrapes or broken bones. He and Harry shared a quick hug before Harry gave Sirius a tour of the flat. They sat down in the living room. Harry's hands were shaking as they sat in silence. He couldn't meet Sirius's eyes. He was going to be so disappointed in Harry...

Harry was staring at his feet.

"Harry?" Sirius asked gently. Harry wouldn't look at him...he wouldn't...no, he couldn't.

"Harry, come on son." Sirius said coaxingly. Harry closed his eyes. He couldn't do this...he wouldn't do this.

"Harry, look at me!" Sirius said forcefully. Harry felt his fists ball up and knew his knuckles were turning white. Harry felt Sirius grab his chin and force his head up.

"Harry, open your eyes!" Sirius said sternly. Harry's bottom lip started to tremble. Everything came flooding back to him. All those other times he had been depressed. He couldn't do this, not now, he wasn't ready. Harry tore his face away and dropped it to his hands. Sirius was staring at Harry. This wasn't the same person. Two weeks ago, Harry had been strong and independent and now...now he was falling apart.

"Harry, you can't do this to yourself..." Sirius said shakily. His voice...his words were echoing in Harry's head. He tried to shake them out, but he couldn't. Other words started to echo, in Sirius's voice. But Sirius was saying them.

'Failure, disappointment...' Harry shook his head, trying to shake the words out. He felt a firm hand on his back, Sirius's hand.

"Harry, just relax." He said soothingly. Harry felt himself breaking. He was losing it. He couldn't deal. Voldemort...pain...death...Voldemort. It was all because of Harry. There was no other explanation! Harry felt his eyes burning. Begging to let the tears come. Sirius was running a hand up and down Harry's back. Everything had been going so well and then it all just fell apart. In one day, it all fell apart. Harry shook his head. He wasn't going to cry...he wasn't. Harry began to shake with silent sobs. There were no tears, just dry, painful sobs. Sirius tried to comfort Harry, but there was no comfort to be found. None at all. Harry just sat there, elbows on knees, face in hands and let it all out. His life had been full of pain. He was finally getting to a good place in life and then this happened. Was it going to consume him or could he get it under control?

To say the least, Harry's chat with Sirius hadn't gone well. Now, they were sitting in the living room. Sirius was sitting in the armchair and Harry was sitting on the couch. Sirius glanced at his watch. It was six o'clock. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Harry heard the jangle of keys and then..

"Harry?" Meagan called. Harry had had an extra set of keys made for her. There was the click of high heals on the linoleum in the kitchen and then Meagan appeared, clutching Christy's hand. Meagan saw the look on Harry's face and knew.

"Oh dear..." She said quietly. Meagan quickly went to put Christy down for a nap in Harry's bed, then hurried into the living room. She crouched down in front of Harry and cupped his face in her hands. Harry's eyes were watering.

"Oh sweetie..." She sighed. Meagan rested her forehead against Harry's as she rubbed the back of his neck soothingly. A single tear rolled down Harry's face.

"I'm gonna go lay down..." He muttered. Meagan stood and let Harry pass her. She sighed as she heard the click of the bedroom door. Sirius was staring at Meagan. She had her head bowed and her hands on her hips.

"I really thought this would help." She said after a few minutes. Sirius was still staring at her. This girl was doing everything she could to make sure Harry was okay.

"He'll get better..." Sirius said quietly. Meagan sighed and looked at him.

"I'm not sure about that." She sighed before heading into the kitchen. Sirius stood and followed her. Meagan was starting dinner. She looked on the verge of tears.

"I don't know what else to do. He won't go to a therapist and I..." She trailed off. Sirius sighed.

"I know. I guess I was lucky. Before, he was able to say he needed help. He's just in denial now." He said quietly. Meagan wiped away a stray tear and continued chopping potatoes.

"I just don't understand what sets this off! I mean, did something happen last time he became depressed?" She asked. Sirius stared at her.

"You don't know?" He asked, disbelieving. Meagan looked up at Sirius. He looked shock.

"Know what?" She asked nervously. Sirius hesitated, then explained about Harry being kidnaped and tortured. When he was done, Meagan had her mouth covered with a hand and tears were streaming down her face. She hurried out of the kitchen and down the hall. Sirius followed. Meagan opened Harry's bedroom door and stepped inside. She froze when she saw the scene before her. A sad smile danced across Meagan's face as she looked at Harry and Christy. Christy was fast asleep, resting against Harry. He was asleep too, with his cheek against her tiny head of blonde hair. He looked so peaceful. Sirius smiled sadly as well. He wished Harry could just be happy...

* * *

**AFTER DINNER**

Sirius and Harry were standing outside the apartment, saying goodbye.

"I'll be here for a week. Promise me you'll come by kiddo..." Sirius said quietly. Harry nodded. He still hadn't looked Sirius in the eye. They quickly hugged and then Sirius disapparated. Harry sighed and went back into the apartment. He had received an owl not long before from Shane. Someone, he and Anna had found themselves in France and were going to stay for a week. Harry was supposed to take notes for Shane in class. Harry locked the apartment door and leaned against it. He slowly slid to the floor and rested his head on his knees. Harry heard muffled footsteps and then felt a hand on the back of his neck.

"Sweetie..." Meagan said gently. Harry sighed and lifted his head. Meagan was staring at him through glassy eyes. She rested a hand on his cheek.

"What do I have to do to make you better?" She asked sadly, not expecting an answer. Harry just stared at her. Meagan nodded and stood. She turned to walk away, but something stopped her.

"Make me believe that everything will be okay."

Meagan slowly turned around. Harry was staring at her with eyes full of worry. Meagan quickly bent down again and cupped Harry's face in her hands.

"Is that why you're so upset?" She asked. Harry sighed.

"That among other things." He said quietly. Meagan shook her head.

"Harry,

we can get through this...together. You don't have to do this alone! Everything is going to fine!" She said earnestly. Harry stared at Meagan. He wanted to believe her, he really did.

"Megsy?"

Meagan glanced over her shoulder. Christy was standing there in her pajamas.

"Will you read me a story?" The little girl asked. Meagan glanced at Harry. He nodded. Meagan sighed and stood. She took Christy by the hand and led her down the hall into Shane's room...which had been transformed into a mess of pink walls and teddy bears. Harry stood up. He shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way onto the deck. The wind danced across his face as a small, very small smile danced across his face. Maybe Meagan was right...maybe everything would be fine. Or, maybe it wouldn't. The smile faded.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Harry sighed as he crawled out of bed. Meagan was still lying there in her underwear. Harry pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt and ran a comb through his hair. He had to do this. This was the only way he could ever smile, ever again. Harry scribbled a note to Meagan and left it by the coffee maker. He slipped his runners on and disapparated with a loud pop.

Harry appeared in front of a fair sized house. It was in a secluded area. Harry climbed the front steps and stood in front of the door. He hesitated, then knocked roughly. There was a minute, and then the door flung open. Sirius was standing there in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. He looked at Harry, who was looking directly into Sirius's eyes.

"Harry, what-" Sirius began. Harry interrupted.

"I need...I need help." He said shakily. Harry's eyes started to burn as he stared at Sirius, unblinking. Sirius was staring at Harry. He stepped aside to let his godson in. That was the first step for Harry, admitting he needed help.

* * *

**NINE O'CLOCK THAT NIGHT**

Meagan was sitting in the living room of Harry and Shane's apartment, her face in her hands. She had been waiting all day for any word from Harry, nothing. All his note had said was that he had gone to get help. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Meagan jumped up and dashed across the apartment. She flung the door open and sighed. Sirius was standing there, his hand on Harry's shoulder. Sirius smiled and gently pushed Harry through the door.

"Go on and have a shower..." Sirius said quietly. Harry nodded, shoved his hands in his pockets and went into the bathroom. The whole time, he had been looking at his feet. When Sirius heard the splash of water, he led Meagan out onto the balcony. There was an awkward silence.

"Is he okay?" Meagan asked finally. Sirius looked up and nodded.

"He'll be fine. I told him to just take a couple of days and relax." He said gently. Meagan sighed.

"Thank god." She said, a smile dancing across her face. Sirius didn't smile.

"But..." He said quietly. Meagan looked at Sirius.

"But what?" She asked quickly. Sirius sighed.

"Harry has a hard time dealing with his problems because he has a hard time admitting he is having problems. That's because he's afraid everyone is going to think he disappointed them or failed them. I explained to Harry that I think nothing like that, but..." He explained hastily. Meagan was staring at him. Their eyes locked.

"Harry thinks you are going to be really disappointed in him for not dealing with this in the proper way. He couldn't even look you in the eye." Sirius said quietly. Meagan couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"I have never been disappointed in him!" She gasped. Sirius shrugged.

"It's just part of him. This isn't the first time he's slipped into depression and I can guarantee it's not the last. You need to do everything you can to show him how proud you are of him. That's what I spent a good part of today doing. Telling him how proud I am of him, not disappointed." He explained. Meagan nodded. She felt tears begging to come out and play, but she shut the doors. Meagan nodded again. She turned to go inside, but Sirius grabbed her arm. Their eyes locked once again. Sirius was having a lot of trouble saying what he wanted to say.

"Harry he...he really...Harry really cares about you Meagan." Sirius said awkwardly. Meagan smiled and rested a hand on Sirius's arm.

"I know..." She said gently. Sirius looked at her apprehensively.

"And I love him more than anything." Meagan said softly. Sirius sighed out of relief and released her arm. They headed inside.

When Sirius and Meagan stepped into the hall, Harry was emerging from his bedroom. He was in a pair of pajama pants and a grey shirt. His hair was wet and laying comfortable. Harry looked at Sirius, then to Meagan. Immediately, he bowed his head, staring at his feet. Sirius sighed and walked towards Harry. He rested a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You call me if you need to talk, okay?" He asked softly. Harry nodded, never looking up. Sirius sighed and patted Harry's shoulder. With that, he disapparated. Harry fidgeted nervously with his shirt and then glanced up. Meagan was watching him, biting her lip. Harry felt his face burn and hurried back into his bedroom. Meagan went after him. Harry was standing beside the bed, his back to the door. Meagan gracefully crossed the room and stood in front of Harry. She rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry..." She said quietly. Harry fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, but didn't look up. Meagan sighed. She kissed the top of his head.

"Harry..." She said again. Harry still didn't look up. Meagan took one of her hands and brought it up, under Harry's chin. She forced his head up. Their eyes locked. Harry dancing green eyes were no longer there. They were now full of fear and desperation. Meagan sighed and rested a hand on his cheek.

"Baby, I am so proud of you." She said softly. Harry pulled his face away and sat down on the bed.

"Sirius tell you to say that?" He asked in a hollow voice. Meagan stared at him for a minute.

"Harry, I am really proud of you. It takes a strong person to admit when they need help." Meagan said firmly. Harry hesitated and then looked up. His eyes locked with Meagan's.

"I know you're disappointed in me...I know I let you do." He croaked. Meagan shook her head. She crouched down and cupped Harry's face in her hands.

"Now you listen to me...you did not disappoint me! Harry, I don't think I have ever been more proud of you than I am right now." Meagan said forcefully. Harry was searching her eyes, looking for the give away that would say she was lying. It wasn't there.

"I..." Harry began. Meagan shook her head. She pressed one of her delicate fingers to Harry's lips. He sighed and looked at Meagan. She believed in him. She believed he could get better. Meagan inched forward and kissed Harry deeply. After a minute, they separated. There was a moment of silence, then...

"You're really proud of me?" Harry asked. Meagan smiled and nodded. A small smile danced across Harry's face as he kissed Meagan again


	37. Chapter 37

**MIDDLE OF OCTOBER**

Harry shivered nervously as he stood in the flashy dressing room in Bulgaria. Here he was, nineteen and starting his first ever quidditch match for England's national team. Harry's blue robes glittered as he clutched his broomstick. Shane saw the nervousness written all over his face. He laughed.

"Calm down Harry, it's not the Cup!" He chuckled. Harry shook his head. He had to catch the snitch...he had to do it. Harry's mind flashed to the people in the stands. Sirius would be there, after being gone again for three months. Harry smiled to himself as he thought of Meagan and Christy who had traveled with the team...with Harry for this big event. Harry's quidditch debut. His other friends would be there too. Ron and Hermione. Ron was married now. He and Lavendar had eloped, much to the dismay of their family and friends. Harry and Meagan were getting to that point in their lives. Everything was going so smoothly. Harry had been happy and healthy and there had been no word of Voldemort, though, everyone knew he was gaining power. Harry smiled again as he remembered what Meagan had said to him on their one year anniversary, the week before.

"It doesn't matter if he comes back Harry, we have each other and we'll keep each other safe." She had said softly when Harry had abruptly brought up the topic of Voldemort. Harry quickly flashed back to reality. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the second string there in their team track suits, uniforms underneath, in case they had to sub in. Harry wasn't going to leave this game on a stretcher. Just then, the heavy doors opened. The stands were filled as the announcer called out their names.

"Danny Davini, Lexy Macra, Edmund Tashi, Shamus Laderdane, Sean Murphy, Shane O'Connely aaand Harry Potter!" Harry zoomed out of the dressing room and circled the stadium, behind Shane. He watched as the second string hurried to the bench. Then, Harry's eyes zoomed the stands. He smiled when he saw Meagan and Christy, waving to him. He gave a quick wave and went back to the game. The referee, a short, fat man with very little hair and a sloppy mustache, came out on his broom. He released the bludgers, then the snitch and finally, he released the quaffle. Players zoomed all around as the game began.

Fifteen minutes into the game, Harry was still zooming around the pitch, looking for the snitch. England and Bulgaria were tied...that put even more pressure on Harry. He glanced back and smiled coyly. The Bulgarian seeker, Dashway Levitz was following him. Harry smiled and dove. As he suspected, Levitz was fool enough to think Harry saw the snitch. Thing was, halfway through his dive, Harry did see the snitch. It was to his far left. He devised a plan and continued on with his Wronski Feint. Not even a foot from the ground, Harry pulled a sharp left. He had done just what he had been hoping for, overdone the turn. Levitz was heading straight for the ground while Harry was reaching his arm out. The Bulgarian beaters saw that their seeker was going to crash and that Harry was going to get the snitch, so they hit both bludgers towards him. Just as Harry's fingers wrapped around the struggling golden ball and the whistle was blown, he was hit by the bludgers, one after the other. There was a groan from the ground as Harry got the bludgers in the stomach and the side. He toppled off his broom and onto the grass, inches below. Harry's team mates and the Mediwizards were rushing towards him. No one was even looking at Levitz, who was laying in a tangled heap on the ground. Harry felt someone slapping his face. He opened his eyes and everything swam in and out of focus. Harry blinked a couple of times, trying to get his contacts back in place. After a minute, Harry could see perfectly. Shane was standing over Harry, smiling, as was the rest of the team.

"Great catch!" Danny boy breathed, red in the face from flying around so fast. Harry gave a weary smile before he was lifted off the ground. Shane and Sean had Harry under the arms and slung his arms around their shoulders. Harry could feel jabs of pain in his stomach and side, but that didn't matter. He was listening to the roar of the crowd as the announcer yelled over and over again 'Potter got the snitch! Potter got the snitch!'. Harry smiled feebly as he was escorted off the pitch. The second string did a lap of the pitch to keep the cheers going while the Bulgarians fought with the referee, saying that the catch shouldn't have counted since their player crashed before Harry's caught the snitch. The referee shook his head and walked away. Harry groaned out of pain as he was set on the bench in the dressing room. He was gasping for breath. The Mediwizards stripped him of his jersey and were checking his stomach and side. An oxygen mask was held over Harry's mouth while he tried to catch his breath. Livid bruises were forming, but Harry didn't care, his hand was wrapped firmly around the struggling gold ball. Just then, a man made his way through the mess of players. He was smiling broadly as he saw Harry, who was pushing the oxygen mask away.

"I got - it!" Harry smiled, holding up his fist. Tim was smiling as he nodded.

"It was an excellent catch Harry. We just went up three points in the rankings. Top of the charts." He laughed. Harry smiled wearily and flinched as his side was poked at. Time turned to the team physicians.

"Will he be alright?" He asked seriously. The midewizard gave a nod.

"We'll wrap him up and I'd say bed rest for a few days. Can return to practice in a week." He said in a rumbly voice. Tim gave a nod.

"Hear that Harry? Stay off your feet!" He laughed. Tim winked at Harry and then went on to congratulate the rest of the team. Harry flinched as bandages were wrapped around his middle. He hastily stood, gripping the door of his locker to balance. He stripped off all his padding and his uniform and pulled on his track pants, shirt and jacket. Harry slung his duffle bag over his shoulder and hobbled out of the locker room with Shane. They had a muggle airplane to catch in two hours and they didn't particularly want to miss it. Harry smiled wearily as he stepped outside. There were seven limousines parked there. Two players to each. Harry and Shane made their way towards one when Harry heard a great yelling behind him. He turned around and smiled as Meagan, Christy and Sirius made their way over. Close behind, was Anna. They all climbed into the limo. Meagan was trying to force Harry's shirt up, wanting to see his injury.

"Megs - I'm fine!" Harry flinched as he struggled with the blonde. Shane was laughing hysterically. Harry smiled as he saw Sirius bouncing Christy on his knee. The little girl had just turned four and had colorful ribbons in her hair to celebrate the occasion. Slowly, she fell asleep in Sirius's arms. He smiled happily at the situation.

Harry and Sirius said goodbye at the airport. Sirius was catching a portkey to France for reasons unknown to Harry. Shane, Harry and Meagan handed their tickets to the stewardess, as well as Christy's. They all made their way onto the plane, with the rest of the team. They got a lot of looks from muggles, who asked them if they had just participated in something called the 'Olympics'. Shane had no idea what the muggles were talking about, as his family was all wizards.

"Um...yeah, yeah...we're track and field." Harry told an elderly woman who kept asking him. As the plane started to take off, Christy pushed her face into Harry's chest. Her torso was twisted around in her seat. It was apparent the she didn't like flying. Meagan smiled as Harry rested a hand on Christy's head in a comforting sort of way. The real problems came when they hit turbulence. Christy started to cry and Meagan couldn't get her to stop. Harry quickly solved the problem. He made sure no muggles were looking while he removed the game snitch from his bag. He held it firmly and Christy watched with wide eyes as the little golden wings flapped. After a few minutes, it was clear sailing and Harry tucked the golden ball safely in his bag. He slipped his headphones on as Meagan rested her head on his shoulder. Shane was asleep, his fingers laced with Anna's. Eventually, Christy fell asleep too. Harry was the only one awake by the time the sky's were dark. He smiled to himself and drummed his fingers on the armrest in beat to the music. He didn't feel any pain from his stomach or side. Probably because the bandages had a medication in them that numbed the skin. Harry smiled as he looked at Meagan, who had lifted her own armrest and her head was resting on Harry's lap. He pushed a stray piece of golden hair from her cheek. She was so beautiful. Harry sighed and rested a hand on her shoulder. For once, things were going the way he wanted. For once, Harry wasn't worrying about what may come, he was concentrating on where he was now...

Harry sighed as he stepped into his airy apartment. For some reason, the windows were open and wind was billowing in. Shane stepped in behind him and hurried to close the windows. Anna groggily made her way to Shane's room and Meagan laced her fingers with Harry's as she shut the door. They had dropped a very sleepy Christy off at Meagan's Aunt and Uncle's. Shane shivered as he picked up his duffle bag.

"No midnight romps champ. You're supposed to take it easy!" He joked, very well knowing that Harry and Meagan still hadn't reached that level in their relationship. Harry rolled his eyes as Shane disappeared into his bedroom. Harry and Meagan went into Harry's room. Harry dropped his duffle bag and peeled off his tracksuit. Meagan hurried over and began examining his tensor wrapped stomach. Harry laughed and pushed her off while he went into the bathroom. Harry was standing in front of the mirror, his head tilted bag and a finger tip resting on his eye. Meagan came in at this point. She watched as Harry removed the contacts and splashed a solution into his eyes. After a moment, he blinked and slipped his glasses back on. Meagan smiled and grabbed a brush. She kissed Harry's bare neck and then returned to her bedroom. Harry sighed and opened the medicine cabinet. He removed a pill bottle and took some muggle medication called 'Advil' for the pain. He chased then with a slurp of water from the tap and returned to his bedroom. Meagan was slipped out of her skirt. She blushed and climbed under the covers.

"I've seen you in your knickers before!" Harry laughed as he closed the door. Meagan smiled and pulled the blankets back so Harry could climb in. He did just that, wrapping his arms around his beautiful girlfriend. Meagan smiled happily as Harry put his glasses on the nightstand and clicked off the lamp. They just lay there, enjoying each other in their perfect world. Harry didn't know he was in for the shock of his life in just a short period of time.

* * *

**1 WEEK LATER**

Harry shivered in the sweaty locker room of the Quidditch team's gym. Only a couple people had arrived to practice so far...there would be more in not time. Harry peeled off his blue sweater and t-shirt and searched for his sleeveless work out shirt and black shorts. Harry's stomach and side were still tightly wrapped with a tensor bandage, which would be removed before warm ups. He pulled on his shimmering shorts and shirt and shut his locker, after grabbing his trainers. Harry tightened the laces and ran his hands through his hair. Adjusting once again for a few hours without his glasses. He didn't like the contacts much, but they were easier than his foggy glasses. Harry's dog tags clanked against his chest as he made his way into the hall. Instead of going through the gym door, he headed in the opposite direction to the 'Med Room'. Harry knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in!" Someone called. Harry turned the doorknob and pushed the door forward. He poked his head inside and smiled at Tim, who motioned for him to come in. Harry did, and sat down on the sick bed. He lifted his shirt and allowed one of the Mediwizards to unwrap the tensor bandages. Tim watched carefully. Once the bandages were gone, the Mediwizard poke Harry here and there, getting rid of the bruises. A few minutes later, you couldn't even tell Harry had been injured. He stood and shook hands with the Mediwizard and then turned to Tim.

"Stick to the light stuff for today. Don't push it." Tim said protectively. Harry rolled his eyes and gave a nod. He then left the 'Med Room' and headed down the hall to the gym. He pushed the door open and stepped into the musky room. There were only a few others there. Sean, Danny, Edmund and Aaron. Harry greeted them all with simple 'Hey's and Hi's' and then made his way over to the leg press. He concentrated all his energy and began this day, like so many before it, with a plate full of exercise.

Harry sighed as he threw his duffle bag over his shoulder. It had been a hard practice and he was thoroughly exhausted. Harry leaned against his locker, waiting for Shane so they could catch the bus together.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Shane asked, looking at his waiting friend.

"Knitting a sweater...waiting you prat!" Harry laughed. Shane shook his head.

"I have to head to the college. Remember? I was sick last week and didn't get to hand in my term paper to Milver." He said, as if it were obvious. Harry sighed.

"Right...alright, I'm going out for dinner with Megs so I guess I'll see you later." He said wearily. Shane gave a nod and watched as Harry disappeared through the main door. Harry trudged down the hall, feeling stupid. How could he have forgotten about the term paper. Harry glanced at his watch. That little chat with Shane had cost him dearly. He had missed the number 7 bus.

"I'll go down Jefferson, then turn onto Moro and head down to Beagle where I can catch the 18." Harry muttered, figuring out the streets in his head. He sighed and exited the building. It was well hidden from muggles but a ways away from the main road. Harry trudged along the gravel path for about fifteen minutes and appeared in a circle of bushes. He pulled out his wand and muttered something. The bushes moved away and Harry appeared on a side street. He hurried onto the sidewalk, not glancing back as the bushes closed behind him. Harry tightened his grip on his duffle bag as he made his way down the street. He waved and smiled to a couple of vendors he new by name and food type. Meagan would have freaked if she knew Harry had a chalupa every Friday after practice. Harry laughed to himself as he thought about it. He was usually really good about what he ate...diet soda instead of regular. Low fat sour cream instead of vitamin enriched. It was good to have a treat sometimes. Harry sighed as he turned onto Moro. For some reason, the usually busy street, was, well, empty. As Harry slowly progressed, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. This was weird...too weird. Harry had reached the second block by the time he had decided to take a different route. He quickly turned around, but someone grabbed Harry by the back of the jacket and pulled him to the ground. Harry was still wearing his contacts and they shifted awkwardly in his eyes. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust them. But, someone had performed a binding charm and Harry's legs and arms were tied together with an invisible rope. He was being pulled down a damp alley. Something came smashing down on Harry's head and he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

A/N: I decided to give you an extra chapter for the update because I just realized that this story is almost ending and I want to finish posting this story by this week. I start school again next week and I'm not going to have too much time. So expect this story to finish by friday or maybe even earlier. 


	38. Chapter 38

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

Harry coughed and spluttered as he opened his eyes. He could taste fresh blood in his mouth. Everything was swimming in and out of focus. Harry blinked a couple of times, setting his contacts in place. He squinted through the darkness. He was in a small stone room, with only a tiny, barred window. He was tied to a chair, bound with ropes. Harry could hear the drip drip of water...or blood. He looked down and saw a large tear in his shirt and a gash across his side. Blood was dropping to the floor, making a small puddle. Harry groaned as his head throbbed. He struggled with his bindings, but found it useless. Just then, a door directly across from him opened. Harry held his breath, waiting for his scar to sear with pain. Two men entered. They were large and worse masks. Red a black the were more like ski masks. They entered the room and stepped to the side, allowing a woman to step forward. Harry couldn't see who it was. She had a mask covering her face. It glittered whenever the light from the window hit it. She had short black hair that...that curled up behind her ears. Harry felt a sense of foreboding as the door closed behind the woman. She took a few slow steps forward, her high heels clicking against the stone floor. She reached up and slowly lowered her mask. Harry shook his head.

"No..." He said quietly. Abby smiled back at him, her lip crooked with delight. Harry shook his head.

"No..." He repeated. Abby put on a fake innocent look.

"Oh, but it is me, Harry. Poor little Abby. Traumatized as a child...horrors as a teen...broken hearted as a woman." She laughed. This wasn't the soft, delicate laugh Harry remembered. This laugh made his skin crawl.

"Join Voldemort?" He spat. Abby snorted with laughter. She sighed and took a few more steps forward.

"Voldemort knows nothing of me." She said quietly. Harry pursed his lips.

"You broke my heart, Harry. Went traipsing around with that blonde bimbo." Abby sighed as she withdrew her wand and slid the tip along Harry's cheek.

"I believe it was you who did the heart breaking. Guess I'm lucky for it now though." Harry spat. Abby became livid. She straightened and snapped her fingers. The steel door flew open once again. Two more masked men came through, holding someone. Someone that was struggling. Abby stepped aside and let Harry see who was there. Meagan was being restrained by the two men, tears rolling down her face. She caught site of Harry.

"Harry!" She screamed. Abby turned to Harry.

"It appears the tables have turned..." She said coyly. Harry felt a rush of panic.

Harry felt the breath disappear from his lungs and the tears well up in his eyes as he stared at Meagan. One of the men was holding her firmly by the hair, while the other had her arms restrained. Tears were rolling down Meagan's face. Her makeup was smearing and she was taking short gasps of breath. Harry shook his head and turned back to Abby.

"You're sick and you're twisted!" He said, trying to force his sobs down. Abby smiled.

"No...I'm disappointed. Here I thought we could be together...forever. I could've been everything you wanted but you had to go and fall in love with some blonde tramp!" Abby spat. Harry felt fear rising in him. Abby was dead serious.

"I'll kill the little beauty first and then move on to you...my lost love." She said, murder in her voice. Harry looked at Meagan. She had her eyes closed as the tears rolled down her face. Harry turned back to Abby.

"Keep me and let her go." He said shakily. Abby stared at him, shocked. Meagan's eyes flickered open.

"No, Harry!" She screamed. Harry shook his head. He was staring at Abby.

"I'll stay with you...forever. Just let her go." He choked. Abby was looking at him like she was considering this. Meagan was struggling with the guards.

"No, Harry!" She shrieked. A coy smile twisted across Abby's face.

"You'll have to stay with me forever Harry. Do what I say, do what I want. You'll never see any of your precious little friends, every again..." She said, hunger in her voice. Harry felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"I will, but only if you let Meagan go...unharmed." He said, holding back the rush of emotion that was threatening to overcome him. Abby smiled at him, one eyebrow raised.

"It appears we have an arrangement. Daniels, Flitchney, remove the girl." She spat. The two men carried Meagan kicking and screaming from the room.

"No! Harry!" Was the last thing Harry heard from her. He felt the tears rolling down his face now as Abby turned back to him.

"You're mine now Harry...forever." She laughed. Harry felt the bottom of his stomach drop. His only reassuring feeling was that Meagan was safe...or was she?

Harry felt pain surge through his side as the bindings were cut and he was pulled to his feet. His arms were held tightly by the guards. Abby smiled viciously as she led them out of the room, the click of her high heels echoing in Harry's head.

"Black's really not your color." He muttered, referring to Abby's hair.

There was a snort of laughter.

"Better than blonde." She said dryly. Harry didn't know why, but he wanted to anger her.

"I dunno...I kinda like the golden hair draping across my bare chest when I wake up in the morning." He spat, referring to all those times Meagan had slept over. He knew that their relationship was purely plutonic at the moment, but Abby didn't. Abby stopped for a minute and seemed to shake with anger. Then, she continued on her way, leading them down a series of tunnels...all stone. Abby finally stopped at the end of the hall, a steel door. She pushed it open and stepped aside as Harry was dragged into the room. A light was flicked on. This room had no windows. There was a bed, a desk and a barred fireplace. Harry was sure the bars were to keep anyone from using floo powder to get into the room. Harry was throw forward, smacking his head on the concrete.

"I'll be back later my love..." Abby laughed before she and the goons left. There was a click, that indicated to Harry the door had been locked. He didn't have his wand. It was in his duffle bag which he had dropped when he was attacked. He groaned and got to his feet. The bleeding from his side was slowly. Harry immediately set to work trying to find a way out of the hell hole. He crouched down, his ear pressed against the stone wall. Harry could hear the chatter of birds outside. These walls couldn't be very thick! Harry examined the wall carefully. He noticed something. There were small cracks in between the bricks. A small amount of lights came through. Harry sighed and peered through the hole. All he saw was some green grass. This was his only hope...his only chance of escape. Harry bit his lip as he looked around the room. The desk...no...the fireplace? No... Harry's eyes fell on the bed. He tried to remember something...anything that might be useful. His thoughts wandered to his time with the Dursley's. All those times Harry had been under his bed to pry up that loose floorboard. It was always a bother. His hair would usually catch on those metal strips that held up his mattress..there was nothing-...Harry stopped and thought about it. Those metal strips! They were skinny and strong. The ends were sharp... Harry nodded. That was his best hope. But what if this bed didn't have them? Harry dove under the bed, laying on his back, looking at the underside of the frame.

Harry peered at the underside of the bed and let out a gasp of relief. The metal strips were part of this particular bedframe. He carefully undid the springs and loosened the strip. With a mighty tug, it came off. For some reason, Harry pocketed the now useless springs and crawled out from under the bed, clutching the metal strip. Harry took a few gasping breaths, realizing the pain in his side was slowly worsening. After a minute, he shuffled across the room to the wall. Harry began to pick at that little hold with the tip of the metal strip. After about half an hour, Harry had accomplished a great deal. He had torn away all the concrete between two of the bricks. In all reality, that was hardly any, but he felt proud of himself for some strange reason. And then he heard it. The distant click of high heels on concrete. Harry felt a surge of panic. He looked around hastily for something to block the light that was streaming through the small gap. As the footsteps became louder, Harry tore off a piece of his shirt. He shoved it in the hole, blocking the lights. Hastily, he swept away the pebbles and slipped the metal strip in between the two mattresses. He climbed onto the bed and laid spread eagle as the footsteps came closer. Harry closed his eyes as he heard the click of a lock and the squeak of the door on his hinges.

"Waiting for me my love?" Abby laughed. Harry felt a surge of anger.

"Hoping death will come quickly." Harry spat. Abby's face fell and she made her way across the room.

"Yes, well, I could mend that itty bitty scratch if you asked nicely." She said sweetly. Harry raised his head and spat on her.

"I'll never ask you for anything!" He growled. Abby became infuriated and made her way towards the door.

"Don't be so sure." She said nastily, before slamming and locking the door.

* * *

**1 WEEK LATER**

Harry gasped in pain from his side as he slid the metal strip back and forth like a saw, chipping away at the concrete. Once he got this side done, he would have removed one brick. Harry's clothes were stained with blood. He was sure that whatever it was that caused that gash in his side, had nicked an organ. Harry felt his stomach flop as he flinched with pain again. He wouldn't ask Abby to mend it, that's just what she wanted. All week, she had had him pinned to the wall, kissing him. Harry just screwed his eyes shut and didn't concentrate. He didn't enjoy it...he hated it. He wanted to make sure that Abby knew that. Knew that he hated her touch and that she knew he hated her. Harry glanced at his watch. It wasn't the watch Abby had given him so many years ago, it was one he had received from Meagan. It was the dead of night, Abby wouldn't be around till morning. Harry finally pulled the metal strip out and rested it on the floor. He put both his hands against the brick and pushed. He felt something pulling in his side, but ignored it. After a minute, the brick shifted. Harry stopped pushing and gasped for breath. He pushed on the brick again. It shifted again. Harry was determined. He brought his leg up and pushed his foot against the brick. There was a clattering as Harry's foot became lodged in the spot where the brick had been. Harry listened carefully and heard a distant clatter. That was much too long before a reaction. Harry peered through the large hold and felt his stomach drop. There was nothing there. Harry saw a field, about twenty feet below. The grass he had seen...the grass that had seemed in someway distant, was perched on a hall a little ways away. Harry felt his heart drop. Twenty feet was a long way to drop...Then, he heard it. The click of high heels on concrete. Harry glanced desperately at his watch. It was night, Abby wasn't supposed to be there! Harry hastily leaned against the hole, trying to hide it. He kicked the metal strip under the bed. Just as it slid under the bed skirt, there was a click of a lock and the door opened. Harry was trying to slow his breaths as he saw the billowing black robes and then Abby's face. She was scanning the room and her eyes finally found him. She looked at him for a minute, curiosity on her face. The door closed behind Abby as she made her way across the room.

"What exactly are you doing down there?" She asked. Almost as if his mind were on fast forward, Harry had a plan. He sighed and bowed his head.

"I can't deny it any more Abby...I've tried for so long, but I just can't deny it." He sighed, trying to sound ashamed. Abby stared at him. Was he...?

"What are you talking about?" She asked suspiciously. Harry sighed.

"I..I still love you. I tried to deny it, tell myself it wasn't true, but it is." He said, trying to manage the anger he felt for himself. Abby was staring at him, wide eyed.

"What?" She gasped. Harry looked up. He nodded. He brought his hand up and rested it on Abby's cheek. He felt a surge of disgust as he leaned forward to kiss her. Abby sighed happily and leaned forward too...

Harry could feel Abby's warm breath on his lips. Their mouths were getting closer and closer. Harry wrapped his arms around her and glanced one last time at the door. It was now, or never. Just as their lips were about the connect, Harry rolled, still clutching Abby. The surprised captor gasped, dropping her wand. Harry quickly grabbed it, feeling the pain surge through his side. He pointed it at Abby.

"Don't move...don't speak..." He warned. Abby had fear in her eyes as she followed the wand. Harry muttered something and Abby was gagged and bound with cords. Harry turned to the small hole in the wall and muttered something. The bricks started to shift and one by one, they fell to the ground. There was now a large hole in the wall. Abby was trying to scream through the gag, but it was muffled and utterly pointless. Harry crawled across the floor to the hole, not noticing the trail of blood he was leaving. He peered out of the hole and realized where he was. Harry was very near the muggle airport. If he could get out of this building...get out of this shield that prevented him from disapparating, he could get back. Harry grabbed Abby by her cords and pulled her over to the hole. Abby's screech was muffled, but Harry heard it.

"I want you in Azkaban." He spat. Blood sprayed from Harry's mouth. It appeared his side injury was worse than he thought. Harry shrugged it off and scrambled to the edge. He took a deep breath and jumped, taking Abby with him. They both screamed, but with a loud pop, they were gone. Harry was out of the building, so therefore, out of the shield. They disappeared...or rather, disapparated.

* * *

**HARRY AND SHANE'S FLAT**

Sirius was standing in the middle of the living room, pacing. He was biting his lip so hard it was bleeding.

"It's just so-" He began, turning to Shane, Anna, Lupin and Meagan. Just then, there was screaming and something very heavy landed on Sirius. He fell to the ground.

"What the bloody hell?" He roared. Just then, there were screams from everyone else in the living room. Sirius looked up and saw the pale face of Harry.

"Hey..." He choked, blood spilling out of his mouth.

"Oh my god!" Sirius yelled. He quickly scrambled out from beneath Harry and saw that he wasn't alone. Abby was beside him, bound and gagged. Meagan had jumped up from the couch and was kicking Abby in the stomach. Tears were spilling down Meagan's face as she was restrained by Shane and Anna. Sirius hurried to Harry and turned him over. There was a steady stream of blood emerging from the corner of Harry's mouth and Sirius saw the gouge in his side. Harry's face was pale and his hands were shaking. It took everything out of him when he had apparated with Abby. Sirius gripped Harry's hands tightly as Lupin hurried over.

"Oh Jesus..." Lupin muttered as he ripped Harry's shirt open to examine the wound. Harry's abs were contracting as he fought to take breaths.

Abby was laying on the floor, unconscious and Shane was fighting to keep a hold of Meagan as she struggled to get to Harry. Sirius looked down at his pale godson. Harry was taking shallow, sharp intakes of breath.

"Sirius..." He choked. Sirius squeezed Harry's hands tighter.

"Don't worry kiddo..." He said shakily. Lupin finished examining Harry.

"We have to get him to a hospital." He said quietly. Sirius nodded. With a loud pop, they disapparated with Harry. Anna and Meagan were next. Shane stayed so he could take Abby to the Ministry of Magic. His thoughts were on his paining friend.

Sirius, Lupin, Meagan and Anna waited anxiously in the hospital waiting room. Harry had disappeared with a bunch of doctors forty five minutes before and they had heard nothing. There was a loud pop and Sirius looked up to see Shane standing there, along with the first string of the England National Quidditch team. No one was smiling. Everyone was silent as they slumped into the hard plastic chairs. After a few more minutes, a man in billowing white robes appeared. He glanced down at his chart.

"Mr..Black?" He called. Sirius stood up quickly.

"I am..." He said hoarsely. The doctor gave a nod.

"You are Mr Potter's parent?" He asked. Sirius nodded again. The doctor smiled.

"He's sort of out of it, but you can see him now if you like...one at a time though." He chuckled, glancing around at everyone. Sirius shot Meagan and bracing look and hurried after the doctor, who was retreating quickly.

Sirius stepped into a darkened room. The doctor pointed to the bed and then left the room. Sirius hesitated as he saw Harry lying still in the bed. He bit his lip, but relaxed a little when Harry's head lifted an inch or so off the pillow.

"Sirius?" He croaked. Sirius nodded and hurried to Harry's bedside. He grasped Harry's hand tightly, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"How you feeling kiddo?" Sirius asked shakily. Harry shrugged.

"Sore...tired. Did Megs make it back okay?" He asked, sounding as if he were talking from a distance. Sirius could see tears brimming in his godson's eyes.

"Yeah...yeah, she's fine." He said reassuringly. Harry nodded, taking a quivering breath. His head fell back on the pillow and he blinked his tears away. Sirius noticed him flinch.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly. Harry shook his head.

"Damn contacts...had them in for a week." He muttered. Sirius sighed and gave a nod. He extracted something from his pocket and handed them to Harry. His glasses.

"You brought them?" Harry croaked. Sirius nodded.

"Well...not on purpose." He said absent mindedly. After a few awkward moments of Harry removing his contacts, he slipped his glasses back on. Sirius noticed Harry's eyelids drooping.

"You okay kiddo?" He asked uncertainly. Harry nodded. Sirius noticed his mouth opening and closing, but no words coming out.

"I'm just a little..." Harry trailed off. Sirius watched as Harry's head lolled to one side and his eyes closed. Sirius felt a surge of panic. He jumped up and nearly knocked the doctor over, who was standing behind him.

"He...he...he..." Sirius stumbled, pointing at Harry. The doctor chuckled softly.

"He's on a heavy dose of medications and painkillers which will make him extremely drowsy." He explained. Sirius felt a wave of relief as he sank back into the chair and watched Harry sleep.

After Harry had been asleep for about fifteen minutes, Sirius left the room. He went into the now packed waiting room. The second string for the quidditch team had showed up, as well as the manager, Tim Gregory. Ron and Hermione were there, along with some other people. Sirius tapped Meagan lightly on the shoulder. Her face was buried in her hands. She stood up quickly and looked at him.

"You can go see him." Sirius said softly. A fresh wave of tears came over Meagan and she nodded. They all watched as she tore from the waiting room and into Harry's room. Meagan's steps faltered as she stepped into the dark hospital room. Harry was still asleep. Meagan slowly walked towards the bed and slipped into the chair that had been previously occupied by Sirius. Harry was laying on his side now, facing Meagan. She ran a finger down his cheek and sighed as a fresh wave of tears came. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against Harry's. When she leaned back, she saw Harry's eyes slowly opening. He smiled when he finally saw her. His smile was energy consuming and faint, but it was still there.

"Hey Megs..." He said in barely more than a whisper. Meagan started sobbing and her head rested on the bed. Harry sighed rested a weak hand on her back. Slowly, the sobs stopped and Meagan lifted her head.

"You are so stupid!" She choked. Harry shook his head.

"I wasn't gonna let anything happen to you, because of me." He said firmly. Meagan tried to wipe away the tears, but it was useless.

"Baby, I'm okay, really." Harry said, his voice quivering. Meagan stared at him.

"I love you so much and I was so worried." She said quietly. Harry looked at her thoughtfully.

"I know you were worried and Megs?" Harry asked, his eyelids starting to droop once again. Meagan bit her lip and nodded.

"I love you too..." Harry murmured before drifting off to sleep once again. Meagan sighed and tried to wipe away the tears. She once again failed, so kissed Harry's forehead...

* * *

**1 WEEK LATER**

Harry's week had been filled with 'get wells' and 'oh, you look so much better's. Most of it was just a blur to the emerald eyed, raven haired boy. Most of it... As Harry sat on the edge of his hospital bed, tying up his runners, he thought about the conversations he had had with Meagan and Sirius. For some reason, they made him smile. Harry shook his head and tightened his lace. He lowered his foot to the floor and stood. Harry had to grab the bed for support. He was really dizzy and everything was spinnning.

"Relax..." He said under his breath. Harry closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. When he opened his eyes and took a few steps forward, he was fine. Harry picked up his black jacket and slipped it on. He slowly left the room, going into the hall. Meagan smiled when she saw him. She hurried forward.

"You okay?" She asked gently, noticing the look of concentration on Harry's face. He bit his lip and gave a nod. Meagan sighed and rested a hand on his back as they made their way towards the waiting room. Sirius jumped up when he saw Harry and hurried forwards to help. Harry raised one of his hands.

"I'm - okay." He said calmly. Sirius hesitated, then gave a nod. He took a step back.

"Ready?" Meagan asked. Harry felt a sickening feeling in his stomach as he remembered the circ'umcstances of his last apparation. He weakly gave a nod and held Meagan's hand firmly. She noticed the expression on his face and rested a hand on his cheek.

"It's okay..." She said gently. Harry looked at her...her comforting expression and gave a nod. She, Harry and Sirius then apparated back to the flat.

Harry, Meagan and Sirius arrived in the living room. Harry felt sick to his stomach and he was very pale. He was quite sure he would never apparate ever again.

"Into bed..." Sirius said gently, resting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded and shuffled down the hall. Halfway there, everything started to spin. Harry tried to tell himself to relax, but it wasn't working. Everything was spinning and Harry was having a hard time catching his breath. By now, he had stopped walking. Meagan glanced down the hall and saw Harry just standing there. She watched it horror as he dropped to his knees.

"Harry!" She yelled, rushing forwards. Sirius followed. By now, Harry was face down on the floor. Sirius rolled him over. Harry had beads of sweat on his brow and he was taking short gasps of breath.

"I'm - okay." He said weakly. Sirius snorted.

"Like hell you are! Meagan, help me with him..." He said, grabbing Harry under the arm. Meagan did the same thing and they lifted Harry to his feet. They dragged him into his bedroom and rested him on the bed. Sirius muttered something, waved his wand and Harry was out of his clothes and laying there in his boxers. Meagan saw the bandage on his side and had to look away. Sirius muttered something else and Harry lifted off the bed and floated underneath the covers.

"Just rest..." Sirius said quietly. When Harry woke up, the room was dark. He glanced out the window and saw the moon hanging low in the sky. He sighed and took his glasses from the nightstand. He slipped them on his nose and sat up. Harry smiled. Meagan was laying next to him...fast asleep. Harry bent down and kissed the top of her head, before sliding out of bed. He took a few staggering steps, and stopped.

"Relax...just relax..." He muttered. After a moment, he was fine. Harry slowly opened his bedroom door and slipped into the hall way. There were no lights on, except for the kitchen light. It only cast a small beam into the hall. Harry shuffled through the apartment and found himself in the living room. He gave a faint smile. Christy was tucked under a mess of blankets on the couch. He shuffled over to the sleeping girl and sat down. Christy stirred and opened her eyes a little.

"Harry?" She mumbled. Harry smiled.

"Come on sweetie, back to sleep." He sighed, sprawling out on the couch with Christy. The little girl closed her eyes and rested against Harry's t-shirt. Harry grabbed a fleece blanket from the armchair and draped it over himself. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Harry..."

Harry stirred, but kept his eyes closed. He felt a soft hand on his cheek.

"Come on baby..."

Harry groaned and his eyes flickered open. He was still wearing his glasses. Meagan was crouched down beside the couch, watching Harry and Christy. Harry looked down and saw Christy fast asleep against his chest.

"Come on baby...I have to get your little princess to daycare." Meagan laughed. Harry rolled his eyes and sat up. He helped wake Christy up and then sighed as they left the room...

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Harry felt a pang of nervousness as he hovered near the England goal posts. He hadn't played a game of quidditch in weeks. Harry glanced around at the opposing team, dressed in green...Ireland. He knew he had to catch the snitch. While he was missing, they had played a game without him and won, though no thanks to Aaron. Apparently, the team had scored two hundred points and Spain only had twenty when their seeker caught the snitch. It was a lucky break. If they wanted to make it to the cup, they couldn't loose. Harry shot forward on his broom, his eyes darting around as he searched for the tiniest glint of gold. Then, Harry saw the Irish seeker dive. Harry looked frantically around and noticed the seeker glancing up at him, waiting. Harry chuckled to himself. Glancing up only made the Wronski Feint useless.

"HARRY!" Danny yelled, pointing at the Irish seeker. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head. He made a motion with his arm that indicated diving and then pulling up. Danny sighed and sped off. The Irish seeker pulled out of his dive, a little bummed. He was sure he could trick Harry. Harry zoomed around the pitch, making circles. He was looking, looking...then, Harry saw it! The tiniest glint of gold. He tore off towards the Ireland goal posts. Bludgers were shot towards them, but Harry weaved his way in and out of them. The Irish chasers even tried to sandwich Harry, but he ducked and they smashed into each other. Harry could hear the panicked breaths of the Irish seeker behind him. The snitch was a little ways down and Harry was heading straight for the goalpost. He thought quickly and raised his fists. He slammed them down onto the handle of the broom and immediately dropped a few feet. There were gasps from the crowd as Harry wrapped his fingers around the snitch and the Irish seeker smashed head long into the goalpost. Harry felt a rush of happiness as his team mates smacked into him, cheering, like the rest of the crowd.


	39. Chapter 39

Harry smiled happily as he stood in the middle of England's victory party. It was really a private matter...team players and such. Harry had his arm firmly around Meagan's waist, almost afraid to let her go. She didn't mind. Harry had been very protective since his encounter with Abby. He walked to her to and from classes and had even gotten her a muggle cell phone. Meagan sighed happily as she rested a hand on Harry's back. Things were going really well...she didn't know they were about to become even more perfect.

"Babe?" Harry asked, resting a cheek against Meagan's head.

"Mmm hmm?" Meagan asked, still looking around at all their friends.

"Let's go get some air." Harry said. There was something in his voice. Meagan sighed.

"I wanna stay at the party sweetie..." She pouted. Harry had a twinkle in his eye.

"I really don't think you do..." He chuckled. Meagan stared at him.

"Yes I do!" She protested. Harry released his grip on her waist and turned to face her. He ran a hand down Meagan's cheek.

"Trust me..." He said gently. Meagan rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" She gave in. Harry smiled and gripped her hand tightly, after setting her drink down. They made their way through the cluster of people and escaped out a back door. The party was being held at a bed and breakfast. All the players had booked rooms. The B&B was set on a hill, overlooking a beautiful lake. Harry silently led Meagan along a dirt trail, slowing making their way down the hill. They stopped at a flat part, where a large boulder rested. Harry patted the stone, instructing Meagan to sit. When she was sitting, her hands folded in her lap, Harry crouched down in front of her. He took her hands in his.

"Baby...you know I love you, right?" He asked shakily. Meagan laughed.

"Of course!" She said gently. Harry gave a nod.

"Good..." He murmured. Meagan watched as Harry dropped to one knee. A hand had slipped into the pocket of his trousers. He was smiling and looking a little nervous as he brought a small gray box from his pocket.

"Meagan...I love you more than the moon and the stars in the sky...I care about you more than you will ever know. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and grow old with you. I want us to share children...an everlasting bond. I want to marry you..." Harry said softly, his voice shaking horribly. He slowly opened the box and in it, sat a diamond ring. Meagan cupped her hands around her mouth and stared at the ring. Harry was staring at Meagan hopefully...expectantly.

Harry felt the nervousness growing in his stomach as there was a deafening silence. Finally, Meagan lowered her hands from her mouth. She was shaking horribly and had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Harry..." She gasped. Harry shifted awkwardly. He was beginning to doubt her reaction. A smile danced across Meagan's tear streaked face as she cupper Harry's face in her hands.

"Of course I will marry you!" She whispered, pressing her lips to his. Harry felt a rush of happiness as he kissed Meagan back. When they separated, Harry had a few stray tears rolling down his face. He hastily swept them away and slipped the diamond ring onto Meagan's finger. She admired it for a moment and then turned back to Harry.

"I love you so much!" She sobbed, pulling Harry into a tight hug. They sat there, by the lake, for a good forty five minutes before they stood. Harry laced his fingers with Meagan's as they headed back to the party.

They stepped into the banquet room of the bed and breakfast and immediately bumped into Shane.

"Hey guys what's - holy sh!t!" Shane laughed, looking at the ring on Meagan's finger.

"You guys..." He asked. Harry smiled and gave a nod. Shane grinned and slapped his friend on the back. Then, he kissed Meagan.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Harry laughed, elbowing Shane. Suddenly, they were being dragged towards the D.J. stage. Despite how much Harry and Meagan fought, Shane pushed them up onto the platform and then climbed up himself. He grabbed the microphone and motioned for the D.J. to cut the music. All of the guests turned to look at Shane, who was smiling broadly.

"I would like to make an announcement!" He called. There were murmurs from the crowd and Harry felt his ears burning as he tightened his grip on Meagan's hand.

"Everyone here knows how good of friends I am with our wonderful seeker, Mr Potter..." Shane laughed. There were chuckles and cat calls from the crowd.

"Which is why I am SO pleased to announce something very big in his life." Shane continued. Everyone settled down to listen to Shane.

"It appears that our young seeker is growing up...maturing in his older age and thinks that now is the time to settle down." Shane called. Harry rolled his eyes. Shane was so dramatic.

"I guess maybe that's why I am up here announcing the engagement of our seeker and everyone's favorite P.A, Harry and Meagan!" Shane called. There was a burst of noise and Meagan had to press herself into Harry's chest just to escape it. Harry laughed as people shot sparks and confetti all around the room. The music started up again and people hurried forward to congratulate them...

* * *

**MARCH 7TH**

Harry and Meagan sat in the dining room of Harry's apartment. Meagan was going over wedding plans while Harry flipped through the classifieds, looking for an apartment available the first of May. Shane and Sean were sitting in the living room with Heather and Anna. The two guys were playing video games while the girls flipped through magazines. Harry glanced at the wall clock. It was nearly ten o'clock. He picked up his wand and pointed it at his friends in the living room.

"Silencia." He muttered. The room went quiet. Meagan gave Harry and appreciative smile as she flipped through the folder of caterers. Harry picked his highlighter up again and went back to the newspaper.

"Harry?" A small voice asked timidly. Harry looked up from his newspaper. Christy was standing in the kitchen in her pajamas. Harry smiled and put his highlighter down.

"Hey kiddo...you're supposed to be in bed!" He laughed, standing up. Christy bit her lip.

"Will you check under the bed for monsters?" The little girl asked quietly. Meagan quickly stifled a laugh as Harry bent down and picked up Christy. The little blonde girl wrapped her legs around Harry and rested her head on his shoulder. Meagan silently followed as Harry carried Christy down the hall and into a room that had been magically built for guests...particularly Christy. Harry slipped into the room and Meagan hovered in the door frame. She watched, interested, as Harry set the little girl down in the bed and pulled the blankets up over her.

"Don't forget the monsters..." Christy whispered. Harry hid a smile and contorted his face in perfect seriousness. He bent down and stuck his head under the bed.

"All you creepy crawlies just scarper! Scarper you fuzzbuckets!" He yelled. Christy shook with silent laughter as Harry re-emerged.

"There ya go." He chuckled, sitting down on the bed. Christy smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you." She whispered. Harry gave a nod.

"You ready for bed?" He asked, his eyebrows raised. Christy sighed.

"Harry? I have a question..." She said quietly. Harry thought she was just trying to avoid sleep...he humored her.

"Go ahead..." He said, folding his arms across his chest, a smile still visible. Meagan watched silently from the doorway.

"Is it okay to love somebody that isn't your family?" Christy asked, her brow furrowed. The words sounded absolutely innocent coming from such a young child. Harry looked at her thoughtfully.

"Yeah...of course it is! Look at me..I love Meagan and we're not family!" He chuckled. Christy gave a nod.

Harry sighed and tucked the blankets around her a little tighter. He bent down and kissed her forehead. Two tiny arms wrapped themselves around Harry's neck and he was pulled into a hug. He smiled as Christy released him. She looked really tired.

"I love you Harry..." She said quietly. Harry smiled.

"Aw...I love you too Christy." He said softly.

Meagan stood in the doorway and a tear rolled down her cheek. Harry smiled as he clicked off the lamp beside Christy's bed and brushed a stray hair from her face. He stood and took a startled step back when he saw Meagan. He smiled and exited the room, gently closing the doors behind him.

"Eavesdropping were we?" He asked, in barely more than a whisper. Meagan was smiling as she shrugged. Harry noticed the glistening tear sitting on her cheek.

"Baby...what's wrong?" Harry asked softly, wiping the tear away. Meagan sighed and wrapped her arms around Harry.

"Nothing...everything is perfect." She whispered. Harry was a little confused. He cupped Meagan's face in his hands. Her eyes were sparkling warmly.

"Babe...what's - " Harry began. Meagan cut him off with a deep, passionate kiss. When they separated, Harry was a little dazed. Meagan smiled.

"You're going to make a wonderful father.." She whispered, kissing Harry again. After Harry realized what had been said, he broke the kiss and took a step back.

"Wh-what?" He asked. Meagan was staring at him, a little perturbed, but still smiling.

"Well...to our kids. You're going to make a wonderful father!" She laughed. Harry stared at her. He was nineteen...nineteen!

"Megs..." Harry began. Megan sighed and stepped forward. She took Harry's hands into her own and pulled him close.

"Not right now, Harry. In a year or two..." She laughed. Harry had never thought about having kids...and certainly not this young! Then again...his parents had been roughly twenty two when they had him. Harry held Meagan close, kissing her passionately. They stood their, in the dark hall, for a few minutes. Harry sighed.

"You just...startled me." He said quietly. Meagan sighed.

"I know baby..." She said gently. Harry pressed his cheek against her hair.

"I just don't feel...old enough to be a Dad." He said nervously. Meagan didn't say anything.

"I mean...what good would I be? I'm off gallivanting around the world two out of four weeks a month playing quidditch!" Harry laughed. He felt Meagan tense against him. Harry stopped talking. He pulled back a little and looked at his fiancé.

"Megs...is there something you're not telling me?" Harry asked, his voice shaking a little. Meagan looked up into those emerald eyes and opened her mouth to reply, but they were shrewdly interrupted.

"Sorry to break up this snog fest, but I need to borrow Harry!" Sirius gasped, pulling Harry by the shirt collar, down the hall. It appeared Sirius had apparated there in search of Harry. He had obviously found him. Harry was pulled into the kitchen, his shirt wrinkled.

"Sirius, what - " Harry began. Sirius waved an impatient hand. He was staring at Harry, his face full of terror.

"It's happening...all over again!" He hissed.

Harry was staring at Sirius.

"What? What's happening all over again?" Harry asked, urgency in his voice. Why did he feel he already knew the answer to his question? Sirius dropped his face to his hands. His words were muffled, but Harry caught every last one.

"Voldemort's back."

Harry felt his knees buckle. He grabbed the counter for support.

"Wh-what?" He choked. He was dry in the mouth. He wasn't scared of Voldemort...he was scared of what Voldemort was capable of. Sirius raised his face from his hands.

"He's back...there have been murders, tortures...there was a big explosion in Diagon Alley today. People saw him Harry, they saw him!" Sirius cried. His hands were shaking. Harry shook his head.

"W-we're safe. Megs and Christy are too...they don't know...they don't know." He said hastily...no...hopefully. Sirius shook his head.

"Come back home." He said quietly. Harry looked up at his godfather.

"Sirius, I'm getting married in two months!" He said, disbelieving. Sirius reached out and rested a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You need to get out of this apartment. So does Shane. It isn't safe here. I've already talked to Isaac O'Connely, Shane's father. They're taking refuge up in the hills of Ireland." He said shakily. Harry couldn't believe this was happening.

"Meagan! Her Aunt and Uncle are muggles, they won't be safe!" He said shakily. Sirius sighed.

"Meagan and her sister can come stay with us. Some other people are as well. Remus, Arabella, Mundungus and some others from the Phoenix." He said wearily. Harry opened his mouth to reply, but didn't get a chance.

"HARRY!" Shane yelled. Harry and Sirius looked at each other and then tore from the kitchen. Shane was standing on the balcony, peering over the edge. Meagan, Sean, Anna and Heather were all huddled in the living room. Harry went out onto the balcony and peered out over the edge. Shane was very pale. The streets of Britain were lined with street lamps that gave of a small amount of light. They also cast shadows. It was in these shadows that the two boys were looking.

"Oh Jesus..." Harry gasped. Death Eaters were starting to appear and they were hiding, readying for an attack. Harry grabbed Shane by the arm and pulled him into the apartment. Harry gave Sirius a look that told his godfather what was happening.

Harry turned to his friends.

"Everyone, we need to get out of here as soon as possible. There are Death Eaters outside...It's probably safest to split up." He explained, his voice shaking. The girls were on the verge of screaming. Sean and Heather disapparated at once. Shane grabbed Anna and they hurried to his room so he could pack some things. Meagan was frozen to the spot, shaking.

"Megs, you and Christy are coming with me." Harry said, taking her by the hand. Meagan was frozen to the spot.

"Mika..." She said quietly. Sirius seemed to know what she was talking about, because he grabbed her arm.

"I'll take her to her Aunt and Uncle's to get some things for her and Christy." He said quickly. Harry gave a nod and headed down the hall.

"Harry!" Sirius called. Harry turned around.

"Hurry..." Sirius begged. Harry gave a nod as Sirius and Meagan disapparated. He really had to hurry.

Harry hurried down the hall and into his room. He grabbed a backpack and shoved some things in it. Harry glanced out the window. The number of Death Eaters had tripled. Harry was in the living room when there was a loud pop. He spun around. It was Sirius.

"I dropped Meagan off and came back for you." He said hastily. Harry nodded and they hurried down the hall to get Christy. She groaned as Harry lifted her, in the thick blanket. They were in the middle of the hall when the front door burst open. Harry froze, as did Sirius. A Death Eater appeared.

"Meagan!" He hissed. The Death Eater spotted Harry and stepped back in surprise.

"Christy..." He said quietly. Harry was really confused. The Death Eater raised his wand. Harry passed the little girl, wrapped in her blanket, off to Sirius.

"Go...get out of here!" Harry hissed. Sirius took Christy, but shook his head.

"Sirius, get her somewhere safe!" Harry whispered. The Death Eater was just standing there.

"Harry..." Sirius said nervously.

"Go!" Harry yelled. Sirius shook his head, but disapparated. Harry turned around the face the Death Eater. Harry backed into the living room, the hooded creature following.

"What are you doing with my sisters?" The Death Eater spat. Harry was numb.

"What!" He gasped. The man pushed his hood back and pulled off his mask. He had a scar across his cheek, deep blue eyes and raging blonde hair.

"Megs never told you." He laughed. Harry was dumbstruck. His back was slung over his shoulder as he pointed his wand.

"CRUCIO!" The blonde man yelled. Harry fell backwards, smacking his head on the coffee table. He began to twitch furiously. The Death Eater lowered his wand. Harry had a gash across his temple and it was bleeding horribly. He shakily got to his feet and brought his wand up.

"CRUCIO!" The blonde shrieked. Harry's knees buckled and he fell through the coffee table. He was shaking horrible. He heard roaring laughter, then a loud pop. Someone grabbed Harry's arm and disapparated with him.

Sirius appeared in the living room of his house. He had Harry under the arms. The boy was unconscious. A mess of people hurried over. Lupin being one of them.

"Jesus..." Remus whispered as he surveyed Harry. Sirius, Remus and a few other wizards lifted Harry and carried him into what used to be the den. Now, there were several beds and a mess of potions and bandages. Arabella Figg rushed around mending people. Her eyes fell on Harry.

"Is that..." She began. Sirius gave a nod and set Harry down on one of the beds. Arabella shined a flashlight in his eyes. Harry had no reaction. His pupils were dilated. Sirius was pushed out of the room by Remus.

"Remus!" Sirius growled as he fought to get to Harry's side.

"Sirius, let Arabella work on him!" Lupin said forcefully. Sirius struggled a bit more, but eventually gave up. He slid down the wall and onto the floor. His face fell to his hands. After about fifteen minutes, Arabella appeared. She was peeling off some rubber gloves. Sirius jumped up.

"Is he okay?" He asked quickly. Arabella gave a small smile.

"He should be fine Sirius. Two heavy doses of the Cruciatus curse I'd say and a nasty gash across his head. You can take him up to his quarters." She said quietly. Sirius felt a surge of anger, but remained calm.

"He does not have quarters...he has a room. This is his house and he has a bedroom." He said sharply. Arabella sighed and returned to her other patients. Sirius went into the den and crossed to Harry's bed. Sirius lifted Harry to his feet. The boy was pretty much unconscious. He was muttering some words that were slurred together though. Sirius slung Harry's arm over his shoulder and gripped his godson around the waist. Lupin watched as Sirius carried Harry out of the den, through the living room and up the stairs. There were a lot of people in the top hallway... Sirius just went into Harry's room and kicked the door clothes. He sat Harry on the bed and waved his wand. Harry was in a pair of pajama pants. Sirius pulled back the covers of the bed and helped Harry under them. Sirius pulled the blankets up and sat down on the bed. Harry wearily opened his eyes.

"Sirius..." He murmured. Sirius gripped Harry's hand tightly. He forced a smile. Harry looked like he was going to pass out.

"She didn't tell me..." He murmured. Sirius sighed as Harry's head lolled to one side. He removed Harry's glasses and set them on the nightstand. Sirius clicked off the lamp and went to check on Meagan and Christy in the rooms that had been set up for them.

Sirius gently shut Harry's door and made his way down the hall. He poked his head in one of the rooms and smiled as he saw Christy fast asleep. Sirius shut that bedroom door and went a little further down the hall. He stepped into a cozy room and sighed as he saw Meagan sitting on the bed, her face in her hands and rocking back and forth.

"Meagan?" Sirius asked quietly. Meagan's head shot up. Her face was streaked with tears.

"Is he okay!" She asked frantically. Sirius sighed and gave a nod.

"Your brother hit him hard with the Cruciatus curse, twice." He said quietly. Meagan stared at Sirius.

"You know..." She said quietly. Sirius gave a nod.

"As does Harry. I figured it out this evening. Mika told Harry himself..." He explained wearily. Meagan broke into a fresh wave of tears. Sirius sighed and crossed the room. He sat down on the bed.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked gently. Meagan wiped her tears away with a shaking hand.

"Mika's my dirty little secret. Maybe I was trying to protect Christy, or maybe I was trying to protect myself...I don't know. I haven't talked to him since..." She trailed off. Sirius stared at her.

"Since what?" He asked cautiously. Meagan sighed.

"Since he killed my parents. I was sixteen...Christy was only a toddler. Mika...Mike was nineteen. He's three years older than me. He had been fraternizing with not good people, but we never thought..." She choked on her words. Sirius sighed.

"What happened?" He asked. Meagan took a quivering breath.

"Mika fled...he had done what he had wanted and left. It was weird though...he checked to make sure Christy and I were alright before he went. Anyways, we went to live with my Aunt and Uncle. I receive letters from Mika, but hardly ever write back." She explained. Sirius gave a nod.

"You know that not telling Harry was very dangerous, don't you?" He asked slowly. Meagan looked at Sirius.

"I didn't know Mika would hurt him...I mean...I never thought I'd be marrying Harry Potter!" She said, almost laughing. Sirius wore a sad smile.

"But you are and...and you need to tell him everything." He said quietly. Meagan gave a nod.

"I hope he can forgive me...do you think he can?" She asked shakily. Sirius sighed.

"I honestly don't know. Harry hasn't had much luck with girls and this...this is another mark on the tally." He said wearily. Meagan stifled a sob as she buried herself into Sirius. Sirius felt a little awkward, but relaxed and rubbed Meagan's shoulder. After a minute, they separated.

"Try and get some sleep. It's late." Sirius sighed as he glanced at his watch. Meagan wiped the tears from her face as she nodded and Sirius left the room, closing the door behind himself.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

Sirius sipped wearily at his coffee. He was sitting in his over filled kitchen, looking around at all the people there. By noon, everyone would be gone, but return again at night. Sirius sighed and continued to sip his coffee. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Lupin was standing there.

"He's up..." He said quietly. Sirius nodded and set his cup down. He headed up the stairs, Lupin trailing. Sirius went down the hall a little ways and opened Harry's bedroom door. The lamp on the nightstand was turned on and all Sirius saw was a lump under the covers.

He sighed and crossed the room, sitting on Harry's bed. He pulled back the covers a little. Harry was laying there, shielding his eyes from the light. Sirius waved his wand. The light dimmed a little and Harry lowered his hands. He slipped his glasses unsteadily, onto his nose.

"Sirius..." He croaked. Sirius smiled and rested a hand on Harry's head.

"Hey kiddo...how you feeling?" He asked gently. Harry took another shaky breath.

"Sore...and my head hurts." He said hoarsely. Sirius chuckled softly as he ran a finger over the bandage on Harry's head. The wound had been too deep to mend.

"Getting thrown through a coffee table can do that to you." He said softly. Harry closed his eyes briefly but opened them once again. Sirius grasped his hand and squeezed it tightly. Harry smiled weakly.

"I remember..." He began, a look of concentration on his face. Sirius stared at him intently.

"I remember coming to stay with you at the end of fourth year and...and I was in really bad shape..." He said, biting his lip. Sirius remembered the time all too well.

"And...and you would sit on the couch with me and...and hold my hand, just like this." Harry said quietly, a sad sort of smile on his face. Sirius felt a lump develop in his throat as he gave a nod and swept some stray hairs off of Harry's face.

"You didn't have to help me...you didn't have to get me out of there or look after me, but you did." Harry said shakily. Sirius saw Harry's bottom lip tremble. Sirius bit his lip and blinked back the tears.

"You didn't have to be the Dad I never had, but you were...you are." Harry choked. Sirius wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and took a quivering breath.

"I don't know if I ever said it...maybe I did, I don't really remember..." Harry trailed off, looking at the ceiling. His eyes quickly flickered back to Sirius. Their eyes locked.

"I love you Sirius." Harry choked. Sirius sighed and let a single tear fall down his cheek as he smiled.

"I love you too..." He said softly. Harry smiled.

"And...I really appreciate..." He began, his voice shaking uncontrollably. Sirius shook his head and smiled.

"I know...some things don't need to be spoken...they're just known." He said quietly. Harry forced a smile. Sirius hesitated, then smiled as Harry propped himself up. They embraced in a tight hug and neither wanted to let go. Eventually, the lamp was turned off and Sirius left Harry to get some rest. Lupin smiled as his friend hastily swept away some stray tears and headed down the stairs.

Lupin sighed as he made his way into the kitchen. For once, there was no one in there except Sirius. Lupin sat down across from his friend.

"How's he doing?" He asked quietly. Sirius looked up.

"He's...okay. A bit out of it maybe. He was talking about the summer after his fourth year." He explained quietly. Lupin stared at his friend.

"After those muggles..." He began. Sirius gave a nod. Lupin scratched his chin thoughtfully. The subject was soon changed.

"Did he say anything about Meagan?" Lupin asked in a hushed voice. Sirius shook his head.

"Nope...I think he's trying to avoid it." He said quietly.

"Who's trying to avoid what?"

Sirius bit his lip and glanced over his shoulder. Meagan was standing there in her dressing gown.

"Oh...nothing." Sirius said hastily. Meagan sighed wearily and sat down at the table.

"Is Harry up yet?" She asked hopefully. Sirius fidgeted with his coffee mug.

"He's really out of it right now...he's resting." He said quietly. Meagan stared at Sirius.

"Sirius..." She said warningly. Sirius looked up.

"Meagan, don't push it with him. He's in a lot of physical pain right now...I have no idea what the extent of his emotional pain is." He said sternly. Meagan dropped her face to her hands.

"This isn't supposed to happen. None of this is supposed to happen two months before I get married!" She groaned. Sirius sighed and glanced at the clock.

"Remus, we have damage control.." He said, remembering the apartment building. Lupin gave a nod and stood. He and Sirius left to go get change. Meagan just sat in the kitchen, thinking about how badly she had screwed up. Suddenly, she stood and hurried from the kitchen. No one saw her scamper up the stairs. Meagan took a quivering breath as she stood with her hand on the doorknob to Harry's room. She had to explain...


	40. Chapter 40

Meagan took a quivering breath and opened the door. She slipped into the room and closed the door behind her. The only light was that coming from the flickering fire underneath the mantle. Meagan saw Harry, huddled under the blankets on his bed. She gracefully crossed the room and sat down on the bed. Harry was fast asleep. Meagan felt tears build up as she saw the bandage on his head and the faint lines on his face from when it had been contorted in pain many hours before. Meagan rested a hand on Harry's cheek.

"Why do you have to feel so much pain?" She asked in barely more than a whisper. There was no answer from Harry...he just shifted a little. Meagan closed her eyes. There was a warm glow coming from the fireplace. A smile wanted to dance across Meagan's face, but she wouldn't let it. She opened her eyes and slowly lowered her head. Meagan gently kissed Harry's forehead before removing her hand from his cheek and leaving the room. Meagan now stood in the hallway, facing a closed door. She sighed and turned, surprised to see Christy there. Meagan forced a smile.

"Hey...what are you doing up so early?" She asked, taking Christy by the hand.

"I wanted to see Harry." Christy answered quietly as she was led back to her room by Meagan. Meagan closed the bedroom door and sat her little sister on the bed. Meagan sat beside the little blonde girl and looked into her eyes.

"Christy...do you remember Mika?" She asked quietly. Christy stared at her for a minute and then gave a nod. Meagan closed her eyes briefly but opened them after a moment.

"How do you know Mika?" She asked shakily. Christy bit her lip and looked down at her feet, which were resting on the bed.

"I'm not supposed to tell..." She said quietly. Meagan felt a rush of fear.

"Christy, I need you to tell me." She said sternly. Christy raised her head and looked her big sister in the eye.

"I'm not supposed to tell. I'll get in trouble if I do." She said quietly. Meagan cupped the little girl's face in her hands.

"I promise you won't get in trouble. How do you know Mika?" She asked. Christy bit her lip again.

"He comes to daycare and eats lunch with me in the park." She said nervously. Meagan felt all the color drain from her face.

"When? When does he do this?" She asked frantically. Christy closed her eyes. She was thinking really hard.

"Aunty May makes me a peanut butter and banana sandwich that day..." She said after a minute. Meagan racked her brain. She and Christy stayed with Harry on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, so Aunty May made sandwiches on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Meagan bit her lip. Uncle Jon went to the market on Wednesday's and bought the fruit, so Mika went on Thursdays. Meagan turned back to her sister.

"Has he ever hurt you?" She asked. Meagan already knew the answer. Her belief was confirmed when Christy shook her head, no.

"What do you talk about?" Meagan asked. Christy sighed. Her whole body rose and fell when she did this.

"School...Aunty May and Uncle Jon...you..." Christy trailed off. Her face lit up.

"And Harry!" She smiled, clapping her hands together. Meagan felt her heart drop.

"What do you say about Harry?" She asked quickly. Christy smiled.

"We talk about quidditch and those games Harry plays with me!" She giggled. Meagan smiled feebly. Christy and Harry always played things like hide and seek. She had one more question.

"What does Mika wear?" She asked. Christy looked thoughtful.

"A pair of jeans, a shirt and a black jacket." She said as she nodded her head. Meagan sighed. Mika knew...he knew everything.

* * *

**THURSDAY**

Meagan paced nervously in her room and Sirius's house. She glanced at herself in the mirror. She looked...good. A black dress and her hair was up. Good enough for a reunion with her brother that had killed her parents. Meagan shook her head and continued to pace, her high heels clicking against the hard wood floor. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in..." Meagan squeaked. The door opened and Harry poked his head in. He and Meagan weren't on the best of terms.

"Christy's ready." He said shortly. Since Christy was staying at the house, Meagan dropped her off at daycare everyday. Harry was staring at Meagan.

"What?' She asked cautiously. A small smile danced across Harry's face. He quickly got rid of it.

"You look nice." He said quietly, before limping down the hall. The double dose of the Cruciatus curse had had more affect on him than anyone had realized at first. He had torn several muscles and ligaments and had to take magical pills to repair them. It was fair enough to say he was in a lot of pain. Meagan sighed and gathered her coat. She went down the hall and into Christy's room. The little girl was sitting on the floor playing with a doll. Meagan glanced at the clock. Eleven thirty. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, Christy went to daycare later...around lunchtime.

"Ready?" Meagan asked as she crouched down. Christy gave a nod and set her doll down.

"Does Mika know you're coming?" The little girl asked. Meagan shook her head.

"Nope...we're gonna surprise him." She said shakily.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"

Meagan stood up and spun around. Harry was standing in the doorway, his hand in the middle of his lower back.

"Harry, I..." Meagan began. Harry's eyes were blazing.

"Squirt, go get Sirius to help you with your runners." Harry told Christy, his eyes never leaving Meagan. Christy hurried from the room, ducking between Harry's legs.

"You aren't going to see him." Harry said angrily. Meagan sighed.

"Harry, he knows everything. He's been going to see Christy for god knows how long!" She explained wearily. Harry shook his head.

"I - don't - care!" He spat. Meagan could tell he was serious.

"I am not going to let you go and meet up with your brother the Death Eater! He attacked me for Christ's sake!" Harry yelled. Meagan ran a hand through her hair.

"I have to see him." She said quietly. Harry was extremely angry.

"Then I'm coming." He said shortly, before leaving the doorway. Meagan stood stunned for a moment, then tore after him.

"Harry!" She yelled as Harry painfully sat down onto the couch, his runners in hand.

"It's too dangerous for you to come!" Meagan protested. Harry shook his head.

"You're not going if I'm not going." He said, tightening his laces. After a minute he stood. He grasped Meagan's hands in his. This was the most caring gesture he had made in days.

"I don't own you and I'm not saying I do. But, I won't just stand by and let you walk into what could end up being a trap. I won't do it Meagan. You'll just have to live with the fact that I'm coming." Harry said quietly. Meagan sighed. She felt tears brimming.

"Fine, but only if Sirius comes." She said quietly. Harry reluctantly agreed and went to find Sirius.

Harry, Meagan and Sirius all dropped Christy off at the daycare. They settled themselves at a bench across the street and waited. Harry had his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands as he waited. His back was really bothering him. He felt a hand slide down his back, along his jacket and settle near the base of his spine. Harry glanced to his left and saw Meagan, staring straight ahead. It was instinct...she just knew. Harry was about to protest when her hand began to move in circular motions. It relaxed Harry's muscles so he kept his mouth shut and returned to staring at his feet. Around half an hour later, Sirius cleared his throat. Harry glanced up. Mike and Christy were leaving the daycare. Mika was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a t-shirt and a black jacket. His blonde hair was spike and he had a silver ear ring dangling from his left lobe. Meagan sighed and stood. So did Harry and Sirius. They followed Mika and Christy from a distance, all the way down the street, to a small, wooded park. Harry laced his fingers with Meagan. She looked at him and then at their hands. Had Harry forgiven her? Meagan shook this from her head as she saw Mika and Christy sit down at a stone picnic table. Mika had his back to them. As they got closer, Christy spotted them. She smiled and darted from the table, towards Harry. Mika spun around. All the color drained from his face as he saw Sirius, Meagan and Harry. Christy galloped towards Harry and giggled as he bent down and scooped her up. He hid the expression of pain very well. They had reached Mika now, who was standing, his hand reaching for his pocket. His eyes fell on Meagan and his hand was raised. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Megs..." He said quietly. His eyes wandered to Meagan's hand...which was once again laced with Harry's. Christy was resting on Harry's hip, her head on his shoulder.

"Mika..." Meagan said shortly. Mika scowled at Harry.

"Don't try anything Mika...I just came here to talk to you. No need to make this into anything more." Meagan said sharply. Mika looked back at his sister.

"If you just wanted to talk, you shouldn't have brought him." He spat, jerking his head towards Harry. Meagan shook her head.

"Harry's very protective when it comes to the people he loves. He wanted to make sure Christy was okay." She spat, pointing to her little sister. Mika looked at the little blonde girl as well. She was smiling happily as she nestled into Harry. A look of pain danced through Mika's eyes.

"Then talk Megs...but not with him." He spat, eyeing Harry once again. Harry tightened his grip on Meagan's hand.

"It's okay baby...I'll be fine." Meagan said quietly. Harry didn't release her hand.

"Harry...really, I'm okay." Meagan said softly. Harry scowled but gave a nod. He kissed Meagan lightly before walking away with Christy in his arms.

"It's okay Sirius, go with Harry." Meagan said, glancing at Sirius. Sirius scowled at Mika and then jogged after Harry. Mika watched as his little sister was lowered to the ground and placed in the middle of the two men. She grasped each of their hands and was lifted into the air every other step. Mika turned back to Meagan. She was staring at him with almost a...a sad expression on her face.

Harry and Sirius watched Meagan and her brother from a distance. Christy was sitting on Harry's lap, her head resting against his chest. Harry's eyes were following every motion Mika made...every flick of the wrist every gesture. He could see Meagan growing steadily more upset. Sirius was watching Harry.

"How's your back?" He asked, trying to break the silence. Harry shrugged. At the same time, he flinched. Sirius shook his head.

"What about your leg?" He asked wearily. Harry glanced down at his leg, which was stretched out.

"Same old..." He muttered. Sirius glanced at Meagan and then back to Harry.

"How's the team doing in the rankings?" He asked, trying to force conversation. Harry sighed. This was growing tiresome.

"We're tied with Ireland for first. We need to beat them next month to make it to the finals." He explained, stroking Christy's golden hair. Sirius gave a nod.

"And your classes, how are they?" He asked awkwardly. Harry sighed.

"Sirius, don't do this." He said quietly.

"Do what?" Sirius asked defensively.

"Try and cheer me up by taking my mind off other things." Harry said quietly. His eyes flickered as Meagan turned to go but was stopped as Mika grabbed her arm. Sirius was very quiet. Christy was drifting off to sleep in Harry's arms.

Forty-five minutes later, Harry watched as Mika shook his head and walked away. Meagan crumpled to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Harry sighed.

"Take Christy back to her daycare." He said quietly to Sirius, shifting the little girl around. Sirius hesitated, but gave a nod. He took Christy and headed off. Harry sat on the bench for a few minutes, watching Meagan cry, and then stood. He staggered forwards, pain surging through his back and leg. He was trying to hide his limp but to no avail. Harry flinched as he crouched down next to Meagan. She was crying heavily. Harry rested a hand on her back and watched as she raised her head and tried to wipe away the tears.

Harry shook his head.

"Come on..." He said gently, moving to stand up. He slowly stood up, pushing past the pain. Meagan managed to lift herself and allowed Harry to hug her. They disapparated as one.

Harry and Meagan appeared just outside the house. Harry had his arms loosely around Meagan as she cried. After a moment, she pulled back, pulled from Harry's grasp. Harry stared at his fiancee...she was a mess. Meagan's face was streaked with tears and her mascara had run down her cheeks. Her hands were shaking, as was her whole body from the sobs that were escaping her mouth. Harry sighed.

"What happened?" He asked quietly. Meagan looked at him. She stared into those endless green eyes. Harry didn't need this, he didn't need any of it. Meagan covered her mouth and took a half step back. Harry stared at her quizzically.

"I can't-" She choked. Harry watched as Meagan hurried into the house, slamming the great oak door behind herself. Harry stood there, dumbstruck. He was getting married in two months and his fiancee wouldn't even talk to him. Harry shook his head and sank down onto the stone step. The pain from his back wasn't as bad as the pain in his heart. Not by a long shot.

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Harry paced in front of the bench where his team mates sat. His limp was still visible and pain was rippling through his back. Tim, the coach and manager of the team had benched Harry due to his injury. He was very much regretting it now. England was playing Ireland and losing...badly. One hundred for England, two hundred and forty for Ireland. Harry glanced over his shoulder. The second string was itching to go on and Harry had a feeling they were going to get their chance. Harry's eyes fell on Meagan. She was standing at the end of the bench, tending to Danny boy's broken wrist. She glanced up at Harry and quickly turned away. She hadn't spoken to Harry very much since her meeting with Mika. Harry tore his eyes away from her and went back to the game. He growled angrily as Sean through the quaffle and it dropped ten feet from the hoop. Harry listened to the commentator.

"And there's another weak through by Murphey. England is not doing well at all. Perhaps it has something to do with the loss of popular seeker Harry Potter!" The man called. Harry's hand twitched.

"Potter suffered a terrible back injury and has been benched. But look at him pace! He is itching to get into the skies!" At this, there were cheers from the crowd. Harry had had enough. He unzipped his jacket and let it fall to the ground. He then undid the snaps on his pants and pulled them off too. Underneath, he was wearing everything. His padding and his uniform. Tim had his back turned and didn't see Harry grab his broomstick from behind the bench. Harry swung his leg over the handle.

"And look at this! It appears Potter has decided to try and save the game!" The commentator called. There was a roar of cheers and Tim spun around. All he saw, was Harry shooting upwards like a bullet.

"Harry, get down here!" Tim called nervously. It was too late though, Harry had waved to the ref for a sub and Aaron was coming off the pitch. He gave Harry a nervous look and headed down to the bench. Harry flew into the game as it continued on. He swerved this way and that, feeling pangs from his back. He ducked as a bludger went soaring towards him. Harry had been zooming around the pitch for ten minutes when he saw it, a glint of gold. He dove. The whole stadium fell silent as Harry raced downwards and Ireland's seeker raced towards Harry. Just as Harry's fingers wrapped around the struggling gold ball and the crowd roared with satisfaction, Harry felt something hit him in the side. The Ireland seeker had flown into him head on. Harry let out a yell of pain and slipped off his broom. The whole stadium watched as he fell...

There was a dull thud as Harry's body hit the ground. The sound echoed throughout the deathly quiet stadium. Suddenly, there was a burst of noise. Girls screaming, people yelling as they stared at Harry's limp body. Sirius and Meagan, as well as the rest of the team, were hurrying to Harry, who was laying flat on his back. Sirius reached Harry first. He had been standing at the entrance to the dressing rooms and was closest. He hit his knees as he reached his godson. Harry's glasses were shattered. He hadn't expected to play, so he wasn't wearing his contacts. Sirius was taking heavy breaths as Meagan and Tim crouched down next to him. Meagan was deathly pale and had tears streaming down her face. Tim's hands were shaking.

"Don't move him!" He said shakily.

"He might have...his neck...just, don't move him!" He croaked. Soon, there was a large crowd around Harry. Several Mediwizards were pushing their way through the group of trainers, England's players and even some of Ireland's players. Sirius and Meagan were pushed back as Harry was strapped to a backboard. Sirius was doing everything he could to hold back tears as he comforted Meagan, who was shaking with sobs. As Harry was hurried off of the pitch, Shane let out a growl of anger. Several people jumped back as he broke his broomstick in half over his knee and took a swing at the Irish Seeker.

"YOU BASTURD!" He yelled as he lunged forward. Sirius dragged Meagan away as the two teams got into a brawl. The spectators slowly made their way onto the pitch and joined in the fight. He was becoming a riot. Sirius and Meagan hurried away from the fight and into the England dressing room. Harry was laying on a bed that had been conjured and was being checked over by the Mediwizards. Tim was hovering around them, trying to see what was happening.

"Spect we can wake him up..." One of the Mediwizards muttered. The others nodded and one of them pointed their wand at Harry.

"Enervate." He muttered. Everyone in the dressing room jumped as Harry let out a cry of pain and his eyes flickered open. Sirius hurried forward, but he was held back. Harry was breathing heavily and his eyes were screwed up. Tears were rolling down his face as he clenched his fists. Sirius was making valiant efforts to get to his paining godson. The Mediwizards were now examining Harry even more carefully as the boy bit his tongue to stop from sobbing. Meagan was pressed against a wall...she couldn't stand to watch. Just then, the dressing room door burst open and Shane was carried in by Lexy and Edmund. He had a broken nose and was struggling, trying to get back to the riot. They all stopped as they saw their friend in pain.

"Harry!" Shane yelled, wiping blood away with the back of his hand.

After half an hour, the Mediwizards cleared off and left Harry lying on the bed, his hands over his face. Sirius was standing beside the bed, assuring Harry he would be okay, despite the fact that they knew what was wrong with him. Tim was trying to get the team in order as they filtered in. Each had some sort of injury...cuts or bloody noses. They all hastily changed and left the dressing room under Tim's orders. Shane and Sean stayed behind. Sirius was crouched down beside Harry and doing everything he could to keep from crying. Harry had his face covered...this wasn't happening. Tim pulled a chair up at sat beside Harry.

"Th-the Cup isn't til August...there's loads of time. With physio and stuff, you sh-should be fine." He said bracingly. Harry shook his head.

"I can't play with a broken back." He said quietly. His voice was broken and shaky. Sirius stifled a sob.

"You heard what the docs said...painkillers and medicines and you can mend your back." Sean said harshly. Shane had crossed the room and was holding Meagan in a tight hug as she shook with sobs.

"I shouldn't have gone on." Harry murmured.

"You took one for the team." Shane choked. Harry lowered his hands.

"The team better show me they were worth it." He said, his voice quivering. Sean bowed his head. No one knew exactly what to say. There was complete silence except for Meagan's muffled sobs.


	41. Epilogue

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Harry stood at the front of his friends and family. He glanced nervously behind him. Sirius was standing there, with Ron and Shane. They were all wearing huge smiles. Harry wished he could smile, but he couldn't...he was too nervous. Harry shook his head and turned to face forward. He looked around. They were set up in a beautiful gardens. Flowers as far as the eye could see. Roses, lilacs, petunias, tulips and lilies. Harry smiled a weak smile. Lilies... He felt a jolt a realized what he was doing. Harry was getting married. It was his wedding day! It had only been a month ago that Harry had been lying on a bed, realizing that he had a broken back, and now, he was fine and he was getting married! Magical pills and injections had fully repaired Harry's back and he was quite pleased. He wanted this day to be perfect. Harry looked around once more. They were all standing beneath a small white archway. Ivy wove in and out of the trelace. There was a red carpet running down the aisle, in between the two sections of chair. Harry took a quivering breath as music started to play gently and all heads turned to the large tent that was set up. The white flaps opened and out stepped Christy. Harry smiled. The little girl was wearing white robes. The whole wedding was magical. Christy smiled brightly as she slowly made her way down the carpet, scattering flower petals. Harry chuckled softly as the little girl came to the end of the carpet and took her spot on the opposite side of the men. She smiled at Harry, who smiled back. More people began to come down the aisle. Hermione gracefully made her way down the aisle, wearing floor length lavendar robes. She smiled at Harry before taking her place with Christy. Next, was Anna. She was wearing the same robes as Hermione and flashed Shane a smile as she stood beside Hermione. Lavendar was last. After a moment, she was with her friends at the alter. All the guests suddenly stood as the music changed to the ever so familiar 'Here Comes the Bride'. Harry felt a nervous shiver run through his body. Was he ready to get married?

A small gasp escaped Harry's mouth as Meagan appeared. She was on the arm of her Uncle and dressed in magnificent white robes. A veil was fixed into her hair and hung over her face, but Harry could still see the tears as his soon to be wife slowly made her way down the aisle. Meagan's every movement caught the attention of every person in the room. Slowly, she came closer to Harry. Things had been a little rough the past month, but they had pulled through. They had an iron clad relationship and that was when Harry realized that he was. He was ready to get married. He smiled broadly as Meagan kissed her Uncle's cheek through the vale and was handed off to Harry. He took her hand and removed the veil from her face, letting it fall back. There was the scrape of chairs as everyone took their seats once again. Harry and Meagan turned to face each other. Meagan had tears streaming down her face.

"Dearly beloved..." The minister began. Harry smiled at Meagan and mouthed three simple words as the minister began.

'I love you.'

Meagan smiled and mouthed the words back to Harry.

'I love you.'

They turned their attention back to the minister.

"...and so, now I ask that Harry and Meagan join hands so the traditional joining may progress." He said loudly. Everyone watched as Harry and Meagan pressed their hands against the other's. They had practiced this, but never gone the whole way. The minister was handed a small length of gold rope. He held it over his head for everyone to see.

"This rope represents trust and truth." He said loudly. Everyone watched as the rope was tied around Harry's right wrist and Meagan's left, were bound together. The minister held up another length of rope.

"This rope represents the love and tranquility that Harry and Meagan will bring one another." He explained. With this, he reached underneath their arms and tied Harry's left wrist and Meagan's right wrist together. Everyone was eerily quiet.

"I now ask Harry and Meagan to repeat after me." The minister said loudly. Harry felt a lump develop in his throat as he prepared for the vows.

"Meagan, I need you to repeat after me." The minister said quietly. Meagan nodded.

"I Meagan take you Harry to be my lawfully wedded husband…" The minister said quietly.

"I Meagan take you Harry to be my lawfully wedded husband..." Meagan said shakily.

"…To have and to hold from this day forward." The minister continued.

"…To have and to hold from this day forward." Meagan repeated with a grin.

"I promise to love, honor and cherish you…" The minister said slowly.

"I promise to love, honor and cherish you…" Meagan continued steadily.

"…For better or for worse, for richer of for poorer, in sickness and in health." The minister said with a smile.

"…For better or for worse, for richer of for poorer, in sickness and in health" Meagan repeated.

The minister smiled and turned to Harry.

"Harry, please repeat after me." The minister said softly. Harry nodded.

"I Harry take you Meagan to be my lawfully wedded wife…" The minister said in a very quiet tone.

"I Harry take you Meagan to be my lawfully wedded wife..." Harry repeated as his voice quivered.

"…To have and to hold from this day forward." The minister continued.

"…To have and to hold from this day forward." Harry repeated said with a million dollar smile.

"I promise to love, honor and cherish you…" The minister added quietly.

"I promise to love, honor and cherish you…" Harry said as his eyes started to sting.

"…For better or for worse, for richer of for poorer, in sickness and in health." The minister said softly.

"…For better or for worse, for richer of for poorer, in sickness and in health." Harry finished as he felt a lump develop in his throat.

There was a great flash of gold light and the cords that bound Harry and Meagan together, flew off. Harry smiled as he and Meagan were engulfed in a swirl of gold sparkles. After a moment, the golden light died down and the sparkles disappeared. Harry and Meagan were both smiling as they looked at their left hands. Silver bands were on their wedding fingers. Harry grinned. They were joined at the heart now...they were joined at the soul. The minister smiled.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." He chuckled. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Meagan's waist. There was an explosion of cheers and clapping as the two shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Harry smiled as they separated; his forehead pressed against Meagan's. They were married now and Harry was about to begin his new life. He didn't know what was coming; all he knew was that he wouldn't be alone.

The End

* * *

Well that's it, the end of the story. The author of this story never wrote a sequal so there won't be a sequal, unless someone else decides to write one. I hope you enjoyed the story as I did when I read it. 


End file.
